Escape
by punklau
Summary: AJ thinks she has everything figured out. Never did she think her life would take a turn in the surroundings of her intense job. The least type of person she'd ever thought could protect her, turns out to be the only person she has ever felt safe with. But can anything even survive in the grounds of captivity, nevermind a forbidden romance?
1. New Batch

**A/N: Hey guys. Back with something new. It's starting to get really difficult for me to try and think of something completely original and different, so that's where I need your help. I have a few basic ideas for this but I'd love for you guys to help me out and let me know what you want to happen. I'll try and cooperate your ideas in along with mine and hopefully we get a cool story out of it. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

 **New Batch**

* * *

"Hold still." A young girl whispered in a soft tone, holding an anti-bacterial wipe to a grazed eyebrow, dabbing it gently with great care. Her tanned skin and long, chocolate coloured hair was no advantage to her job, in fact, it made things one thousand times worse. Males thinking they had an open invitation to grope her, or come on to her, as if she would really look twice at anyone in this God forsaken building.

"That stings." The man croaked.

"Well good, that means it's working." The girl replied simply, throwing the wipe in the trash and getting out what she needed to stitch the man up. He was older. A regular.

"I don't need stitches." The man huffed.

"You do." She said. She was very simplistic. Straight to the point. Gracious in her actions. It was probably why she got this job in the first place, and along with her med degrees, but what use were they?

"I don't. I'm fine. Just a scratch." The man protested.

"It'll be over quickly. I promise." The girl said, "Unless you're in a hurry to get back to your cell?" She questioned at the man just grunted and let her stitch him up.

Once she finished doing her job, the man was escorted out of the small medic room and back down the hall, letting the young girl clean up, thankful that she could now leave and go home where she felt her most comfortable at.

"April, are you working tomorrow?" Asked a middle-aged woman at reception as April walked on by, attempting to get out and get home as quickly as she could.

"Yeah. I'm starting early. Remember I put in to start early and finish earlier? It's my dad's birthday." She said as the receptionist just nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember." She smiled, "Well I'll see you bright and early tomorrow then." She said as the young girl nodded, turning on her heel and leaving out the front door to find her parked car.

April Jeanette Mendez, or AJ to those who knew her closely, was a nurse in a prison. Not most people's go to job, it wasn't hers either in all honesty. She followed in her father's footsteps regarding med school. Her father was a little pushy when it came to her career. He always made sure she was studying, studying and studying some more. She was an only child, so she understood why all his focus was on her the entire time. She wasn't spoilt in any way if that's what most people thought. In fact, she was the opposite of spoiled. Her father raised her the tough way. Always taught her to work her way to the top. Her mother died when she was just a little girl and her father forbid her to talk of her, at least in his presence anyway. She had a good relationship with her father, as much as he sounded like a pushy, strict, secluded guy. She really did get on with him.

"Why do I always do this." AJ shook her head as she stood, not remembering where she parked this morning, taking her car keys out and clicking them around in hopes to hear her car bleep. As she wad doing so, her attention dropped over to the van that had just pulled up at the side of the prison, a dozen or so new inmates pulled out and leaded into the prison.

Great, she thought. A new batch of assholes.

She did love her job, at first anyway. It was good pay and the people she worked with weren't ALL bad. Most were. But not all of them. Sometimes it got rather stressful. Sometimes men would think it would be ok to grope her, or say crude things to her, but at this point she was used to it. She learned to humour them back and silence them and she felt like that was one of the best things she'd learned from this job in all honesty. There was some sort of power she gained from the job too. A power of knowing she could go home to her soft bed tonight, take a nice warm shower, free to do what she wanted, whilst these good for nothings that felt it was ok to touch her ass had to go back and sleep on a bed made out of brick.

She eventually found her car and got into it in a tired heap, starting the engine and driving off to go home to her studio apartment in town.

* * *

"I've had such a tiring day." AJ sighed to herself as she lay collapsed on the sofa.

"From doing what?" A voice echoed coming into the living room as AJ looked up at her boyfriend, who she lived with and had done for the past year.

"What do you mean?" AJ said, "You wouldn't last ten minutes doing what I do, Chad." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you patronising me?" Her boyfriend, Chad asked, looking down at her as her smile faded when she realised he was being serious, "I'm the one slaving at the proper job. I had two surgeries today. Two. And when I come home you aren't even here with dinner made?" He raised his eyebrows as AJ sat up.

"I told you last night that I was working late tonight, so I could leave early tomorrow to go see my dad." She said.

"I don't remember you saying that." Chad grunted.

"Well I did. It was before we fell asleep."

"Well in future don't tell me things when I'm half falling asleep, April." Chad spat, "I assume I have to come see your dad with you?" He asked, sitting down on the couch and reaching for the remote with the TV.

"You love my dad." AJ shook her head, "You two get on really well." She said.

"Well I've had a long week." Chad bit back.

"Then don't come." AJ spat, standing up as he grabbed her by the arm, causing her to turn around.

"What did we talk about?" He said as AJ wriggled out of his grip.

"I'm going for a shower." AJ folded her arms, walking away down the hall and into their bedroom to get ready for her shower.

Chad was a surgeon who she'd met on a placement a few years ago. Things were pretty great with them two, and of course her dad approved of him, a lot. But once he got comfortable around her it was like they lost that spark and she'd just became someone who made his dinner and cleaned up after him.

She didn't feel abused in such a way, because he still treated her with love and care… sometimes. But more so now than ever, he'd been getting a little too hands on with her and she wasn't fond of it. Yet she felt like she couldn't argue back. She loved him, didn't she?

* * *

"April, I need you to inspect the new batch of guys we just got in. Make sure they've not smuggled anything in with them. You know, the routine check up for new guys." A prison warden stuck his head into the med room as AJ just nodded.

"Sure." AJ smiled, heading over to the sink and washing her hands.

Sometimes her job got extremely busy, other times she'd find herself with nothing to d but tidy the medical room up. It all depended on what was going down in the cells and outside in the grounds.

She was normally just used to inspecting new guys. Making sure they weren't smuggling anything in with them. Giving them a medical examination. But she also stitched or fixed them up if there was an outbreak of fights in the yard or in the cells. It was pretty tense stuff. She felt like Chad didn't give her the credit she deserved. Just because she wasn't working in a hospital like he was, didn't mean she didn't have to use all the skills she knew, as well as having to be mentally challenged also.

"First one in." The prison officer said, opening the door and escorting the first guy into the room, "No funny business." He warned the man as AJ watched closely.

"You not gonna take these off me?" The man croaked whilst looking down at his handcuffs.

"You mad? Pretty girl like that in the room." The officer nodded over to AJ, "Absolutely not." He shook his head, "I'm just outside the door, April." The officer said as AJ just smiled. All the staff in the prison, whether it be from the receptionists to the cooks to the officers themselves, all were very sweet, but also very tough, which they were paid to be.

"Alright." AJ said, sit up on the bed for me." She said as she watched the man sit up on the bed, hands cuffed and resting on his lap, looking down in silence as she collected everything she needed.

"How long is this gonna take?" He asked.

"Not long." AJ promised, walking over to him, for the first time taking a look at him. He was rough around the edges for sure. His jump suit wasn't fully buttoned to which she could see some colourful tattoos on his chest as well as on his hands, one behind his ear too. His hair was untidily slicked back and he looked a little pale, but other than that he was a pretty sharp looking guy, "What's your name?" AJ asked him, listening to his heart, "Deep breath in." She instructed, "And out." She said, listening to his strangely steady, slow heart beat.

"Phil." The man said on his breath out, "Why do you wanna know?" He asked looking up at her.

"I just don't want there to be an awkward silence." AJ explained, "Open your mouth." She instructed as he opened his mouth, feeling her press a tongue depresser on his tongue whilst she looked inside his mouth.

"What is it you're expecting to find in my mouth?" He asked after she was finished looking.

"You'd be surprised what I find in some guys mouths." She told him, "You seem pretty healthy according to your files." She observed the clip board over by the counter.

"You wanna know what I heard? For every year spent behind bars, my life expectancy is gonna decrease by two years." He said as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Well… that's why I'm here. You'll never be left in your own pile of blood here. Not for too long anyway." She smirked a little.

"It's alright." He shrugged as she came over to take some blood from him, "I'm in here for life anyway. Might as well just leave me in a pile of blood." He shrugged.

It always chilled AJ when she heard of a new inmate being imprisoned for life or a large summit of years. It meant that the reason behind him being here was viscous and inhumanely.

"It's not my place to talk about what you done." AJ made herself clear.

"You wouldn't wanna know anyway." He nodded to her, "Having trouble finding a vein?" He asked her.

"You have so many tattoos." She observed, finding it hard to find a vein to take some blood.

"You don't say." He said smugly as she eventually found a vein and took some blood to run some tests as normal procedure.

"Do you think you'll have trouble sleeping?" She asked whilst trashing the needle and cleaning up.

"I have trouble sleeping no matter where I am." He said, "I'll be alright." He winked to her as she just turned away in discuss.

"Ok. Well that's you." She said, "Hopefully I don't see you back in here with bruised lips and black eyes, Phil." She said, walking over to the door.

"I can't promise anything." He said, "And it's Punk."

"What?" AJ turned around with her hand on the door handle.

"Just call me Punk." He told her as she nodded.

"Ok." She said, opening up the door, "That's him." She told the officer who took him by the shoulder and began walking him down the corridor whilst another officer led another inmate into the room where she began to repeat the same drill.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	2. Stitched

**Stitched**

* * *

"April." AJ's father, John smiled as soon as he seen his daughter walk through the door.

"Happy birthday, dad." AJ smiled, wrapping her small arms around her father tightly. She'd come straight from work to see him and planned on staying here for as long as she could. Something about her just didn't want to go home to her boyfriend.

"How are you? Have you just come straight from work?" John asked, examining her work uniform as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. I was really busy today." AJ said, "I wanted to beat traffic so I decided to just come straight."

"No Chad?" John asked sadly, walking into the small living room.

"No, he's been really busy this week. Hasn't had a minute to himself." AJ said coolly, "We'll see you on Sunday though." AJ smiled. It was a tradition that her father made, to always have Sunday together as a family. AJ and Chad came along as well as AJ's aunt, uncle and cousins.

"Of course you will." John said, "Do you want anything to drink? Or a snack? You must be starving coming straight from work." John tutted.

"I'm fine, dad." AJ said, "Here." She took the card from her purse and handed it to him, "I… me and Chad didn't know what to get you." AJ explained as her father opened the card to some money it, "That way you can buy whatever you like." AJ said.

"Oh, April. You know just having you here makes all my birthdays perfect." He smiled, "But thank you, sweetheart." He said, placing the card on the mantel. It was as if, when her mother had died, he'd gloved onto AJ as the only thing he had left, and ever since he'd held her close as close can possibly be.

"Did Aunt Julia come visit?" AJ questioned, taking her coat off and getting comfy on the couch as John sat down across from her.

"She did. Earlier this morning. She brought a whole cake." John rolled his eyes, "As if I have much of a sweet tooth." He scoffed, "I'll have to give you some to take home for you and Chad." He said as AJ just smiled, "So how have you been? How is work?"

"Work is good." AJ nodded, "New batch of guys in last night so… it's gonna be busy for the next few weeks."

"How so?" John asked.

"Well normally it takes a while for them to all get settled in. But it's a cycle. Once those guys are settled in, new guys are brought in." AJ shrugged.

"And you're still happy doing this job… I know that it's terrific pay but… is it what you want?" John asked. He'd always pushed AJ to her limits with her career, and was quite pleasantly surprised when she announced she was working in a prison as a nurse. He was a little iffy about his daughter around some of the earth's greatest scum, but still proud. He only wanted what was best for her.

"I'm happy." AJ nodded, "I'm content. It gets stressful sometimes, but so does every job." AJ shrugged.

"I guess you're right." John smiled, "And Chad? How is he?" He asked.

"Good. Yeah, he's good. He's been busy. Very busy, but we're moving along fine." AJ smiled happily. It wasn't the entire truth. Things had been harder for her, especially regarding Chad, but she wouldn't tell her father that. Never, "What about you? How have you been?" AJ said.

"As good as any retired man can be." John smiled, "I've been getting by. Redesigning the garden." He said, "I'm making it more child friendly." He said as AJ tilted her head.

"Why?" AJ shook her head.

"Well for when you and Chad have children." John said.

"Oh." AJ nodded, "Right." She said. She did plan on having kids one day. And being married. But… there was just something holding her back. Never did she think it would be Chad himself.

"Don't worry, I know you'll want to wait until you're married." John said, "You've always been wise like that." He said as AJ just smiled.

"Yeah." AJ casually agreed with a small smile.

* * *

"Babe, I'm home!" AJ announced, "My dad was really sad you weren't there to see him." AJ said, dumping her bag down on the couch, "Baby, where are you?" She asked, walking out of the living room and into their bedroom where Chad was fast asleep in their bed. She smiled. Maybe she just misunderstood him sometimes. He did have a tendency to snap but so did every normal person with a job as stressful and tiring as his. It was just something she had gotten used to. She did truly love him. So she believed.

She stripped out of her work clothes and got into her pyjamas which consisted of small shorts and a small strapped vest t-shirt.

She had an equally tired day today and couldn't wait to just slip under the covers and shut her eyes over peacefully.

She got into bed under the covers, turning on her side so her back was facing Chad, feeling comfortable and ready to fall asleep until she felt his hands travel up her thigh and under her vest, squeezing her breasts as she backed into him a little with sudden awareness.

"Mmm… I missed you." He smiled, shuffling his boxers down a little under the covers as she sighed a little.

"N-not tonight, baby. Let's just sleep." She pleaded, only feeling him pull at her pyjama shorts, "Aren't you tired?" She said. She really wasn't in the mood and she really didn't like how he was choosing to ignore her and proceed.

"Not anymore." He whispered, "I've been waiting to fuck your tight little pussy all night." He said as she just uncomfortably sighed, gasping as she felt him push himself into her, not even warming her up or giving her time to get ready to take him in.

All she could do was lay there and pretend she was enjoying herself. Most of the time she did enjoy herself, but sometimes she just wasn't up to it, tonight was one of those nights but… her opinion or requests didn't seem to matter to him.

* * *

She got into work bright and early the next morning, going about her normal thing, stitching up unfortunate souls and running her own tests on whoever she needed to run them on. She was just about to take her lunch break when a knock at the medical room door occurred.

She put down what it was she was sorting through, walking over to the door and opening it up to see an officer standing with the man she'd remembered the most from yesterday. Punk.

"Scrapping in the yard. Check the back of his head. Any nonsense from him just send him back out. He can bleed out if he doesn't want the help." The officer said harshly, shoving Punk a little into the room as AJ watched him walk on over, closing the door over and watching as he sat up on the bed.

"Are you the only nurse here?" He asked curiously.

"Me and another girl." AJ said, "W-What happened to you? Where are you hurt?" She asked him.

"I think the back of my head is cut open." Punk said, as though it didn't even phase or bother him, "I told you, you'd see me back in here." He smirked a little as she walked around the back to look at his head.

"That looks nasty." AJ cringed, "You're gonna need stitches on that." She said. She could tell by just looking at it.

"Maybe you should just let me bleed out like Mr big shots outside said." Punk shrugged.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." AJ shook her head, "Lie down." She instructed as he groaned, lying up on the bed and resting back whilst she headed over to grab what she needed, "So you were fighting?" She asked.

"No. I tripped." He replied, "Yes. I was fighting." He said, "People aren't so friendly in here."

"You don't say." AJ chuckled a little, walking over to him, standing at the front of the bed where his head was, "Tilt your head to the side a little for me." She instructed as he obliged, "So what happened?"

"Why are you so interested?" He almost laughed.

And to be honest… she was wondering that too. Why was she so interested? Was it because this man seemed different from the other people she seen on a daily basis. Was it perhaps his aura, physique and intense features made her intrigued like she'd never been before. She didn't know. She felt danger from him but not a type that she should be afraid of.

"I just don't want it to be silent in here." She said, "I hate silence."

"Well I like it." Punk replied as she began stitching him up very carefully.

"Well then shut me up." AJ said.

"No." Punk shook his head, "No… I like your voice, actually. Going from out there, back in the cells. Your voice sounds like an angel." He admitted with a small laugh as she just smiled.

"So c'mon then, tell me what happened?" AJ asked.

"It was just a scrap. I didn't know my place. I tried to fight back. I didn't realise the guys in here come in packs and I got my ass handed to me." He shrugged.

"It's awful the way they behave in here." AJ shook her head, "Someone could get seriously hurt with the way the guys carry on." She said.

"What would you know? You aren't out there." Punk said.

"I know when a dozen guys have to see me with split lips or burst open eyes." She said, "Do you think I just sit in this room and paint my nails all day?" She asked him.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"Stop moving around." She demanded. He was making it incredibly hard for her when he kept shrugging and moving.

"Sorry." He whispered, "So why do you work in a big, bad scary place like this?" He asked.

"I don't know. It appealed to me." AJ said, "Besides the groping and getting hit on almost every day. I love it." She said.

"I'd love to grope you." He admitted.

"Excuse me?" She paused her stitching.

"What? I can't admire a beautiful girl when I see one?" He said, "I'm in here for a long time. I'm probably never gonna see another beautiful girl again. I feel privileged that you are the nurse here." He said as she just scoffed but then smiled. She couldn't remember the last time someone called her beautiful. Even from Chad.

"You're in here for a long time, huh?"

"Seventeen years." Punk said, "I say life because… well it practically is. I'll be an old sod when I get out, that is if I even make it out." He said.

"What did you do?" AJ asked suddenly as she continued to stitch his deep cut.

"I thought you weren't supposed to talk to me about it." Punk smirked a little as AJ then suddenly realised.

"I'm not… That was stupid of me to ask." She shook her head. But she was so confused as to how someone that seemed so… normal and good, could have done something so bad to wind up in prison for seventeen years.

"Ah, you're just curious. Don't beat yourself up about it." He said.

"I won't." AJ replied sharply, finishing up stitching the cut, "Ok, all done." She said, "Would you like some meds?" She asked him.

"Nah, I quite enjoy the pain." Punk said, sitting up as she just shook her head with confusion. She was a very beautiful girl. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. He almost felt like… in this room… it was just them two, and he could blank out his handcuffs and jumpsuit.

"Ok, well you'll come back in a few days to get the stitches out." She told him, "For now just… try stay out of trouble." She offered him advice as he just nodded, hopping off the bed.

"Yes, ma'am." He smirked as she looked his way. He was definitely something else. But he'd done a bad thing. As childlike as that sounded. He was in here to be punished, not to be treated lightly. So what he was handsome? And a little sweet? And completely charismatic. But that didn't matter. He was just another inmate.

"Well, off you go." AJ walked over to the door where the awaited officer stood. She watched as he just nodded to her, walking out of the room as she shut the door over. He was a difficult one him. Difficult but interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	3. Smash

**Smash**

* * *

"What are you doing back here?" AJ asked the next day when she seen Punk led back into the medical room.

"I tripped." Punk said casually. But this time, his jumpsuit was half off revealing the incredibly amazing top half of his body. It suddenly got warm in the room. He wasn't a huge lump of a guy but he had all the right muscles and dents in the right places, and his tattoos really were spectacular.

"Check his back." The officer nodded to AJ who smiled, watching him shut the door over.

"Haven't you learned your place yet?" AJ asked, walking behind him, looking on at his cut back, "What happened this time?"

"Oh, I uh… I got stomped on." Punk smiled, "Repeatedly." He said as AJ frowned.

"Can't you… fight back?" AJ inched as he turned around.

"I don't know, there was around twelve of them and one of me." Punk said, turning back around, a little angered by her comment, as if he couldn't stand up for himself, as if she had any idea what all of this felt like.

"It doesn't look like it needs stitches." She said, "Just cleaned and bandaged up." She said, "But while you're here I want to take a look at your head." She said as Punk just nodded. The more time spent in here for him was less time spent out there.

"So how do people grope you when they're handcuffed?" Punk asked her randomly as she smiled a little. She liked how he came across. He was very straight to the point just like her. She didn't know why she felt this way towards him. He was just another guy who'd done a terrible thing. Yet he seemed different from the rest.

"Well you can still move your hands." AJ pointed out.

"I know but..." Punk moved his hands around in the cuffs in front of him, "Barely enough to get a handful." He estimated as she laughed.

"You're unbelievable." She shook her head, wiping his back as he just shrugged, "So if these guys keep beating you up… it must be for a reason." AJ said, "What is it you're doing?"

"I'm not doing anything. You look a guy in the eye in this place and they think you're wanting a fight." Punk shook his head.

"Haven't you made friends yet?" She asked him as he smiled a little.

"No, mom. I haven't made friends." He said as she nudged his back a little, "What? How the hell do I make friends in here?" He shook his head.

"You will eventually." AJ said, "Like you said yesterday. The guys in here travel in packs. You'll find your own." She told him.

"Well I look forward to it. Maybe then I won't have to keep bothering you." He said as she began to put a bandage on him.

"I quite like when you bother me actually. It's nice to have normal conversation with someone."

"Who isn't trying to grope you." Punk added.

"Exactly." AJ smiled to herself.

She didn't know what it was. As soon as he walked through that door today she got butterflies. And she couldn't help feel ashamed. This was a convicted man. A bad man. And she was in a relationship. She didn't have the right to be lusting over someone she'd barely even knew for two seconds.

"You must work pretty aggressive shifts here then." Punk said, "No?"

"Yeah, it is pretty aggressive, I guess. But I don't mind." She shrugged, "I love my job."

"Fixing a bunch of cold, beaten up terrifying men? Sounds like a walk in the park."

"I get joy from helping anyone. Even if they are a prisoner." She said, walking around the bed as he watched her. He understood why men groped her and hit on her. She was a very beautiful girl and she was very alike to him, regarding their personalities. Last night when trying to fall asleep, he just kept picturing her and he didn't know why.

"Ok, lie down let me take a look at your head." She instructed as he done what she asked and lay down, tilting his head to the side as she looked at the stitches, "Well, it's healing good. They should come out in a few days." She told him, "Is that everything?" She asked him, not realising that she was trying to hold onto anymore possible minutes she could have with him. She had no idea what was wrong with her.

"Looks like it." Punk nodded, zipping up his jumpsuit, "I'm gonna pretend you weren't staring." He winked whilst standing up.

"Don't flatter yourself." AJ scoffed, "I have a boyfriend." She panicked, not really knowing why she'd say that.

"Oh, you do?" Punk asked, "Well he's a very lucky guy." He nodded as AJ just forced a small smile, watching him walk out the door, grabbed by the arm and hauled down the corridor.

He was just something else. She didn't know what it was but she was really fond of him. Whether it was his looks, his humour, his sweetness. She'd forgotten what it felt like to have someone actually treat her with class, and she never thought it'd be from a prisoner.

Punk was escorted back to his cell whom he shared with another man. But he was out in the yard right now which meant he could enjoy the cell to himself for what it was. A box with two hard beds.

He walked on into the cell and sat up on his bed, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. This was complete torture. Absolute torture.

Philip Jack Brooks was just any ordinary guy like the next one. Before not so long ago, he worked a normal job, he lived in a normal apartment, he went out with his normal friends and he enjoyed his simple, normal life.

He was born into a pretty messed up family and had cut all ties with his parents and elder brother many years ago. It was for the best. His father had been a raging, unemployed alcoholic since as far as he could remember. His mother suffered from schizophrenia, and was in and out of hospital all the time when he was a child. And his elder brother was just an asshole. No diagnosis for that. They all accused him of bailing out on them, of not appreciating his life they'd given him, but he didn't care. He didn't want to be around it anymore. He got out.

Everything seemed to be going right until a few months ago.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he seen his cell mate arrive back into the cell. He was quiet. A little crazy looking, sure. But he was quiet, and he wasn't beating him up which was a plus.

"You get it sorted?" He asked as Punk just raised his eyebrows, "Your back? I seen you in the yard." He said.

"Oh, right. Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah I got it bandaged up." He nodded.

"Good. It's dirty in this place, let a wound open and you'll get an infection." He said, collapsing down on his bed as Punk just watched him, "I'm Dean by the way." He added.

"Punk." Punk said.

"Punk?"

"Well… my name is Phil." Punk said, "But just call me Punk." He said with exhaustion, having to explain it to people always tired him out.

"Well, alright Punk." Dean nodded, "How long are you here for?"

"Seventeen years." Punk replied.

"Ouch." Dean said, "I've already been here for four." Dean said, "This is my final year." He smiled to himself.

"Yeah, don't rub it in." Punk rolled his eyes.

"What did you do?" Dean asked curiously, "Wait no… let me guess." He sat up, "You… set fire to a house." He said.

"No." Punk screwed his eyes up.

"God… you didn't… you didn't do something really evil did you? You didn't rape anyone, right?" Dean cringed.

"No. I didn't rape anyone." Punk shook his head, "It doesn't matter what I done." Punk shrugged, "Or what I didn't do." He said, "I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Hmm." Dean said, "Well, to save your stupid ass from getting beaten up all the time, I'm gonna teach you about what goes on in here. Who not to go near. Who not to even look in the eye." Dean said as Punk just looked across at him, remembering AJ, that beautiful, beautiful girl… telling him that he would eventually make friends. Maybe she was right.

* * *

AJ had gotten home later on to an empty apartment where she began making dinner. Cooking soothed her. She really enjoyed it. When she was alone in the house by herself that was.

Thankfully she'd just finished plating dinner when she heard Chad come home. It was things like this where she'd accepted as his normal attitude. She just accepted that he didn't like to come home to no dinner. She might have felt it wasn't necessary for him to get so angry like he did sometimes, but she had accepted it and she knew she shouldn't have.

"Hi, baby. How are you?" AJ smiled as Chad walked into the kitchen.

"I've had such a long day." Chad moaned.

"Me too, baby. I had to take all the tests and-"

"What did you make for dinner?" Chad asked, completely ignoring her and what she had to say as AJ frowned.

"Uh… I made spaghetti." AJ said.

"We had that last night." He shook his head.

"Yeah, but it's different tonight. I think you'll like it." She nodded with a smile.

"Of course I will." Chad nodded, "I'm sorry, baby. You know how I get when I'm tired." He said, "I really appreciate you. You know that, right?" He asked her, coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her as she nodded.

"Of course I do." AJ smiled.

"Maybe dinner can wait." He whispered in her ear, her stomach pressing against the kitchen counter as she felt his hands travel down to her jeans.

"Don't you want to eat first?" AJ questioned.

"It can wait. Can't it?"

"It'll get cold." AJ said, trying to take his hand from unbuttoning her jeans but he was way too dominant and had already unbuttoned them and put his hands down her panties. It did feel good, of course it did, she was just a little turned off by the fact he'd not taken into consideration what she was even saying. He done it quite often. Just touch her and do whatever he wanted to her without even listening to what she was saying.

* * *

After the antics in the kitchen, they had dinner and AJ then began to clean up.

"Could you give me a hand with the dishes?" She asked. She was aware they weren't living in 1940, he obviously wasn't.

"That's your job." Chad laughed whilst sitting at the kitchen table.

"It isn't my job." AJ shook her head, "We live here together. I shouldn't have to constantly clean up after you." She said.

"Well I think you should." Chad shrugged, "In fact..." He paused, sliding his empty plate off the table as it smashed on the ground, "Oops." He said.

"Why would you do that?" AJ shook her head.

"Because I can, sweetheart." He said. He hadn't always been this way. It seemed to be when they started living with one another. She'd began to accept it. Maybe this was the way couples lived? She didn't know. But she knew she didn't like it. She felt unequal to him in everything he done.

"I'm not the damn maid. I'm your girlfriend." AJ reminded him, crouching down to gather the broken pieces of the plate that had smashed.

"Same thing." Chad shrugged, "Now hurry up in here, and bring me in a beer when you're done." He said, wandering out of the kitchen as AJ sighed, continuing to pick up the pieces of broken plate, really not aware of the severity of the situation she was in.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming and let me know what you think.**


	4. Good For You

**Good For You**

* * *

"This… This is where we sit." Dean said, walking over to a table in the cafeteria where they ate breakfast, lunch and dinner. It was a table near the far corner of the room, a place where no one would really notice, "We sit here and we keep our eyes to ourselves." Dean instructed to Punk who just nodded and took a seat with him.

"Why are the guys in here so sensitive? I only looked at a dude yesterday and his entire clan were jumping me before I even got to blink." Punk said.

"It's a territory thing."

"I looked at them. It's not like I… fucked their wife in the ass." Punk shook his head, "So what? I just sit here and keep my head down for the next seventeen years?" Punk asked.

"Precisely." Dean smiled, "No one likes a snitch in here. Cain over there… he's been smuggling drugs in here in a system for around ten years now. But you didn't hear that from me." Dean said.

"They actually still find a way to get drugs in here?" Punk questioned.

"Yup. Right under the cops noses." He said, "Trust me, if you just keep to yourself, stay out there way, you won't have any problems." Dean promised as Punk just nodded, playing with his food. It seemed to be just a huge pile of mush in his bowl.

"So why are you here?" Punk asked curiously, "Can't be that bad if it's just five years you had to do." He said.

"I was involved with some petty gang crime. Drugs, weapons, alcohol… you name it." Dean said, "But I've learned from my mistakes. Too bad it was too late when the cops came to my door one night." He said, "But what can you do? Huh?" Dean shrugged, "What about you?" He looked across to Punk who just shook his head and looked down, "Come on! It can't be that bad. Either way I think you're a decent guy." He said as Punk just nodded.

"Ok. Here it goes then."

" _One more. Come on."_

" _You aren't the one who has to walk two drunk assholes home." Punk said with exhaustion, standing at a bar where he'd been for the past few hours with his two friends._

" _Then just leave us." One of the man piped up, "We'll be… we'll be all good."_

" _It's hard to believe you when you're trying to drink the napkin holder." Punk shook his head, "Come on, you guys. I have to be up for work in the morning." He sighed. He was too good of a friend to just leave his drunken friends out on their own._

" _You work in a shitty video game store. I'm sure they'll manage without you." One of his friends said._

" _Yeah." The other piped in, "Why don't you have a drink with us? It's good. It releases all your stress."_

" _I don't have stress." Punk replied, "Come on. Let's go." He announced one final time as his friends gave in, stumbling off the stools at the bar and leaving the busy place behind as they walked out into the cold street._

" _Why is it so quiet out here?" One of his friends asked, leaning against Punk to hold himself up as they began to walk down the path._

" _C'mon, Colt. Can't you walk by yourself?" He moaned to his friend who continued to lean into him whilst walking down the street._

" _Don't think so." His friend, Colt said, "But I'll-I'll try just for you." He smirked, stumbling over his own feet as they began to walk down the pathway, his other friend staggering ahead. He was glad they both shared an apartment so he could quickly throw them in, lock the door and head home to his own place._

 _As they were walking down the street, they came up to a narrow alley way where some noise could be heard from. Quite clearly it was an argument, and hadn't Punk seen the young man grip the girl's arm and tug her forcefully against the wall, he would have just walked on by, but he felt he needed to address the situation and tell this man to take his hands off the girl. He never knew this decision would have affected him for the rest of his life._

" _Wait here." Punk told his friends, one of them whom who had began to throw up at the side of the road, the other leaning against a shop window practically falling asleep, "Hey, man." Punk walked down the alley, "Hey, c'mon take your hands off her."_

" _It's none of your fucking business!" The man pointed._

" _You're hurting her." Punk said, "Just let her go, go cool off." Punk said calmly. He really wasn't trying to start anything, he just wanted to help the girl out._

" _How about you mind your own business." The man said, turning to completely face Punk, roughly shoving him as Punk smiled a little, flying a fist his way._

"You got seventeen years for that?!" Dean shrieked after Punk told him everything necessary.

"Looks like it." Punk nodded, "I didn't mean… I didn't mean to kill him." Punk said lowering his voice, "It wasn't personal, it wasn't… deliberate. It was an accident." He said.

"And you told the courts that?" Dean asked, "How come they were so harsh on you?"

"The girl… his girlfriend. She gave evidence, saying I struck out in unnecessary violence. That she was fine and he wasn't hurting her." Punk shook his head, "So then what else do I say after that?" Punk said, "Didn't help that they had a kid together. It just… the odds weren't stacked against me." Punk said.

"But it was an accident. Surely someone has to believe you."

"No one believes me." Punk said, "Even my drunk friends who were with me at the time believed that I went down there and killed the guy out of choice." Punk shook his head, "I have no one on my side."

"You got no family?"

"They're not useful for anything." Punk said sharply.

"That really sucks." Dean said, "Aren't you frustrated?"

"Of course I'm fucking frustrated." Punk spat, "I lie in bed at night, and I replay that night in my head over and over again. What if I just kept walking? What if we left earlier or later and I never even saw them?" Punk said, "It turns out they were just some… long-term couple having an a basic argument." He shook his head, "I thought he was hurting her." He just shrugged.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, man."

"I took a kid's dad off them. Of course I feel guilty. I had to sit and listen to his girlfriend break down in the court room, looking at me like I was the devil." Punk said, "Of course I feel guilty." Punk shook his head.

"But you can't blame yourself for it."

"Well I do." Punk said, "It was… it was just one punch." Punk said quietly to himself, looking at his fist, "I've punched plenty of guys before, and… none of them ended with them dying." He shook his head.

"Can't your argue that it was manslaughter?"

"He wasn't threatening me. He pushed me but that's barely an argument." Punk said, "My lawyer tried justifiable homicide but nothing worked. I was getting put in here for murder and that it was it." Punk said.

"It's crazy." Dean said, "Scum get put in here for doing evil things. For acting out with rage and deliberate aggression. You… You shouldn't be here, man."

"I killed a man. Yes I should." Punk said.

* * *

AJ got home from her shift at work later on that night, disappointed to have not seen a certain green eyed man today in the medical room. She didn't know why she felt disappointed. He was just a guy. Just like the rest of them in the prison. But yet… deep down she knew he wasn't like everyone else. She just… couldn't get him out of her mind.

"Chad, are you ready?" AJ asked, brushing her hands down her simple dress as she looked in the mirror in their bedroom. It was time for Sunday dinner at her father's house, "You know my dad will kill us if we're late." AJ said.

"Oh, I know." Chad nodded, coming into the bedroom with a small bag in his hand as she turned around.

"What's that?" AJ asked.

"It's for you." Chad smiled.

"For me?" AJ grinned, "What is it?" She wondered, walking over to him as he dug inside the bag, opening up the velvet box, her heart was beating rapidly with fear, but then she seen it was a pair of diamond stud earrings, and it was then where she realised, she did not want to marry him. Not any time soon anyway. Maybe not at all, "Oh, they're beautiful." AJ smiled.

"I seen them on my way from work today and I just… I couldn't help think of you." He said as she smiled, taking the velvet box from him.

"Oh, baby. They're gorgeous. I'll wear them tonight. Thank you." AJ smiled kindly, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his cheek, turning back around to the mirror as she put on the earrings with a smile. He did make her feel special. And it was times like these where she knew she loved him. Not just because he bought her nice things but because he cared enough to do so. It was the thought that counted. So what he got a little moody and snappy from time to time, she just had to accept it, right? It was normal. Right?

They arrived at her father's house like normal every Sunday night. Her aunts, uncles and cousins were there and it was just the same as ever normal Sunday. Horrible jokes, catching up and talking about the week.

She volunteered to do the dishes like always with her Aunt Kate, who had been more like a sister through the years to her as the age gap wasn't much of a difference.

"So, how are you and Chad?" Kate asked with a smile, drying the dishes whilst AJ washed, the rest of the family inside the living room.

"We're fine." AJ shrugged, "Why?" She laughed a little.

"Oh, nothing. I just envy seeing you so loved up. He is so smitten." Kate said.

"You think?" AJ raised her eyebrows. Somehow she didn't see it, but for some reason Chad did act more lovey dovey with her around her family.

"Oh, honey. C'mon." Kate laughed, "He worships the ground you walk on. No one is gonna treat you better than he does." She said as AJ just smiled.

"He got me these earrings before we came out." She said, showing her aunt who smiled.

"Gorgeous." Kate said, "And I assume it was just to buy you them? No special occasion." She said as AJ shook her head.

"He just said he thought of me when he seen them." AJ smiled. She did love talking about her and Chad to her family. But somehow it always felt like a lie and fantasy.

"He is a keeper. You've been dating for so long now. When do you think he is gonna… pop the question?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." AJ shrugged, continuing to wash the dishes.

"Your mom would have loved him." Kate admitted truthfully. Kate was her mother's sister, and not her father's. She was the only one AJ could ever go to if she wanted to talk about her mom. She assumed that's why they were so close.

"She would have?" AJ asked with a small smile.

"Oh, she would have loved the bones off him. Handsome. Smart. Intelligent. Responsible." Kate smiled, "You're lucky, April. Some poor girls end up with… thugs, rats… criminals." Kate widened her eyes, "I mean… could you really imagine bringing home one of the guys you work with?" She chuckled as AJ just smiled and looked back to the filled sink, "Chad is good for you. We can all see it."

"He is." AJ agreed with a warm smile, "He is good for me."

* * *

 **A/N: What you guys thinking? Is Chad good for AJ? :/**


	5. Trapped

**Trapped**

* * *

"Hey, what do you know about that girl?" Punk questioned the next morning, sitting at breakfast with Dean who he was in progress of befriending. Who knew there'd be so much to learn when coming into prison? He'd got off to a bad start but it seemed like he was being taken under the wing.

"What girl?" Dean asked, turning around to where Punk was staring at, watching the nurse for the prison walk into the kitchen, "The nurse?" Dean turned back to Punk who nodded, "Uh… nothing. I know her name is April. I think. But that's it." Dean shrugged, "Why?" He asked.

"No reason." Punk shook his head, "I think I've to see her today to get my stitches out." Punk played it off coolly.

"Well if you're needing to go anywhere normally a warden will come by the cell and take you." Dean informed him, "She's a nice nurse, huh?" He smirked, "I mean… I've only seen her a handful of times but man… she'd really get it." Dean nodded.

"She would." Punk agreed, not realising he'd just said that aloud, but nevertheless keeping his eyes on AJ who was behind the door talking to the cook in the kitchen, "Isn't it… dangerous for a girl like her to be the nurse?" He asked.

"Everyone who needs to see her, sees her with handcuffs on, and about ten wardens stand outside the door." Dean laughed, "She's well protected, don't worry." Dean smirked a little.

"I'm not." Punk turned his attention back to Dean, "So let me get this straight… some guys in here are still finding a way to get a supply of drugs in here? Which means the security in here must be pretty loose?" Punk said as Dean nodded.

"Oh, it's the worst." Dean nodded, "I mean there are plenty of wardens and officers but they're all stupid." He said.

"They look it." Punk said.

"So what age will you be when you get out of this place?" Dean asked.

"I'll be fifty." Punk said.

"Ouch." Dean cringed, "You know, in some cases, they let you out early, because of good behaviour." Dean said.

"I'll still be in my late forties then." Punk shrugged, "What's even the point?" He shrugged.

"Don't have that attitude." Dean shook his head, "You know, I felt the same when I first got put in here. But it's actually not that bad-"

"Don't." Punk shook his head, "Please don't try and attempt miserably to make me feel better. A seventeen year prison sentence can't be enlightened. Not by anything or anyone." Punk said, watching as his eyes caught onto AJ who had left the kitchen and out of the cafeteria area back down the hall.

* * *

"Oh, don't be a baby." AJ shook her head, in the midst of taking out Punk's stitching as he lay up on the bed.

"I'm just playing." Punk said, having been wincing and moaning with every gentle touch she made. She really did have the gentlest touch. Like a feather. He barely even felt the stitches coming out.

"It's healed pretty good." AJ observed.

"Your handy work." Punk smiled as she just laughed a little.

"I guess it is." AJ smiled. She found this being the best part of her day. When he was anywhere near her. She didn't understand why. No… she did know why, she just didn't want to admit it, "Ok… last part." She told him.

"Please, take your time. I'm in no rush." He said casually as she smiled. His need to be smooth and complex, even in prison, made her smile. It showed strength in her eyes.

"I suppose you're not." AJ smiled a little, nevertheless finishing up taking his stitches out, giving his head a wipe and then letting him sit up, "So that's you, all good to go." AJ smiled, taking her gloves off and throwing them in the trash, "While I'm at it, I got your tests back… the blood ones, looks pretty good to me. No heroin running through them which is always a nice plus." She smiled as he laughed.

"Well, you know me." Punk shrugged, "You uh… you got new earrings." Punk pointed out as she suddenly tucked her hair behind her ears. He'd began to notice everything around here since he didn't have much to notice now. He was in a building twenty four seven staring at the same things all the time. Some prettier than other things.

"Uh… yeah, my boyfriend gave me them." AJ smiled to him as he just nodded.

"How sweet." Punk said, "I'd do the same, you know, to repay you for fixing me up, but I'm kinda busy at the moment." He explained to her as she just smiled.

"I figured." AJ nodded, "How are you so… how are you so chilled out? You're in here for seventeen years." AJ shook her head.

And he didn't really know the answer to that either. It seemed to be whenever he was near her everything just felt positive inside him and he really didn't know why.

"I try not to think about it." Punk admitted truthfully, "Now I'm gonna be straight with you… I feel a little dizzy. I'm not sure why. I think the food they serve here is a mixture of vomit and piss… maybe some weed too." Punk shrugged, "It isn't good." He said, "I may or may not throw up." He warned her.

"Oh… ok, here." AJ said, quickly getting a bucket and handing it to him, "This happens a lot… I see it a lot. With new guys anyway. They just aren't used to… so much non-solid foods all the time." AJ said.

"By non-solid you mean the mush they serve?" Punk asked as AJ nodded.

"Exactly." AJ said, "But I'm gonna check you out to see if there's anything else going on, ok?" She asked, grabbing her torch, walking over to him, standing in front of him, shuffling into his parted legs, "Follow the torch, ok?" She asked him as he nodded, following the torch she began moving side to side, up and down, directly in front of her face where he looked away from the light for a second and into her eyes.

"You have… beautiful eyes." Punk whispered without realising it as AJ looked into his. Suddenly she felt like she was looking into the most beautiful eyes ever. Beautiful eyes that didn't seem evil or dangerous. But innocent, safe, trustworthy. She felt a warmth off him she'd never felt before.

"You uh..." AJ coughed awkwardly, stumbling back as Punk watched her, "You look fine. But here..." She frantically walked away in search for the right meds she was looking for in the long cabinet, "Take these… you won't feel as sick." She said, handing them to him as he looked at them, pouring him a glass of water and handing it to him, "Go on." She said as he just sat staring at the tablets.

"Ok." Punk nodded, swallowing over the tablets, "Look at that, I don't feel any better." He said.

"Give it a chance to kick in." AJ rolled her eyes.

"I will." Punk said, "Am I fixed now? Can I go?" He asked her as she nodded.

"You can go." AJ nodded, suddenly feeling sad. Whenever he was here she felt good, she had a reason to smile because she wanted to, not because she felt like she had to. She knew this feeling she had when around him wasn't good. Not good at all. She knew it was the feeling she was supposed to have for Chad but didn't, "Try not trip again, ok?" She said as he hopped off the bed and smirked across to her to which she felt her legs turn to jelly, completely losing it inside. He was one fine man and she felt a mix of intimidation, turned on and extremely intrigued to him. But she hated it because she knew it wasn't right.

"I'll try my hardest, I swear." Punk smiled to her, opening up the door as she nodded, watching him walk off out the room, getting escorted back down the corridor as she closed the door over, leaning her back against it and rolling her head back. She couldn't believe this was happening. She felt like a completely different person when she was around him. No… she felt like she could be herself when around him. It was Chad who she felt like she had to be different for.

* * *

"April! I'm home. Where are you, babe?" Chad asked, walking into their apartment.

"In here!" AJ called from being laid up on the couch in the living room, "I uh… I thought we could just order pizza." She sat up as Chad sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"Oh, you thought did you?" Chad mocked, "I have a ton of paper work to do tonight, April." He shook his head.

"And? What's that got to do with anything?" She shook her head.

"Well I would have expected to just come in, have my dinner and then get to work, but now I'm going to have to wait."

"There isn't anything stopping you from making your own dinner." AJ shook her head.

"Excuse me?" Chad raised his eyebrows, "That's your job."

"That isn't my job." AJ spat back. She would not be made to feel bad just because she hadn't made dinner tonight, "Just because I'm a woman you think I should always be the one cooking and cleaning?"

"Well duh." Chad said, "How dare you try and patronise me. I thought you'd learned your lesson."

"I shouldn't have to be learning lessons." AJ shook her head.

"Exactly. You should just figure it all out on your own." Chad spat.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm too tired for this." AJ stood up, about to walk away when Chad stood up and grabbed her back.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you." Chad spat.

"We're done talking." AJ took her hand from his grip.

"Not until I say we are." Chad said, grabbing hold of her wrist again, squeezing it harder this time.

"You're hurting me." AJ winced, "Stop it!" She pleaded.

"Apologise." Chad spat.

"For what?" AJ shook her head, "Get off me." She tried to pull back her arm.

"For disrespecting me. For not knowing your place."

"My place?" AJ questioned, suddenly feeling him let go, until to push her forcefully where she fell down on the ground, quickly scurrying back from him and looking up with fear. He'd never been physical like this before.

"Yes. Your place." Chad spat, looking down upon her as she looked up and gulped, "Now say sorry." He crouched down, mocking her being on the ground, "Say sorry."

"S-Sorry." AJ shook with fear as he nodded, standing back up straight and putting his hand out for her to grab as she looked at it. She hesitantly took his hand as he pulled her up, straight into a warm hug as she lifelessly let him hug her body.

"That's a good girl." Chad smiled, kissing her head as he forced her head into his chest.

Suddenly she was beginning to feel trapped.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	6. Uncuffed

**Uncuffed**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Chad asked bright and early the next morning.

"For a run." AJ said, pulling her pony tail tighter whilst looking in their mirror. Sometimes she went out for a run every now and then, only when she had a lot to think about and wanted to clear her mind. She wasn't into going to the gym and sweating until she couldn't breathe, a simple run every now and then somehow kept her in good shape.

"How the fuck can you be bothered to do anything at 5am?" Chad shook his head. He never understood it, "Why don't you come back to bed? There are other ways to release stress, you know." He smirked as she shook her head.

"I'm going for a run." AJ repeated firmly, "I'll be back for breakfast."

"Well obviously." Chad laughed a little, resting his head back on the pillow as AJ just rolled her eyes, leaving the room quickly with her ipod and out of the apartment to go for hopefully a long run. The more time spent running, the less spent in this apartment.

* * *

"So… I've established the showers are always freezing. Like… always?" Punk questioned whilst getting put back into his cell where Dean was lying up on his bed.

"Always." Dean said, "My veins are purple at this point." He just shrugged. Of course Dean had been in here for a longer time, but he still remembered what it was like coming in here at first. It was terrifying. And he liked Punk. He believed it was unjust for him to be in prison for so long over something that seemed like an accident.

"And what's the deal with everyone sharing the one bar of soap?" Punk shook his head, "Does that mean I'm rubbing someone else's balls all over me?" Punk shook his head collapsing on his bed as Dean laughed.

"Yeah… I can't wait to get out and shower." Dean dreamed whilst placing his hands behind his head, "Eat pancakes for breakfast. Go… go drive in my car late at night and never take this city for granted again." He smirked a little, "No… I tell you what I'm gonna do… I'm gonna get a condo in he east on the beach. You know those little cottage like houses? I'm gonna get one of them. Perfect view of the stars, sun and moon." He said, "Yeah, that's what I'll do." He nodded as Punk just smiled, watching Dean turn to him, "Shit, I'm sorry man." He shook his head.

"Don't worry. It's a nice dream." Punk smiled to him, "And you've been here for a while now." He said.

"Still ain't no seventeen years though." Dean said.

"Yeah, well I think I beat everyone in the sentence length game." Punk admitted, "I just gotta get on with it, don't I?" He said as Dean just nodded.

"Could be worse I mean, you sound like your a guy with not a lot of family-"

"Not any family." Punk corrected, "And my friends all turned their back on me." He said, "I actually have nothing come to think of it." Punk suddenly realised as Dean watching him run his hand through his hair.

"Well… you should start making this place your home. It will be for a long time." Dean reminded him as Punk nodded.

"I'm not gonna have sex until seventeen years. How is that even gonna be possible?" Punk asked with sadness, "By the time I get out I'm going to be old and all wrinkled up." He shook his head as Dean just laughed a little.

"I'm sure sex will start to become the least of your problems. I thought the same thing when I first got in but now I'm over it actually, I'm dreaming more of soft mattresses and bacon." He admitted.

"It's weird how much you appreciate life more when you get put in here, huh?" Punk turned to him as he nodded.

"Definitely. I mean… when I get out, I think I'm just gonna sleep outside for a few nights, just to really appreciate it all." He said, "You really do take it for granted." Dean agreed.

"Yeah, you do." Punk nodded.

He'd never really thought of life as much as he was now. How wonderful life and freedom was. He'd taken it for granted all this time. All he wanted right now was to walk wherever he wanted, eat whatever he wanted to eat and just feel himself walking outside in the streets. He couldn't believe this was his life for next almost twenty years.

* * *

"Hold still, please." AJ asked, later on that day at work, stitching up an inmate who had been sent in to her. He was a regular. A real nasty piece of work. And she hated starting her day off this way.

"I am holding still, baby." He smirked, "Come on… can't you take these handcuffs of me?" He asked as sweetly as a prisoner could do.

"For you to put your hands on me?" AJ said, "I don't think so, sunshine." AJ shook her head, standing in front of the man, stitching up his eyebrow, feeling his cuffed hands reach out to her stomach as she jumped back a little, "Stop it." She gritted her teeth. She wasn't in the mood at the best of times, but today she most definitely wasn't in the mood.

"C'mon, April. You've been fixing me up for a long time now. You know me."

"You're disgusting." AJ spat, "I'm done stitching you." She said, walking over to the door and opening it up, "Out." She ordered. Normally she did her best to treat the inmates with a little softness and comfort, it was the only place they could get it, but not ones who were sleazy and tried to touch her. Absolutely not.

"Until next time, baby." The man smirked, walking out and getting escorted by one of the officers as AJ slammed the door shut.

* * *

Later on that day, Dean and Punk were out in the yard minding their own business. It was the only time of the day where they could see the sun and just relax, or at least try. They were minding their own business at their own table, some played basketball, others just messed around, others fought for fun in a little circle.

Punk and Dean were just minding their business talking to each other when Punk began to overhear a group of men from behind them a little.

"Yeah… yeah, almost had little April's shirt off her." The man smirked whilst sitting around the table with his friends, "One day, I'll get her. I know there's a lock on that room door. She'll get it, trust me." He smirked as Punk just cracked his neck a little, "I don't even care if the bitch isn't down for it. I have needs to fulfill and she is one hot piece of ass." He smirked as Punk stood up, Dean watching with confusion since he hadn't heard much of what was going on.

"How about you just shut up." Punk turned around as Dean's eyes widened. So Punk wanted a death wish it seemed?

"Oh, look here boys." The man stood up laughing. He was one of the top dogs in the place as Dean would normally put it. He had a system of drugs getting passed in for him and he was definitely deserving of having his freedom taking from him that was for sure, "Do you have a problem, son? Because as far as I know, you're new. Do you want in the circle? Is that it?"

"I'll pass." Punk said, "Just shut your mouth and don't touch her." Punk spat.

"You want a go on her to, do you? I wouldn't blame you." He smirked as Punk grabbed him by the t-shirt, watching all his other friends stand up immediately, "Go on." He nodded as Punk just let him go, mocking to walk away when he turned back and socked the guy on the face, hard, watching him fall over as then all of a sudden he felt himself getting pummelled to the ground by all his other friends.

* * *

"I thought you said you'd stop tripping." AJ said, watching as Punk walked into the medical room, a lot more bloodier than she'd ever seen him, watching him take a seat exhaustedly on the bed. Maybe he started that fight because he was angry, but maybe he done it to get his one way ticket back to this magical little room.

"What can I say? I am clumsy." Punk told her as she just sighed with relaxation. She felt… automatically better about her day when she seen him. She felt safe. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. There was always that dangerous element with other inmates but not him. She believed he would never harm her.

"What happened?" She asked sadly, walking over to him with a wet cloth, wiping his bloody face gently as he just looked up at her.

"I heard some guys talking trash… didn't sit well with me." He said.

"You aren't scared are you?" AJ said. She seen unbelievable strength and courage in him and that was nice to see also.

"I'm already in the scariest place you can go. I'm over scared." Punk said as AJ just smiled.

"Then your brave." She complimented, dabbing his lip softly.

"Maybe." Punk said. He didn't know whether to tell her what the guy was saying that made him so angry, he figured he should have, "It was some douche, talking about you, he was saying all this shit and I just..." He paused as she looked at him with those gorgeous brown eyes, "Just be careful, yeah?"

"I will." AJ whispered, walking over to the counter where she began to get out some anti-bacterial wipes for him.

"You've taken your earrings out." Punk noticed as AJ placed her hand to her bare ear.

"Y-Yeah." AJ nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Fed up of them already?" Punk joked as she just smiled.

"A little." AJ said truthfully, "It's just a label, isn't it. Possessive." She turned back around to him, walking over to him and wiping his cuts and grazes.

"Is that how you feel?" Punk asked her as she looked at him. She didn't have to tell her life stories to this man although he was probably the best listener she'd ever known.

"I don't have to talk to you about my life." AJ reminded him.

"I know, but… I have nothing else to listen to." Punk said.

"I just..." She began as Punk looked up at her. She smelt like heaven, and looking at her hair, it just looked so soft and silky, begging to have hands ran through it. The more and more he seen her, the more and more he admired how beautiful she was, "I just feel like I can't breathe sometimes, you know. Like… I'm suffocating. Drowning. I don't know." She continued to clean him up, "I feel like there is no way out for me anymore and it's like I'm tra-"

"Trapped?" Punk finished for her as she looked down at him.

"Yeah." AJ whispered, looking into his eyes, "Uh… I'm so… so selfish, talking about my minor problems and you're in here for the next seventeen years." AJ shook her head, suddenly feeling bad.

"We all have our own problems." Punk reminded her, "If you aren't happy, get out." He said, but he never knew it wasn't as simple as that.

For the first time she really felt like she could talk to someone about what was going on. She trusted him. She might have only known him for a few days but oh how she trusted him completely. And it seemed like had stood up for her, even when it was against twelve or so other guys. She knew Chad would never do anything like that.

But she was being stupid here. He was an inmate. She had to remember that.

"I'll figure it out." AJ told him, "You look good to go." She observed.

"Thanks." Punk smiled to her. He couldn't deny how gorgeous she was and how almost mysterious like she was. He knew nothing about her yet he felt like he knew all of her. It was strange and he'd never felt this way before. But he had to remember he was still just a prisoner and she still had a normal life and was just the nurse for the prison. What made him different from all the other scum she treated.

"Can you please stop tripping now?" She asked as he smirked a little, "And thank you… for saying whatever you said to those guys. I'm assuming it was Johnah? He's a nasty piece of work and he's been trying it for a long time."

"Just be careful." Punk told her. He didn't know why but he was worried about her safety. He normally wouldn't give it a second thought but because it was her.

"I will be." AJ promised him, suddenly catching her eyes down at his handcuffs. He looked uncomfortable with them on. He had red rings around his wrists. She frowned, "Stay there." She told him as he watched her walk off to the door, peeping her head out and speaking to one of the officers for a few minutes, emerging back in with a key.

"W-What are you doing?" Punk asked her as she unlocked his handcuffs from him and sat them beside him on the bed.

"Your wrists look sore." She said, watching as he parted his hands from each other freely with a smile.

Suddenly after complaining about all those men who would attempt to touch her, she longed for his hands to reach out to her.

"Why did you do that?" He looked up at her as she stood fairly close to him.

"I trust you." She nodded to him as he smiled.

It felt wonderful not to feel like a caged animal. He could move his hands around freely and he couldn't think of anywhere else he wanted to put his hands right now. But he wasn't that type of person.

"So… am I gonna have to keep getting beat up to see you?" He asked her in a whisper, feeling her hands move down to his. Her hands were soft and cool, and as she intertwined them with his he suddenly didn't feel so alone.

"You want to keep seeing me?" She asked quietly as he nodded.

They knew the sexual attraction was there, obviously, but there was also a personality attraction. She loved his strength and… how different he was to what she'd told herself was her normal type, or what her father wanted her to have in a boyfriend. He was charming and safe. She'd never felt it before. And the thought of him being an inmate was getting more and more overshadowed by how much she really enjoyed seeing him every day.

"You are… beautiful." He admitted truthfully. And she was, and he could guarantee without knowing much about him, that her boyfriend didn't deserve her. But why would someone so classy and perfect even bother to look at him twice…

"You think so?" AJ asked him, taking her hands from in his, moving them to her side as she felt him suddenly pull her closer in between his parted legs.

"I know." Punk told her, looking up at her as she stood looking down. She could fall in love with those eyes alone. There was something clicking here and it excited her. It gave her butterflies. His touch done more to her than Chad's had ever done.

They knew what was about to happen next, their faces were getting closer and closer, until there was a loud knock at the door.

"C'mon, April! Gotta get him back!" The officer said loudly as AJ jumped and moved back a little. And that was just it… he was a prisoner, what the hell was she doing? So what he was nice and sweet and handsome and kind and… she could go on forever really, but this was not a good idea and it didn't even make sense, not really

"You uh… you have to go." AJ said in a panic, quickly getting the handcuffs and putting them back on him as he looked up at her. He had nothing to hide really. If she wanted him to touch her he would. It was her who had the baggage at home treating her like shit.

Punk just stood up, awkwardly eyeing her and walking by her as she opened the door for him. She was definitely a confusing one, yet when they were together, everything made complete sense.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! What's gonna happen next?**


	7. Black and Blue

**Black and Blue**

* * *

"She took my handcuffs off me me." Punk told Dean, sitting across from him in the cafeteria.

"And..." Dean leaned forward.

"And what?" Punk said, "You don't find that strange?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't know why you're so… interested in this girl. She's a nurse. She looks down on people like us. So she took your handcuffs off you. Maybe she was feeling generous." Dean just shrugged, "Check mate." He smirked.

"I told you I don't know how to play chess." Punk looked at the chess board where Dean had been playing by himself for the past half hour.

"Well learn. Do you have any idea how long I've waited to find someone to play chest with?" Dean questioned, "Stop thinking about the stupid nurse." He said as Punk just ran his hands through his hair.

He couldn't help it. All he could do was think of April. Her kind nature. Her beauty that she wasn't even aware of. Something told him her boyfriend did not appreciate her as much as he should have. But Dean was right. She was just the nurse and he was just a prisoner.

But no matter all the convincing in the world, he still thought she was beautiful.

"Alright, how the fuck do you play this then?" Punk asked Dean who smiled and cleaned the board fresh to show him how to play.

* * *

Later on that night, AJ got home from work, walking into her apartment tiredly, dumping her bag and walking into the kitchen, ready to start dinner when she was shocked to see Chad had already made dinner for both of them, awaiting her at the table.

"You're home early." AJ shook her head, walking over to the table as he kissed her cheek and pulled her chair out. This was a different change of scene.

"Yeah, well I figured I wanted to get home and make my beautiful girlfriend dinner." Chad smiled, "I wanted to apologise for last night." Chad said as AJ just smiled.

"It's alright."

"You just know I don't like when you speak to me like that." Chad said as AJ's smile faded. Of course he had to turn it around on her again, "You know better." He said as AJ just stayed silent.

As a matter of fact, she continued to stay silent through the rest of the dinner whilst Chad spoke away to her. She wasn't in the mood to reply back. In fact, what she was really thinking of was Punk, how close she was to kissing him today. She couldn't believe she almost kissed one of the prisoners that she worked with. It was crazy and so not like her. But maybe it was only not like her because she'd been so focused on this perfect life with Chad that she hadn't realised it was anything but perfect.

"I'll do the dishes. You go on into the living room." AJ said politely after they finished. She figured to avoid any arguments she'd just go through with her 'job' as Chad would put it. She couldn't even be bothered to be in the same room as him anymore.

"I'll help." Chad smiled as AJ just looked across at him.

"Ok." AJ nodded, walking over to the sink with the dishes, loading them into the basin as Chad stood behind her.

"Maybe the dishes can wait." Chad smiled, wrapping his arms around her from behind as she just sighed.

"I'd rather just get them done." AJ insisted.

"C'mon… it's been a long, long day." He whispered in her ear, travelling his hands down her stomach and to the opening of her trousers as she pushed them away and wriggled out of his grip.

"No! Ok. No means no." AJ spat, "I am tired and I just want to do these dishes, shower and then go to bed." She said, looking across at him.

"You're tired? From doing what, April? You don't do anything."

"I work!" AJ said loudly, "Just like you. Just as hard as you." She said, "I don't wanna argue, baby." She shook her head sadly, "I hate arguing."

"Are you implying that I like arguing with you?" Chad asked, "Is that what I get for coming home and trying to do something nice for you?" He said.

"Making me dinner shouldn't be doing something nice for me." AJ shook her head, "I do the same job as you, I get the same pay as you, this is my apartment that you moved into… stop treating me like I'm some hooker at the side of a street corner who earns twenty bucks per month." She said.

"You act like it sometimes, April. You really do." Chad spat, "God, you're fucking hard work. I try and I try and I try."

"You pushed me last night."

"Because you made me."

"Oh, so it's my fault?" AJ laughed, "You're a coward. You can't keep pushing me around like this. Thinking you're tough. You aren't. You call yourself a man?" She questioned, suddenly feeling a hard first connect with her face as she fell over hard on the floor.

She'd never been punched before. Not by anyone, never mind someone she shared a bed with and her life with. It was painful and it was humiliating and she suddenly realised this relationship was nothing like she thought it would be. He'd found himself comfortable with her. Comfortable to push her around and abuse her, verbally and now physically. She wouldn't be some domestic violence case. Now way.

Yet, all she could do was sit on the ground with tears welling in her eyes, placing her hand over her painful cheek and eye. She might have felt strong inside, but she couldn't find any strength to even stand up.

"You can do these yourself." Chad spat, dumping the plate in the sink in a clatter as he looked down on her, turning around and walking off as AJ let out a painful sob of pain of course and pure embarrassment.

* * *

"I think I'm actually getting the hang of this." Punk admitted the next morning, sitting at their normal table, playing a game of chess.

"Is that why I've won the past five games this morning?" Dean asked as Punk just made a face.

"Whatever. I will beat you." Punk made a promsie.

"Oi Oi." Dean got Punk's attention, nodding over to the far side of the room as Punk turned around to see AJ walking into the kitchen.

"Does she have a black eye?" Punk asked, turning back to Dean with confusion.

"Maybe Jonah finally had his way with her." Dean said as Punk just screwed his eyes up, "I'm kidding." Dean said, "Why do you take this girl so lightly?"

"I don't know. There's something about her." Punk shrugged, turning back around and looking at AJ who he could see through the kitchen glass doors.

"That's a black eye isn't it?" Punk said.

"Looks like it." Dean said, "Can we get back to the game now?" He asked as Punk just continued to look over at AJ, "Hello! Earth to Punk?" Dean said as Punk turned around to him.

"Punch me." Punk nodded as Dean just raised his eyebrows.

"Come again?" Dean shook his head.

"Punch me in the face. Hard. Maybe… bang my head against the table too?" He shrugged casually.

"Are you serious?" Dean shook his head.

"Just do it. I wanna talk to her." Punk said.

"I'm not gonna punch you." Dean laughed, "God, why are you so interested in this girl? She's the damn nurse. I bet you she stays at home on Saturday night categorising shampoo bottles and soap in her bathroom." He shook his head.

"Nobody does that." Punk screwed his eyes up, "Would you just punch me? Please?" He said, noticing AJ disappear back out the room.

"No." Dean shook his head as Punk just grunted.

"Fine." Punk said, "I'm sure there's plenty of other people in the room who wanna punch me." He said, standing up.

"Punk, c'mon. Don't be an idiot." Dean said, watching closely as Punk walked over to Jonah and his clan. He watched with one eye opened, it not taking long until Punk was on the ground, his head getting stomped on, his ribs getting kicked. He was one crazy bastard. All to see this damn nurse.

* * *

"Uh… what the hell is your problem?" AJ shook her head as she watched Punk walk into the medical room where she was tidying up from her last 'patient' if you'd even call these prisoners that.

"I tripped." Punk smiled, hobbling over to the bed. He didn't actually intend to get as fucked up as he appeared to be. Maybe it was a crazy idea but it was worth it now. So worth it, "What happened to your eye?" He asked her almost immediately before she even got the chance to take her first aid kit out for him.

"What do you mean?" AJ laughed nervously. She was convinced she'd put on enough powdered make-up to cover the rather large bruise.

"C'mon. Don't be like that." Punk said, "I can see the bruise just like everyone else can." Punk said, "And I can always tell that you… never tripped." He said, "Did someone hit you? Someone in here? Because I'll-"

"You'll what?" AJ turned around, "Look at the state of you." She pointed to him as he just shrugged, "I bet you can barely walk in a straight line." She said as he began to stand up to show her, "Just sit back down." She shook her head.

"Someone hit you, didn't they? C'mon, just tell me who it was." Punk said, so eager and willing to find out so he could knock whoever it was teeth down their throat. He didn't know why but he felt very protective of her. The thought of someone overpowering her, hurting her, conflicting pain upon her… it hurt him inside which was strange because he'd never really cared or felt like that about someone before.

"No… just drop it. It's really none of your business." She insisted, "Tilt your head back." She said, attempting to dab the blood off with a wipe around his nose.

"Would you leave that for a second." He said to her as she stepped back a little, "So if it wasn't someone in here then who was it? Your boyfriend?" He chuckled a little as AJ just looked across at him, his smile fading as he watched her walk away to avoid more embarrassment, "Your boyfriend done that?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. It's none of your business… I don't know you. At all." AJ reminded him, "And I don't trust-" She paused as he just tilted his head. Oh how she did trust him, "I don't trust you."

"I don't need for you to trust me for me to say you're boyfriend is a fucking idiot and you need to leave him… as soon as possible." Punk said. He did not expect for her to be abused at home and in her personal life. How could any man be horrible or violent towards her. He couldn't understand.

"It's none of your business." She just said again.

"Quit saying that!" Punk yelled, standing up with hands cuffed in front of him, "If you aren't happy than get out. If he is hurting you, then get out."

"It's not as easy as that." AJ shook her head, "I don't know why you're so bothered." She said truthfully.

"Me neither, but I am." He told her, "I deliberately got beat up for a good twenty minutes, just so I could get pulled down here to see you." He said as she frowned, "I'm not gonna leave until you promise me that you're ok and you're gonna leave this idiot. Don't you have a friend or a parent or someone you can tell? To help you?" He said. If he was free from these cuffs and this jumpsuit he would be straight on this ignorant son of a bitch that thought it was ok to put his hands on her.

"No… not really." AJ said. She couldn't how interested he seemed, how annoyed he looked over Chad hurting her. He barely even knew her and he was showing her more care, concern and most of all love than her boyfriend ever had in the years they'd been together, "We'll sort things out. We always do." AJ shrugged simply, "Please… can I just clean you up." She said.

Punk just looked across at her, giving in and sitting back up on the bed as she walked back over to him with a cooler head, pressing the wipe back on his face as he just looked up at her. She tried her best not to look into those eyes. Those wonderful eyes. But she couldn't help it.

Why was it that the only person who seemed to care about her right now was a man who'd barely known her for a week and had lost everything to a seventeen year prison sentence?

"He doesn't deserve you." Punk said quietly, "You deserve better."

"You don't know me. You don't know what I deserve." She batted back.

"I know you don't deserve to be abused." Punk said, "No woman does." He said.

"Well at least I know you aren't in here for killing your wife." She whispered as he chuckled a little, smiling up at her as she just smiled back down, "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. You shouldn't have to worry about me."

"Well for some reason I am and I don't know why." He admitted as she just looked down at him. This time there was no pausing and waiting, he leaned up and went straight for her lips, pressing them against hers. It was everything he imagined it to be. She tasted so sweet and her lips were like soft cushions.

AJ on the other hand had never kissed someone with so much tension and pleasure. Never did she think she'd put her lips anywhere near a prisoner in here, but here she was. His mouth fit against hers and his tongue just glided along perfectly.

He went to move his hands but was stopped when he realised they were cuffed in front of him. She then suddenly realised that she was kissing him, and even worse she was enjoying it like never before. What if Chad found out about this? What would be the consequences then? She suddenly pulled back in fear.

"No… I can't." She shook her head, "I can't believe you just done that." She shook her head with confusion as he looked up at her, "You… You're a prisoner. You could get… added time to your sentence for doing something like that." AJ said.

"Seventeen years is life to me. No more can get added that will make it any worse." He said, "And sweetheart, you kissed me back." He hopped down from the bed.

"I haven't finished cleaning you up." She said.

"I'll be alright." Punk nodded to her, "If you were smart you'd leave your boyfriend. Before it gets too late." He said, struggling to open the door but eventually doing so, getting pulled out by the officer and down the corridor, smirking to himself as he thought of her lips on his.

AJ on the other hand quickly closed the door, placing her hand over her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe she had actually just kissed him back. Actually, she did believe it. She had never been so interested in someone. Someone who actually seemed to care about her, despite only known her for what seemed like seconds.

But she knew she still shouldn't have kissed him back, as much as it was worth it and so enjoyable that she could have seen herself wanting more. What would Chad think of this? She couldn't believe what was going on in her life right now.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think ;)**


	8. Saying all the right things

**Saying all the right things**

* * *

"You kissed her?!" Dean shrieked after Punk got escorted back to their cell.

"Yeah." Punk shrugged, lying on his bed, thinking to himself, thinking about the kiss, how good it was, how he wanted more and more, how he knew she wanted more, "Her boyfriend gave her that black eye, you know." Punk turned to Dean.

"Ouch." Dean cringed, fixing his one, floppy pillow, "You realise if she tells the wardens you kissed her you could be in real trouble." Dean said.

"Maybe. But she kissed back. So how is she gonna justify it?" Punk said.

"Why are you so interested in her?" Dean asked. He'd only been here a week and he was already fraternizing with the female staff.

"Because I am. She's beautiful. Funny. Sweet… gentle." He remembered with a smile.

"You realise you weren't put in here to shove your tongue down her throat, right?" Dean said as Punk just scoffed.

"Whatever." Punk said, "She pushed me away anyway and told me I shouldn't have kissed her, but I know she liked it. I could see it in her eyes."

"You reckon you could do it?"

"Do what?" Punk turned his head.

"Do her." Dean said, "I heard that medical room has a lock. She's uncuffed you before. Normally I wouldn't encourage it but you're in here for seventeen years." He shrugged.

"No. Don't be crazy." Punk said, "It was a nice kiss, sure. Am I still thinking about? Yes. But she's a nurse in a prison where I am kept behind bars." He said, "It'd never work in a million years and I wouldn't want it to. It's dangerous, it's wrong and… she's gonna keep convincing herself she's happy in a violent relationship." Punk shrugged.

"But if you had the chance?"

"Well of course I would." Punk said as Dean smirked.

"How is your face? Jonah didn't take you very lightly, did he?" Dean laughed, looking at Punk's busted up face.

"It's not so much my face that hurts, it's my damn ribs." Punk said, "I mean… is that my only way of seeing her, getting punched in the face repeatedly?" Punk said.

"Looks like it." Dean nodded, "Unless you have a medical condition. Some of the guys who had illnesses or conditions have to see her every morning for whatever medication they have to take." He said as Punk just nodded.

"Are these illnesses contagious?" Punk questioned.

"You're a crazy son of a bitch." Dean laughed, "She sounds like she's gonna cause you a lot of bother."

"I don't mind." Punk smiled to himself, "I want her to bother me." He said. He couldn't stop thinking about her. About their kiss. He never thought he'd be put in prison and this would happen. This of all things. He'd had plenty of girlfriends in the past who he just never clicked with, and yet suddenly when everything is forbidden almost, and restricted in a damn prison, he finds a girl he just can't shift from his mind. Of course this was supposed to happen.

* * *

AJ took a detour on her way home to her aunt Kate's. She didn't know if she could even go home after what she had done tonight. Where her lips had gone. He was a criminal. Yet she couldn't deny how wonderful it felt. How could she feel this way over a man she'd known for barely a second.

She knocked on her Aunt's house and waited for her to come to the door.

"April. What are you doing here?" Kate smiled, "Come in." She said, opening the door wide to let AJ in who hurried into the house and into the living room, "Is everything ok, April?"

"I don't know what I've done." AJ placed her hand on her head with tears welling in her eyes.

"April, you're worrying me, what's going on?" Kate asked with fear.

"Chad… he's going to hurt me." AJ said.

"What?" Kate shook her head, "I don't understand. Chad is here."

"What?" AJ paused her features for a second in shock.

"He's in the kitchen. He got here just before you did." Kate smiled a little, "What's going on?"

"April." Chad nodded to AJ as he walked into the living room.

"She's flustered about something." Kate observed in a non serious way, "Maybe you should get her home."

"Why are you here?" AJ questioned.

"I just came to visit Kate." Chad said.

"He brought me the sweetest bunch of flowers." Kate smiled, "Now if you don't mind… I have a baby who needs bathed and put to bed." She said, "You love birds get on home." She smiled, heading out of the living room and rushing up the stairs as AJ looked across at Chad.

"You do look a little flustered. What's wrong?" Chad walked over to her, placing his hand on her cheek.

"I just had a bad day." AJ said bluntly, taking his hand from her cheek, "That's all."

"I've never seen you rush out your work so quickly." Chad said.

"Why were you at my work?" AJ shook her head, "Why were you following me here and how did you get here before me?" She said.

"I was curious." Chad shrugged, "And I know some short cuts." He winked, "C'mon, let's get home." He instructed as AJ just looked up at him. Had he been in the car park of her work watching her? She was beginning to become terrified. Completely terrified.

* * *

The next morning, AJ was at work, tidying up around the room when there was a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it up to see an officer standing with Punk.

"Everything alright?" AJ said, looking at Punk, noticing no blood on him which was a good sign.

"This man here says he has asthma. Needs his inhaler. Know anything about it? Can you check his files for me?" The officer asked as AJ turned to Punk who widened his eyes in hopes to signal for her to help him out here.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, walking over to the counter, opening up a drawer and finding his files pretty quickly as it was in alphabetical order of last names, "Here we are." AJ nodded, "He does have asthma. A pretty bad case of it actually." AJ turned around as Punk smiled, "Must find yourself pretty breathless sometimes, huh?" She asked, throwing the folder back in the drawer.

"Alright, sort him out." The officer said, pushing Punk a little into the room and closing the door over.

"Asthma? How lame are you." AJ shook her head.

"I needed something believable." Punk told her, "I had to see you."

"Why?" AJ shook her head, "We have nothing to say to each other. You just have to stop coming here and… expecting to get a reaction out of me." She shook her head.

"I don't. I enjoy seeing your face." Punk said, "I don't regret kissing you, alright. And I know you didn't want to push me away." Punk said, "I might be a scum, crazy prisoner, but I know an unhappy person when I see one." He said.

"You do not know me. You don't even know my last name." AJ laughed.

"And does that matter?" Punk said, "I'll get to know you. If you want me to. You know there's something going on here. I don't care if you've known me for a year, or a day, or a week. You're not happy, I'm miserable to be in this hellhole, and somehow we're… we're-"

"We're what?" AJ shook her head.

"We're clicking." He said.

And he was right. She knew he was right. She felt like she'd known this man for a lifetime, she trusted him and she got butterflies when she seen him. It didn't matter that he was handcuffed and beaten up. His personality was one she was most attracted to.

"What's the point? You're a prisoner." AJ said.

"I'm aware of that." Punk nodded.

"So you're aware that you aren't in a stable position." She said, "I'm gonna work things out with my boyfriend and you are going to live out this prison sentence you have. And that's just the way it's supposed to be."

"What if it's not though?" Punk shook his head, "I'm not a sentimental guy. At all. But you're making me feel things I've never felt before." He said as she just looked across at him.

Everything he was saying she felt too. But how could this ever work. How could she do this to Chad? Even though he well and truly deserved it.

"You are in prison. You're here to be punished." AJ reminded, "For something I don't even know what." AJ said.

"I killed a man." Punk said, "With my own hands." He said as AJ looked across at him, "I seen this man tugging at his girlfriend down an alley way, and I stuck my nose where it didn't belong and I killed him." He said, "I took a child's father from them." He said, "And every day I think about it, but… when I'm with you. I don't know. Everything in my head. All these troubled thoughts. They disappear. Because all I see is you for some reason." He said, "You might think I'm evil and crazy and a little weird, I think I am too sometimes, but there is something that keeps drawing me to you. I don't know what it is, but when I'm in bed at night I try to think of what you're doing. I ask myself what you're thinking about." He said as AJ just stood in silence, "I don't care I've barely known you for a long time, I don't care if I'm a prisoner. I enjoy seeing your face." He so adequately put it as she pushed out a small smile.

"You enjoy seeing my face?"

"In other words, yes." Punk nodded.

"And I enjoy seeing your face too." AJ said, "But this is just too weird for me. I'm supposed to be settling down soon. And getting married-"

"To an abusive asshole? Have fun with that."

"He loves you."

"He hits you." Punk corrected her, "Where is the love in that?"

"He has a bad temper."

"So do I." Punk said, "I don't hit women."

"No. You just hit men and kill them." AJ spat back as Punk nodded with a small smile.

"Ok." He said as AJ sighed.

"I didn't mean that." She shook her head immediately.

"I just see you… and all I want is for you to be happy. I don't know why. People normally don't have that sort of affect on me, but I just… you don't deserve to be in a violent relationship that you can't get out of."

"I'm happy."

"You're not." Punk said, "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"So what if I'm not? Does it really concern you?" She said timidly folding her arms.

"Maybe not." Punk shrugged, "But I don't wanna come in here one day and see another girl replacing you because you were beaten to death by your own boyfriend." He spat.

"He would never-"

"Maybe not now. But give it time." Punk said, "Why would you want to stay with him?" He asked her as she just stood silently, "You don't even know, do you?"

"I don't know anything." AJ shook her head, placing her hand over her eyes to cover her rolling tears, "I don't know what's happening. I don't even want to go home at night anymore because I'm so scared. He follows me home from work. I went to my aunts to tell her last night and he was there… he just appeared." AJ cried as Punk frowned watching as she nervously and worriedly rambled on, "And you're here saying all this and I don't know what to do." She cried as he hesitantly walked towards her.

"It's ok." Punk nodded, "It'll be alright." He said softly, taking his cuffed hands, placing them around her so his arms were around her, feeling her lean into him.

In a moment of realisation she suddenly realised he was right. Everything he said. Her not being happy. Him being attracted to her just like she was with him. It was all so quick and new and different that she didn't know what to do or say.

She looked up at him. He seemed irresistible when up this close. And his arms, she felt the safest.

"Don't fight it." Punk shook his head as she nodded, reaching up and pressing her lips against his, being the one to kiss him this time, cupping his cheeks this time, making the kiss a lot more personal than yesterday.

Who was she kidding? She was completely swayed and intrigued by this man. She wasn't even phased by why he was here when he said. Because she seen him, not as a criminal but someone misunderstood. Someone who she felt safe with just by being in his presence.

* * *

 **A/N: But trust me folks. This isn't going to be a breeze for our beloved couple. I mean… can you even have a relationship in prison? ;) Lots more coming soon. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	9. Clear

**Clear**

* * *

"Do you really think she's gonna go home and dump her boyfriend because some crazy criminal kissed her?" Dean asked, sitting on his bed later that night looking over at Punk lying on his back.

"I don't care what she tells him. As long as she gets away from him." Punk shrugged.

"I don't actually understand what it is you want out of this." Dean admitted, "Newsflash, you can't have a relationship in here." Dean said as Punk just turned his head.

"I know that, I'm not an idiot." Punk shook his head, "I just… it's not even about me and her. It's about her safety." He said, even though he was thinking about himself and her.

"And then what happens when she leaves him?" Dean asked, "You come in and save the day? Be her hero behind bars?" Dean said, "You're wasting your time. I wouldn't be saying that if I didn't mean it. You're wasting your time and you're wasting her time."

"Does it look like I'm gonna be bothered about wasting time in here?" Punk sat up, "You get out of here in a year. I'll still have another sixteen to go. If seeing this girl makes me happy for… whatever reason it may be, then I'm gonna let it roll. Alright?" He said.

"Alright alright, can I get my nose back?" Dean asked, "Chill out."

"I am chilled out." Punk said, lying back down, "I've had a ton of relationships, girlfriends, one night stands even… never have I felt like this." He said.

"You barely know her." Dean said, "I'm sorry but it's all just hard to believe that you're actually trying for this. You get caught you're getting added years to your sentence, they might even move you prisons. You're risking her job too. I guarantee you she'll get fired." Dean said, "This isn't just fooling around. You're in prison here."

"Really? I never knew." Punk said sarcastically, "I know it's weird and kinda creepy." Punk nodded, "But I'm not telling her to leave her boyfriend because I want her to be mine. I'm saying it because she needs to hear it from someone before… it's too late." Punk said.

"But fucking her would be nice?" Dean said.

"Well yeah, of course." Punk said, "If Jonah and his boys can get drugs smuggled in here, I'm sure I can find away to keep seeing AJ."

"You're deadly serious about this." Dean shook his head with shock. Never had he met such a crazy son of a bitch in all his life. He secretly loved it.

"Deadly." Punk nodded, "This girl is something else."

* * *

AJ got home later on. So much on her mind that she'd sat outside in her usual parked space for about an hour just thinking of what she was possibly going to say to Chad and what the consequences of it all would be. But she knew Punk was right. She wasn't in love anymore. She was beginning to question if she ever was. He was the ideal man on the outside, but what a horrible heart on the inside.

She walked into their apartment, dumping her bag down and walking into the living room where he sat watching TV.

"Hey." He nodded to her.

"Hi." AJ smiled a little, "Can we talk?" She asked, watching as he nodded but continued to look at the TV. She walked over and grabbed the TV remote, switching the TV off.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He asked angrily.

"I have to talk to you." She sat down.

"I was watching that." Chad shook his head.

"Just listen to me." AJ pleaded, near breaking point as he just looked up and across to her.

"What?" He said unenthusiastically.

"I..." She looked down, "I-I don't think me and you… it isn't working anymore Chad. Not for me anyway." AJ said as Chad raised his eyebrows, "I'm not happy anymore. Not like I was before." She said, "I don't… I don't love you anymore."

"You have got to be kidding me." Chad laughed a little, sitting up straight as AJ just looked across at him, "Are you serious right now? What do you mean you don't love me anymore? What you just woke up this morning and decided you don't love me?"

"No… of course not. It's been a progress. I'm just not happy. We're not in love like we used to be and I don't want us to waste each other's time."

"The only person's time that is being wasted is mine." He stood up, "Have you been cheating on me? Is that it? Is that why?"

"No. Of course not." AJ stood up, "I'm not happy anymore. That's it."

"Why aren't you happy?"

"You aren't who you used to be." AJ said, "You punched me the other night. I had to go to work with a black eye." She reminded him.

"You brought that on yourself." He spat.

"If that's what you think." AJ shrugged, "I don't… I don't want to be with you anymore." She said, "Please don't make it hard. Just… if you love me, you'll do as I ask without a fight."

"Do as you ask?" Chad shook his head, suddenly grabbing a fistful of her hair and tilting her head back so she was looking up at him as she winced slightly, "I don't answer to you, bitch. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." He spat, "Do you understand me?"

"You're hurting me!" AJ shouted.

"Shut up." Chad spat harshly, "You're mine, alright. You'll always be mine. No one else's." He spat.

"Please just let me go." AJ moaned as Chad pushed her over onto the ground as AJ looked up at him, "Please, stop it!" She shouted, begging, pleading.

"You bring this on yourself." Chad spat, "Now get up."

AJ got to her feet, feeling him grab her arm.

"What are you doing?" AJ said as he began pulling her to the bedroom.

"Just shut up." Chad spat again.

"Can't you see your hurting me?" AJ shrieked as he shut the bedroom door over, "What are you doing?" She asked as he began pulling at her clothes, "No… please, stop it." She shook her head, starting to sob.

"We have to make up now. Pretend tonight never happened, huh?" He stroked her cheek as she pushed it away.

"Please stop it." She cried.

"Just because you cry doesn't mean I'm gonna stop it." Chad spat, "Now shut up." He said, pushed her over onto the bed.

* * *

"Aha! Check mate!" Punk smiled excitedly the next morning, standing up out his seat, "I finally bet you." He smirked to Dean who sat, chin resting on his fisted hand, unimpressed that he'd just got bet.

"Yeah, alright. I get it." Dean nodded, "Sit down, your attracting attention." He said as Punk sat back down with a cocky smile.

"Another game?" Punk smiled as Dean just grunted.

"I'm getting bored of this now."

"Because you lost?" Punk asked as Dean just made a face.

"No." Dean scoffed, "I'm just bored of it." He said as Punk just rolled his eyes, watching a prison warden approach them.

"Brooks." The warden said as Punk nodded, "The nurse wants to see you."

"She does?" Punk asked as Dean rolled his eyes.

"She's got your inhaler." The warden said, curious as to why this man was so excited to see a damn nurse.

"Oh… right." Punk remembered, "Ok." Punk stood up, holding his hands out as the warden cuffed him like usual, leading him out and down the corridor to the medical room.

"No funny business. Don't be long." The warden told Punk, opening up the med room as Punk walked straight in, looking at AJ over by the counter with her back facing him.

"Got my inhaler, do you?" Punk smirked, "April?" He said with suspicion, watching her turn around, stepping back a little when he seen her face, "What… What the hell happened?" He asked.

"I ended it with him." AJ squeaked, "And somehow I'm still with him." She choked out a sob as Punk sighed, walking over to her, looking at her face, her bruised and battered face.

"You… You should go to the police, April." Punk said.

When she got in to work all she could think about was seeing him. To make all her troubles go away, to talk to him and feel safe for a few minutes in the day.

"He'd find out and hurt me." AJ shook her head.

"How the hell did… what did he do? Just keep punching you?" He shook his head. He was angry, he was upset, he was feeling a whole range of emotions and all he wanted to do was be let out of this damn building to teach this scum a lesson.

"He took my clothes off and forced himself on me, whilst hitting me." She told him. She would never have admitted that to anyone yet it just came out so easily to him. Because she knew she trusted him.

"You have to tell someone, April. You have to." Punk said, "Don't you have family? You said you have an aunt, right? Go tell her. Someone has to notice your face."

"I'm seeing my dad tonight. He's gonna notice." AJ said, "But knowing my luck Chad will be there to stop me from saying anything." She said as Punk grunted, walking away and turning around with anger. He wanted to punch something.

"How the hell are you gonna bullshit a story that results in your face?" Punk asked her, "C'mon. The truth has to come out one way or another. Liars get caught out. Always. Won't your dad notice that you're lying?"

"Maybe. But he loves Chad so… he wouldn't ever expect for it to be him that done it to me." AJ said.

"Then you just have to go to the cops." Punk said, "Look at you." He shook his head.

"I feel safe now." She admitted.

"Yeah?" Punk said with a soft smile. He was glad she seeked comfort in him just like he did with her. Even though she seemed in pain she seemed to be thinking clearly which was a good start.

"Yesterday you were right." AJ nodded, "I don't know what it is I want really. All I know is that… it's not him I want." She said, "And I don't know what's going on with us. But I know that I've never been impacted so much by a guy in my entire life. Especially not one in an orange jumpsuit." She said, "When you leave this room, I immediately feel unsafe and I don't know why that is. I just do." She shrugged.

"I'm glad I make someone feel safe." Punk admitted, "Normally people are terrified of me."

"I'm not terrified." AJ shook her head, "Not in the slightest." She admitted.

The more and more physical Chad became, the more and more she spoke and seen Punk, the more she lusted after him. The more she longed for him to hold her. For her to feel him. For her to touch him. She had no idea why she felt this way, a lot of it didn't make sense. She was still unfamiliar with who he really was, but at this point that didn't even matter.

Punk watched her as she walked over to the door, "We're gonna be a while. I have to try him with different ones. I'll be alright, you guys can go." AJ said as the two wardens just nodded, "Oh and… I'm gonna need to uncuff him, I have to take his pulse and… it's easier." AJ said professionally as the warden loosened his key from the ring and handed it to her.

"Page us if he does anything." One of them said.

"I will." AJ smiled politely, taking the key and shutting the door over, listening to the sounds of the wardens footsteps fading out as she eventually locked the door as Punk watched.

She walked into his body, pressing her lips against his as he kissed her back deeply, all the while she fondled with his cuffs, managing to find the keyhole and unlock them whilst keeping her lips on him. Once his handcuffs were off, it was game time.

He picked her up immediately, walking over and placing her on the counter forcefully, her back pressing against the cupboards.

"Is this safe?" He asked against her mouth whilst she unzipped his jumpsuit.

"I don't care." Was all she had to say, running her nails down his back, never knowing how much she wanted to do that until now, feeling his kiss slope down from her mouth to her neck, his warm tongue trailing around as he kissed her neck.

"Oh, God." AJ whispered, watching him lift his head, ripping open her shirt and taking it off her as she smiled a little, rolling her head back as his tongue travelled down her chest, above her cleavage. Not being enough he unclasped her bra from behind and threw it on the floor, cupping her breasts and pressing his lips back against hers as she moaned into the kiss.

"Phil." She whispered, rolling her head back as he used his tongue on her breasts, swirling it around her nipples, giving each one equal attention, cupping and squeezing them whenever he had the chance to. She couldn't believe this was happening. This was really happening. And most of all, she was enjoying it just like she knew she would.

"I want you so much." He whispered, kissing down her stomach as she placed her hands at the back of his head, keeping her head rolled back as he continued to worship her body like his life depended on it.

"Please… I need you." AJ ached as he stood back up straight, "Please." She begged, undoing her own trousers as he helped her pull them off, still keeping her sat on the counter, moving some medication and injections out the way whilst he was at it.

"Shit… a condom." He suddenly realised but was still tugging on her panties. He was doing this anyway. He wasn't turning back now.

"It's fine it's fine. I'm on the pill." She said breathlessly to ease him as he nodded, pulling her panties down her legs, palming her centre as she arched herself into his hand, "Fuck." She whispered, "Please… please touch me." She begged more than ever.

He obliged and parted her folds, finding her clit and stroking it in small but fast rhythmical circles, all the while she panted and breathed heavy above.

He slipped a finger inside her as she arched completely forward now, "You're so fucking tight." Punk moaned, feeling how tight and wet she was, getting so much harder than what he thought he could get.

"That feels… It feels so good. Why-Why does it feel so good?" She asked. She was indenial with this whole situation. She'd never even slept with a stranger on the outside before but someone behind bars? She felt like she was crazy, but never once did she want this to stop. She wanted him. Completely.

"Because you feel safe." Punk whispered in her ear as she smiled, feeling him kiss her neck as he continued to rock his finger inside of her.

"Please… we don't have much time. I need you inside of me." She begged, clutching her hands at his shoulders as he nodded, pulling his jumpsuit and boxers down as he grabbed her waist and scooted her forward to the edge of the counter.

He stroked himself up and down a few times and stroked her a few more times to make sure she was ready, and then he done the unthinkable and pushed himself inside of her tight walls, feeling her grip his shoulders tightly and arch into him, wrapping her legs around him.

"Oh, God." AJ whispered, "Oh, God you're big." She moaned with widened eyes, biting her lip as she felt his quivering length pulse deep inside her.

"You're… fuck, you're tight." Punk said, "So tight." He said, beginning to thrust into her. Never did he think this would all escalate so quickly like this but he definitely wasn't complaining. She felt so good, not only inside but her body was hugging him, fitting perfectly against him. He never wanted to leave this moment right here.

"Fuck! Yes! That feels so good." AJ moaned, harder.

Maybe she had become a little unstable since everything that had been going on with Chad, but she'd never needed something so much in her entire life. She wanted this. That was the most shocking thing. This was a complete stranger who she felt like she'd known her entire life, fucking her. This had become more than some silly feelings and attractions.

"Mmm… harder, faster… I'm gonna cum." She moaned, placing her hand down and rubbing her clit as he thrusted into her harder. She couldn't remember the last time she'd a real, natural orgasm.

"Cum. Let yourself go." Punk encouraged, pressing a kiss against her lips. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd be doing this sort of thing in prison. Never.

"Oh God! I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum." She moaned, grabbing his shoulders as he continued to thrust inside of her, watching her closely as she came, her body quivering around him as he smirked. She was insanely gorgeous, he had no idea how this was even happening.

"Fuck, yeah. You fucking came alright." Punk laughed a little as her juices ran down his length, making it all the more easier for him to slip in and out of her, "You wanna cum again? Huh?"

"Yes… please… please, I wanna cum again." She nodded, rolling her head back agains the cupboard, coming down from her first high as he began to build her up to her next.

Around half an hour later, she came again, this time shortly followed by him who reached his release, spilling himself inside of her, never feeling anything like it. There was passion there for once. And so much pleasure.

"I can't… I can't believe we just… done that." AJ gasped breathlessly as he leaned into her naked body, still inside her, pressing his forehead on her shoulder.

"I can." Punk whispered as he lifted his head and looked at her. He knew this wouldn't have ever happened if there wasn't anything there between them.

This was all just rather crazy. Neither could really predict what was gonna happen next. Maybe that was the beauty of it. But she had to remember he was still a prisoner and… apparently she was still in a forced, violent relationship. It was still a lot complicated. But she knew she felt clearer about him now. Much clearer.

* * *

 **A/N: Well damn. They didn't wait around. Wanted to speed up the process a little so we can get into things quicker. What you guys thinking will happen next? Let me know and REVIEW.**


	10. Caught Out

**Caught Out**

* * *

"You ripped my shirt." AJ noticed, standing in her bra and trousers as she picked up her shirt from the floor that had been torn open, all the while he stood zipping up his jumpsuit and watching her intently.

"Sorry about that." He smiled a little. It was a little hard to comprehend for him, what they had just done. He was one hundred percent sure that this did not happen in prison. And she definitely wasn't the type of girl to do this with any odd guy who walked in the door. But he felt something with her. He knew she felt it too. He was just sad he had to go back to his cell now.

"It's alright, I have a sweater I can just… zip up." She told him, "My shift ends soon."

"Ok, good." Punk nodded, "You don't… you don't regret doing that, do you? Cause I don't."

"I feel like I should." AJ nodded, "But I don't. I feel like I should feel… dirty and cheap but… I don't." She shook her head. In her mind, she thought letting some prisoner she barely knew fuck her on the counter of the medical room would make her feel pretty dirty and cheap. Not because of him but just because of the scenario. But she didn't. He made her feel great actually. He made her feel worth something. Special. Wanted. Something she hadn't quite felt in a long time.

"And you'll… you'll tell someone about your boyfriend?" He asked her as she just nodded.

"Yeah. I uh… I'll have to tell my dad tonight. I won't mention you, I don't think. He's not… He's not the most understanding man when it comes to people who are below him." She said.

"Nice." Punk smiled, "But still tell him."

"I will." AJ nodded.

"Ok. I should probably get back." He said. He had been gone a lot longer than usual. But like Dean mentioned the wardens and officers were completely stupid in here.

"Phil." She said.

"Yeah?" Punk nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled as he just smiled softly.

"Thank you for..." He waited.

"I don't know… for being here." She shrugged, "I… barely have anyone to talk to. I never thought a guy that walked in here in prison orange would… make me feel anything let alone what you make me feel." She said, "I don't know what is gonna happen but-"

"It's alright." Punk nodded, "The most important thing is you getting out of your relationship. I'm not exactly going anywhere, am I?" He said as she smiled.

"I guess not." AJ nodded. But maybe that was the problem. She couldn't possibly have any form of relationship with this man. What would it be? Just quick sex and then goodbye? But then she found herself feeling in desperate need of any chance she could get with him, even if it was just for sex. He was having an affect on her that she couldn't even describe. She could still feel him pulsing inside her, his hands on his waist, his lips on her neck. She'd be dreaming about it tonight for sure. This was a lot more complicated than either of them were letting it on to.

"I'll uh… I'll get a warden." AJ told him, grabbing her sweater from the corner where her bag was and zipping it right up, paging for one of the wardens who came immediately to the door, "That's him all sorted." AJ said brightly to the warden as Punk just grinned.

"Alright, let's go." The warden said, not suspecting a thing, pulling Punk out of the room as she watched him get escorted down the corridor.

* * *

"You did fucking not." Dean sat up immediately on his bed after Punk was put back in his cell, "How the fuck did you even…" He paused, "Respect." Dean nodded, standing up and slapping Punk's hand in a friendly way as Punk just laughed.

"I don't even know how it happened. But I wasn't going back." Punk said, "She's amazing."

"How the fuck did you even pull it off? The officers always stand outside the room, do they not?" Dean asked.

"April just told them to go away. That we were gonna be a while. They're fucking tools. Morons." Punk said, "They left, she uncuffed me and… it happened." Punk said.

"And this was just… a one and done thing or-"

"I hope not." Punk said, "She's gonna tell her father about her boyfriend tonight. I think she still felt a little guilty but… her moaning didn't tell me that." He smirked.

"I can't believe you actually done that." Dean shook his head, mesmerized.

"I'm starting to think seventeen years in here might not be so bad." Punk smirked, lying back up on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"You really don't think she's gonna wait around on you or… keep single whilst she sees you? If that's what you wound up doing?" Dean said as Punk turned to him, "She's gonna wait until she's in her late forties for you to get out and be a proper couple? Don't think so." Dean laughed, "You know it won't last forever, right. In fact, maybe you've made this more awkward because, I say in about ten years, pretty girl like her, she's gonna be married with kids, and you're gonna have to see her and it's gonna be awkward." Dean said as Punk just sat in silence, "But kudos to you, man. You have fun right now." He said as Punk just thought to himself about the wider picture that he'd chosen to ignore this whole time.

* * *

AJ drove straight to her father's house later that night, walking on in from the rain. She'd made a pit stop at a charity shop for a t-shirt to replace her ripped shirt. She really didn't want to go home in the case of Chad being there waiting for her.

She ran into her house where she grew up and straight into the living room where her dad was sitting.

"Hi, dad." AJ smiled, suddenly feeling warm. Pushing Punk aside, her father was the only person she really trusted.

"Hi, sweetheart." John nodded, "Goodness, what happened to your face?" He stood up immediately noticing his daughter had some fresh bruises and cuts.

"Dad, it's-"

"She fell the other day." A voice came from the doorway as AJ turned with horror, watching Chad walk in the door, "Clumsy little thing she is." He smiled.

"How did you… why do you keep following me?" She trembled as John looked a little confused but shook it off.

"He just came here to visit me." John smiled.

"I had some very important questions to ask your father." Chad smiled, "John, can I talk to April for a moment?"

"Of course, you kids go ahead. I'm gonna put the kettle on." John said, leaving the living room and closing the door over as AJ looked across at Chad in horror.

"You. You do not speak to anyone about what happened. You fell. You tripped walking up the stairs to our apartment."

"I tripped?" AJ whispered.

"Yes. And that's what you tell people." Chad said.

"Or what? Or what you're gonna add to it? Huh? Then what do I say? I tripped again?" She asked, "Why do you keep following me? Why are you watching me?" She asked.

"Because I like keeping a close eye on you, April." Chad smiled, "Is that so wrong?"

"Yes. It is." AJ said, "I don't want to be with you anymore. What part of that don't you understand?!" She shouted.

"Keep your voice down, you stupid bitch." Chad said, grabbing her hair, "You're mine. Always. I don't care if I have to tape your mouth shut and drag you down a damn aisle, we're gonna get married."

"I'd rather you just killed me." AJ spat back as Chad got angry, pushing her down to the ground hard as she hit her head on the coffee table, looking up past Chad as she seen her father standing at the door looking on, a mug of tea in his hand threatening to drop.

AJ shuffled back from Chad in fear as she watched her father drop the mug of tea he was holding, it smashing into a million pieces on the ground as he grabbed Chad by the t-shirt, pushing him against the nearest wall.

"You done that to my daughter's face?!" John shouted, already hearing and seeing enough to put one and one together, "Did he?" John turned to AJ who was still on the ground caressing the back of her head. All she done was nod as John turned around to Chad.

"She deserves it!" Chad spat, "You don't know how she treats me. She's… she's just worthless." Chad said.

"Worthless? Then why did you ask me if you could marry her then?" John asked, "Huh?" He widened his eyes as Chad just stood speechless. He had nothing to come back to that. He wanted to marry her for his own personal gain. Just to say he had a wife. Just to have some bitch in his bed when he got home. Someone he could push around. But could he say that to her father, absolutely not.

"Take your hands off me." Chad pushed John back, landing a punch upon the older man.

"Dad!" AJ screamed with terror, about to rush to her father's side when Chad crouched down in her way.

"Now you listen to me." Chad spat, "I don't care what you do. Who you see. Where you are. You will always be mine. Got it?" He shoved her face as AJ just looked up at him, watching him walk out of the house.

She immediately then squirmed to her father who was in the process of getting up from the hard punch he'd taken, "Dad, are you alright?" She asked him as he sat on the couch.

"Are you?" John asked, "How long has this been going on, April?"

"Long enough." AJ said.

"Why didn't you tell me… or even better go to the police?" He asked.

"I was afraid he'd find out." AJ said, "I'm terrified of him, dad." AJ cried as John sighed.

"It's alright, sweetheart." John wrapped his arm around her as she curled into him, "He'll be gone. Don't you worry."

* * *

AJ's father put her up for the night in the spare bedroom that used to be her old bedroom. She felt safe here. Just like she had done earlier with Punk. And that's all she could think about whilst lying in bed. Punk. She could still hear his harsh breath, the sound of skin hitting skin, waves broke inside her just thinking of it again. She wanted more. She was intrigued by him. But she didn't just want more sex. She wanted more of him. She wanted to know who he was. She wanted to know all of him. Maybe it was shaping up to be a little difficult, but at this point she would take any given time with him, no matter how short. She was that interested.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks for the positive reviews, keep them coming.**


	11. Free

**Free**

* * *

The next morning AJ got her father to go around to her apartment to see if Chad was still there, but luckily and surprisingly, he came back to her with news that he wasn't, and not only that, but all his belongings were gone from the place and his key for the place was sitting on the kitchen counter. It wasn't like him to give up so easily it seemed, but she was so glad he was out and hopefully was gone from her life.

"When do you start work?" John asked, sitting at the kitchen table in his small house with AJ.

"Not until noon." AJ said, "I'll have to go home and shower before I go." AJ said.

"You know you can call into work and ask for the day off, princess. You never miss a day. I'm sure they'd let you off."

"I'd rather just keep going." AJ said, "If I stop and think about it all I'll just get more upset." She said.

"How long has it been going on?" John asked sadly. He felt like he'd been a useless father. He always seen so much good in Chad. He thought he was perfect for AJ. But he really had no idea what went on behind closed doors.

"He's always had a bad temper. He's always… ordered me around." She said, "But recently he'd been getting more physical. More… hurtful." She said, "I realised I didn't love him anymore and that… that I didn't want to be with him." She said, "He thought he could just keep it all quiet but I knew I had to tell someone." She said.

"You done the right thing. It could have gotten a whole lot worse." John said, "I wouldn't have forgave myself if anything happened to you." He sighed.

"I'm alright, dad." AJ nodded, "Really. I'm just glad he's gone."

"I just can't believe I never noticed." John said, "I guess he was just too perfect to be true." He said.

"He wasn't perfect. Trust me." AJ said, "I'm gonna go back to my place and get ready for work. Thanks for letting me stay."

"You know you're always welcome here, sweetheart. Always." He smiled, "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine." She nodded as John just smiled, walking her out to her car, watching her drive off. He felt like a terrible father for not spotting anything sooner, but how could he have? They looked like they had the picture perfect relationship. He promised that if that boy showed his face around here again, he would rearrange it personally for him. His daughter was all he had and he'd be damned if some thug hurt her.

* * *

AJ got to work later on in the day, going about her normal business when there was a knock at the door. She assumed it was an inmate she had to see about medication or a bloodied up one from a violent fight, but no… it was him.

"Says he has medication to get. Does he?" The officer asked as AJ stood with her arms folded. She knew first hand that these officers were complete morons.

"Yeah, he does." AJ smiled, "On you go in." AJ looked to Punk who walked on into the room.

"Don't be long. He's on dishes today." The officer said as AJ nodded, closing the door over, turning the lock slowly so it didn't make a noticeable sound, turning around and looking at Punk standing near the bed.

"So..." Punk waited.

"My dad knows." AJ nodded, "And… Chad is gone." She said as Punk smiled, "He punched my dad and then stormed out. He's taken everything from our apartment and left the key. I… I think he's gone for good." AJ smiled. All she'd wanted since she woke up was to see him.

"That's good." Punk nodded with relief, "How you feeling?" He asked her as she smiled.

"Safe again." She nodded, "Safe to be in my own apartment again. I don't have to… feel like he's breathing down my neck all the time, or… I don't have to rush home to make his dinner… or do all the chores because he told me to or…"

"So this guy was living in the 1900s?" Punk said, "Sounds deep."

"You have no idea what it was like." AJ said, "I feel like myself again." She admitted. She did feel like she'd lost herself during the course of her beat downs from Chad. She felt worthless, like a victim. But now she felt strong again, strong to stand on her own two feet.

"Well good. I'm glad he's out of your hair." Punk said, "He never deserved you in the first place." Punk said.

"You still don't know me." AJ tilted her head.

"I feel like I know enough." He said as she walked closer to him, "Look before… before you say anything else, I just… I want you to know that, I think you deserve more than me too."

"What?"

"You deserve to have someone who isn't behind bars for a starter. Someone who is gonna take care of you and be there for you." Punk said, "You know I can't be that guy." He said. He didn't want to waste her time as much as he wanted to feel her again.

"I don't care." She shook her head, "You've taken more care of me than anyone ever has." She whispered, "And I don't care if I have two minutes with you or two hours. I want you." She said, "I can't get you out of my head. When you leave all I want is for you to come back. When I wake up I just… rush out the door because I know there's a good chance I'm gonna see you." She said, "I might not know a lot about you, but I know how I feel." She said as he smiled.

"I don't want to waste your time." He said as she got closer to him.

"You aren't wasting my time." She promised him. She felt free now. Free to do what she wanted, to venture into this new love blossoming.

She leaned up, pressing her lips against his as he kissed back deeply, clinking his cuffed hands together as she broke away from the kiss and looked down.

"Oh." She frowned, looking down at his handcuffs, "Well, lucky I have this then." She smiled, walking away and opening a drawer, pulling a key out as he suddenly smiled.

"How did you-"

"Reception is a magical place." She said, "And this place is full of morons." She said as he laughed.

"It really is." He said, "You… you're a little crazy, aren't you?" He smiled as she began unlocking his handcuffs. He could sense she was obviously a classy woman who had a lot of self respect, but he could also see a glint in her eyes, she had passion and fire inside her and he loved it.

"Maybe." She nodded, "But so are you." She said.

"True." He nodded as she took his handcuffs from him, feeling his hands rest on her waist, pulling her into him suddenly as he pressed his lips back against hers, picking her up and placing her on the end of the bed.

"Please don't rip my shirt this time." She whispered breathlessly as he trailed off to her neck to pay it some devouring attention. He chuckled and nodded.

"I won't." He smiled, pulling her shirt off without ripping it, kissing down the valley of her breasts over her bra, down her stomach, crouching down until he got to her trousers and panties, pulling them off with her help.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Trust me?" He asked her as she nodded, watching him scoot her forward, closing his mouth around her swollen, hot pussy.

"Fuck!" AJ moaned, grabbing the edge of the bed tightly, "Oh, God… that feels so good." She moaned, laying back on the small single bed, dangling off the end but in his grip as he continued to circle his tongue around her clit. It was warm and tingly and she felt like she was ready to burst. No man had ever made her feel this way before.

"You taste so good." Punk smirked as she smiled to herself, feeling his tongue back on her, teasing her entrance and then flicking rapidly against her clit. He knew what he was doing. Most definitely. She was losing herself completely and she loved this.

"Oh, God! Phil… please… please don't stop." She moaned, sitting back up, propping herself on her elbows to look down at him. She felt ready to let go of everything. She'd never trusted a man with her body so much in her entire life. This was more than sex and fooling around and biding her time with an attractive man. There was more to it. They could both feel it.

"God… I'm gonna cum… I'm gonna cum." She whispered breathlessly as he rolled his eyes up to look at her as she became close. He used his entire mouth on her, eating her like she was his last meal. He wanted her to feel good. That was the most important thing. He wanted her to let go and trust him and he knew she did.

"Oh… Phil… right there! Oh..." She moaned, collapsing back on the bed as she reached that high, her body quivering as he lapped up her juices. Her entire body felt like it was floating. In that moment she had no troubles, fears or worries. She was here and she was his. That's how she felt.

"You taste… like heaven." Punk said truthfully, standing back up to full height as she sat up and smirked, taking her bra off and hopping off the bed, pushing him against the wall behind him and unzipping his jumpsuit, collapsing to her knees as she pulled his boxers down to free his hard member.

"April, we don't have much-" He paused as he felt her mouth fully around him. And suddenly he didn't care if they had one minute, one second, or if they had a full year in this little room. He knew he wanted her. Completely, "Fuck, baby. Just like that." He nodded, grabbing a fistful of her hair as she bobbed her head up and down on him.

He was big, and it was hard for her to take him fully into her mouth, but she done it anyway, even if she was gagging a little, she wanted him to feel as good as he made her feel. She wanted to explore his body and know all of him.

"You like that, huh?" She asked, taking her mouth from him but continuing to stroke him up and down with her hand.

"You have no idea." Punk shook his head blissfully as he placed her mouth back around him, this time taking him in all the way, "Jesus Christ, April." Punk moaned, "Fuck… you… you know what you're doing." He said as she continued to bob her head up and down on him, pausing to deep throat him every so often.

It came to a point where Punk felt like he was gonna lose it, so he pulled her up from the ground. She looked disappointed which amused him. It wasn't a chore for her to get down on her knees and make him feel good, and that felt nice. But what he really wanted was to be inside her.

"Your mouth is… amazing." He told her, picking her up as she grinned, placing her back at the edge of the end of the bed, "But your pussy feels so much better." He told her as she smirked.

"I'm glad you think so." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him, kissing his neck, tugging on his ear lobe with her teeth as he pushed himself into her, causing her to lay back down on her back. He was so much to take in and it still took her a minute to adjust to his size.

"Fuck… so tight." He moaned, remembering how great it felt to be inside her again, leaning over her and kissing her softly as he began to thrust in and out of her, feeling her moan into his mouth, running her nails down his back to bide the pleasure.

* * *

Not so long after, they both lay on the small single bed, Punk on his side with his boxers back on, and AJ on her back still naked and not caring about a damn thing. That's how she felt with him. Like she didn't have to worry about anything.

"How did you… how did you end up with such a long sentence?" AJ turned to look up at him whilst he was just staring at her, admiring her and her body. She looked satisfied, a little tired but comfortable.

"Uh… I don't know. I guess it was all to do with what happened. I thought I was helping out some poor girl who was being harassed by a guy down an alley but… turned out they were a long-term couple with a kid. That didn't settle well with the court. I had the guy's girlfriend standing up, calling me the devil, saying that I took her kid's father from him." He said, "It was then I thought I deserved to be locked away."

"But you didn't mean it." AJ whispered, "Doesn't that count for anything."

"It didn't for me." Punk said, "I had no back up to give evidence either which wasn't good. My asshole friends turned their backs on me and wanted nothing to do with me. But they were there, they seen that I didn't deliberately try kill the guy." Punk said.

"Sounds like shit friends." AJ said, "So… you didn't have anyone on your side?"

"Not one person." Punk said as AJ frowned.

"No family?"

"They're no use to me." Punk said as AJ looked up at him, "But hey, you seem pretty close to your dad." He said, propping himself up on his elbow, looking down at her.

"Yeah, I am. He's all I've had. All I've really known actually." She said as Punk just looked down at her, "My mom died when I was a little girl. She was really ill. Had cancer." She said, "I was never allowed to see her when she got really ill. I was four." She said, "It really hurt my dad. Now he can't even bring himself around to talk about her." She said as Punk frowned.

"That's rough." Punk sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked up at him. She'd never felt so open and safe with someone in her entire life. She really had no idea why this man had this affect on her but she loved it.

"What happened to your parents?" She asked quietly as he just sighed. He was frightened she'd ask, but the funny thing was, he wasn't even holding back. He trusted her.

"Uh… my dad was… still is probably, an alcoholic. He never worked. He just stayed at home and drank, all the time." He said, "My mom is schizophrenic. She was always in and out of hospital when I was a kid. She was barely ever there, and when she was she was… crazy I guess." Punk said, "And my brother is just not worth even knowing. Still surprises me that I was put in prison before him." He admitted.

"That's-"

"April!" A loud knock at the door echoed, "How are things doing in there?" The officer asked from outside the door as AJ and Punk both sat up, for a second they'd forgotten where they were.

"Uh… yeah… just… a few minutes!" AJ shouted back, getting down from the bed and quickly scrambling for her clothes, "Where is my bra?" She asked in a whisper as he found out it beside his jumpsuit and threw it over to her.

They quickly got dressed, trying to hold in their laughter as AJ couldn't even find half of her clothes. Eventually everything was put to normal, Punk's handcuffs were back on and she was leading him to the door.

"I uh… I have to see him tomorrow again. For his medication." AJ said.

"Alright." The officer said as AJ softly smiled to Punk who nodded to her, "C'mon, you and Ambrose are on dishes tonight." He said, taking Punk by the arm out of the room as AJ shut the door over, smiling to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: What is gonna happen next? Let me know and REVIEW.**


	12. Suspicion

**Suspicion**

* * *

"So you didn't wash any of the dishes those few nights ago?" AJ chuckled, lying in between Punk's legs in the medical room a few days later, a blanket she'd got from one of the top cupboards covering them. She was comfortable. Lying in his naked embrace. She felt at peace. She really did.

"Me and Dean just threw all the dirty dishes back into the cupboards." He said as she laughed, her back pressing against his chest whilst he leaned against one of the cupboards.

"You'll get into trouble for that." AJ observed, his arms wrapped around her, hands locked in hands.

"What they gonna do? Whip us?" He said, "I can already see it. The courts asking why they're adding time to my sentence. Because he did not wash the dishes properly." He mimicked as AJ smiled.

"Well at least you have Dean… was that his name?" She made sure.

"Yeah… Yeah, he's really helped me out since I got put in here. Took me under his wing. Even showed me how to play chess." He said as AJ smiled, "But he's only got another year left, and when he leaves I… I don't know what I'll do." He admitted.

"You'll cross the bridge when it comes to it. That's still a long time away." She told him as he nodded, "What's with the tattoos anyway?" She asked after looking down at their hands locked together, where his thumb was rubbing the top of her hand.

"I don't know I just… always digged the art." He said, "You got any?"

"You've seen practically all of my body. Wouldn't you have noticed?" She tilted her head back to look up at him as he smirked.

"I guess I would have." Punk smiled.

"And my dad would kill me if I ever got a tattoo." She said, resting back into him again as he smiled.

"Must be nice having a good relationship with your dad." He said.

"Yeah. It is." AJ nodded, "I always feel really lucky to have him. He's taken good care of me. Especially after everything that happened with my mom."

"You wish she was here?" Punk asked her, kissing her shoulder as she nodded.

"I just wish I got to know her." AJ admitted, "My aunt always said we would have been so close."

"You're close to your aunt too?" Punk asked.

"Yeah. She was my mom's younger sister. She's actually only a few years older than me. She's more like my sister than my aunt." AJ said, "She's the only one I can really talk to about my mom. My dad finds it too hard." She said.

"Seems like you have good family around you." Punk said.

The phrase they were using a few days ago, that 'you don't know me' phrase, was beginning to fade out. They were getting to know each other. Of course there was all the sex in between, but they were getting to know each other, and trust each other.

"I do." AJ smiled, "My dad has been coming to my house every night this week and staying for dinner. I think he's scared for me incase Chad comes back but… I don't think he will."

"Nah, now that your family knows he'll be gone, moved onto the next girl." Punk shook his head, "He should be in here."

"He should." AJ agreed, "Then maybe you could get your hands on him."

"Trust me, sweetheart. I dream of it." He smiled as she turned around to face him, letting the blanket fall from her as she straddled his hips and circled her arms around his neck.

"Why do I feel like I've known you my entire life? I mean I… I feel more comfortable with you than I ever have with anyone else, and I've only known you for such a short amount of time." She said, "Do you feel the same or is it just me?" She wondered.

"I feel the same." Punk nodded, "I don't know what's going on here but I know something is happening between us. And I like it." He said.

"Good." AJ smiled, "I like it too." She nodded. They were so caught up in each other. Neither had thought about consequences or the future. They were so in the moment with each other, living for the now, they couldn't think about anything else.

"You think we have enough time to go again?" He asked her as she nodded, biting her lip.

"I say we have enough time." She said, reaching behind at his length and sinking down upon him, taking all of him in as she sunk all the way down, feeling his hands grip her sides whilst she gripped his shoulders.

She was becoming more and more attached to this man, as hard as it was, yet when she was with him it seemed so easy. He wasn't your typical imprisoned thug. She seen his heart. She seen his justified reason for doing what he done to land himself in prison in the first place. She was falling for him alright. Even with their enclosed surroundings. She really was.

* * *

"How are you not getting caught already?" Dean asked later that night, eating dinner across from Punk in the cafeteria where all the inmates currently were.

"Because the staff are fucking morons in here, that's why. April just tells them that we're gonna be a while, that she has to take some blood tests, and they believe her every time." He said with a smile.

"So you're just gonna keep fucking her until… you both get fed up?" Dean asked.

"Like hell am I ever getting fed up of her." Punk smirked, "Everything feels right when I'm with her, you know?"

"No. I don't know. And I don't want to know." Dean said, "You still realise that this is a massive risk, don't you? She realises it too, right?"

"Yes… well, we haven't spoke about it but she's a smart girl. She knows what she's doing." Punk said, "This isn't just fooling around, alright." Punk shot back. He knew how he felt about AJ.

"Then what is it, Punk? A relationship?" Dean questioned with raised eyebrows, "You're gonna get attached, and then she's gonna tell you she met someone who isn't locked behind bars. Someone who she can see whenever she wants, someone who she doesn't have to uncuff for them to touch her." Dean said, "I'm not trying to be a negative Nancy, but… this just doesn't seem like it's gonna favour anyone. Not for the long haul anyway." He said as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"I know it's a risk and I know it's not… normal, but I enjoy being with her, and being in her company… and I know she feels the same. She told me straight up that she'd never let someone behind bars here touch her, but… she trusts me."

"So… if you care about her like you say you do, you really want that to be her life for the next seventeen years? Sleeping alone in her bed, the only form of contact with you is a few hours in that small little medical room?" Dean said.

And Punk knew he was right. He just didn't want to think about it.

"I'm just going along with it. Alright? I don't know what's gonna happen next. Neither does she. But I know how I feel about her."

"You barely know her." Dean shook his head.

"I know her well enough. We don't just fuck and then part ways. She does talk to me, you know." Punk said.

"Look, I'm not wanting to argue with you. I'm trying to look out for you." Dean said honestly.

"Well I appreciate it, but I can look out for myself-" Punk said just as a loud commotion came over from another table in the room, all of the inmates suddenly gathering as Punk and Dean turned around.

"What's going on over there?" Dean questioned, "C'mon." He waved Punk up as they both got up and walked over to the formed circle, looking at one of the guys down, bleeding from his side, a knife lying beside him whilst the officers quickly gathered and grabbed the suspect who hadn't apparently stabbed the guy.

Punk and Dean didn't know either of them personally, but everyone was gathered around anyway.

"How'd he get a knife?" Dean asked one of the guys standing beside him and Punk. All the cutlery used in the prison was plastic, obviously.

"Cook must have left it behind. He was on dishes for lunch." The man beside Dean nodded over to the fighting boy being dragged away by two officers. It seemed like a fight had broke out and just got way too out of hand.

"Nothing to see here!" A warden said to the guys.

"He's bleeding to death." Punk pointed out.

"Well spotted Brooks." One of the warden nodded, "The nurse is coming. Just… get back to your tables. Nothing to see." He said, but no one budged. Some guys were disgustingly excited about all the commotion. Worse than girls getting some gossip in their life. Others went back to their tables, uninterested, but Punk stayed just to see AJ who entered the room quickly.

"C'mon." Dean patted Punk on the back who was standing watching as AJ cut open the wounded man's jumpsuit, immediately trying her best to resolve the problem, to give this man a little extra time until the EMTs got here and took him to hospital.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Punk asked as AJ looked up at him.

"Just… give him space, yeah?" AJ nodded to Punk.

"Brooks get back to your table." One of the officers poked Punk with his bat, "Go on." He said.

"Alright, I'm going." Punk put his hands up, walking off back to the table where Dean already was.

"Think she's smart enough to save his life?" Dean nodded over to AJ as Punk watched her intently.

"I hope so." Punk said, "No one deserves to die here." Punk said.

"I'm sure he won't be the first." Dean said, both of them watching from the corner as AJ done her best to give the injured man more time at life, applying pressure to the wound, making sure he was laying correctly, making sure he was staying conscious. She was a smart woman. It almost intimidated him. He knew she deserved better than him. But he was still falling for her. No matter where they were. No matter the circumstances given. No matter the limit on the time they had. He was still falling hard for her.

* * *

Later on that night, AJ wound up staying later than usual. Much later. So late that all the inmates were in their cells for the night, no doubt all sleeping.

It had been a busy day. The true chaos of prison had shown today and she was exhausted. But today she'd saved a man's life. She'd gave him that time to survive until the EMTs got here and rushed him to the hospital. It was hard not to feel good.

She was also a little terrified which was unusual. She couldn't help but wonder… what if that was Punk. She knew how unstable the guys in here was. What if it was him that got stabbed? Or hurt chronically? And that's when she realised how much she cared about him.

When she got the page today that an inmate had been stabbed, her heart was racing as she ran from the medical room and to the cafeteria. She had to pray that it wasn't him, and that's when she realised how much she cared about him.

She grabbed her coat and bag and shut the lights off in the medical room.

She knew it was a risk she was taking doing this, but she couldn't help it. She walked down the cell blocks, remembering what number Punk told her he was in, walking down the corridor and pausing outside his cell. Since it was all technology now, the cells had codes to open the doors, and she knew the blocks off by heart for routine.

She opened up the gate and walked into his cell. It appeared both men were sleeping. She knew the officers didn't parole the blocks. They'd normally be stuffing their faces in their staff room not paying attention to anything.

She walked over to Punk who was on his side fast asleep, not noticing Dean's eyes opened across on the other bed.

"Goodnight." AJ whispered, pressing a kiss on Punk's cheek, brushing his hair from his face and smiling, standing up straight as Dean watched closely, smiling softly when he watched her kiss his cheek.

She then quickly left the cell, quietly closing the gate over as Punk turned around in bed to get comfy again, still fast asleep as Dean watched with a smile, closing his eyes back over.

Meanwhile AJ rushed out of the cell block and down the corridor, jumping out of her skin when she crashed into a warden travelling down the block.

"April." He said with confusion, "What are you doing down here?" He asked suspiciously.

"Uh..." AJ panicked having no idea what to say, "I… I was..." She stuttered as he raised his eyebrows, "Looking for one of you." She said quickly, "To give you an update on the man who was stabbed. He's still heavily sedated but it looks like he's gonna be ok. They're gonna give him the proper time to heal before he comes back." AJ played it off cool.

"Ah, ok. Thank you, April. You were tremendous today." He nodded, "Let me walk you to reception."

"Oh, no. It's fine, really." AJ smiled. They really all were buffoons in here, but… not all of them.

"Ok, well. Safe journey home." The warden nodded, Warden James to be precise. She knew most of their names. All of them had been there for as long as she had. Some a little smarter than others that was for sure.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, walking on by and down the corridor as Warden James watched her suspiciously, turning back down to the block she had just come from with confusion.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think! REVIEW.**


	13. Goodbye For Now

**Goodbye For Now**

* * *

5 _months later…_

Punk had managed to survive five and a bit months in prison. He knew he wouldn't have been able to if he didn't have Dean as his cell mate and a pretty little brunette as a nurse. Things had been great. He never thought he'd actually say that. The prisons systems were completely easy to walk all over. The guards and officers were all morons and he always found a free way ticket into that joyous medical room where he could see AJ and spend at least an hour, if not more with her.

There still was the fact that he was indeed in prison, on his conscience. There was the fact that she deserved more attention than just an hour every day. But if he could give her more attention he always would. And it left him frustrated because all he wanted was to be outside again. At this point he wanted to take her on a normal date. He wanted to drive her to work, kiss her goodbye, make her coffee in the morning for breakfast. But that wasn't the case. And that wasn't the case for the next sixteen and a half years.

They'd gotten to know each other more. On a personal level. There was still that trust between and it seemed to be getting even stronger, but there was still the solemn thought of them never getting to be a normal couple.

"Seeing April today?" Dean asked, outside in the yard with Punk.

"Don't think so. It's her day off I'm sure." Punk said, "She told me she was sending it with her dad."

"Man, I can't believe it's actually lasted this long with you two. She must have the patience of a saint."

"She does." Punk smiled, "But I don't know, I get the impression that she is getting a little… not fed up but just… I know she wants more." Punk nodded, thinking back to last night and the conversation they had after he spent time inside her.

" _Do you miss being outside? Outside prison?" AJ asked him, curled into him on the bed with a blanket over them as he tucked her hair behind her ear._

" _Every day." Punk nodded, "I miss the city. I miss… eating pizza and watching the cubs. I miss hot showers in the winter after I came home from work." He admitted truthfully._

" _The video game store was cold?" She raised her eyebrows. At this point they really did know virtually everything about each other and it felt nice. Now they really felt like this was all supposed to happen._

" _No, but it was a long walk from there to my apartment. And you know what Chicago is like with snow and dropping temperature." He said, "Is it cold in here in the winter?" He asked her._

" _Uh… yeah, really cold." AJ hated to tell him, "I think it's disgraceful actually. You guys should be allowed some sort of clothing under your jumpsuits at least." She said._

" _I look forward to it." Punk groaned a little._

" _I can keep you warm." AJ smiled, curling into his body with a smile. As much as she knew they were only getting to spend a little amount of time together, it was all worth it, she felt so good in his arms, so safe and protected, and not to mention all the sex was just incredible. But there was that solemnity that he was in here for a very long time, "I didn't think my life would be like this right now." She admitted._

" _Me neither in all honesty." Punk chuckled a little, "What did you think your life would be?" He asked her._

" _I thought I'd be getting married soon. Having babies. Settling down." AJ shrugged as Punk nodded._

" _And all that stuff… you still want?" He asked sadly, looking down at her as she nodded._

" _You don't?" She wondered._

" _Well I'll be fifty when I get out of here. I can't settle down at that age." He shook his head as she frowned, "I was never really interested in it all anyway."_

" _Not even if you found the perfect girl?" She looked up at him._

" _Well maybe." He nodded, "April, you know that if we keep-"_

" _I know… I know we can't take things to next levels. This is all it's gonna be for us." She said. She realised that yet she gloved onto him because she… she loved him._

" _That's enough for me, Phil." She whispered._

" _You deserve more. You deserve a good husband, and children. I don't expect you, in fact… I don't want you to wait on me." He said, "This isn't just a year or two, this is a lifetime away." He said._

" _I can't see myself being with anyone else." AJ admitted to him._

" _Trust me, it kills me to think of you with someone else, but… you can't possibly live your life this way with me." He said. He had to be reasonable here._

" _But I… I love you." She whispered for the first time. She did love him. This was more than fooling around. From the moment she set eyes on him she knew there was something different and special about him._

 _On some level they both knew the love they had for each other, but nevertheless it was nice to hear it out loud._

" _I love you too." Punk said. And he'd never muttered those words to anyone before. But he meant them alright. He loved this girl more than words could describe, but he knew he was now holding her back from a life she always wanted._

* * *

"What if she does want to wait on you? This is what you've gotten yourself into now." Dean said, "You can always have kids, just… you'd never see them."

"No. I don't want that." Punk shook his head, "She can't possibly wait all these years just to have me come out and be old. Too old."

"Fifty isn't that old."

"It's old enough. And I don't want her to resent me if she did wait." Punk said, "I really don't know what to do. I can't pull myself away from her. I care about her too much." He said, listening to Dean cough in signal to shut up as an officer approached them.

"Ambrose." The butch man said, "Come with me." He said as Dean stood up with confusion, heading off with the officer out of the yard as Punk watched. Normally it was him getting into trouble and getting pulled away, but maybe not this time.

He sat by himself the next hour enjoying the breeze outside when Dean emerged back from wherever it was he had gone to.

"Everything alright?" Punk asked as Dean sat back down on the bench across from Punk, "What's up?" He asked.

"I'm uh… I'm getting let out early." Dean smiled, "Because of good behaviour." He said as Punk's heart dropped, "I'm going home, man." Dean said with thrill as Punk just pushed out a smile. Of course he was happy for Dean, obviously he was, but he was very much saddened at the thought of losing the only friend he'd made in her so far. Dean had really become his prodigy, his second opinion. He didn't know what he was gonna do without him.

* * *

"So what has that been? Five months you've been living by yourself?" John, AJ's father asked AJ as they sat at a table in a restaurant for lunch.

"Yeah." AJ nodded with a smile. Not only was she enjoying her time with Punk, putting aside all the worries she had about it, she was also free of an abusive relationship she could have been in.

"And you're ok living yourself?" John asked with concern.

"Dad, I'm fine." AJ smiled, "In fact, I think I'm doing better." She said, "I'm more relaxed. I'm focusing on me now." She said as John smiled.

"Well that's good." John smiled, "And you haven't heard from him, right?" John made sure.

"No. I would tell you if I had." AJ promised him. There was a part of her that wanted to tell her father about Punk but no doubt he would have cursed her out and asked her what the hell she was thinking. Punk was still a prisoner. She'd started to forget about that. All she knew was that he was Punk and she loved him. No one knew him like she did.

"How is work?" John asked her.

"Work is good." AJ nodded, "I might even be getting a pay rise." She smiled.

"Oh, good for you, honey." John smiled, "You deserve it with the amount of hours you work, and the amount of dedication you have for it." He said, "I know… I know the topic of boys with me… isn't exactly what you want, but since I play both mom and dad, I think it's important I make sure you have someone to talk to about it." John said, "Are you wanting to meet someone new now?"

"Not really." AJ said immediately, only because she had her eyes on only one man, "I was actually thinking that… maybe I don't wanna get married and have kids." She said as John frowned, "Maybe it's just not for me. I'm so focused on my job." She said, "I don't know, maybe I'll get a dog or something."

"You've always wanted children and a marriage." John sighed, "Is this because of Chad? What he put you through? Are you scared?" He worried.

"No." AJ shook her head, "I'm not scared." AJ promised him, "I've just been rethinking that's all." She said, "I know you want a perfect son-in-law, and you want lots of grandkids but… I don't know if that's what I want." She tried to convince herself.

"All I want is for you to be happy." John said simply, "I know that if you… meet the right guy, your opinions will change." He said.

But she'd already met the right guy, and she did imagine having all those things with Punk, but she knew they could never happen.

"Maybe." AJ nodded, "But right now I'm focusing on me. Wouldn't you prefer that?" She asked.

"Of course." John said, "I'm just glad you're ok." John smiled, "Now where is this pizza?" He sat back getting hungry as AJ smiled.

* * *

AJ was at work the next morning and it was usually around the time for Punk to come through the door. If she didn't see him in the morning, it would be late on at night. She heard the door open, and at this point she was almost certain when it was him without even looking.

"I brought you some chips." She raided through her bag with her back turned to the door, "I was sure I lifted pepsi too." She said (Yes, she had been bringing things for Punk that he wasn't allowed in prison obviously)

"Why?" Warden James laughed as AJ quickly turned round with fear.

"Oh… I didn't know that was you." AJ placed her hand on her chest with fright, "I thought it was Jenny from reception. I got her lunch for her." AJ smiled, playing it off as Warden James just nodded.

"Ok." Warden James just looked suspiciously at her, "But… Jenny isn't on reception today. It's Janus." He raised his eyebrows as AJ's heartbeat increased rapidly, "Are you ok? You've seemed a little off these past few months?" He asked her, walking further into the room.

"I'm fine." AJ shook her head.

"You sure?" James asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" AJ gulped.

"I don't know. You just seem… off." James shrugged, "No matter, you ready for the shift ahead?" He smiled as AJ just nodded, "Good. Brooks is up first." He said, "But you already know that, don't you?" He said as AJ just looked up at him, "Five minutes, April." He said hastily as AJ just nodded, watching him walk off as she took a deep breath. Was her actions starting to actually become noticeable.

Five minutes later, Punk was escorted in the door where she immediately ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Woah, hey… what's up?" He asked her as she fumbled around with the handcuff key, unlocking his handcuffs.

"One of the wardens… I think he's starting to suspect something. I don't know he just… he keeps running into me and asking questions. At first I thought he was just being nosey but now I think he knows what's going on and… what if I lose my job… or what if… what if they move you prisons? I-"

"Hey, hey calm down." Punk shook his head, cuddling her tightly, "He won't know. He can't know. It's not like we fuck in the middle of the corridors."

"I still think he suspects something." AJ said with fear.

"Well then let him suspect. He has no real evidence." He said, "Anyway, how are you? I missed you yesterday." He admitted.

"I missed you too." AJ nodded with a sigh, "I was with my dad all day trying to convince him that I didn't want marriage or kids." She said casually.

"What? Why?" Punk laughed.

"Because I don't want to be with anyone else other than you." She said truthfully. She knew how she felt.

"April." Punk sighed, "You know I can't let you wait on me for that length of time. It's ridiculous. I feel like I'd owe you an entire life of missed opportunities." He said.

"But I don't want to be with anyone else." She sighed.

"I get that, but c'mon… I know you know this can't work out in favour of us. There might be someone else out there for you."

"Are you trying to hurt me?" She asked.

"No… of course I'm not." Punk sighed. Dean was right, this was gonna get complicated. Speaking of Dean, "Dean is getting let out in a few days. Because of good behaviour."

"Oh." AJ frowned, "Well that sucks." She admitted, "Not for him but for you." She said.

"I'm happy for him." Punk nodded, "He deserves to get out and be happy. And he said he's gonna visit me all the time." Punk smiled as there was a sudden bang at the door.

"C'mon!" James shouted as Punk and AJ both stood in the middle of the room looking at the door.

"So… what is this you… breaking up with me?" She asked him.

"Breaking up with you? At what point in the past few months has this been a normal relationship?" He asked her, "I love you, and because of that… I want you to go be happy. Go be a wife and a mom and find someone who's gonna treat you the way you deserve to be treated." He said as she just shook her head, "Yes." He nodded, "I don't want you to wait." He said.

He'd slept on it, and to avoid anymore serious heartbreak in more months to come, he decided that this couldn't go on. This little forbidden romance had to end here. AJ deserved much more than this.

"Please don't." AJ frowned, tears welling in her eyes, "You're the only one I trust… I-I love you." She said. If anything had been a lot more intimate and close than what a normal five month 'relationship' would be. It was tense and passionate and everything in between. She felt like her strength depended on him, but deep down she knew… she couldn't live her life like this.

"You'll be fine." Punk nodded, "We can still talk. I can still get beat up and come talk to you. I can still trip." He smiled as she smiled through her tears, "If this wasn't gonna happen now it was gonna happen later on." He told her as she nodded. She knew that.

"I love you." She whispered, cupping his cheeks and pressing her lips against his as he smiled against the kiss and pulled her in. He'd never get over her. But he could live with that. What he couldn't live with was ruining her life and holding her back from what she wanted.

"Come on!" Warden James banged at the door as AJ jumped, parting ways from Punk and drying her tears, grabbing his handcuffs and placing them back on his wrists. She hated this. She really did.

"It'll be ok." He nodded to her. And he believed her.

She watched him as he walked to the door, opening it up and getting hauled out of the room, quickly shutting the door over behind him and leaning against it sighing. She missed him already. She couldn't believe that such a small amount of time with him had this affect on her. But she couldn't help it. She knew how she felt. This couldn't be over.

* * *

 **A/N: Is it goodbye to our favourite couple? Of course not. More coming soon. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	14. Unrealistic

**Unrealistic**

* * *

It had been a few days later and Punk hadn't seen AJ since. He assumed this was what it'd be like now. Nothing but his own thoughts of her to bide his time. Along with that, he had to get ready to say goodbye to Dean who was leaving today, but not before Dean had a medical examination with the nurse before collecting his things and getting the hell out of here.

"Open your mouth." AJ instructed, pressing the tongue depressor on Dean's mouth as she looked around. Just like new guys got examinations, whenever someone left, they also got one.

"Missing Punk?" Dean asked her as she walked away, placing the depressor in the trash and grabbing the torch.

"What is it to you?" AJ asked. Obviously she did. She lay in bed at night and just thought of all the precious moments and times they spent together, no matter how short the time. The only thing that was standing in their way was this god damn prison.

"Means nothing to me. But I know he is missing you." Dean said.

"Follow the light." AJ told him, shining the torch in his eyes as he followed the light, "It wasn't going to work for us, and he's too kind to make me take a back seat to everything and wait for him." She said.

"A piece of advice?" Dean said as AJ switched the torch off, "If you are seriously willing to wait seventeen years for him, then you have something really good with him." Dean nodded, "More than good. You have something rare. If you… If you really would sacrifice almost two decades of your life just to one day be with him on the outside, then sweetheart, no way are you getting over him." He shook his head.

"I have to. He wants me to." AJ said.

"Do you really think he does?" Dean asked, "C'mon, you're smart." Dean said, "I admit, at first when he told me he was fooling around with you, I thought he was just a guy who wanted to get fucked." Dean said, "But then I realised, that night you came into our cell and kissed his cheek… I knew something else was going on with you two." He said as AJ just folded her arms.

"I thought you were sleeping." She rolled her eyes, "What's your point?"

"My point is… me and you both know that he doesn't belong in here. We know his story we know the reason behind what he done and we know he doesn't deserve seventeen years in this place." He said.

"Well I can't change his sentence." AJ said.

"Maybe not." Dean nodded, "But screw the sentence." Dean said, "We can get him out of here."

"What do you mean?" AJ shook her head.

"What do you think I mean, sweetheart?" Dean smirked as AJ's eyes widened.

"You are… you're even crazier than he is." AJ shrieked, "No way. He'll be a wanted man for the rest of his life. I'd rather wait seventeen years than break him out of prison." She said.

"Would you really?" Dean asked.

"Yes, you crazy man." AJ said, "It would never work." She shook her head, "You know, he told me you were crazy but… not this crazy." She shook her head completely mezmerised. She couldn't believe Dean had even suggested it.

"It could be done properly." Dean said.

"Just stop talking." AJ shook her head, "I just have to accept that it's over, alright?" She said.

"Well you have fun with that." Dean nodded, "Because I know he's gonna be beating himself up in that cell for the next seventeen years, not because he's lost all freedom, but because he met you and he never got the chance to be with you." He said, "The guy is crazy about you. Literally." Dean said. He was frustrated that he couldn't take Punk with him, but also because this was a perfectly normal man and woman who through no fault of their own had fell for each other, and couldn't be with each other the way they wanted to. It annoyed him.

"He doesn't want me to wait."

"He doesn't want to wait." Dean said, "And he shouldn't have to." Dean shook his head.

"Why don't you just focus on getting yourself out of this place, and not anyone else, yeah?" AJ said.

"I'm just trying to help." Dean said.

"By suggesting crazy, unrealistic ideas?" AJ questioned.

"I wouldn't say their unrealistic. Crazy for sure." Dean said.

"He'll be a wanted man. He'll have to move away. He'll be a wanted man for the rest of his life. He'll have to change his name. He won't feel normal."

"But he'll be with you." Dean said.

"And I'm supposed to up and leave everything?"

"You would for him." Dean said, "It's not so crazy when the outcome is gonna be you and him, is it?" Dean said as AJ stood, not really believing she was even considering such a thing.

"No. It's crazy." AJ shook her head, absolutely no way, "In a few years time I'll be over it, so will he, we'll just be two people who were caught up in a moment." She said. That's what she liked to believe.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Dean nodded, hopping down off the bed, "Can I go now?"

"Yes, and take your crazy ideas with you." She said.

"Crazy is good, sweetheart." Dean said, "Goodbye." He winked to her, walking over to the door and getting led back to his cell as AJ placed her hand on her forehead. She felt light-headed, tired and everything in between. When did her life get to this.

* * *

"You promise me you'll come visit?" Punk asked Dean, standing in the middle of their cell, saying their goodbyes. It might have just been five and a half short months but in that time Punk had realised the real qualities of a best friend. And Dean had all of them. He wouldn't forget him.

"I promise, man. I'll visit as often as I can." He said, "And hey, don't… don't give up on AJ. I know how you feel about her."

"I think I might have to give up on her." Punk admitted, "It's the only way she's gonna be able to move on. She can't wait on me."

"Maybe no one has to wait, man." Dean said, "Just talk to her. Remember how happy she makes you feel." He said. He knew from first row seating that Punk was crazy about this girl, and he be damned if there was something coming in between a couple who genuinely cared about each other, no matter what the surroundings were, "You take care of yourself, ok?" Dean said as Punk nodded, walking into a warm embrace with him.

"You won't forget about me, right? I'm in here for a long time." Punk reminded him.

"Ain't no way I'm forgetting your crazy ass." Dean laughed, patting Punk on the arm as the cell gate opened.

"C'mon, Ambrose. Time to go." The officer said as Dean just nodded. He'd been waiting for this moment for almost five years. He couldn't wait to get out.

"Good luck." Punk nodded as he watched Dean smile, heading on out with the officer as the gate got shut back over, leaving him a cold, empty and lonely cell.

* * *

The next day, Punk was sitting out in the yard, chess board in front of him as he lifelessly moved around the pieces. He missed Dean and it had barely been a full day. He missed AJ. All he wanted was to see her, but what help would that do. They were still suck in this situation of never being able to have a normal relationship or life together. He was always going to be here and she deserved better. That was constantly at the back of his mind. But it wasn't enough to keep him away. He couldn't do it.

He stood up and walked over to Jonah and the rest of his clan, standing at their table as they all looked up at him.

"Brooks? Can we help you with something?" Jonah stood up, facing Punk.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Punch me." He said.

"What?" Jonah roared with laughter, "You hear this guy?" He turned to his friends who were laughing.

"Just… punch me." Punk spat as Jonah's laugh faded, "Punch me!" Punk yelled as Jonah swung a fist his direction, knocking him down to the ground as he quickly got back to his feet, "Again." Punk wiped his bleeding nose, "Punch me again."

"Is this guy for a real?" Jonah turned to his friends, nevertheless flying a fist back in direction of Punk's face, watching him stand back up on his feet, Punk shoving him over as all of Jonah's friends then stood up and started beating into him.

* * *

AJ was washing her hands after seeing her last inmate and taking blood, clearing up the counter and getting ready for whatever it was she had to do next, listening to the knock at the door as she walked over, opening it up and looking on at Punk, barely standing up properly as the officer helped him into the room and over to the bed as AJ watched in horror.

"What happened?" AJ asked the officer, looking at Punk's face with sadness.

"Fight." The officer said, "Get him cleaned up. I'll be back to collect him." He said, walking out of the room and closing the door over as AJ turned to look at Punk, walking over to him and cupping his cheeks.

"What-What happened to you?" She shook her head, frowning as he could barely open his eyes.

"I uh… tripped." He mumbled as she laughed a little through her sadness, dashing away and grabbing a wet cloth to clean his face up before she stitched whatever she had to.

She dabbed around his eyebrows, on his lips and nose, doing her best to be gentle and clean off all the blood that was on him, when suddenly his head just dropped, pressing against her chest as she looked down at him, her breath hitching as she hesitantly cupped the back of his head.

"Phil." She whispered sadly, tilting his head back up to look at her, "You can't do this to your face… just to see me." She shook her head. She hated that that was one of the only ways he could see her.

"I had to see you." He croaked.

"Why?" AJ whispered.

"I don't know." Punk admitted truthfully, "I just… wanted to see you."

"I thought we weren't… I thought we weren't doing this." She said quietly.

"So did I." Punk nodded, "But… I miss you." He admitted. And it had only been a few days. But he did, he missed her like crazy.

AJ just smiled, "I missed you too." AJ nodded, cupping his cheeks, stroking her thumb over his soft cheek as she done so, leaning down and pressing her lips against his as he kissed back.

She'd missed his kiss. She was reminded by just how wonderful it felt, and suddenly being apart just wasn't an option. Maybe they had to turn to a crazy option. An unrealistic option.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think ;)**


	15. Risk

**Risk**

* * *

"So… how is life on the outside?" Punk asked Dean, a week later, getting his first visit since being in prison. Never did he think he'd be from a former cell mate who he had befriended greatly.

"Man, I don't wanna brag." Dean said, facing Punk in the visiting room, "It's fucking awesome. I feel… so much better. So much healthier. Just sleeping in my own bed again. Makes a world of difference." He said as Punk smiled.

"That's good, man." Punk nodded.

"What about you? How are things going in there?" He asked, "By things I mean April." Dean clarified.

"Yeah, we uh… we reconciled, I guess." Punk nodded.

" _Faster… harder." AJ moaned, no more than a few days ago, sitting up on the counter whilst Punk thrust into her. Door locked, lies told, handcuffs off. The usual. They'd found themselves back as one again. It was unbearable to part ways and act like nothing happened. But felt like they were in physical pain. Like they were having withdrawals._

" _Fuck, I'm gonna cum, April." He grunted._

" _Cum. Please, cum inside me." AJ moaned as he gripped her sides. Her bra was still on and her trousers and panties were hanging round her ankles. Not the classiest but they had to be quick if they wanted any sort of finish to their encounter. She'd already came multiple times. He knew her body inside out now and worked her like a remote, pressing all different buttons, knowing everything she liked._

" _Fuck, April. You're so fucking tight." He grunted as she smiled, pressing her lips against his, moaning into them as he continued to thrust deep inside her, filling her completely, satisfying all of her body._

" _Fuck." AJ gasped, the kiss trailing down to her neck as he nipped and sucked at her pulse point, beginning to thrust into her a lot deeper and quicker, really setting her off crazy in his arms as they reached their final peaks, "Phil!" She moaned as her body went rigid, her orgasm shooting through her as she ran her fingernails down his back._

" _Fuck, April. Fuck, I'm cumming." He grunted, pausing inside her as he came, spilling himself inside her, leaning his head on her shoulder as she smiled whilst feeling him pulse inside her. There was no better feeling to her. She only wished they could have a bed, in a proper room, with the proper amount of time. But she'd take him however long or short of time she could._

" _Fuck." Punk moaned a little, going soft inside her eventually, looking up at her as she smiled, cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly._

 _They got cleaned up and dressed again. AJ always hated this part. Having to say goodbye until tomorrow. They'd talked and… they just couldn't agree to disagree. They couldn't agree to part ways. They knew there was something much more deep happening and she refused to pretend there wasn't._

" _We probably shouldn't have done that." Punk admitted truthfully. He knew it wasn't helping anything besides their own desires, but he couldn't help it._

 _AJ just stood silently leaning against the counter, folding her arms over as Punk looked across at her, "April?" He said._

" _There must be a way." AJ shook her head, "You shouldn't be in here for seventeen years over something you never even meant to happen." He said as Punk sighed tiredly, "No, I'm serious." She walked towards him, "Can't you appeal? Can't you do something?"_

" _Not unless the guy I killed is coming back from the dead." Punk said, "I'm not getting out of it."_

" _But you're innocent." AJ shook her head._

" _I'm not. I killed a man."_

" _Not intentionally. It's called manslaughter, Phil. Not murder." She said._

" _I still took a guy's life from him. I ruined a family." Punk said._

" _Not deliberately." She shook her head, "You didn't mean for it to happen. You shouldn't be in here for so long." She sighed, "Isn't there any way to reduce your sentence?" She asked sadly._

" _No. If I knew don't you think I would have tried it out already?" Punk asked, "I know… I know you're frustrated. Trust me, no one wants out of this place more than I do." He said._

" _This place is filled with real criminals. Murderers, drug dealers, rapists. You name it." She said, "You don't belong in here." She shook her head._

" _There's nothing I can do." Punk sighed, "This is why… this is why it's too difficult for us. For you. You can't possibly live your life waiting on me."_

" _But it's you who I want." She said, "For the rest of my life." She said as he just chuckled with a smile, "Phil, I'm serious." She told him. Perhaps all of this had made her a little loopy, but she was in love with this man. Her life suddenly made sense when he came into it._

" _April, sweetheart. I can't do anything to reduce my sentence." Punk said, "The only way I'm ever getting out of this building is if I… break out." He laughed a little as she looked up at him, causing his smile to fade and his laugh turn to silence, "Please don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking."_

" _Dean suggested it." AJ nodded, "And I thought it was crazy at the time but… maybe… maybe it's the only way for us to be together. To be normal."_

" _Normal? You think being an escaped convict is gonna give me a normal life?" Punk said, "Have you completely lost your marbles?" He backed away from her a little._

" _I feel like I have, yeah." AJ nodded, "Dean said… he said it to me and I thought he was out of his mind but… it is the only way. There isn't an alternative." She said, "It's either that or… you stay in here for seventeen years and I wait… because I am not interested in anyone else other than you."_

" _I can't… I can't believe you're actually suggesting something like this." Punk shook his head, placing his hand over his face in complete shock._

" _Dean said we could do it properly."_

" _I love him to death, I do. But the guy is an ex drug dealer. His head is in the clouds the majority of the time. He doesn't know what he's talking about. I don't know what I'm talking about at this point." He said, "You can't possibly think this is a good idea."_

" _It's not, but it's the only thing that is gonna give us the life we want."_

" _A life in hiding?" Punk asked her._

" _We'll still be together." She reminded him, "We'll still have freedom."_

" _I won't be able to show my face anyway." Punk said, "I can't believe you would suggest something like that. I thought you were smarter than that." He admitted truthfully. He couldn't believe she was suggesting breaking him out of prison. It was absolutely insane._

" _All I want is to be with you and I can't." AJ gritted her teeth frustratedly, "I want to see you in normal clothing, and have all the time in the world for you to make love to me. I want to shower with you, have breakfast with you, curl on the couch and fall asleep with you." She said, "And I know I'll never be able to do that." She squeaked._

" _And that's why this was always gonna be a risk. Us getting so attached." He said, "You'd be risking your job. You'd be risking your own life, April. If people know you helped me out of prison, you'll be getting handcuffed with me when they find us." Punk said._

" _Who said they'll find us?" AJ said, "Huh? We can drive. Out of Chicago. Just… keep going and going until it seems safe." She said as he just looked across at her. What scared him was that she was being deadly serious about this._

 _AJ knew it was completely insane. But this love was making her crazy. It was making her want to fight for what she wanted. She'd slept on the idea and dreamt of everything they could do with their own space. Go somewhere disconnected from everywhere. No one would ever find them._

" _April, you need to understand what it is you're asking me to do here." He said._

" _I'm asking you to break out of here." She nodded._

* * *

"Hey, don't look at me." Dean put his hands up.

"Well you got the idea into her head." Punk shook his head.

"It's a good idea." Dean said, "Look, come on man. There is people in there who deserve to be there, but you… you don't. You made a mistake one night and suddenly your life is taken from you for seventeen years? It's not right."

"If I do this, and they find me… they find us, we both go down. I got more than seventeen years and I take April with me this time." Punk said, "I can't… I can't risk that." Punk shook his head, "I know she's frustrated. It's been half a year in this place… with her… I know she wants to be a normal couple but I can't do it."

"You can. You're just afraid."

"You're damn right I'm afraid." Punk hissed, "Afraid of being on the run my entire life, being wanted, not being able to feel safe."

"You can go somewhere you feel safe. With her." Dean said, "I can look out places online, places that are secluded, disconnected."

Of course Punk wanted nothing more than to just get out of here and have a quote on quote, normal life with AJ. But it seemed like just too big of an insane risk to take.

"This is crazy." Punk whispered to himself.

"Crazy is good." Dean said, "We could do it. We could have it planned." Dean said as Punk paused, clasping his hands over his mouth. He couldn't believe he was actually even considering it. It was crazy. Ridiculously crazy. But if it worked, it would be sweet. It might have been a risk, but it was a chance to be with AJ, all the time, being normal with her, even if this all was at the back of his mind. He could find a way to be happy. Especially with her, "It's your decision, man." Dean said, "You don't deserve to be in here. And you love her, it doesn't take a genius to see it."

"I don't know." Punk sighed, running his hand through his hair, "It's a big risk."

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Too big of a risk? Is it a crazy idea? Let me know what you think.**


	16. Planning

**Planning**

* * *

"Dad, you don't have to keep checking up on me." AJ said, opening the door of her apartment to her father later on that night. She hadn't gotten a chance to speak to Punk today. They hadn't spoken any further about Dean's crazy idea. She knew he was getting a visit from Dean today, she didn't know if he could maybe persuade him, but even then, it still seemed crazy for her to be opened to doing this. She was risking her own life doing this.

"I feel like I do." John said, walking into the apartment, "You won't be used to living by yourself." He said, "I just care, sweetheart."

"I know you do, but I'm fine." AJ said, "Look." She displayed the sitting area to him, "I have my Chinese feed food, I have Grey's on, I'm in my pyjamas. I'm in my prime by myself." She smiled to him as he laughed.

"Well, I just wanted to come round to see you anyway." John said, "How is work? Did you get that raise you told me about?" He asked her, taking a seat on the couch as AJ sat across from him, turning the TV down.

"I did, yeah." AJ said, "My savings account is bulging now but… honestly, I don't know what I'm gonna use it for." She said, "It was supposed to be a wedding fund, or for a bigger home but now that that's all out the window, it's just a load of cash staring at me."

"There's nothing wrong with having saved money." John said, "In fact, it's great." He said.

She desperately wanted to tell her father the situation she was in, with Punk. But she just knew it wouldn't sit well with him and in a way she didn't trust him. What if he went to her work? What if he ruined all because he thought she was in danger? Any normal person would. But no one knew Punk like she did.

"I might just use it to get out of here one day." She eased.

"And leave me here?" John laughed.

"You always told me to chase my dreams and never settle."

"I didn't know you had dreams." John said, "Of course you should. You do whatever will make you happy." He smiled as AJ nodded. And that was just it. The risk, the consequences, it was all a possibility, but the other possibility was being happy, and being with someone she loved and cared about. She knew deep down that Punk didn't deserve to be in prison. If she was breaking out a mass murderer, then maybe she would question her sanity, but he was innocent, he made an accident, a bad judgement, and suddenly his life is gone for seventeen years? It wasn't fair and it didn't make sense.

"I'm not sure what I'll do." AJ said, "Maybe one day I'll just up and leave. Pack a bag and go somewhere." She shrugged.

"Well make sure it's well thought out. I don't want a phone call from you crying because you got lost and you don't know where you are." He smiled, "Sometimes it's hard to believe your so grown up." He admitted as he looked across at her, "Feels like just yesterday you were a little girl."

She smiled. She loved her father and everything he had done for her. Raising her after losing her mother obviously was never easy for him. But times like these, she really did need a female opinion. A motherly opinion. She didn't expect her father to understand why she loved this 'criminal' and why she wanted to be with him, and she certainly didn't expect him to understand the plan and only way for her to be happy with him.

It seemed like maybe, if this plan was actually going to happen, as scary as it seemed, maybe it was going to have to be abrupt and secretive. Maybe she'd have to write to him after they got settled somewhere. She knew there was no way she could tell him that she'd fell in love with an inmate at work, was breaking him out of prison and going on the run with him. Her father was protective at the best of times, but this… this was just out of her hands.

"Do you want some food? I always order too much." She said to him.

"Why not." John smiled as AJ passed him over the boxes with a smile.

* * *

Punk had slept on everything that had been going through his mind in the past twenty four hours, and the more and more he thought about it, the more advantages he began to see of it all. Maybe there was a possibility they could get away with this. If they drove far enough and settled somewhere secluded and disconnected. If they changed some of their appearances and had fake names. It could work. But then there was the other side, the dark side, getting caught, getting locked away for more years, getting moved prisons to a more dangerous one, taking April down with him and ruining her life too. It was such big risks and he wasn't sure what to do.

"I don't have long. I just said I was here for medication." Punk told AJ after being escorted to the medical room.

"Ok… well, have you thought about it?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I have." Punk nodded, "You realise how crazy it is? How risky it is? Don't you? You are aware of everything that could happen if this goes wrong?"

"Yes, I'm aware." AJ nodded, "And I'm also aware that if we do it properly, me and you could be together. For real. Like a normal couple." She said, "I know it's insane, Phil. I've never done anything like this in my life. It's making me feel sick thinking about it all, but I know I'll get to be with you in the end." She said.

"I need to know that if we… if I get caught, you're safe, and you don't get brought down with me." He said, "That's the only way I'm doing this." He ruled out.

"How can I do that?" AJ shook her head.

"You hand in your notice that you're leaving this job." Punk said.

"It's still going to be a coincidence that I'm leaving my job the same time that you escape." She said.

"Then we make sure everyone here knows you're leaving to go somewhere else and work. Maybe abroad or something." He shrugged, "I'm not doing this if your life is at risk too. If this doesn't work out then I want to take the fall. Just me." He said.

"Ok." AJ whispered, "Ok, I'll hand in my notice. I'll pack a bag. I have money." AJ nodded, "How are we gonna get past everyone?"

"Well, I was hoping you knew the answer to that. Although, I know there's gonna be a big hiccup in the yard in a few days between Jonah and his boys and another group. I've been hearing about it for a few days now." He said, "Normally there's easy access to the corridors when there is a fight."

"Ok… ok and there's a back entrance in the stock room. It's used as a fire door but no one actually uses it. It's across from the showers. I can… I can get you in there, get in the car out the back and then just drive."

"Why does this seem a lot more simple than it should be?" Punk asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Well I know these corridors. I know where to avoid and where not to avoid." She said, "It could work… it could." She nodded.

"We can't take your car." Punk shook his head.

"Why not?" AJ asked.

He wanted to make sure everything was gonna work. He didn't wan any screw ups or hazards. He knew AJ was probably on an adrenalin rush right now and wasn't thinking, but he was, he knew this was ride or die and he didn't want to die.

"Because if we're spotted in your care, they'll know I'm with you." Punk said, "Just… get a rental, drive it round the back."

"The prison has cameras all around the building." AJ remembered with fear, "Oh, I could go into reception, pretend I'm saying goodbye to the girls, and knock off the cameras. I'm sure I'll figure it out." She nodded.

"Yeah, yeah do that." Punk nodded, "In fact, I'll speak to Dean tomorrow, maybe he can drive the rental in. He said he was gonna look up places for us to go and circle really quiet routes that no one travels on."

"You spoke to Dean about this?"

"He was convincing me about it when I seen him yesterday." Punk said, "I wasn't sure but now that I've slept on it." He nodded, "I either stay here miserable for seventeen years or I take a risk that could give me back my life again."

"It could work." AJ said, "I mean… I'm terrified. I haven't done anything like this before and I feel like… I feel like I'm a little crazy for even entertaining it but… I want to be with you. I'll… I'll go to whatever lengths I have to." She nodded as he cupped her cheeks.

"Either way, you're going to be safe. I promise. I won't bring you down with me if it all goes wrong." He said.

"It won't go wrong." AJ said, "We just have to… we just have to move fast, be prepared, once we're in the car we can't look back, we just have to go. No paying attention to the news or the radio. Just put the foot down and drive to wherever it is Dean marks out for us." She said, "And then we can be together." She smiled.

"And we can… have our own bed." He said with a smile. They'd been using this little room as their meeting ground for the past six months and now the thought of their own bedroom, their own bed and personal space, it was giving him butterflies, "I can take a hot shower again." He said.

"With me." AJ smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck as he smiled.

"We're really gonna do this?" He took a deep breath as she nodded. He couldn't believe this was all really happening. Trust him to find the right girl, the only girl he's ever loved this way, in a damn prison where he was bound to for seventeen years. But maybe it was all meant to be. Either way he wanted a life with her and if he was gonna get sent down for more years if he got caught, then he could only be glad they tried.

* * *

 **A/N: Will it go to plan? REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	17. Ready, Set, Go

**Ready, Set, Go**

* * *

"Oh, April we're so sad to see you leave." Receptionist, Janus said sadly, a few days later as AJ stood in reception with the office girls, saying her farewells to them after handing in her notice a few days ago. She'd been biding her time by clearing out the medical room of all her things and saying goodbye to the staff in the prison. Afterall, she had worked in the place for several years.

"Onto bigger and better things." AJ smiled. She'd sold a story that she got offered an extremely generous job out of the country and was a fool not to take it. Now tonight, the plan was all going into action. Dean had been informed of what was happening and was aware of his duties, as was Punk and herself. She couldn't believe that possibly tonight, she could see Punk out of that prison jumpsuit and in reaching distance for whatever length of time she wanted him for.

"Good for you." Janus smiled, "We'll be sad to see you go but… you deserve this." She nodded.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, "I actually have some things for you guys. Just a little farewell present and some cards. Can I put it in the back?" AJ asked Janus.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." She smiled, "The back is fine, just shield your eyes, it's a mess." She laughed as AJ smiled, walking into the back office, creeping the door shut quietly as she sat down the gifts she'd gotten the girls, looking around for the CCTV cameras, spotting them over in the corner and walking towards them. She knew the majority of the receptionists barely even came back here, they were all pretty lazy.

"Ok, come on April." She whispered to herself as she fiddled around with the cameras connections, wondering what buttons to press.

She stood for five or ten minutes, but eventually managed to switch all the camera's off for outside the building.

She then walked back out and shut the door over, "Well, off to clear the last of my stuff up and then I'm off." AJ smiled.

"Good luck with everything." Janus nodded.

"Thank you." AJ said. She really did need good luck tonight.

With that she then walked by reception and down the main corridor, briskly walking as fast as she could down the hall and quickly into the stock room, appearing to be the first to arrive out of herself and Punk. She ran her hands through her hair and attempted to wait patiently and calmly but her stomach was doing back flips deep inside.

Half an hour later, she still stood in the stock room, pacing around, biting her nails as she thought of the worst. What if he couldn't escape? What if he'd already got caught? What if it was all over for them completely before they even got a chance?

She couldn't wait much longer. She walked out of the stock room and just when she'd lost all hope, she came into eye level with bright orange and was pushed back into the stock room quickly.

"What are you doing? Bailing on me?" Punk asked her, his heart racing, out of breath as he practically sprinted down the corridor.

"You… You done it." AJ said, "You got past them."

"Wasn't hard." Punk scoffed, "Now come on." He said, "You got the key?" He asked her.

"For what?" She shook her head.

"For my handcuffs, April!" Punk whispered but harshly.

"Oh, no." AJ placed her hand on her forehead.

"April." Punk panicked, "They're gonna notice I'm gone soon, come on." He shook his head. They'd spent a few days planning this. He assumed her adrenalin and panic had made her forget the key.

"I can get it. Just… Just wait here." She said, "It's just in the medical room." She said, "Stay here." She instructed, switching the light off in the stock room and closing the door over behind her as she ran to the medical room. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten the key to his handcuffs. How could she have been so stupid.

"Key… key… key." She whispered in a panic, opening the drawer and grabbing the key from it, quickly placing it down her jean pocket and running out of the medical room, running down the corridor and turning the corner, footsteps from the stock room when she bumped into Warden James, her stomach dropping.

"April. I thought you'd left by now?" James questioned.

"Uh… well… yeah, I have. I'm just tidying out the medical room." She explained, trying to hide her loss of breath.

"Were you running?" James asked suspiciously.

"Uh… no." AJ shook her head casually, "Actually yes… I heard there was a fight. I was just coming to make sure everything was ok."

"Yeah. It was just a normal scrap. Everyone lives. Unfortunately." James smiled to her as she just smiled back, "Hey, why don't we grab some coffee after my shift tonight? That can by my good luck with your new job gift." He smiled to her.

"Oh, no it's alright." AJ shook her head.

"I insist." James smiled.

Meanwhile Punk was footsteps away inside the stock room, cringing at the sound of AJ talking to a warden just outside the door. His heart had never beaten so fast before.

"I actually have plans tonight." AJ said, "With… my dad." She said slowly, making it up as she went along.

"Ouch. Blowing off my offer for your dad." James cringed, "Alright, well… I guess I'm just sad to see you go, that's all." James smiled as AJ kept rolling her eyes to the stock room with paranoia.

"I'm sad to be going to." AJ nodded, "I am."

"There isn't any way you could be convinced to stay?" James asked, "I just… I guess I always thought me and you..." James shrugged, "I don't know. Now I know you don't have a boyfriend anymore."

"And how do you know that?" AJ asked.

"The girls in reception like to talk." James nodded as AJ just rolled her eyes, "I really can't take you out for coffee tonight?" He asked sadly.

"I'd love to. Really." AJ nodded, "But I promised my dad I would see him. I leave early tomorrow morning and… he's really going to miss me." AJ played it cool.

"Ok, I get it." James smiled, "Well, good luck. I'm sure whatever it is you'll do fine." He smiled to her as she nodded, "Now… the kitchen needs more net cloths so-" He turned around, his hand reaching out onto the stock room handle.

"No!" AJ yelled quickly, watching as James opened up the door, AJ's heart dropping.

"What?" James laughed, switching on the light and walking in as AJ looked on at the empty room, "You alright?" James asked her, reaching up to one of the higher shelves to grab some net cloths.

"Uh… yeah… I'm fine." AJ said, suspiciously looking at the room. Had Punk just vanished into thin air.

"Well, good luck." James nodded to her, taking what he needed from the stock room and leaving down the hall as AJ waited for him to turn the corner until she burst into the stock room, turning on the light.

"Phil?" She whispered sharply, "Phil?" She said, not understanding how he could have disappeared, until she suddenly heard a car horn beeping outside. Of course.

She burst out of the fire exit door, shutting it over behind her, running over to the running car as Dean jumped out of the drivers seat.

"Hurry up." Dean whispered sharply, "Everything is there, alright. I've routed out places on the map. Your bag with the clothes is in the back. I even made up some fake ID's." He said frantically as AJ got into the drivers seat of the running car, turning to Punk who was sitting figeting, his legs shaking with fear.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Thank you. We'll be in touch." She smiled to Dean.

"Good luck." Dean smiled, shutting the car door for her, tapping the car in signal to go as he stood, watching AJ speed off out of the grounds, smiling to himself as he put his hood up and got the hell out of this place, for good.

"Here." AJ placed her hand in her jean pocket, grabbing the key for his cuffs and handing it to him as he took it with shaking hands, "Hey, it's ok." She nodded to him, keeping her eyes on the road, gripping the steering wheel tightly, "We did it." She whispered, "Baby, we did it." AJ smiled.

"Just… keep driving." Punk nodded, still looking left right and centre, paranoia still sinking in, his heart still beating rapidly. He wouldn't calm until he was well and truly out of Chicago and out of the prisons depths.

"Where did Dean route us to go?" AJ asked him as he took out the map in the glove compartment of the car, opening it up.

"One in Southport, North Carolina. One in… Hampden. But he's circled the one in the North Carolina. I think that's where he's suggesting we go." He said as AJ nodded.

"Ok. How long is that gonna take us?" She asked him.

"He's put the time distance at the side… I can't read his fucking writing." Punk grunted, "Twelve hours… I think." He said.

"Ok, that's doable." AJ nodded.

"I think he's also..." He paused as he found a brochure in the middle of the map, "I think he's also already found us a place to stay." He said.

"That man is smarter than he looks." AJ said, keeping her eyes firmly on the road as she drove carefully.

"Yeah… it's a four bedroom cottage. Seems like it's in the middle of nowhere." Punk looked at the place, "He's wrote we need to pick up keys with the same names he's gave us on the fake ID's." Punk said. And he couldn't help but just smile. The man was a genius and had saved them a lot of stress whilst doing this. He was a lifelong friend, for sure. As soon as they were settled, he was coming to visit definitely.

"Maybe you should get changed." AJ said, "I can put the address in the satnav too." She said.

"Wait until we get onto one of these country roads he's marked for us." Punk said, "It's dark anyway." He observed, looking up at the night sky. He couldn't believe he was actually out of prison. He was out of that god awful place and was really on his way out to a life with the woman he loved.

AJ drove for a little while, not much longer, until she found it appropriate to stop on a pretty deserted country road.

"Ok, there's clothes in the bag that I got for you. I also got you a cap, I thought that would help dim the features, not that anyone is gonna know you when we stop at where we're headed." She told him as he climbed in the back seat whilst she put in the address that Dean had wrote out for them.

"You alright in there?" She asked.

"A little cramped but I'm ok." He nodded, trying his best to slide on jeans in the back seat, pulling a soft, cotton Ramones t-shirt she'd got him. The clothing was hugging his body. It had never felt so good. He was still in complete disbelief that he'd actually just left prison.

"We need to burn this when we stop." Punk said, crumpling up the jumpsuit and shoving it in the bag as he climbed back into the front seat, sitting down on the seat as she watched him with a smile, "What?" He laughed turning around to her.

"It's just… nice to see you in normal clothes." She whispered with a smile as he laughed.

"It's nice to be in normal clothes." He admitted, looking over at her as she just smiled to him. This was exactly why they had done this. So they could be together freely, so he could see that smile all the time, as much as he wanted to. He loved her like he knew he'd never love anyone else like, and he didn't have any regrets.

He cupped her cheeks, pulling her into meet him as he kissed her softly, their first kiss out of the premises of a small medical room. And oh how it felt wonderful. This was just the start of everything. They'd got past the hardest hurdle. They could get past anything now.

"I love you so much." Punk whispered, leaning his forehead against hers as she smiled, not really believing herself that he was actually in normal clothing, across from her in a car, cupping her face and kissing her. It was all she'd ever wanted from the moment they first came into contact.

"I love you too." AJ smiled, pressing her lips back against his, eventually pulling back from him and pulling back out of the pit stop area as he placed the cap on his head, smiling as he noticed it was a cubs hat, one he had told her about having whilst they got up to all sorts in that little medical room. This was it. This was really happening.

* * *

 **A/N: So… Are Punk's prison days over? I'm not so sure. Let me know what you think. We're just getting started with this one ;)**


	18. Safe

**Safe**

* * *

AJ drove for twelve hours straight. She refused to stop until they got to where they were headed. Their panicked, adrenalin fevers were cooled down and they were a lot more calm than what they were when they first set off.

She'd told Punk to try and get some sleep, but he couldn't, he had to keep his eyes opened. He couldn't stop thinking about all the people who'd be sent out to look for him after the realisation that he was gone. How the prison would have been put on lockdown and how every new station and radio would have heard about his escape. Of course it terrified him, but it did soothe him that they were getting further and further away from that dreaded place.

When they arrived in North Carolina, it was everything that they expected. Small, basic, very small, but it was beautiful. There was a huge big lake surrounding the place, lots of trees, and very few people around, the only people that were around were no doubt locals.

"I think this is where we get the keys." AJ announced, pulling up into a space outside a small little rent office, "Stay here, alright. I won't be long." She nodded to him. He had been quiet the full ride here, but she suspected that. She was also a little dazed that their plan had actually worked and they were actually out together, in the flesh, Punk was free, not entirely, but definitely free from being held captive in a place he shouldn't have been.

AJ walked into the small little rent office, walking to the reception where the little old lady sat behind the desk. She could tell not very many people stopped by here.

"Can I help you, love?" The sweet lady smiled.

"Uh… yeah, my friend called to rent us out a house… here, this is the address." She slid over the brochure that Dean had written on, "He said we've just to come pick up the keys and fill in details." AJ said.

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Katie." AJ smiled sweetly. Her and Punk had been practising using their fake names in the car. Dean had really made this all easy for them and they couldn't thank him enough. It was clear he had experience when it came to breaking the law, but they weren't judging him for that, they were so grateful.

"Ahh, yes. Here are the keys." The lady smiled as she seen the name written down, "And I just need you to sign here." She pointed onto a sheet of paper with some details on at as AJ nodded, remembering to use the one that Dean had copied out for her, placing the pen down and taking the keys.

"Thank you." The lady smiled, "It's a straight road round the bend, through the trees, right in front of the lake." She said as AJ nodded.

"Thank you." She nodded, walking out of the office and back into the car, "She was nice." She observed to Punk who turned to her.

"She didn't suspect anything, right?" He asked.

"No. Of course not." AJ shook her head, "We're far away, Phil. Too far for them to even track us. Look around at this place, it's deserted." She said.

"There is still people." Punk said.

"I know but they aren't gonna suspect a thing." She said, "I promise." She placed her hand on his lap. She never thought she'd have to be the convincing one, but she understood that he was obviously all kinds of worried and scared. It was just gonna take at least a few days for him to come round.

Punk just nodded. He knew this place wasn't so bad, he was just still pre prison, shaking, wondering why he hadn't felt handcuffs on him in the past twelve hours, still not used to the soft clothing he had on, and the pleasure of actually being free to walk anywhere and look at the world as they drove along the country roads.

"Here, take the keys." AJ told him as she reversed out of the space and headed on up round the road and through the trees to where she was guided to. For every few yards there was a house. They were beautiful and so secluded into themselves, AJ couldn't help but smile. It was different from living in the city. It was better she thought.

She pulled up outside the house, stopping the car and looking up at it with a smile, "Doesn't look too bad, huh?" She smiled to him.

"It'll do." Punk smiled as they both got out the car. Punk paused for a second just to enjoy the sun shining on his face. The cool breeze blowing past him. It all felt unreal. To walk free again. To know that his past life was somewhat behind him. To know he was finally here with the woman he loved who he'd only seen for limited time in such a small space for half the year.

"So I didn't pack a lot of things." AJ told him as he helped her with the bags out of the back seat, "But it's enough to do us until we need to get more things. I can look around later for grocery stores and things, get myself familiar with the area." She told him as he just nodded.

"Can you believe we haven't even had a proper date yet?" He smirked to her as they walked down the grass to the front door of the house.

"Well, you'll have to take me on one soon." She said, "No excuses." She smiled, opening up the door with the key, walking on in as she immediately began to look around. Everywhere was beautiful. The kitchen, the little swing on the porch, the living room, the bedrooms, it all seemed to nice.

"Dean can certainly pick a place to stay." Punk laughed, dumping the bags and shutting the door over as he looked around. The house was all on the one level, but was huge in space. Had a wonderful kitchen. A gorgeous view, Plenty of bedrooms. It almost seemed to good to be true.

"How did you even afford to rent this?" Punk asked her, meeting her in the living room.

"I have money." AJ shrugged.

"I will get a job, you know." Punk said, "It'll be something lowkey around here, and obviously I'll have to use my fake name, but I will, so I can put towards it." He said.

"Don't worry about that just now." She shook her head, "Can you believe we actually done it?" She smiled. She felt like their love was even more worth it now that they had gone to all these lengths. It was perfect. It was just them. It was all she'd ever wanted.

"Feels sorta unreal." He admitted, "But I don't regret a thing. I could have stayed there for seventeen years. Lost my entire life. Or I could have taken a risk that could have helped me get my life back, and even better." He smiled to her, "I'm so glad you're here with me." He said.

"There's no place else that I want to be." She said, leaning up and pressing her lips against his, feeling his hands circle around her waist freely. It was this. Just kissing without the fear of someone catching or suspecting anything of them, having him touch her without unlocking his handcuffs, feeling safe and tucked away from the world, safe in his arms and embrace. She knew this was where she was meant to be. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Later on, AJ and Punk were just getting settled into their new home. They'd unpacked the very few things they'd packed with them, familiarised themselves with the way everything in the house worked like the heating and electricity. They made sure they knew were everything was, and they picked out their bedroom.

Punk knew it was going to be such a luxury to be in that bedroom tonight. An actual bed. A soft mattress to fall asleep on after making love to her. What could be more perfect.

"Maybe I should cut my hair." AJ admitted, sitting down on the edge of the soft bed. She was so pleased with what they could now call their new home. Yes, things seemed to be moving insanely quickly, but it felt like they'd already been together for so long in that god forsaken prison. To be out, free, acting like a normal couple, it felt wonderful.

"It's not you we have to worry about." Punk reminded her, "It's me." He said, "Maybe I should shave my beard. The prison knows me with a big beard." He said, "Probably won't make much of a difference though."

"But I like your beard." AJ pouted, "It tickles me in all the right places." She smirked as he laughed.

"Well then I'll just trim it." He told her as she smiled, "God, I can't wait to take a shower." He admitted as he looked to the bathroom in their bedroom.

"Why don't I go out, have a look around, go to the store, if there is one." She admitted, "And you can take a shower?" She stood up as he nodded.

"Yeah, ok. But be careful." He told her.

"There's about a population of 10 around here, I don't have to worry." She smiled to him.

"Get stuff to make dinner, yeah? I'll cook." He said, "I haven't cooked dinner in what feels like years." He admitted and she smiled.

It was such a drastic change the way she was being treated as though she was a princess. No abuse, verbal and physical. He wasn't demanding her to make him dinner, he was a gentleman, he carried the bags, he put her first, and she felt wonderful. She knew it would take them some time to settle, but it was going to be so worth it. She was so in love with him, a type of love she knew would never go away.

* * *

After Punk had the most enjoyable shower ever, feeling the roasting water hit and spray off him whilst actually using real soap that hadn't touched by a million other people, he got out and dried off just in time for AJ coming home from her outing. It felt strange to him, he couldn't believe this was actually his life right now. A good home, an amazing girl on his side, feeling safe for the now anyway. This place just brought a calm to him that he never knew could exist.

"I think I'm falling in love with this little place, Phil." AJ admitted as she rushed into their bedroom, looking on at him in just a towel, still a little wet, his hair over his eyes a little whilst she watched and bit her lip.

"Yeah?" Punk smiled as AJ just nodded.

"Enjoy your shower?" She smirked.

"You have no idea how good it felt." Punk nodded as she walked over to him.

"Feel good?" She wrapped her arms around his neck as he smiled.

"The best." He nodded.

"Oh, really?" She smiled, "I bet you I could make you feel better." She smirked, sinking to her knees as he just smiled.

"I don't doubt you could." He laughed as she pulled his towel away, wrapping her hand around his shaft, stroking him up and down as she looked up at him with a smile, "Fuck, definitely better than the shower." He moaned, suddenly feeling her wrap her mouth around him, bobbing her head up and down as he grabbed a handful of her hair.

"Fuck, April. Fuck your mouth feels so good." He grunted as she continued to bob her head up and down on him. Nothing felt as good as this, and somehow it felt even better when not in a prison jumpsuit and in a small medical room.

AJ sucked him off hard, not going easy at all, taking his full length all the way into her mouth, already feeling her panties get wet with excitement.

He suddenly pulled her up from her knees and stripped her t-shirt from her, lifting her up and turning around, simply placing her on the spacious bed, "Finally we have a proper bed." He whispered as she smiled, feeling him unclasp her bra quickly, kissing down her neck and down to her breasts as she rolled her head back onto the soft pillows.

The comfort made all the distance. Something about it felt more personal, and more at home, more like they were boyfriend and girlfriend, more that they were in love. She smiled as he kissed down her breasts and down her stomach. He always took good care of her body no matter where their surroundings. She trusted him like no one else, especially with her body.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Chicago, AJ's father had just noticed a letter through his door from his daughter. Normally he just collected all the mail up in the morning and threw it in the kitchen to read later.

He opened it up, sitting down with his night time cup of tea and biscuit, reading the letter to himself carefully.

 _Dad,_

 _This is really hard for me to write because I know it's going to be a while before I can see you again. I've left Chicago. Before you panic, I'm ok and I'm safe. I'm as safe as I've ever been. I met someone. Someone I know you would never approve of or understand. But I love him. Not the way I loved Chad, or thought I loved Chad. It's serious. It's more than serious. In order to be together I had to make a sacrifice and that's why I had to leave. I can't say where I'm headed, but I will write in a few days once I'm settled. I don't want you to worry about me, I'm safe and I'm fine. I have money, a place to call home and I have someone taking care of me, not the way Chad pretended he took care of me. I will write to you soon, and hopefully we can arrange to meet soon too, but for now it's a short goodbye. I love you so much._

 _April_

* * *

Later on that night, after Punk and AJ finished up in the bedroom, they had dinner which Punk enjoyed to cook, and ate outside as the sunset, shimmering on the lake that was just a few yards in front of them. For the first time since they got there, they both felt peace. It felt like they were constantly on their feet, constantly in disbelief, that now they had just paused to take it all in and realised they were here with each other, together.

They headed to bed pretty early, but still late enough. AJ was exhausted from driving all through the previous night, that she couldn't help fall fast asleep, especially in Punk's embrace. It was something they had yet to do. Sleep together through the night in a bed. It was these moments that seemed simple to anyone else but to them it was a luxury, to hold each other whilst sleeping was just unimaginably rewarding.

Punk fell asleep pretty quickly, but when he woke up whilst attempting to turn positions in bed, he jumped out of his skin with forgetting where he actually was, sitting up in a panic, waking AJ up beside him who jumped in the dark room.

"Where… Why…" He immediately began patting around the bed, turning to AJ as he gasped for air as AJ frowned.

"It's ok. You're ok." She nodded to him, "It's ok, baby." She sat up, kissing his shoulder as he ran his hands through his hair, "We're safe here." She nodded to him, "C'mon." She whispered, laying back down in bed on her side as he lay back down flat on his back, feeling her curl into him, "We're gonna be ok here." She whispered, kissing his chest in the dark room, silence outside, peace in the air.

Maybe this would work. Maybe they could have a life of their own in this little fairyland town. He just had to come to terms with it all, and realise that he wasn't in a cell anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	19. Settling In

**Settling In**

* * *

Punk woke up the next morning, for the first time in what felt like years, to the smell of coffee and breakfast cooking. He woke up in amongst a soft quilt that he'd lay in all night with his gorgeous girlfriend tucked into him. Although he did have a bit of a restless night.

He woke up, walking round their bed in his boxers and off through to the kitchen. He was still getting used to the fact that he wasn't being monitored at all times. He was actually free. Maybe not legally, but right now with AJ, he was free to be with her and free to be here with her living a life together.

"Something smells good in here." Punk smiled, walking into the kitchen where she was making pancakes with the ingredients she'd gotten from the small supermarket late last night.

"I'm making pancakes." She smiled, "There's coffee on the table too." She said as he just ignored her, creeping behind her and wrapping his arms around her from behind, brushing her hair out the way as he kissed her neck causing her to smile and stop what she was doing, "Morning to you too." She grinned to herself.

She was a little worried last night when she seen he'd obviously had a nightmare or was unaware of where he even was, but she knew it would take time for them to settle here. This was possibly going to be their forever home, because she knew this love was never going to go away. She wanted them to settle in nicely to the house and to the community.

"How did you sleep?" He whispered to her.

"The best sleep I've had in a long time." She told him truthfully as he walked off to pour himself some coffee, "I mean we've never… we've never got to do this stuff. Simple things like sleeping in a bed with each other. Having breakfast, lunch and dinner together. Just… being together." She shrugged, "It's nice to finally be able to do it." She admitted.

"Yeah." Punk nodded in agreement, "And hey, don't worry about me… you know, waking up last night in a panic. It's just gonna take me a while to actually process all of this. I'm still in disbelief, but we'll settle in soon. I know we will." He said as she nodded with a smile.

"I've actually been thinking of jobs we could get here." She nodded, flipping the pancakes carefully as he stood watching her. He could have just watched her all day, "There's a bar… down by the lake. It's like a seafood restaurant too. I was thinking I could maybe get a job waitressing there." She shrugged, "And last night, when I was at the supermarket, I passed a car garage. I remember you telling me that was your first job when you were eighteen." She said, "Maybe you could work there… or there are other places around here, just… most of them aren't really busy." She said.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "I don't know if I'm confident enough yet to get out there and work." He admitted.

"That's ok. I know that. I can go on and look for something." She told him, "I have plenty of money to get us by anyway." She nodded to him.

"I still wanna provide too." He made himself clear, "Where will I even get paid too?" He wondered suddenly.

"Well look here." She paused before adding in more pancake mix into the frying pan, walking over to the documents Dean had left them, "So he's made us fake ID's, but he's also set up bank accounts in our names. The guy deserves a medal for everything he's done for us." She admitted, "So I'm assuming he opened this account, using your fake name." She pointed to the new bank details Punk would now use, "And he must have gotten a girl to pose with my fake name to open up this one." She pointed.

"Well this was why he was in prison." Punk nodded but with a smile.

"I thought he was there for drugs?" AJ asked, walking back to finish off the pancakes.

"Yeah, selling drugs. He knows how to handle money. How to illegally rob people." Punk shrugged, "He was part of some group, I don't know. He didn't talk to me much about it. Did say he had a girlfriend though, maybe it was her who helped him out." He shrugged.

"Maybe." AJ nodded, "But either way, we'll be ok." She nodded.

"I think maybe we should change our appearances, a little." He nodded.

"Well there's a hair salon not that far from here. I was thinking of going, maybe getting my hair cut and the bottom tips dyed a blonde colour." She admitted.

"Maybe I should do the same." He joked as she just smiled to him, "I might shave my beard and grow my hair out a little longer."

"Long long?" AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, down to my back." Punk fluttered his eyelashes, "No… just long enough so I can slick it back. In prison it was always fuzzy and just… sitting on my head." He said.

"Slicked?" She frowned, "Won't it look all greasy then?" She cringed as he laughed.

"No. Well it will but… just trust me." Punk nodded.

"Well either way, no one here knows us. We're miles away from Chicago in a little town that isn't even available on google images." She said, plating up the pancakes, "We're safe here. I can just feel it." She said as he smiled.

He was reminded by her enthusiasm and broad smile of why he done this in the first place. To be with her. With someone he loved indescribably.

* * *

Later on that night, both Punk and AJ decided to take a walk through their new neighbourhood, Punk was a little hesitant, but he knew he was gonna have to come out of the house at some point, he may as well start now.

Everything necessary was all pretty close to them but still a fair little walk. Everything felt so earthy from the greenery to the huge lake that surrounded the entire place. It really was beautiful.

"That's me booked in for tomorrow morning." She told Punk, coming out of the small hair salon.

"Don't get too much cut off. I like your long hair." He frowned as they headed on down through the grovel path to finish off their evening stroll. She could get used to this. Late night walks whilst the sun was setting. This scenery and peacefulness. It was beautiful.;

"I won't get too much cut off." She promised him, "Hey, why don't we go to that little bar down at the lake at the front? Maybe we could make it our first date." She smiled up at him.

"Uh… I don't know." Punk scratched the back of his neck.

"C'mon, we'll be lucky if there is more than five people in it." She said, "I don't want you getting used to just avoiding everything. This is our home now. Sounds strange to say it, but it is." She nodded to him, squeezing his hand tightly.

"I know it is, it's just… hard to believe sometimes that I'm actually out of prison and here, with you." He said.

"Well believe it, baby." She smiled turning into him, "I have a good feeling about this place." She nodded, leaning up and pressing her lips against his as he smiled, "Come on. Take your girlfriend on a first date." She said as he just smiled.

Their relationship was a little upside down. Six months together but never been on a date, but were now living together and ran away together. It was very drastic but they knew how they felt and the lengths they had gone to were backed up from the love they had for each other.

"Ok. Let's go." He nodded as she smiled.

They headed down to the water front and got a table that looked straight out onto the lake. The place was small, but homey, and actually pretty busy. Punk and AJ both assumed it was locals. They'd barely sat down before a waitress walked over to them to take an order.

"Can I get y'all anything?" She smiled as AJ turned to Punk who sat silently.

"I'll have a root beer." AJ smiled as the woman wrote it down.

"And what about you, sir?" She asked as Punk kept his head down, cap covering his face.

"Uh… just a pepsi." He said casually.

"Ok. I'll get that right to you." She said, heading off back to the bar.

"Root beer?" Punk questioned, "I never knew you were a forty year old man." He said as she just smiled.

"Very funny." AJ nodded, "It reminds me of my dad, actually." She told him, "Every Summer when I was a little girl we used to drive to Michigan. There was this bar we used to always go to. Reminds me of this place. He'd always order a root beer and I was always so intrigued to see what the fuss was all about." She said.

"You miss him?" Punk assumed as she nodded.

"Yeah, I just hope he understands my letter." She said.

"You wrote him a letter?" He asked, the sun setting down slowly bit by bit, the lake calm and peaceful, bird flying across, soft chatter and swinging music playing in the warm bar. He'd definitely take this over a prison cell any day.

"Yeah. I told him that it was complicated." She said, "But that I was safe and that I'd write to him." She said, "He's always been good with understanding but… I don't think he'd ever understand this." She said.

"You mean you don't think he'd ever approve of me?" Punk nodded as she frowned, "Hey, I wouldn't blame him." He said, "He loves you, why would he want you running off with a criminal?"

"That's not how I see you. I love you. And that's what he has to understand when the time comes to… tell him." She said, "We're gonna be ok here." She said in a more quiet voice even though there wasn't people that close to them, "I mean… after a few months, they're gonna just give up with looking for you."

"You think?" Punk asked as she nodded.

"Yeah. It'd be different if you were some lunatic, mass murderer, but you aren't and they'll know that. Of course they'll be weary but they aren't gonna send cops out to every state." She said, "That waitress didn't even look twice at you. No one cares or acknolwedges." She said, "People here seem much nicer than in Chicago." She admitted.

"It is a nice place." Punk nodded. He couldn't say it wasn't.

"It's beautiful." AJ sat back on the chair with relaxation, "Look at the view." She turned to look at the sun setting on the lake, "This wasn't anything I expected."

"Me neither. I thought we'd be in some hut off a country road in some swamp." He admitted as she laughed, "This is… much better." He nodded just as the waitress came over with their drinks.

"Here you go, guys." She smiled kindly, placing the drinks down, "Now I hate to be rude, but I haven't seen y'all around here before. You just driving by?" She asked, "We get a lot of pit stoppers."

"Oh, no." AJ shook her head, "We've just moved here."

"Oh, then shut me up." She laughed, "Where from?" She asked as AJ felt Punk tap her leg under the table.

"California." AJ smiled.

"My my, what a change of scenery then, huh?" She said.

"It's beautiful here." AJ said, "We love it." She nodded, "Actually..." She took her opportunity, "There aren't any jobs going here, are there?" She asked.

"Oh, honey. You've came just at the right time. We need all the help we can get." She said, "I'll put in a word with the manager." She said, "What's your name?"

"Katie." AJ nodded, "And this is Jack." She nodded to Punk who looked up with a polite smile. It was still very weird getting use to their fake names.

"Well it's nice to meet y'all. Why don't you put your number down on that napkin and I can get back to you." She said, "My name is Carrie." She smiled.

"Uh… I don't have a phone." AJ said. She'd threw her cell away. She figured she wouldn't need it and it was too risky to use it anyway.

"Oh." Carrie nodded.

"But I can come by tomorrow." She said. She was going to the hair salon anyway.

"Ok, do that." Carrie nodded, "Can I get y'all some food or anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry actually." Punk nodded. He hadn't had the luxury of eating out in quite some time. In fact, he hadn't had the luxury of eating anything other than mush in a long time.

* * *

They stayed there the full night, enjoying the food, the view, the company of one another, and also enjoying the fact that they could relax and just be themselves. Everyone seemed so disconnected from the real world here and AJ and Punk loved it. It was just what they needed.

"So? How is our first date going so far?" Punk smiled across to her, adjusting the cap on his head as she smiled.

"The best date I've ever had." She said honestly as he just laughed, "Hey, I'm serious." She said, "Don't you feel relaxed here? I mean I know you're gonna be pretty tense, until we settle in properly, but don't you feel like this place has some hope about it? Like good things are gonna happen here?" She asked him.

"No, I get you." He nodded. He did understand what she meant, he did have a good feeling about this, but he was still feeling very cautious, "Once we settle in, it's gonna be great. Just the two of us." He smiled as she nodded, suddenly feeling a gurgle in her stomach.

They'd ate some pretty basic foods and it all tasted great, she wasn't sure why she suddenly felt like she was going to throw up everywhere.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." She stood up, putting her hand over her mouth as Punk looked up at her, watching her dash away to the toilets as he frowned. Maybe it had just suddenly hit her, or maybe it was the food, it was pretty greasy stuff.

He sat back on the chair, looking out onto the lake, the sun now gone but the twinkling lights around the bar still giving off enough light. It was beautiful here, and he knew he and AJ were going to fit in well. He was getting more and more optimistic the further they settled in.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	20. Life Changing

**Life Changing**

* * *

"Maybe you've came down with something. You had different food from me, it could be food poisoning." Punk said, leaning at the door of their bathroom in their bedroom after sitting listening to AJ throw up again.

"No, it's not like that. It's just like… it comes over me suddenly." She said, "Maybe it's just these past few days catching up to me." She admitted, drying her mouth with the towel after washing her entire face, "But despite that, I had a nice time tonight… was it good to be out?" She asked him, "You weren't terrified the entire time?"

"I was a little at the start, but then it eased off and I got comfortable. I just need time to adjust." He told her as she nodded.

"In a years time, prison won't be on your mind at all." She smiled, beginning to strip out of her clothes as Punk watched her with a smile. He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky.

"I think it's always gonna be on my mind. How can it not be, you know?" Punk said, watching her slide on her pyjama shorts, "It's just about me being able to settle here and get used to a life here." He said, watching her as she took her bra off, leaving his mouth slightly gaping as she then put on a vest over her.

"We'll settle here. Once we get familiar with the neighbourhood and the house, and we get jobs we're comfortable doing, everything will just… fall into place." She said.

"It's almost like Phil doesn't exist anymore though." He admitted, "I still need to get used to you calling me Jack in front of people." He admitted.

"You're still Phil to me. Right here." She said as he just smiled, watching her pull the covers back to their bed, sliding on in and laying down on her side, "I'd like to start getting little things for the house too, it seems pretty bare to me right now." She said, "Maybe if I get this job, once I start getting paid I can start putting things by." She said as he stripped off down to his boxers, getting into bed beside her.

"I'll leave that to you." He said as she just smiled, curling into him.

"I love sleeping with you." She said softly, shutting her eyes over and relaxing her body into his. It was peace she couldn't find anywhere else. Happiness. Love.

"Ditto." Punk smiled as she looked up at him.

"I love you." She smiled, "And whatever we have to face, we face together." She said.

"No… April, I told you this at the start, if this all goes up in flames then I'm the one that goes back to jail. I don't bring you into it. I don't bring you down with me. You stay safe in your life." She said.

"You are my life." She said, "Don't you get that?" She asked.

"I get it, but I know what it's like to be in prison. I am not taking you down with me." He said.

"Who says your going down anyway?" She asked him sadly, "We're here, we're safe, we're far away, tucked away. No one is gonna find us." She said, leaning up and pressing a kiss on the corner of his mouth, followed by a proper kiss on his lips.

"I believe you." Punk said, "We're gonna be alright here." He said as she nodded. The more he said it, the more he believed it.

She felt him pull her on top of him, his hands roaming up and down her body, round to cup her ass through her shorts, all the while kissing him softly on the lips.

"I could get used to this." Punk moaned as he ran his hands up AJ's vest, cupping her breasts softly as she moaned to herself. His touch was everything.

"Me too." AJ moaned, "I want you inside me." She whispered, sitting up, straddling his hips, stripping her vest off as Punk watched, watching her shorts and panties go next.

"Ride me. I just wanna watch." Punk whispered a she smiled, leaning back down and kissing him deeply as he ran his hands through her hair, shimmying his boxers down the best he could until she took over and settled above him, reaching behind and stroking his length a few times before sinking down on him completely, pressing her hands on his chest whilst his hands went to her waists.

"Fuck, baby girl you feel amazing." He moaned. She was beautiful. He looked up and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He didn't even need to guide her or move her hips for her, she was doing it all by herself, moving up and down at her own, quick but steady pace, "You're beautiful." He whispered, not even sure if it was loud enough for her to hear, but still saying it for himself to hear anyway.

"Fuck, I love you inside me." She moaned. She felt full and warm and so good. She didn't want to be anywhere else but here with him.

"I love being inside you." He countered as she smiled.

* * *

They went on and on, changing positions after every time AJ came. She knew Punk was good at holding back, and she knew it was because he wanted her to be satisfied, in prison they always had to be quick, but now they could really study each others bodies and fit into them, really try out new things.

AJ was currently on her hands and knees while Punk was behind slamming into her. She'd already had many highs but was still borderlining one before whilst Punk got close too. She clutched the sheets in front of her, feeling him thrust deep into her this way, the sound of his hips slamming off her ass filling the room along with her moans.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum again." She moaned, feeling him take her arms, pulling her up by them so she was kneeling up in front of him, back against his chest as he held her up by her arms.

"Fuck." Punk grunted as she turned her head to the side and kissed the corner of his mouth, not really reaching his lips. He then let her go free back down on her hands as he continued thrusting into her.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum! Yes! Yes, right there." AJ moaned, curling her fists in the sheets as she felt anther wave of pleasure come over her, Punk following just behind her.

"Fuck, April." He moaned, digging his nails into her hips as he came, grunting with every spurt inside her that he left. Once he'd spilled everything inside her, he collapsed back down on the bed, pulling her with him as she lay exhaustedly in his arms.

"I could get used to this, for sure." Punk nodded as AJ just smiled.

"Don't make it seem like it's all about the sex." AJ scoffed as Punk just laughed, "Did you have… many girlfriends before going to prison?" She asked. He knew about her past relationship life but his was not something they had touched down on him.

"Uh… yeah, I actually had a girlfriend right before I went in. She broke up with me before my sentencing because… well, she didn't know how long I was gonna get and I knew she was disgusted by what I done." Punk said, "I did think about her, but then I started seeing you and… truth is I haven't thought about her again until now. I don't think about anyone but you." He admitted as AJ smiled.

"I just can't believe so many people unfriended you and just forgot about you after what you done." She shook her head, "Friends are meant to stick by you, through whatever. And this girl obviously didn't love you enough."

"Eh, I don't know. What would you do if I got put back into prison? You aren't gonna wait around, are you?"

"I would wait." AJ nodded, looking up at him, "I don't want to be with anyone else but you. Clearly that wasn't how she felt." She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter to me now anyway." He shrugged, "I have you. I feel like that's all I'm ever gonna need." He said as she smiled, pressing a kiss on his chest lovingly, both of them following into a peaceful sleep together, naked in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning, AJ had woken up before Punk, remembering she had a hair appointment and also she had to go to the bar down at the lake to see if there was any jobs going. She got showered in their bathroom, stepping out and wiping the condensation of the mirror.

In a frantic rush to find whatever moisturising cream she needed, she stumbled upon her sanitary towels that she had of course sitting discreetly at the back of the cupboard under the sink. Suddenly she realised she was almost a week late. Ever since she had gotten her period she'd never been late or early once. She was always on time.

She panicked for a few minutes, but she knew she was on the pill, and then she had trouble wondering if she'd actually taken it when she was supposed to a few weeks ago. She'd been very caught up.

She placed her hand over her mouth as she then remembered her unusual sickness last night. Surely she couldn't have been pregnant. But she fine well that they weren't careful. He'd never used a condom. She assumed he was depending on her pill, and so was she, but only when she remembered to take it, that was.

She couldn't believe this. She had to figure this out quietly to herself before making a big deal out of beforehand. She walked out of the bathroom, looking over at Punk fast asleep peacefully. Surely their life wasn't taking a turn like this so quickly.

* * *

She headed out and enjoyed getting her hair done. It relieved a lot of stress, a lot of stress she now had after putting one and one together this morning. She got it cut, but not too much off, and got a few streaks of blonde at the tips, just to have something different.

She then went to the bar they were at last night to ask about a job.

"This is Katie." Carrie said, introducing AJ to the older woman who owned the bar, "She's looking for a job here. She's just moved here with her boyfriend."

"You look a lot brighter than a bar waitress, missy." The owner smiled to AJ, "I'm Sandrine." She said as AJ nodded, "But we're looking for all the help we can get. We'd be happy to give you a job." Sandrine nodded as AJ smiled.

"Oh, thank you so much." AJ said, "When… When do I start?"

"Well, tomorrow isn't normally busy, but there's a bus tour pit stopping the next day, we're gonna be super busy. We could start you then." Sandrine said as AJ nodded.

"That's great. Thank you so much." AJ smiled, heading on off as Carrie turned to Sandrine.

"She's sweet. I like her." Carrie said as Sandrine nodded.

"She is." She nodded, "But when was the last time you seen a girl as young as her settling down here to live?" She asked as Carrie just shrugged, "Nevertheless, she is a very sweet girl. And we need all the help we can get." She nodded.

* * *

AJ eventually got home, after making an emergency pit stop at the supermarket on her way, walking into the house where Punk was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Hey." He turned around at a glance and then suddenly noticed her hair, "Hey, you look beautiful." He smiled. He was a little worried about what she was going to do but now that he seen it, he really liked it. It wasn't even that short now.

"The girl done a good job of it, huh?" She said.

"She did." Punk nodded, "Did you go to that bar?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I got the job." She smiled cheerfully.

"Knew you would." Punk smiled, "When are you starting."

"Day after tomorrow." She said, "I think it gets super busy sometimes, and then super dead other times. And I've worked in a bar before, whilst I was in med school." She said.

"You're gonna be great." He nodded, "I'm making lunch so park your butt at the table because it will be ready soon." He told her as she smiled, remembering she had a plastic bag in her hand with something she had to go take care of in.

"I'm just gonna go take my coat off." She said, walking off out of the kitchen, through the living room and down the hall to their bedroom. She loved coming home to seeing him here. It was really like they'd been living together for years. Perhaps their rough, prison romance start to their relationship had made a closer connection than to a normal couple of six months. Their love was as strong as ever and that's why AJ wasn't freaking out about this, well… not freaking out a lot.

She headed off into the bathroom and tore open the box, getting the test out and doing everyhting she had to do, placing the test in the sink whilst waiting patiently. She knew this would change her life. Both of their lives. Forever.

She waited and waited for what felt like years, finally picking the test up to look, two blue lines staring back at her as she sat on the edge of the bath in disbelief.

* * *

 **A/N: Boom. She's pregnant. Didn't see that coming did you? ;) Lol Jk. REVIEW and let me know what you think. This might seem all smooth and perfect, but trust me, won't be like that forever.**


	21. Progress

**Progress**

* * *

"You want more tea?" Punk asked, stepping out onto the porch later that night where AJ was sitting on the couch swing, looking onto the lake and enjoying the cool breeze.

"No, I'm good." AJ smiled to him tiredly as she sat down her empty mug. She'd spent the rest of the day trying her best to avoid him, but she knew that wasn't going to make things go away. She had to talk to him.

"It's getting kinda cold out here. You don't wanna come in? Watch some TV? I have a lot of shows to catch up on, you know." He smirked as she laughed.

"Just a little bit longer out here." She nodded to him as he sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Do you think the view is like this every night? I mean… it's beautiful." Punk said as she looked across the lake that was practically their front garden now.

"Well that lake isn't going anywhere, is it?" She looked up at him.

"Guess not." Punk nodded, "I figured I'm gonna go check out that garage you seen tomorrow. See if there are any jobs going." Punk shrugged, "I'm starting to feel a lot more comfortable around here. I think last night, being at that bar, having people just smile to me and walk by like I was just normal-"

"You are normal." AJ said, "Please don't think you're out of place here. You should have never been put to prison in the first place." She shook her head rather angrily.

"I do feel safe here. I know it's gonna get better as the days go on and our life together really takes off." He nodded as she looked up at him. She had to tell him or else she was going to just burst inside.

"Phil." She got his attention as he looked down at her.

"What?" He said.

"I…" She bit her tongue, "I don't want you to freak out." She sat up a little.

"What? What is it? Someone seen us?" Punk immediately thought.

"No. No, baby. Nothing like that. Nothing to do with you or the cops or anyone else." She nodded to him as he just tilted his head a little with confusion. He wondered what else he'd have to freak out about then, "I'm pregnant." She looked across at him, watching his mouth slightly gape, his eyes widening as he looked across at her.

"You… How can you… pregnant?" He shook his head.

"It must have happened in prison. There was so much chaos going on I must have forgotten to take my pill." She said, "When I realised I was late, and then the weird sickness the other night, I got a pregnancy test."

"And it's positive?" He asked her as she nodded, "April, God dammit." He ran his hands through his hair, collapsing back on the couch, "How the fuck did this happen?"

"Please don't be mad." She shook her head sadly.

"I'm not… well… we're on the run, April. And now… and now we're gonna bring a baby into all this madness?" He said sadly, "We should have been careful." He mentally bet himself up for not using protection, but then he thought she was on the pill.

"So were you under the illusion that we were never gonna have kids? That we were just gonna stay here, just the two of us, nothing to build, no creating a proper home?" She asked.

"Not right now, we've barely been here a week." Punk said, "I'm still jumping out of bed in the middle of the night because I still think I'm in a prison cell. We have fake god damn names, April." He said as she stood up.

"Stop shouting at me." She shook her head.

"I'm not sh..." He began loudly and paused, "I'm not shouting." He said in a more quiet voice, standing up and looking across at her, "I just… this is a huge thing and I don't know-"

"You don't know what?" AJ looked up at him as he looked back at her silently, "Yeah, ok. I get it. No need to say anything else, Phil. Your face says it all." She spat, pushing by him.

"April." He tried to pull her back softly.

"No, leave me alone." She said, shaking his hand away and walking back into the house as Punk sighed.

He knew their first fight was coming up soon, no doubt, but he thought it'd be over money, or something stupid. He definitely didn't think it'd be over a baby that was going to be appearing in the next nine months. He really couldn't believe this.

* * *

"April." Punk knocked at their bedroom door, having been standing outside it for quite a while trying to figure out this whole situation and what he was supposed to say. He realised very quickly that this was affecting her to and it obviously came as a shock to her. He just wasn't sure what to say earlier.

He opened up the door, looking on at her lying on her side on the bed, hugging a cushion, "Can we talk?" He asked her softly.

"Talk or yell?" AJ asked him.

"Talk." Punk nodded assuringly, "I didn't mean to yell earlier. I wasn't mad at you. I wasn't mad at anything. I was just a little taken back." He admitted, walking over to the bed as she sat up and swung her legs around dangling off the edge, feeling him sit down beside her as she continued to hug the cushion, "I don't really know what to say." He admitted honestly.

"Just tell me you'll be here." She said rather forcefully.

"You think I wouldn't?" Punk turned to her as she just shrugged, "You can shove anything in my face… going on the run, a baby, whatever… I'm still gonna love you and wanna be with you." He told her honestly as she smiled softly.

"It's not like I planned this." She sighed to herself, "I thought we'd settle down first here, for at least a year, before even discussing kids." She said.

"It's not… it's not the end of the world." He nodded, speaking in a more reassuring tone. Of course he was shocked at first and a little forward, now it seemed like he'd calmed down.

"It's not?" She turned to him.

"No. It's something you said you've always wanted. It's something I thought I could never… ever have." He said, obviously referring to being in prison, or supposed to being in prison for a lot of years, "I mean, it's terrifying, obviously, and I didn't expect it either, but… we just gotta deal with it."

"So you want it?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course I do." Punk smiled at her fragile timidness, he loved her more and more every day, another reason not to freak out over having a baby. They had such a strong connection and such deep love for each other, that would of course help cooperate in raising a baby.

"I was scared in case you didn't." She admitted, laughing nervously as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him, kissing her head.

"We'll be fine." He smiled, "I got you, you got me. That's way we work." He said, "We're safe here. You keep saying it. And we are." He told her as she just smiled to herself. She'd spent the majority of the time convincing and assuring him, now it was time for him to assure her, and she did feel assured, and comforted. They had each other. They could face anything.

* * *

 _5 months later…_

"April? Ape, I'm home." Punk exclaimed through their house that was a lot more fuller and homier now.

"Kitchen!" He heard her shout as he smiled to himself, walking through the hall and living room to find his way into the kitchen where she stood chopping vegetables, "I'm making soup." She smiled, "How was work?" She turned to him as he nodded.

"Fine. Wasn't very busy, but still had work today." He nodded to her. He'd gotten the job at the garage just round the corner from their home. The place was rarely very busy, but he still got good money from it, and he needed it all the more now that AJ had gone off from working at the bar, she felt like she was too big and exhausted to be working now.

"You're a dirty boy." She observed, walking over to him and swiping her hand down his nose where some dirt was, "You must have been busy." She said, looking up at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Ever since he found out she was pregnant, he felt like it was all the more fitting that they were here, and he had another reason to have left prison, because AJ was further along than she thought. She was already ten weeks along when they found out, and now here she was, eight months pregnant, huge as a house.

At first he was shocked, they both were, it took a while to get used to, but now, they were so close to their baby, and even closer to each other which they didn't think was even possible. They were now settled in their new home, whatever pasts they held were gone now, their home was full and warm now, there was clear indications of people living there like the full dressers and wardrobes with clothes in them, or the full fridge, the little candles in the living room, simple things that had all added up that made the house their own.

"So is this what today's cook book consists of? Soup?" He asked her, kissing her nose playfully as she smiled.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I'm gonna have to start learning to cook. I don't want the baby growing up around processed oven food." She shook her head as he just smiled, opening the fridge which had the progressive scan pictures of their baby stuck to them, grabbing out a bottle of water as she continued to prep more veg for the soup.

"Any movement today?" He asked her, standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, placing his hands on her bump.

"Yeah. Kicking like mad." She nodded as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "Missed it's daddy I think." She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

To her, it was so unreal that she was having a baby, but in all honesty, it all made sense. It gave them an even bigger reason to have ran off and created this new safe, tucked away life together. She loved this motherly role she felt had taken over her already and she couldn't wait to meet their son or daughter. (They didn't want to find out the sex of the baby)

"Yeah? Well maybe junior will be all tired out and let his mama sleep tonight." Punk said. They'd got into the habit of calling the baby Junior, instead of referring to it as 'it' all the time.

"Hopefully." AJ smiled tiredly. She had been struggling to get a good night sleep these past few nights because of the baby, but Punk was great with doing everything he could to help her get back to sleep. Everything, if you knew what she meant.

They were so focused on the baby that they hadn't even realised that they'd been here for five months. It seemed like if it anything was to go wrong, it would have happened by now. They were very much settled into their new home, neighbourhood and life. The baby was never part of the plan but now little junior was here, it would never be the same without it.

"I'm gonna take a shower." He said, "Don't burn the house down." He warned her as she just made a face, watching him head on out of the kitchen with a smile.

* * *

Later on that night they were laid up on the couch, curtains closed, TV on, comfortably laying into each other, safe, at peace.

"I can't believe it's almost time." AJ admitted, placing her hand on her stomach. The time had just flew in. It was crazy.

"Me neither." Punk admitted, "It's still unreal that… there's gonna be a tiny little person running around soon." He said with a small smile. He was so ready to meet his son or daughter. At first he found it hard to picture himself as a father, but now he just couldn't wait, and he knew how much happier this had made AJ. She was just going to be a natural at this. He could tell.

"We haven't talked about the birth yet." She looked up at him.

"Probably because we don't want to." Punk admitted truthfully as she sighed.

"I'm going to have to go myself, aren't I?" She asked the inevitable. She knew it was going to have to happen.

"I don't want you to." Punk sighed, "I should be there. I should be there holding your hand. For all of it." He said, "I should be able to hold him or her when it's just born." He sighed, "But it's… it's a hospital. And then there's the birth certificate." He shook his head, "It's a big risk."

"I don't want to go on my own." She sighed, "But I also don't want you to be noticed or… for anyone to question us." She said.

"Maybe they won't." Punk said, "We're still really far away from Chicago. I mean, I know the hospital is a little bit away but maybe it won't cross anyone's minds. We put on the news the other day and nothing is even on about me. Nothing about an escaped prisoner. It's not like my name is globally known everywhere."

"It still might cause suspicion, Phil. There could be private investigators out looking for clues. It's not… it's not safe."

"You feel safe here." He pointed out.

"But this is our home we've made. This little neighbourhood is small and enclosed and perfect. Leaving it is like… going back out into the open." She admitted. She felt like this was their private little bubble where no one else could see.

"I don't want to miss the birth of my first son or daughter." He said.

"And I don't want you to miss it either." She looked at him, "I don't want to give birth… by myself." She said with fear, "But it might have to happen." She said, "At least… At least I can come home to you and you can be here. I couldn't go on if you came and something happened."

"How can I possibly stay here myself whilst your giving birth to my kid by yourself. It's wrong." He shook his head.

"I know it is but it's just… something we're gonna have to do. I hate it just as much as you but… we both knew it was gonna have to happen, we've just avoided talking about it until now." She said, "I won't lose you just when we're about to have something so precious and special." She said.

"Who says you're gonna lose me? Can't I just keep my head down, use my fake name… I don't know… I just… I should be there." He shook his head sadly.

"You should." She nodded, "But you're still a wanted man." She reminded him. He'd almost forgotten that these past few months because he was just so content, but he was a wanted man, and he did have to be careful, especially in large, national, busy places such as a hospital. And he assumed AJ was going to fill in the birth certificate with her own name. He wasn't sure if it was another risk to put his on the certificate, "I-I don't know what to do. I-I looked up home deliveries. Calling a doctor out. Doing it here." She said as Punk looked at her in shock.

"Don't be crazy." Punk shook his head, "That would be dangerous. You need to be in a hospital." He said firmly.

"Then I'm going to have to go myself." She whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Not so easy being a wanted man. More coming soon. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	22. Lies

**Lies**

* * *

"My dad still hasn't wrote back to me." AJ said, walking into the kitchen the next morning after passing the front door on her way, sadly seeing no letter.

"How long ago was it your wrote to him?" Punk asked, sitting at the kitchen table as she waddled over and sat across from him.

"Two months ago now." AJ said, "Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to me after me leaving so abruptly." She shrugged. She'd wrote to her father two months ago to explain everything to him. Leaving with Punk, where they were, being pregnant now. She knew it would have been a lot to take in, but she was sad he hadn't wrote back.

"Or maybe he's not fond of the idea of me." He said as AJ just looked across at him, "We know that's why he's not written back. What's he gonna say? Oh, that's good sweetheart I'm glad you're somewhere unknown with an ex prisoner." Punk stuck his thumb up sarcastically as she just rolled her eyes.

"He's going to have to write to me at some point. Last night in bed, whilst the baby was kicking me and you were peacefully asleep." She said with envy, "I was thinking that maybe I could get him to come with me to the hospital. He's someone I love and trust." She said, "I just… I can't face doing it by myself, having no one beside me." She shook her head.

"So he's gonna come and then he'll persuade you to leave me, with the baby, and then I have nothing." Punk said, "That's what sounds like is gonna happen." He said.

"Don't be stupid." She shook her head, "That won't happen." She made herself clear, "As soon as I'm let out of the hospital we are coming straight home to you." She promised him as he just nodded. She couldn't believe he really couldn't be there with her. She wanted him there holding her hand. But it seemed like too big of a risk.

"Well I gotta go to work, babe." He announced, standing up from the table, "Do you want me to bring you back anything on my way home?" He asked her.

"Just yourself." She smiled to him.

"I'll try and remember that." He nodded, walking over to her and pressing a kiss on her lips as she smiled against it, watching him head off out for the days work.

* * *

AJ was outside later that day, on the swing couch on the porch reading, glasses on, enjoying the fresh air and the peaceful silence around. It was hard to stay focused when she had so much to think about. She truly didn't think she'd be able to walk into that hospital on her own and give birth by herself. But then… maybe it was just something she was going to have to do.

She was still thinking of her father and why he hadn't replied back to her. She knew it probably sounded bad writing that she'd ran off with a prisoner from where she used to work, but if only her father knew Punk and got to know him, and gave him the time. She knew he'd love him. Even if he wasn't a doctor or had a high class job. That wasn't what counted.

She knew their baby was going to be so loved and that was the most important thing. The nursery was all fixed up in a lemon colour, good for a girl or a boy. They'd gotten all the things necessary that they needed. Bottles, diapers, bibs, baby grows and everything in between. Perhaps it wasn't planned or expected, but they had gotten used to the idea and they couldn't imagine not having their baby.

She was resting up on the couch, quietly enjoying her book which was all she seemed to be doing these past few months. Reading and cooking. It was the only things that kept her occupied at this point.

She knew they'd come such a long way already, even in just five months. They had their house, their jobs, even though AJ was obviously off on maternity leave. They had their own money, and most importantly they had their baby.

She turned the page on her book, reading the lines carefully when she suddenly heard the door go. She bolted up right away, but took time to actually get up from the couch, walking back into the house from the porch and off to the front door. They'd never actually had anyone knock at their door before which was slightly worrying.

She opened it up slowly, creeping her head round the door as she seen it was actually her father. It was the longest she'd gone without seeing him truthfully and to see his face felt like such a relief. She'd missed him so much.

"Dad." She whispered, opening the door fully.

"Hi, sweetheart." John smiled, having been debating with himself ever since AJ wrote to him two months ago. He had no idea what to even write back to her and last week he decided he may have found better words if he seen her in person. He'd missed her just as much as she had missed him.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked him, "Come in." She whispered, letting him into the house as she closed the door over behind him, "Go through." She pointed to the living room as he walked off into the spacious, homey room.

"I thought that I'd maybe I'd find the right words to say to you if I seen you in person." He said, turning around to her, "How could you be so irresponsible, April?" He asked her suddenly as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"What?" She almost squeaked.

"I mean… where even is this man? This man who was in prison for a reason." He said angrily, "You aren't worth any of his time. You deserve much, much better."

"You don't know him." AJ whispered, "He is innocent."

"Innocent? That's what he tells you?" John asked her, "Alright then." He nodded, taking out a ripped piece of newspaper from his pocket, throwing it over to her as it appeared on the ground in front of her, "You read that and then tell me how innocent your boy is then." He nodded as AJ struggled to pick the paper up, eventually getting it and looking on at the article with confusion.

"What is this?" She whispered.

"He is not who you think he is, ok. He is dangerous and you shouln't be anywhere near him." John spat.

"How did you know this was… this was him?" She asked.

"He's all over the news in Chicago." John said as AJ looked back at the newspaper article.

"But he told me what happened… he said it was an accident." She looked up at her father.

"How do you separate and accident from repeatedly striking a man in the face until… he can no longer breathe or function properly, until he ends his life." John said, "This was first degree murder, April. Not manslaughter, not justifiable in any way." John spat, "Why would he get seventeen years?"

"I just thought-"

"You were gullible!" John shouted, "He seen an easy way out of that place, through you. He tricked you, he lied to you, and you never even questioned anything." John said, "And now look where you are. A piece of that horrible man is inside you." He said as AJ looked from her father to the newspaper, teary eyes, feeling like she was a little girl again getting shouted at by her father.

"He still… he still loves me." She whispered.

"He loves you because you are his only hope of staying out of prison." John spat, "You deserve better, April. You deserve a hard working, respectful, caring man to look after you." He said, "Not a prisoner with blood on his hands."

"This… this is just worded differently. Maybe it's not what happened. Newspapers lie all the time."

"Stop trying to make yourself feel better, April." John said, "Come on. I thought you were smarter than this. I thought you would have learned your lesson after Chad."

"Learned my lesson?!" She shrieked, "I had no lessons to learn. He was hurting me." AJ spat, "In fact, it was Phil who told me I had to leave him." AJ said, "He has been here for me and he treats me right. I am happy with him." She spat, "This… this is just stupid." She threw the newspaper back down, "No one is perfect."

"There's being not perfect and then there's being a murderer, April." John said, "What were you going to do anyway? Live here forever in a lie? Raise children with a murderer?"

"Stop calling him that!" AJ shouted.

"Well that's what he is!" John shouted back louder as AJ jumped, "I am angry because I'm scared for you, April. You know this guy for three seconds and you run off with him to the middle of nowhere and suddenly have a baby with him?"

"I've known him for nearly a year." AJ said.

"A year, three seconds, doesn't change my opinions on him." John said, "Come home, sweetheart." He sighed, "Come home. Where it's safe."

"I am safe here." AJ said firmly.

"You aren't safe here!" John shouted frustratedly.

"Stop-" AJ began loudly but paused, placing her hand on the arm of the couch.

"April?" John questioned her sudden lack of movement.

"Something… something doesn't feel right. The baby." She said placing her hand on her tummy, "Find me… find me my phone, so I can… so I can call Phil."

"No." John shook his head as AJ looked up at him, "I'm taking to you to the nearest hospital." He said, "There is nothing he is going to do."

"He needs… he needs to know." AJ gasped, feeling liquid run down her legs suddenly, "I'm-I'm too early." She shook her head in a panic, "I want Phil… please get me Phil." She begged.

"No." John repeated as AJ looked up at him coldly, "You're going to the hospital to get this thing out of you."

* * *

Punk got home later on that night at the usual time he got home from work at, walking through the door, "Ape, I'm home!" He shouted through the house, walking into the kitchen first where she normally was, looking to see the place completely empty.

"April?" He questioned, walking through the living room and into their bedroom, which she didn't appear to be in either. He suddenly then began to panic, walking back into the living room and standing still. Maybe she'd gone to the store. But she would have waited to tell him.

And then suddenly he spotted a ripped up newspaper article on the floor in the living room. He walked over to it and picked it up, sitting down on the couch as he looked at it with terror. The truth. Not far from what he had told her, but he'd definitely left some things out when he told her about why he was in prison.

He was terrified. Had she seen this and taken off? It seemed impossible since their car was still outside, and then he wondered how she found this news article? Had someone been here? Was it the police? Suddenly he couldn't sit still. Where was she? Especially when so heavily pregnant.

He tried phoning her but all he heard was her phone ringing from in the kitchen. Wherever she had gone to, she'd gone in a hurry.

And yet here he was, he couldn't even run out of the house and look for her properly. What else could he do? It wouldn't have been in her nature to just up and leave without her saying anything. He was beginning to get a bad feeling in his stomach, a terrifying feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Punk stayed in the living room for the rest of the night, just waiting, staring at the door, just hoping and praying for April to come through. If she'd seen this article and gotten scared, it wouldn't have been in her nature to run, she would have wanted to question him and talk. He was definitely under the illusion that someone had been in the house. Which terrified him.

He sat until it had gotten ridiculously late. He wasn't just losing AJ here if she decided to walk out, he was losing his son or daughter. But he knew she wouldn't have walked out. But yet he was having trouble figuring out why she wasn't here then.

He sat still in the living room, resting his head back on the couch as he tried his best to not think of the worse, suddenly hearing the front door open up, sending him bolting up right and rushing to the doorway, "April!" He said, running to the front door only to find an older man, "Who the fuck are you?" Punk asked defensively.

"April's father." John looked across at Punk with disgust, "I'm here for my daughter's bag."

"What? Where is she?" Punk asked, "I want to see her."

"She's at the hospital." John said, "Just given birth. You have a son." John said coldly as Punk looked across at him in shock, running his hand through his hair, "He's premature. Won't be home for a few days. In those few days I'll be persuading my daughter to leave this place and come home, where she is safe. Her and the baby." John said.

"She is safe here." Punk spat, "You can't take them from me." Punk said.

"You never told her the truth." John said, "Who says I'm gonna even have to persuade her?" He smiled, "My daughter and grandson deserve better." He said, "Now where is her bag?"

Punk stood helplessly. He had no fight against this man, other than he loved his daughter, truly, even if he hadn't told her the complete truth, if anything he done that because he loved her so much, "She packed one, it's in our bedroom." He said as John walked off down the hall and into their bedroom.

Punk couldn't believe it. He had a son. A baby boy. He was a father now. All he wished was to see his son, hold him and kiss AJ.

"How is she? How are they both?" Punk asked desperately as John emerged back with the bag he'd came for.

"Both fine." John said bluntly.

"You have to let me talk to her." Punk said.

"I don't have to do anything." John shook his head, "You used my daughter and now she is always bound to you because of this baby." He spat, "You've made a complete mess of her life."

"I love her." Punk said, "I never used her."

"I don't quite believe that." John shook his head.

"Of course you don't. Because I'm just a prisoner, aren't I?" He said, "What I done… I was… I lost my temper, I was… I got out of control but I still didn't mean to do what I done." He said harshly.

"And one day you might lose your temper with my daughter." John spat, "I've already lost my wife, I won't lose her."

"I would never hurt April." Punk spat angrily at just thinking about it.

"Well I believe you would." John said, looking across at Punk, "I don't have to waste any more time talking to you." He said, opening up the front door.

"Just tell her I love her, and I'm proud of her… and we'll talk when she comes home." He said desperately, watching as John just walked out of the door, shutting it behind him as Punk stood helplessly, lonely, no fight back in him at this point.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	23. Try

**Try**

* * *

"Did you see him? Did you tell him we were ok? Did you tell him it's a boy? Did you say I'd speak to him when I got home?" AJ's words ran away with her once she seen her father walk back into her room through the night, hours after she'd given birth to her son.

"I told him you were both fine and that it was a boy." John nodded, placing her bag down at the end of the bed that he had collected.

"But did you say I'd speak with him?" She asked tiredly.

"You need your rest, sweetheart." John said, avoiding the question, "They're gonna bring the baby round in the morning and you don't want to be all tired, do you?" He said.

"I want to see Phil." She sighed, collapsing her head back on the pillow behind her. She'd had a difficult labour, especially when all she wanted was Punk beside her, but their son was beautiful. He was a little underweight but he was still perfect in every way possible and she just couldn't wait to take him home to Punk. Because that was where she was going home to. That's where her home was. With Punk.

"Sweetheart, don't you think it's best, for you and now your child, if you're back at home in Chicago, safe, away from that man?" John questioned.

"I am safe with Phil." AJ spat, "I don't care what you think of him, dad. You don't know him like I know him. He keeps me safe and he makes me happy and we have a child together now. I won't take that right from him." She said, "I am taking my son home to his father and that is it." She said. She wasn't fighting him. She was tired and sore and uncomfortable and she just wanted Punk to be here holding her, but instead she had her father still screaming at her.

"I am just trying to protect you, April. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why don't you believe me when I say he hasn't and will never hurt me? He loves me. Period. And I love him." She said, "Do you really think I'm that gullible? Do you really think that after Chad I haven't been able to tell men apart? He legitimately cares about me, and the baby." She said, "I am going home to him."

"He murdered a man." John said, "He lost control and he murdered a man."

"That newspaper article changes nothing. It's still the same story, just with different words." She said, "You don't know him like I know him. I trust him with everything." She said, "If anything were to ever happen to me, I know my son would be in good hands with him."

"Hands that murdered someone?" John continued to test her patience as she just ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm tired, dad." AJ said, "I'd like you to leave, and if when you want to start trusting me, whenever that day might come, you'll find me here, with Phil and my son, living happily." She said as John just folded his arms, "I get it, your looking out for me, but I know how I feel. This isn't your decision to make."

"He is an escaped prisoner, April. You realise I can contact the police, don't you?" John said.

"I would never… ever forgive you. I would never speak to you again if you done that." She spat, making herself clear, "Is that what you want? Me left with a broken heart, alone, raising a baby by myself?"

"Well it was your fault you let him knock you up in the first place." John scoffed.

"Oh, dad. Just get out. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Just leave." She shook her head.

"I'm depending on you to make the right decision, April. It's for your own good." He put his hands up.

"I know what's good for me." She whispered, watching him as he left the room, closing the door behind him as she relaxed her head back on the pillow.

She knew he was being a protective father, and of course to anyone looking in on her and Punk's relationship, maybe it did look like Punk was using her, or it was a little dangerous for her to be getting involved with him, but no one understood their relationship. No one understood their love.

* * *

The next morning after AJ tossed and turned, not just because she was uncomfortable and sore still from giving birth, but because she couldn't stop thinking of Punk, she finally got to see her baby boy again who was obviously born earlier than expected and was a little underweight, but boy was he perfect.

"Delivery for mom." The nurse said, wheeling in the bassinet where the baby boy was sleeping in as AJ slowly propped herself up in bed with a smile.

"How is he? Is he ok?" AJ asked curiously, looking on at the beautiful baby boy in his bassinet beside her bedside.

"He's doing just fine. In a few days he should be able to come home with you." The nurse nodded, "Would you like to hold him?" She asked as AJ nodded, reaching out for her son and taking him into her arms with a smile, watching his eyes open as she looked down at him.

"Hi, baby." She smiled, watching him yawn, his little hands curling, his little mouth making an o shape. He was just the most precious thing ever, "Oh, you're so perfect." She whispered.

"I have the birth certificate here." The nurse announced, "Does he have a name yet?" She smiled, sitting down the certificate with a pen on the stand beside the bed.

"Yeah." AJ smiled sweetly down at her baby boy, "Lucas." She said. They'd picked out names for it was a boy or a girl, and Lucas was the winner they had decided. Now that he was here, the name just fit perfectly, maybe that was cliché but it did.

"Beautiful." The nurse smiled, "Would you like me to help fill in the birth certificate?" She asked.

"Uh no." AJ said immediately, "No, I can do it." She nodded. She still wasn't sure what she was even supposed to write on it.

"Ok. Well I'll give you some time with him." The nurse smiled as AJ nodded sweetly, watching her leave the room.

She stared down at her baby boy and couldn't help swell with pride. She didn't want to raise him with anyone other than Punk. She couldn't have picked a better father for her son. She couldn't wait to go home and place him in Punk's arms. She didn't care about newspaper articles or things Punk hadn't told her. They just had a baby. That was the only thing that mattered to her.

"You are going to be so loved, baby." AJ whispered, "And no matter what happens, mommy and daddy are always going to love you. No matter what people say, daddy is a good man, and he loves you very very much." She whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss on his head softly. She knew the man she'd let into her life for almost a year. No matter what her father thought, she knew him and she loved him, and there was no one else she wanted to be with other than him.

"We'll see daddy soon, baby. I promise." She said. She couldn't believe she was actually a mother. It was something she'd always wanted, since she was little. She always wanted to be a good mom, a mom she wished she could have had around. Everything about her son was just perfect. Maybe she was just being biased but she had never loved something so small before. He had his father's eyes and hair colour. Truth was he obviously didn't have much hair, just some wispy little strands, but still the same dark colour. He had her little nose and mouse, but she could just tell he was going to look exactly like his father, and she had no problem in that what so ever.

"How do I fill this in, baby?" She spoke to him softly, placing him over into his bassinet, slowly swinging her legs round the side, dangling off the edge of the bed as she took the pen from the stand beside and looked at the birth certificate.

It was easy to put her name in, but when it came to the space to Punk's name in it, she wasn't sure what to do, same for her son's second name. She knew it was going to be Brooks, but she just didn't know if she could write it or not.

She wasn't ashamed of who her son's father was, she just didn't know if there was a risk in putting his name down. If someone seen it, it would be proven activity from Punk that he is somewhere out there, and somewhere with her. But who was really going to look at it with a magnifying glass. Maybe she could just scribble his name down and hope for the best.

* * *

Later on that night, Punk was trying to get by at home with the thought of his newborn son and girlfriend in hospital. He desperately wanted to see them, but he knew he'd have to wait. He knew this was a price he had to pay for escaping prison. It just sucked so much.

He was trying his best to occupy himself, flicking through the TV channels aggressively, but nothing worked, he just couldn't stop thinking about them. This was his family now.

He was laid up on the couch in a sloppy mess, no doubt about to fall asleep, when a knock at the door made him jump. He rushed to the window and looked out, making sure it was ok to answer it when he noticed it was AJ's father.

"What does this guy want." Punk muttered to himself on the way to the door. He kept thinking about what her father had said to him before leaving earlier and he just hoped it wasn't true. He liked to think AJ would come home to him with their son. She had to. He knew this man obviously hated him, but he loved his daughter and he couldn't help that. And he knew his daughter loved him.

He opened up the door, "Can I help you?" Punk asked him.

"Mind if I come in?" John asked calmly as Punk opened the door further to let him in, "I think we should maybe talk." He said as Punk looked across at him.

"Go on in." Punk nodded to the living room, watching him walk off into the living room. He knew he shouldn't have had a reason to be terrified. This man, whether he was AJ's father or not, didn't know how he and AJ felt about each other. He didn't know anything. No one did. But maybe he could try change his mind and views on him. He could only try.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Where are the REVIEWS at?**


	24. Moved In

**Moved In**

* * *

"Is everything ok? Is AJ and the baby ok?" Punk asked immediately as he joined her father in the living room. He assumed that was the only reason he could be here for.

"They're fine." John nodded, "In fact, April sent me away last night after I dropped her bag off." He said, "She's adamant she comes here with the baby." John said as Punk smiled softly to himself with relaxation. He knew AJ wouldn't have just upped and left with their son.

"Then you should allow her to. You don't control her." Punk made himself clear. "That's my son. My girlfriend. This is my family and I deserve to see them. It isn't up to you."

"You don't deserve to see them. You deserve to be locked up, where you're supposed to be."

"Yeah well I would have knocked her up in prison anyway." Punk said smugly, "She was pregnant before I escaped." He spat as John looked across at him angrily, "I love her. As far as I'm concerned, that's all you need to know. I'm sure she's told you that herself." Punk said.

"She has actually." John nodded, "I've never seen her speak of someone the way she speaks of you." John said truthfully, "But I still think you're dangerous and what you're doing is illegal, what you've brought my daughter into, as well as an innocent child, is all illegal. If you get caught… you take my daughter down with you and I can't have my daughter going to jail." He spat.

"She won't. I'll make sure of it." Punk said, "No one knows she has anything to do with me getting out of there, and it's gonna stay that way." He said, "That's a promise." He said as John just looked across at him.

"You really love her?" John folded his arms.

"More than anything I've ever loved in my entire life." Punk said truthfully, "I respect her. I know what she's been through in the past and I would never… ever turn out to treat her like that bastard did. Even if I am a prisoner, I still have a god damn heart." He said, "I get she's your daughter and you want to look out for her, but she isn't a little girl. And I'm also not some lunatic, killing escaped convict." He reminded him.

"How can you guarantee that my daughter and grandson are safe here with you?" John asked.

"Because they are my only priority, and they're my family." Punk said, "I'll always put them before anything." He said, "I made a mistake in my life. You haven't made mistakes before?"

"I've never killed anyone. If that's your definition of a mistake." John said as Punk scowled.

"I lost my temper. I wasn't in control. I still didn't mean to kill the guy."

"Yes you did. I can see it in your eyes." John said.

"I was angry and my temper broke and yeah, I wanted to hurt the guy, but I didn't set out to kill him." Punk said.

"And what was it you fed my daughter on? What did you tell her that happened?" John asked.

"I told her it was one punch and he must have fallen the wrong way hitting his head." Punk said, "And me and her will talk about it, and I'll apologise to her." Punk said, "It has nothing to do with you."

"Maybe. But she is still my daughter and it is my job to protect her."

"Not anymore." Punk said, "I got her now. I promise you… I won't let anything happen to her. Or my son." He said as John unfolded his arms and looked across at him. He still wasn't won over, but he sent some sore of truth to this boys words. Whether it was just the thought of him being an escaped prisoner that was making him question everything, he didn't know, but he knew he was going to be keeping a close eye on him, if AJ decided to stay here.

* * *

"When can I take him home?" AJ asked the nurse who was in to check on baby Lucas who AJ was feeding, holding him in her arms and watching as he enjoyed his bottle. He was small, but he wasn't extremely premature. She wanted desperately to see Punk, to take their son home to him. She knew how agonisingly painful it would be for him to stay at home.

"Maybe in a day or two." The nurse said, "We'll see." She nodded, "How is he feeding?" She asked.

"Good. Really good actually." AJ smiled, "And he's sleeping ok." She nodded positively.

"He's an easily pleased little guy, isn't he?" The nurse smiled, "We'll see how things go. Maybe tomorrow, if not the next day you should be free to go, as long as you have the car seat, because we can't let you take him home without it." She said as AJ nodded.

"My dad brought it with my bag the other night." She pointed over to the corner as the nurse nodded, "I just want to take him home so badly." She said, looking down at her baby boy enjoying his bottle. He as such a precious little thing and although a little smaller than most, he was a complete angel. He slept well, he fed well, changed well. She knew Punk was just going to adore him and she wanted him to see him so desperately.

"We know." The nurse smiled softly, "We'll see how he is tomorrow, with some luck you might be able to go." She nodded as AJ just smiled.

* * *

The next morning, little Lucas was checked over and it seemed the little boy was strong enough to go home with his mother. He was premature, but he wasn't terrifyingly premature. He was still strong with healthy lungs, and was still a good weight.

AJ called a cab immediately and got ready into the clothes her father had dropped off along with the car seat. She was feeling exhausted still, and a little tender in certain areas, but apart from that she was fine to go home just like her son.

"Ok, baby. Let's go see daddy." AJ smiled as she lifted Lucas from the bassinet and placed him into his car seat, watching him yawn and stretch causing her to laugh to herself, "You don't look as excited as I'd hoped." She whispered, strapping him in and getting her things together.

She left the hospital, taking her time walking down the corridor and down the lift, heading straight into her waiting cab with the baby and letting the driver know where to go.

Once she arrived at home, she couldn't have been anymore relieved. She paid the driver and got out of the cab. The gentleman offered to help her as she had the car seat and a bag over her shoulder, but she insisted she'd manage fine with a kind smile.

She gripped the car seat with one hand and had her bag over the other shoulder, walking towards the front door and opening it up, walking in slowly to the house, dumping her bag immediately and slowly creeping into the living room where she almost bumped into Punk who was clearly eager to figure out who was coming into the house, his hopes being that it was AJ.

"Hey." AJ whispered with a smile as he looked down at her, looking at the car seat that was turned the opposite way, letting him see virtually nothing.

"H-Hey." Punk smiled with shock, "Is that-Is that him?" He pointed down to the car seat. Of course he knew it was, but he just wasn't sure he was ready to see him. He'd sat in this living room for a few days now just longing to meet him. His first son. And now he was absolutely terrified for some reason.

"Yeah, that's him." AJ smiled sweetly, walking over to the couch as Punk watched, watching her place the car seat down as he finally got a good look at his son. He was small, but so perfect. He was fast asleep but he figured his eyes were underneath his small little lids. He looked healthy and perfect and he was instantly in love.

"I can't believe he's really here." Punk admitted as AJ smiled, unstrapping him from his car seat as Punk watched carefully, watching his son's eyes open for the first time, a little unhappy that his mother was disturbing him from his sleep, crying out a little as AJ cupped the bag of his head whilst holding him in against her chest.

"Shh shh." AJ soothed, "It's ok, baby." She whispered, "Daddy's here now." She said as Punk walked over to them both, eager just to hold his son, "Lucas, this is daddy." AJ smiled, passing the baby boy into Punk's eager arms.

AJ watched with a smile as Punk cradled him in his arms. For him this was his birth moment. She'd had a few days with her son already. She got him placed on her chest the minute he was born and screaming, she got to hold him right away and admire him emotionally. This was his time now.

"Is it just me or is this the most perfect baby ever." Punk said, looking down at his son as AJ smiled, "Hey, little guy." Punk said, looking down at Lucas, stroking his cheek softly, "How you doing, little man?" He whispered with a smile. His son was perfect in every way possible and it was such a relief to finally hold him in his arms. It was only now he realised that he did want children. The option of being in prison for seventeen years and never caring about having kids anyway wasn't no longer a feeling, this was the greatest feeling on earth, and he vowed he would be a better father to this little guy than his dad was to him.

"He loves his sleep." AJ smiled as their son had actually fallen back asleep in his father's arms.

"How are you?" Punk asked her suddenly. He was so caught up in his perfect son and this wonderful moment, he forgot to ask his girlfriend how she was, "I'm so proud of you. I… I wish I could have been there but your dad said you done good." He nodded.

"I feel all kinds of superhero like." AJ said as he smiled, "Would have been easier if you were there, but it happened. He's here now and he's just perfect." She smiled, clasping her hands under her chin, "I just love him so much." She whispered, stroking her sons cheek as Punk smiled.

"He's amazing." Punk looked back down at Lucas, "He's like… he's a little person." He said with fascination as AJ smiled. It was all she wanted. To be happy in a wonderful relationship, to build on that relationship and make a home. It was all she'd ever wanted, and she loved her boys so much, she couldn't even describe.

"He's going to look just like you when he gets older." AJ observed, "Two little Punks."

"That's not such a good thing." Punk laughed a little, still not taking his eyes off Lucas as he watched him sleep. He really couldn't believe he was a father now. What meant even more was the fact he was doing this and sharing this journey with a woman he loved indescribably.

"It is for me." AJ said as Punk smiled, "Whatever it is we need to talk about, we will. I love you and… this is our home. My dad doesn't get that but we do. This is our home now and we're safe here." She said as Punk smiled.

"I love you so much." He said. It scared him just how much he loved her. This was real. They had a son now. A perfect, beautiful son.

He leaned down, their son sleeping between them in his arms and kissed her sweetly. Like he should have done straight after she gave birth, but unfortunately he had to wait a little bit, but it was all worth it now to have them both here and to have AJ's reassurance that whatever happened, this was their home now, this was where they were going to raise their son, just them…

"So… where do I put my bags?" John asked as he walked in the door, both Punk and AJ turning around in sync, Lucas yawning in Punk's arms and wriggling his little body a little as John smiled to them both.

* * *

 **A/N: Dad moving in? Doesn't sound appealing. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	25. Survey

**Survey**

* * *

"This isn't going to work." Punk said, looking across at AJ in the kitchen, having a private discussion whilst AJ's father was apparently unpacking in one of the guest bedrooms, "The man hates me with every fibre of his being." Punk said.

"Maybe he just wants to see how we are… how we get along. It'll be good. He can actually realise that you don't take me down to a dungeon every night and lock me up." AJ told him as Punk just rolled his eyes, "Just… pretend he isn't here, ok?" She asked of him as Punk just nodded with a sad sigh. He wasn't excited about this, that was for sure, but for AJ's sake he was agreeing to it. Maybe it would prove his point to her father that he did love her and he did treat her right.

"Now you can be on bottle duty because I want to go for a bath. If he wakes he'll probably be hungry." She told him as Punk smiled. He was more than happy to fulfil that duty.

"Yes ma'am." Punk smiled, kissing her head softly, walking into the living room where Lucas was sleeping in the little moses basket they'd gotten for him to sleep in, in the living room, "You can sure sleep, little guy." Punk smiled, looking over his son with pride.

It still felt surreal. After all the torturous waiting, he was finally home. Where he belonged. He couldn't wait to be here for him, to protect him and AJ from everything and anything. He really wasn't aware that he could love something or someone so small in his entire life, but he did, his love for his son was already indescribable.

Meanwhile AJ was walking down the hall heading for her and Punk's bedroom, dreaming of a warm bubble bath, when she bumped into her father who she was very mad at for just dumping this on them. She didn't want him to feel unwelcome, but he had showed up a little uninvited. This was their home. They were settling down with a new baby. Surely they deserved some privacy.

"Where are you going?" John asked his daughter.

"My bedroom, is that ok?" AJ shook her head. If he thought he was staying here to observe and to nit pick at everything she and Punk done then he had another thing coming for him. She loved him with all her heart but this was just too much. Why wasn't her word enough for him?

"Perfectly fine." John nodded, "Look, I'm not going to get in your way. In fact, you won't even notice I'm here. I just want to make sure my daughter is safe here, so I can go home with a peace of mind. Can you blame me for being concerned?" He asked.

"No. But you can't patronise Phil." AJ warned him, "He isn't below you like you think he is. He's made some bad choices in his life, ones he didn't mean, and he never deserved his entire life to be taken from him the way it was." She said, "We're here to live our life together and forget about everything." She explained, "You constantly bringing it up isn't going to work."

"I'll keep my mouth shut. You have my word." John nodded as AJ just smiled softly, "Plus, I have a right to get to know my grandson, don't I?" He said as AJ nodded, "Don't worry, sweetheart." He smiled, "You must be exhausted, maybe you should take a nap. Sleep whilst the baby is sleeping. That's what your mother always told me when we had you." He said as AJ smiled.

"I'm going to go for a bath." AJ said, "Phil is keeping an eye on Lucas." AJ explained as John just nodded.

"I'll stay out the way." John put his hands up in defence as AJ nodded, walking off into her and Punk's bedroom to take a bath in their bathroom.

John walked through to the living room, pausing as he seen Punk sitting back on the couch with Lucas tucked against his chest. He couldn't deny the man seemed like he was genuine despite what he'd done in the past, but he still couldn't take his daughter's word. He had to see with his own eyes.

"You should never wake a sleeping baby." John said quietly whilst walking into the room.

"I never woke him." Punk replied calmly, his hand rubbing Lucas' back softly in small rhythmical circles.

"Could have." John said, "You have younger siblings?" He wondered, sitting over on the armchair looking across at Punk who was more interested in his sleeping son curled against his chest more than anything.

"No." Punk replied firmly.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked.

"Why are you acting like you're interested in getting to know me?" He asked with a small smile, "Aren't I just a prisoner to you?"

"Well that's why I'm here. Aren't I?" John asked, "I'd like to get to know the man my daughter claims to love." John said, "So no siblings?" He continued.

"An older brother." Punk said, kissing his sons head softly.

"What about the rest of your family?" John asked.

"Dad is an alcoholic. Mom is schizophrenic." Punk said, "And I've never got on with my brother." He said coolly as John tried to keep up, "I take dysfunctional to a whole other level." He smiled.

"Sounds like you would have had to raise yourself." John observed.

"I did." Punk said, "When your dad is too busy wondering where the next drink is coming from, and your mom is hearing voices in her head, you gotta take care of yourself. I learned the hard way." He said.

"You don't speak to them anymore?" John asked.

"Not in a long time." Punk said, "I don't expect you to care. It's not a sob story for you to buy. It's life. I'm over it. Maybe it's a contributing factor to me ending up in jail. Who knows?" Punk mocked him as John just smiled.

"Maybe." John nodded, "You know what happened to April's mother?"

"She said she had cancer." Punk nodded briefly.

"There came to a point where she couldn't even get out of bed." John nodded, "April was four. I'm not sure she remembers much. I find it hard talking about her mom with her because… well, she reminds me so much of her." He said, "April is all I have left. I want to make sure she is in good hands here." He said.

"She is." Punk said, "I promise you."

"Good." John said, "I told her and I'll tell you, I'll keep myself to myself here. You won't even notice I'm here."

"So why are you here then?" Punk asked, "No offence but, April doesn't need her dad babysitting her. I'd let to sleep next to her tonight knowing her father isn't next door listening in to our conversation." Punk said.

"I won't be listening in." John said, "For peace of mind, I just want to stick around, spend some time with my grandson. If you two plan to stay out here now, I'm only going to see him every now and then." John said, "If you'd had a daughter you'd understand."

"Well I have a son." Punk said, "And I'd rather be able to settle down with him and my girlfriend as a family, the three of us." He said. No matter what bullshit Punk heard from him, he didn't think it was right, he didn't think it was appropriate that her father stayed with him, especially when their baby son had just been brought home from the hospital. He felt it completely intrusive and unnecessary.

"You realise you still haven't won me over, boy?"

"I wasn't under the impression I had to win you over." Punk laughed, "April is mine now. Ok? This is my house. This is my son. This is our life and I don't need you judging it to see if it's good enough. April is a smart girl. If she didn't love me or want this life with me, she wouldn't have came with me and left everything she knew behind, would she?" Punk said as John sat silently.

Punk just stood up, placing Lucas in his basket beside the couch, "I'm going to make his bottle for when he wakes up." He announced, walking off into the kitchen as John watched closely.

* * *

"Everywhere I look, April… he's fucking watching me." Punk said, stripping down to his boxers in their bedroom later that night whilst AJ was already sitting up in bed, cradling Lucas who had just been changed for the first time by his father. Punk had been very hands on all night, she loved watching him with Lucas, it was so dumb to ever question his love for his son because she seen it so clearly.

"Just pretend he isn't there." AJ sighed, "I know it isn't ideal, baby but… he just wants to make sure I'm ok here." He said.

"Why isn't your word enough?" Punk asked angrily, "It's like he's surveying me to see if I'm good enough for you. Does he know that even if he thinks I'm not, we're still gonna live here together and raise our son?" Punk said.

"Shh, keep your voice down." AJ sighed, "I know it's annoying you but he's just looking out for me." She said, "It's not like he's gonna stay here forever, it's just gonna be a few days, if not weeks" She said.

"It's just weird." Punk shook his head, "I'm gonna want to roll over in the middle of the night and start… kissing you and… other things." He nodded, "And he's going to be next door." Punk cringed.

"Hate to break it to you, baby but you're gonna have to give me a few weeks." She said, "Lucas left a little bit of an impact on my body incase you forgot." She reminded him with a small smile.

"Of course." Punk nodded, "But that's not the point I was trying to make. The point is, he's next door, probably listening in right now. What-What is he wanting to gather or find out? He knows what I done. He knows what's gone on with us. What… What could he possibly want?"

"He just wants to make sure I'm safe." AJ stood up, placing Lucas down into his crib beside their bed, "Precious baby." She whispered, leaning over and pressing a kiss on his soft head, looking up and over at Punk, "You just need to calm down."

"I am calm." Punk replied as AJ just raised her eyebrows.

"And no offence but maybe he's a little worried that you never told me the full truth about what happened that night you killed that man." She walked over to him.

"I thought you'd be disgusted." Punk said simply.

"So you thought you'd lie." She said, "You know that's not the way to go about things. Just because you think I might not like it, doesn't mean you shouldn't tell me about it." She said.

"I know that. I just… didn't want you to think of me any differently." He said.

"I don't." AJ said, "You lost your temper. Maybe you intended to hurt the guy a little. I'm sure you're not the only person who has wound up in a physical fight before." She said, "You still didn't mean to kill him."

"And only I will ever know that." Punk said, "His girl was standing right beside. Her statements were the reasons I got put into prison for so long." Punk said, "The way she described what happened, from her point of view, it made me terrified of myself. She spoke as if I was the devil."

"You killed her boyfriend. Did you expect her to cheer and laugh?" AJ said.

"No, but it was the reality of it all for me. I'd just took away someone who was loved by someone else dearly. I just took away a kids dad." Punk said, "And now here I am, I'm safe, I have a son, I have a beautiful girlfriend… I know in my mind that, that isn't fair." Punk said, "I'm not saying I deserved seventeen years, but-"

"You don't deserve me or Lucas?" AJ said.

"You think I do?" Punk asked as AJ shook her head at his nonsense.

"Of course I do." AJ got closer to him, "You're human. You made a mistake. One that might have affected people but… it was still a mistake. Being in prison for seventeen years will not bring that girls boyfriend back." AJ said, "You can't beat yourself up about it for the rest of your life."

"You really think I deserve to be here? Living safe and happy with you and Lucas? Really?"

"I think you deserve what you put into the world." AJ said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk asked.

"You love me. You love our son." AJ said, "And we love you back. And we're going to live here and be happy." She said, "I'm not worried about my dad being here. Because I know that he is going to find out just how amazing you are, and you'll prove him wrong."

"I don't think I'm good enough for daddy's little princess." He rolled his eyes.

"You are." AJ nodded, "This is where we belong. We've said it from the start. This all feels right and… now that Lucas is here, it all fits." AJ said as Punk just smiled down to her, caressing her cheek as she smiled softly at the touch, "I don't know about you but I am exhausted." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Punk said, kissing her head softly, "Let's go to bed."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	26. News

**News**

* * *

"Doesn't he look perfect, all of the time?" AJ asked, sitting outside the next morning after breakfast on the porch swing as Punk came out to refill her cup of coffee. She had Lucas curled into her chest, the baby boy fast asleep.

Their first night at home had been successful. Lucas only woke once during the night and she didn't even have to stir in bed because Punk was up in a flash to attend to him. The next time he woke was for breakfast.

"He does." Punk smiled, "Where'd your father go this morning?" He asked her, sitting down next to her, placing her coffee over on the table beside the swing.

"He said he was going out for some breakfast and the newspaper. Told me that he wouldn't eat anything we had in the fridge for breakfast whilst you were in the shower." She said as Punk scoffed.

"The man doesn't like bacon?" Punk shook his head.

"He's a doctor. Was a doctor." AJ said as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but you're a… medical person and you don't care what you eat." Punk said.

"He's a little more uptight than I am." AJ stated the obvious, "It's good he's gone out, gives us some time alone with the baby." She smiled to him as Punk nodded.

"How long do you reckon he'll stay?" Punk asked exhaustedly as AJ just smiled. She knew it was getting to him and she hated to see him in such an awkward position, but she knew that her father just had to be won over, and she knew Punk had the ability to do that, he was just a little stubborn.

"For as long as it takes for him to realise me and Lucas are safe here with you." AJ assumed as Punk just nodded, looking out onto the lake.

The morning was beautiful. The sun was up shining down on them, the lake was still as anything, and even though it was a little bit cold, the air was lovely to be in.

"I'm gonna be back at work in a few days. I can't really afford to take much more off." Punk said, "You'll be ok here, right?" He asked her as she nodded with a smile.

"We'll be just fine." AJ smiled, kissing Lucas' head, "It'll give my dad a chance to spend some time with Lucas, since you refuse to let him when you're around." She smiled a little.

"I don't refuse." Punk said, "I just… he's my son. Our son."

"And he's my dad's grandson." AJ reminded him, "I have no other siblings. This is his first grandchild. Can you blame him?" AJ asked, "He just wants to be a part of his life."

"Well that's fine. He can be a part of his life." Punk nodded, "But having him here judging us, judging me. That, I'm not ok with." Punk said truthfully.

"Trust me, he's going to get to love you. I know it." AJ smiled as Punk just rolled his eyes. He wasn't convinced.

Lucas began to wake whilst curled into his mother's chest, making the most adorable little wispy noises, curling his little hands as both Punk and AJ watched with a smile.

"Seems like such an easy life." Punk smiled, stroking Lucas' cheek softly as the baby boys eyes shut back over, "Never knew how cool it'd be to have a kid." He admitted.

"What?" AJ chuckled.

"Well, you know… I never envisioned myself having kids." Punk said, "Certainly not after I was put into prison. I thought if there was ever chance anyway, I couldn't have even if I wanted to. Then I met you, something felt more like a family when I was with you. Like… the love we had was never gonna go away." He said, "And I liked it. Was the best I'd ever felt." He admitted as she smiled to him sweetly, her smile slightly fading a little.

"You know we can… never get married." She whispered to him, as if terrified to say it, watching him nod softly.

"Who needs it? I know what we both have. It's not the end of the world." He said, "We're still together." He said as she nodded.

"Would have been nice though." AJ turned away, looking out onto the lake as she rubbed Lucas' back in rhythmical, gentle circles, keeping the baby sleeping and settled.

"Would have." Punk nodded, "But it's just one of those things." He said, "Bums me out sometimes that I've dragged you down into this life with me. Such a restricting life with so many limits." He admitted.

"Hey, that wasn't what I meant, baby. You know I love it being just us. As long as I have you and Lucas I'm the happiest woman alive. I don't need anything else. I was just… thinking out loud." She said.

"I know you were." Punk smiled, turned into her, massaging her head at the back softly, playing with her hair and gazing at her. He loved her so much, he knew he'd do anything for her. Her and Lucas.

* * *

Later that night, Punk was in Lucas' room putting him down for his night time sleep after he'd been fed and changed whilst AJ was in the living room with her father. As much as she loved her father, she did feel him coming in between her and Punk and their normal way of living. She felt like she couldn't even interact with Punk when her father was watching never mind anything else. She knew he was still keeping a close eye on him which was of course completely unnecessary.

"I think I might cook dinner for us all tomorrow night. We can sit down. Like a… family." John looked across at AJ, "That is if you're feeling up to it." He smiled as AJ nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" AJ asked, "I haven't had one of your Sunday dinners in what feels like years." AJ admitted as John just smiled.

"I'll go to the store tomorrow, get things in." John said.

"That sounds nice." AJ nodded genuinely, she knew it'd be nice as long as both her father and Punk behaved.

"That's him down." Punk announced, walking back into the living room with one of the sound monitors in his hand from Lucas' room.

"My dad was just saying he's going to make dinner tomorrow." AJ said as Punk collapsed down beside her on the couch, letting her rest her body into his as he just nodded casually.

"My parents used to make me eat Sunday dinner with my family." Punk said, "Always ended with my dad getting drunk and smashing a bottle of whatever over my uncles head and my mom tipping the table because the voices told her to." Punk said as both AJ and John looked at him, "But yeah, sounds great." Punk smiled.

"We don't have to." AJ whispered, placing her hand on his leg as John watched at the corner of his eye unnoticed.

"It's alright." Punk nodded to her with a smile, planting a kiss on her head, looking up at the TV which he was flicking through to find something to watch, feeling AJ sink into him comfortably.

The room was silent, the only noise coming from the TV. AJ was so peaceful lying in against Punk that she was close to falling asleep, when the TV brought her alert, sitting up a little as the nightly news came on.

Punk watched with a sunken heart, turning to AJ who was watching and listening closely. On TV was the girlfriend of the man he'd murdered, speaking on his escape from prison.

 _There's no justice,_ she kept saying, _there's no justice for me if he's out there,_ she repeated with fallen tears, going on about how devastating it was to find out her boyfriend's killer had escaped and was out of prison. Punk didn't know what to say or do. It was the first time anything had ever came up about him. The reporter then concluded that there was still ongoing searches but no update on his status yet.

John sat up, looking over to AJ and Punk. He just didn't find this realistic or ideal for his daughter, or his grandson.

"This is what you want for your son?" John stood up as AJ and Punk turned to him, "You want your son growing up around things like this?" He pointed to the TV in which the news had gone off, more so talking to AJ than Punk.

"Of course things like that are going to come up." AJ whispered.

"And they're gonna keep coming up until he's back inside." John pointed to Punk, putting his hands up in exhaustion, "I'm going to bed." He backed off, walking out of the living room and down the hallway as AJ turned to Punk.

"Don't listen to him." AJ shook her head.

"What if he's right?" Punk asked worriedly, "What if… they're just gonna keep looking and looking until one day… they find me?" Punk said.

"No, that isn't going to happen." AJ shook her head, "Cases like yours, they just give up… right? After a certain period of time, they just… call it a day and focus on something more important." She said, not too certain but only saying it to believe it as Punk just turned to her, "Don't listen to my father." She shook her head, "We're safe here. We're going to be safe here. Me, you and Lucas. Just the three of us, ok? We're gonna have a happy, normal life. Don't-Don't listen to the TV or my father." She said as Punk just looked in her eyes. Her passion about their little family being safe here made him love her even more. At a time where he'd begin to fell at his lowest, she was always there to pick him back up.

Punk just nodded, it was all he could really bring himself to doing, that and leaning over to kiss his girlfriend sweetly, cupping her cheeks softly as he done so. He really didn't know where he'd be without her. They were still going strong, and they were still safe. She was right. They had to blank out the world and everything in it. This was their little world. Their family, and the quicker her father left, the better.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! More chapters coming soon. REVIEW!**


	27. Dinner

**Dinner**

* * *

Later the next night, AJ's father had gone ahead and was making dinner. Things had been a little off since the news viewing last night, but it was nothing a cuddle and a kiss in bed couldn't fix last night from AJ. She wasn't thrown off by things like that. She knew media and the news spoke, didn't mean what they said meant anything. She believed her and her growing little family were safe here. She knew her Punk. Nothing could scare away from him.

"My dad has been slaving away in the kitchen all day." AJ walked into Lucas' room where Punk was finishing up changing Lucas on the changing table, slowly putting his delicate little limbs into the baby grow he was getting changed into for night time. They were both fitting into the roles of mom and dad pretty quickly, and both of them had such a special bond with their son, it was precious.

"Does that meant it's gonna be good?" Punk asked her, studding up Lucas' baby grow as AJ smiled watching, stroking Lucas' cheek with the front of her index finger lovingly.

"My dad always makes really good Sunday dinner." AJ said, "It's always been a thing in my family. Chad would always… come with me when we started dating."

"Bet your dad would prefer him at the dinner table than me." Punk rolled his brows.

"A man who used to beat me up?" AJ raised her eyebrows.

"A man who is an escaped prisoner." Punk pointed to himself, "Maybe, maybe he's never gonna like me. Maybe it's only us that's ever gonna understand what we have." He said, lifting Lucas back up into his arms, patting the baby boys back to burp him before putting him down in his cot to sleep.

"He's trying." AJ folded her arms, "He just has this illusion and prejudged opinion on you. The more time he spends with you the more time he'll get to know you for you, and not the sentence you were supposed to be serving." She said, rubbing his arm softly, "Now put my baba down. I'm hungry." She said as Punk just smiled, placing Lucas in his cot, making sure he was laying properly with him still being small, grabbing the sound monitor and walking out of the room and into the kitchen with AJ, where it did smell pretty amazing.

"Now I've mad a lot of food here, but just eat what you wish." John implied.

"Everything looks great, dad." AJ smiled sweetly, kissing her fathers cheek as she walked on by to the table, taking a seat, beside Punk whilst her father took a seat opposite.

Punk stayed remotely quiet for the most part, concentrating more on the food and wishing time away so this would end quickly. He knew it was only a matter of time before he'd get questioned again.

"So… tell me this." John leaned back on his chair, taking a small break from his dinner for a second, "How on earth did you two even meet or… get together in the first place? Spare me most of the details." He placed his hand up quickly.

"I got beat up a few times. April stitched me up." Punk explained, "We just… got talking and then we started finding excuses for me to come see her. One day it'd be my asthma, next it'd be my aspirin tablets." Punk shrugged, "The place was full of idiots. There wasn't much authority. All air heads if you ask me." Punk said.

"And it was your idea to escape?" John looked at Punk.

"Well-"

"No it was mine." AJ butted in, "Actually it was a friend, one of Punk's friends, he still writes to Punk actually. We've been meaning to get him to come out here but we've been busy and he's been busy." AJ rambled, "He came up with the idea. He set us up here with the house and the fake names and everything in between." AJ said.

"Fake names?" John said.

"Yeah, we have fake names we use around this little neighbourhood. We use them at our jobs too." She said.

"So if my daughter is so safe here, why is she using a fake name?" John looked at Punk.

"Just for caution." AJ answered before giving Punk the chance.

"And what are your plans for the future? Stay here forever? Live in a lie forever?" John asked them.

"It might not seem appealing to you." Punk nodded, "But this is what we want." He said, "If you aren't ok with it then… well tough, because it's happening." Punk just shrugged.

"What happens when the your son grows up? Becuase they don't stay baby's forever." He said, "What happens when he's twelve, thirteen, and he realises his dad isn't who he thinks he is? What happens then?"

"We don't have to talk about this." AJ placed her fork down shaking her head.

"No, April we do. Because unlike you both, I'm thinking about that little boys future and the consequences he will have to face out in the world. What? Are you going to give him a fake name too?"

"There will be no consequences for him." Punk said, "He can live his life normally. No one has to know I'm his dad but him and April."

"You're gonna put that big of a secret onto a little boy? Make him carry that through his entire life?" John asked, "That isn't fair."

"What is it you expect me to do? Give my son away? Tell April to take him and leave me? I'm not going to do that." Punk spat.

"Couldn't we have got through dinner without arguing?" AJ collapsed back on her seat.

"Yeah well he started it." Punk scoffed, "Why are you even here? You aren't here to accept me, you're here to make sure AJ doesn't. You want her and Lucas back in Chicago and you want me back in prison, but guess what, pal? All you're gonna have is a miserable daughter and a fatherless grandson, so you have fun with that." Punk nodded.

"I can see you don't know when to shut up." John eyed Punk sternly.

"It's a trait I have to live with." Punk smirked, "I love your daughter." Punk almost said desperately, "Why don't you understand that? You've been in love before. You know what it feels like." He said as John sat in silence, "I love her and I would never let anything happen to her. I'm not different from any other average guy out there. I might not be a doctor, I might not be rich, but I love her." Punk spat, "I don't punch her in the face or handle her like she's a piece of meat. I actually respect her." He made himself clear, "And if you can't see that then you're blind." He shook his head, "I get it might be hard to come to terms with the fact your precious daughter ended up with a lowlife, scumbag who should be in prison rotting, but I love her, and I love my son, and I'll be damned if you try to take them from me." Punk said as AJ smiled softly at his words, "If you aren't here to be genuine. To spend time with Lucas and to get to know me, then I'd rather you just leave." He said, "This is my family. Lucas is my son. April is mine. And I take damn good care of them." He said, "Look at her, ask her..." Punk turned to AJ, "Does she look unhappy here? Has there been any point you've seen her look miserable?" He said as John looked over to AJ, suddenly realising that these few days he'd spent here, was the happiest he'd ever seen his daughter look. He was touched by this boys words in regards to his daughter, and it was the first time he viewed the guy as just that, a guy, and a not a prisoner.

"She looks pretty fine to me." John nodded quietly.

"And that's the way it's always gonna be." Punk said, "She isn't in danger here. Neither is Lucas." Punk said, just as the sound monitor began to pick up Lucas' cries from in his room.

"I'll get-" AJ began to stood up but Punk stood before her.

"It's fine. I'll get him." Punk said, he needed a breather anyway, leaving the table and kitchen, walking away as AJ just turned across to look at her father.

"What he said? You feel the same?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Would I be sitting here in a home with him, raising our son with him if I didn't?" AJ asked, "I've never loved someone so much in my life." AJ said, "And he really treats me good. I mean, really." AJ nodded, "There's no fighting or punching or smashing dishes. If I fall asleep on the couch he doesn't just ignore me and leave me until the morning like Chad would do, he picks me up, puts me into my pyjamas and tucks me into bed. He's great with Lucas. He works to provide for us. He loves us, dad." AJ said, "Why can't you see it?"

"I can." John nodded, "It's just… hard for me to get my head around it all. The minute I spoke to him I knew it. You're happier here with him than you ever were with Chad. It's like you're… glowing." He said, "And that's all I want. I'm just worried for your safety."

"I feel the safest I've ever felt here" She said, "Trust me." She nodded, "I know it's not ideal, but Phil is great. You just don't want to admit it because it seems wrong to giving all the circumstances surrounding." She said, "He didn't deserve seventeen years. He might have lost his control, but he still didn't mean to kill that man." AJ said.

"I'm just trying to look out for you." John said.

"Then listen to me." AJ said, "I am safe here. This is my home now." She nodded, "And one day I want… I want to sit at a table with you, and my children, and Phil, and know that everything will always be ok." She said as John just nodded, looking across at her. He did see the love they shared for one another, at the end of the day he was just a concerned parent.

"I understand." John nodded, "I'll um… be out your hair by tomorrow morning." He nodded.

"Dad, I'm not saying you have to leave, but if you want to stay you can't patronise Phil… I won't let you. He's a good man and anyone who doesn't think so isn't welcomed in our life." She made herself clear.

"No… I just… want to give you your space. I can see you both care for one another. Reminds me of how much I loved your mom actually." He admitted truthfully, "I know you'll be ok here." He said as AJ just smiled softly. Finally. It didn't seem like a war anymore, "But I do want to see my grandson every now and then." He warned playfully as AJ nodded.

"Of course." AJ smiled.

"On you go, sweetheart." John nodded, "I'll tidy up in here." He said as AJ just smiled, standing up from the table and heading on out of the kitchen to go see Punk and their crying son. Had words finally won her father over?

* * *

 **A/N: What you guys think? REVIEW and let me know.**


	28. The Sweet Life

**The Sweet Life**

* * *

The next morning AJ and Punk had barely woke up when there was a knock at their room door. Punk fetched some basketball shorts and a t-shirt, walking over to the door and opening it up to of course see AJ's father standing.

"I'm gonna head off." John nodded.

After last night, things were pretty silent. There seemed like there was nothing more to say. John had heard everything he needed to. AJ and Punk had said all they could possibly say. It was time for her father to take their word and trust them.

"So soon?" Punk asked a little smugly as John just smiled.

"I don't want to get in your way." John said as AJ appeared next to Punk.

"You can always come visit us. You know where we are." AJ said with a smile, "You're still my dad."

"I know." John smiled, "I want updates on the little guy. Write to me. Send me pictures. Anything." John said, "I don't want to be a stranger to him."

"You won't." AJ nodded positively as her and Punk began walking him to the front door.

"Now you both promise me you'll be careful." John said as Punk raised his eyebrows. Was he referring to them as an actual couple for the first time since being here. Was he actually showing concern for both of them?

"We will be." AJ smiled, looking up at Punk who nodded, "Did you say goodbye to Lucas?" She asked.

"Yeah. On my way down the hall I popped into his room. He's still sound asleep. That's a good baby you got there." He said as AJ and Punk smiled.

"I'll go get your coat, it's still out in the kitchen." AJ said, rushing away off into the kitchen as Punk turned to John awkwardly.

"You've made mistakes." John nodded, "But I hope you realise my daughter isn't one of those mistakes." He said, "You take good care of her. You protect her, and you love her." He said as Punk just nodded, "She loves you. I can tell. Don't you dare hurt her." He warned him.

"I'll be dead before I hurt her." Punk promised as John nodded, just in time for AJ to rush back into the scene, handing her father his coat.

"You will visit us some time soon?" AJ asked.

"We'll stay in touch. Don't worry." John nodded, wrapping his arms around AJ tightly as AJ hugged back just as tight, Punk standing behind quietly, "Be careful." He whispered to AJ, pulling back from the hug and walking out of the house to his car.

"I never thought he'd leave." Punk admitted, wrapping his arm around her as they stood waiting for her father to leave.

"Hey." AJ said, "He's still my dad." She reminded him, "I think he got the point, though? Don't you?" She looked up to him as Punk nodded.

"Well I should hope so. I haven't got so sensitive with words the way I was last night in all my life." Punk rolled his eyes as AJ just smiled, watching her father pull away out of the space, waving to him as he disappeared down the road, shutting their front door over as she turned in to face him.

"Well I thought what you said was really sweet, and I will never get tired of hearing you say how much you love me." She shrugged with an innocent smile as he laughed.

"I didn't think you would. You love words." He said as she nodded, reaching up and pressing a kiss on his lips just as Lucas began to cry from down the hall in his room.

"And so it begins." AJ whispered to him with a small smile, wandering off down the hall and into Lucas' room to soothe him and get him up for his bottle.

Their little family. It was perfect. Wonderfully perfect.

* * *

 _One year later…_

"C'mon, say dada again. Say it, c'mon." Punk sat, crossed legged on the floor in the living room, Lucas sitting very similar playing with his toys whilst AJ stood looking down upon then, "Ok, I swear he said it."

"Why are you pushing him?" AJ rolled her eyes, taking off her coat, having just got home from work, coming home to a messy house as usual, "You're frightened he's going to say mama first, aren't you?" AJ gasped with sudden realisation as Punk scoffed, "You totally are." AJ said.

"What? Can you blame me?" Punk looked up at her.

"Hey, I pushed him out. I get the first word." AJ pointed to herself as Punk just laughed.

"Busy at work today?" He asked her, getting to his feet, pressing a soft kiss on her lips as she nodded tiredly.

"On my feet non-stop." AJ nodded truthfully, "What did you two get up to?" She asked, "Spending your day off doing chores?" She raised her eyebrows to Punk.

"Lucas is a chore in itself." Punk turned to the one year old who threw a block half way across the living room, laughing to himself as he done so, "For example." Punk nodded to Lucas as AJ just smiled.

"He's just a mini you." AJ shrugged. She seen so much of Punk in Lucas it was insane. His cheeky little attitude that had developed already, but still his constant need for attention. He was a charming little guy and AJ and Punk both couldn't believe how quick the year had gone. It felt like just yesterday he was cradled in their arms sleeping all day. Those were the peaceful days it seemed like.

"He isn't a mini me. I don't make this much mess." Punk scoffed, looking around the living room which looked like a baby bomb had hit. So many toys, mats, stuffed animals everywhere. It was crazy. He was surprised he hadn't broke an ankle yet.

It might have been crazy, and Lucas may have been a little mischievous in his early upcoming toddler age, but they loved him like crazy. Every moment they had with him they cherished. Their little family was so close and tight, relaxed and peaceful in this little neighbourhood. It had been the best year ever. They both were content with their jobs, happily getting by, and spending all their quality time with their son. It was a perfect life really. The more time went by, the more Punk's prison days were becoming a past nightmare, and not a present dream.

"Did daddy do the dishes for momma?" AJ crouched down to Lucas, "Did he clean up to make mommy a happy mommy?" AJ asked Lucas, stroking his cheek as the baby boy was more interested in his toys.

She stood back up straight, walking on into the spotless kitchen which she had left this morning in a mess, creeping back into the living room where Punk was sitting on the couch smiling at her sweetly.

"Thank you." AJ smiled sweetly. Little things like tidying up made a big difference to her life these days. Caring for a one year old was a task in itself. She loved her son unreal amounts, but he was at a very demanding AJ. Secretly she and Punk both loved it, but sometimes she was exhausted.

"Why don't you go for a bath?" Punk suggested as she smiled.

"I think I might just do that." AJ smiled, "Will you be ok with the demon child for a little while longer?" She asked, turning to Lucas and smiling as she watched him. She was just one of those mothers that couldn't stop admiring her child, and how much she loved him.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. If you hear a loud bang just ignore it. It's just him probably throwing a block at me and knocking me out." Punk shrugged as AJ chuckled. As the year had passed, she seen Punk become more and more relaxed as time marched on, it was like he was able to sink into this normality now, and things were just normal. Like they were a normal family living a normal life.

"I told my dad those blocks were a mistake." She shook her head, "I won't be long." She smiled to him, heading on out of the living room when she paused in her tracks.

"Mama!" Lucas yelled as Punk turned to his son and AJ turned around quickly.

"Did he just-"

"Mama… ma… ma!" Lucas' voice turned to a mumble, but nevertheless it clear what he was saying.

"Yeah, baby that's right." AJ smiled with ease to her voice, rushing over to her son and lifting him up into her arms, swinging him by the side of her hip as AJ turned to Punk with a cheerful smile.

"Well there you have it." Punk laughed, "We had a deal." Punk looked at Lucas who just leaned his head against his mothers chest, getting tired as the night progressed.

"Oh, baby. Are you tired?" AJ asked, "You wanna have a bath with me?"

"I'd love to." Punk nodded as AJ turned to him.

"I wasn't talking to you." She scoffed as Punk rolled his eyes, "I might just take him in the bath with me. It's easier." She shrugged. She'd been doing it a few times now.

"Ok. I'll put the kettle on for you coming out." He told her, kissing her head as she smiled. Every day she thanked herself lucky for such a blessed, beautiful family. A loving boyfriend and a perfect son. What more could she have possibly wished for.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Punk emerged into the bathroom where AJ was with Lucas, holding him up in the shallow, bubbled water, smiling upon him giggling to himself at the bubbles around him. He was just at that age where he found everything hysterical and was just the most adorable thing ever.

"Looks like fun in here." Punk admitted as Lucas looked up at him, wiggling his hands up to him, "You gotta stay in the bath, little guy cause let's face it, you stink." He said, taking a seat on the closed toilet, looking on at his beautiful girlfriend and son. There was nothing more pure. There was nothing he loved more.

"I can't wait to finally have a day off tomorrow. I feel like I haven't seem him all week." She pouted whilst looking across at her son who was holding on to her hands and wriggling around contentedly.

She still worked at the bar down at the lake, and Punk was still working at the garage not that far from it. They both managed to work days each where there was always someone here to take care of Lucas.

"I wish money just fell from the trees." Punk smiled truthfully as AJ nodded.

"Would be nice, wouldn't it?" AJ smiled to him, "Can you believe we've been together for two years now? I mean...it's insane that two years ago we were… making use of whatever time we could get in that little medical room." She admitted, "Now we're living together with a son." She said with amazement.

"And I wouldn't change anything for it." Punk smiled, "This is our home now. We've said it since the beginning… only now, it really does feel like a home. Coming home from work and tripping over some toy on the floor." He said, "Home." He nodded to her as she smiled.

"Do you hear that, Lucas? Daddy wants rid of all your toys." She looked at her son who just looked back at her, and then to Punk, then proceeded to splash the water with his little fists, babbling all sorts of nonsense, "I still can't believe he said mama." AJ grinned with happiness.

Although Punk was hoping Lucas was drop the dada bomb first, he was incredibly happy that their son had at least said a word, and he knew how much it meant to AJ.

"Dada next, right?" Punk looked at Lucas who wasn't really paying attention, "Yeah, I love the enthusiasm." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"All in good time." AJ said, "Now take the baby and let me relax. My feet feel like they're pulsing." She admitted.

"Well we can't have that, can we?" Punk stood up, lifting up Lucas from the bath tub, "We can't have mommy's feet being sore, can we?" Punk said as Lucas began to winge with a petted lip, pointing back down to the bath.

"Oh, baby." AJ frowned.

"A minute ago you wanted out." Punk looked at his son, "It's getting late, time for sleep." Punk told his son who just pouted.

"That face." AJ whispered sadly, resting back against the tub as Punk wrapped Lucas up in a towel, "Goodnight, my sweetness." AJ smiled up to Lucas who was wrapped in the towel with it over his head like a little hood, looking down at her with a frown as Punk walked off with him out of their bedroom and into Lucas' room to hopefully get him into pyjamas and down to sleep for the night, meanwhile AJ relaxed back against the bath to enjoy the remainder of her time.

* * *

After a relaxing night, both AJ and Punk tiredly fell asleep pretty quickly. AJ however woke up through the night, an awful nightmare that she got quite a number of times: Punk being put back in prison. She'd never told him about it because she didn't think there was any point. It was just dreams. Bad dreams.

Instead, she'd just kiss him awake, snuggling into his body and kissing up it, disappearing under the covers and shimmying his boxers down as his eyes began to open up.

"What- fuck." Punk moaned, turning to AJ's side of the bed and noticing her gone, watching the covers move down below as he realised what was going on, rubbing his eyes and rolling his head back. The best way he'd ever got woken up, "Fuck, baby. That feels good." Punk moaned, feeling her entire mouth take him in, bobbing her head up and down on him, going for a good few minutes until she climbed back up his body, sticking her head back up out the covers, taking a breath of fresh air and smirking down at him, "That was..."

"Shh, baby." AJ smiled, placing her lips against his as he deepened the kiss. Sometimes she just woke up and wanted him. Desperately. And of course he never ever complained.

AJ suddenly smiled with ease as Punk flipped them over so she was laying on her back and he was mounting her on top, pulling at her shorts and panties, palming her, stroking certain fingertips against her as he felt how wet she was with a smile.

"Someone is excited for this time at night." He smirked, looking over at the clock which read 3am.

"You know it." AJ whispered, "I need you, baby. Please." She said as Punk smiled, entering her in one swift movement as he pressed his lips against her in sync as she moaned with satisfaction against his mouth. They might have been parents and bound to looking after their son, but boy did they still have plenty of time for each other.

Life was sweet.

* * *

 **A/N: Just to bring us back into plot again I thought I'd time jump. What do you guys think? Will life stay this sweet for them? REVIEW and let me know what you think. Lots coming up.**


	29. Blue Lights

**Blue Lights**

* * *

"What you two doing down here?" Punk asked the next day, walking down to the lake in front of their home where AJ was sitting on the grass with Lucas. She had a book in her hand and Lucas was beside peeling apart a banana.

"I thought we'd come out here for some fresh air." AJ smiled up to him, closing her book over and sitting it over in her bag, "How was work?" She asked him.

"It was ok." Punk shrugged, "Just the same old." He said, taking a seat beside them. He'd been at work all day whilst AJ and Lucas had been contenting themselves out in the breezy air.

"What do you fancy for dinner?" She asked him, taking out a baby wipe from her bag and cleaning up Lucas' face whilst Punk laughed, "I could try one of my new recipes from that book I got." She said as Punk cringed to himself.

"Or we could order a pizza?" Punk said as AJ glared at him, "You gave me food poisoning the last time you cooked something from one of your books." He said as AJ just rolled her eyes, "I couldn't leave the toilet for a full day."

"Well then how come I was fine?" She asked him.

"Because you didn't eat as much. I finished it to make you feel better about yourself." He said.

"Well fine, order a pizza, I'll make something for me and Lucas."

"Don't think so. You aren't poisoning my son." Punk objected as AJ gasped.

"The disrespect." AJ said, finishing cleaning up Lucas from the banana he was eating, "I get to pick the pizza topping then." AJ said.

"Alright. At least I know it'll be cooked properly." He played as she shoved him roughly, causing him to chuckle a little, "So what did you both get up to today?" He asked, lifting Lucas up and sitting him on his lap, kissing his head softly.

"Well we got up, had breakfast, Lucas watched some TV, or pretended he was watching TV whilst biting the corner of the coffee table." AJ looked her son with raised eyebrows.

"Still teething?" Punk frowned, looking down at Lucas.

"Should be the last of it." AJ said, stroking her son's cheek softly, "Then Lucas went for a nap and I wrote back to my dad, and Dean." She said, "Done a washing, baked some cookies, Lucas woke back up, and then we came out here." She shrugged, "An exhausting day, really." She joked as Punk smiled.

"What did you write to Dean and your dad?" Punk asked curiously, bouncing Lucas on his lap.

"Well I wrote to my dad, thanked him for Lucas' birthday present. I know how mad he was that he couldn't make it to see him, but I told him he's welcomed to visit any time. I just gave him a casual update." AJ shrugged, "And the same with Dean. Only I thanked him for actually coming to see Lucas."

They still kept close contact with Dean, and for Lucas' first birthday last week, Dean showed up to deliver a present in hand and see the baby boy. His girlfriend had joined too and it was nice to have some company that could call them by their real names for once.

"The little guy isn't gonna have much more outer family than that, is he?" Punk kissed the side of Lucas' cheek as AJ frowned, "I mean, it's not like I'm letting my family anywhere near him. The only sort of uncle figure he's gonna have is Dean, and then obviously he has your dad."

"It's all he needs. He has us. As long as he has us he's just fine." AJ smiled, "Right, baby?" She took hold of Lucas' little hand, "Give mama kisses." She leaned over, pressing kisses on Lucas' cheek as the baby boy squealed causing both Punk and AJ to laugh, through their laughter Lucas belting out another new word.

"Da… da… dada." Lucas mumbled as AJ looked to Punk quickly who was staring down at Lucas, "Dada!" He cheered as Punk laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's me." Punk nodded to his son, like a child himself, "You're so clever. Can you say it again? Say dada?" Punk said as AJ watched with a smile. She seen how much it meant to Punk. How his face lit up when Lucas spoke. It was wonderful to see, and hear.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Chicago, John was in the kitchen fixing himself dinner when there was a knock at the front door.

He turned everything off and walked through the hall, opening up the door without thought and looking on at a scumbag looking back at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" John gritted his teeth.

"Where is she?" Chad grunted, barging in the door, "I went to her place, she's not there. I went to the prison, she isn't there either. Where the fuck is he?" Chad asked on his way walking into the living room uninvited as John closed the door over and walked in after Chad.

"She's abroad, working." John said, "And she's met someone. She has a child. She's moved on and so should you, if you still have any sort of dignity left after what you done to her."

"She brought that on herself." Chad gritted his teeth, "She made me lose my temper. I always… I always felt guilty after."

"So that makes it alright then?" John could only laugh, "She's with someone, and she's happy."

"Who is she with?" Chad said, "Where abouts is she?" He spat.

"It's none of your business." John said, "She's overseas."

"She's meant to be here. We aren't over."

"Trust me, son. You are." John spat, "Why have you even dared show your face around here again?"

"I came back to see my sister. Her boyfriends killer escaped from prison or something so… I came here to see if she was ok." Chad just shrugged as John stood silently with internal shock.

"W-Well… April isn't here. So you don't have to stay here for any longer." John spat back hastily. He couldn't believe the connections here.

"Then I'll find out where she is and I'll get her back. It's none of your business." Chad spat.

"She's far away from here, with someone else, with a child. She will never, ever give you the time of day after what you done to her, after what you made her feel worth." John spat, "She's much happier now." He spat, "You stay away from her." He warned.

"Or what, old man? I'll break your hip if you try stop me."

"Then I guess you'll have to break my hip then." John spat, "I thought you were perfect for my April. A doctor, respectful, genuine, honest… but you are nothing more than snake in the grass who took advantage of my daughter's good heart. Well newsflash, she's with someone else now, someone who quite frankly will not let anything happen to her, and that goes for you coming anywhere near her. So good luck with trying to get her back."

"I told her this wasn't over. I don't care who she is with. I told her, I didn't care if I had to force her down the aisle at some point, taping her mouth shut and tying her hands behind her back… she is mine. She belongs to me."

"She isn't an abject." John spat.

"She is. She's my object. And I will find her, and she'll be mine again. Just you wait." Chad spat, walking by John and out of the house as John ran his hand through his short hair. He couldn't believe it. Chad's sister was the girlfriend of the man Punk had killed. Of all the people in the world, of course this scum, horrid man had to be involved and had this to his advantage. He was no worried for the first time about his daughter and her families safety, especially Punk's.

He quickly headed back into the kitchen, grabbing paper and pen and sitting down at the kitchen table to write a rapid letter to his daughter.

* * *

"Mmm… what are you doing?" AJ smiled through the night as she felt lips against her neck, arms tangling around her body, up her t-shrit to cup her breasts.

"What? You can wake me up through the night doing this but I can't?" Punk whispered in her ear as she just smiled.

"Oh, you can. I'm not bothered." She made herself clear, lying on her side in front of Punk, her back pressed against his chest behind whilst his hands roamed her body, travelling down and into her pyjama shorts and panties, stroking her as she rolled her head back, curving it round to meet his lips without actually moving her body, "Mmm… that feels good." She jerked against his touch, rolling her hips forward as he smiled.

"Yeah? You want more?" He kissed her neck as she smiled with relaxation, feeling him pull her shorts and panties down, freeing himself from his boxers, lifting her leg a little and entering her from behind on his side as she grabbed the sheets in front of her.

"Fuck." AJ whispered harshly as he began to thrust in and out of her, rolling his hands up her t-shirt, fondling her breasts whilst kissing her neck sweetly. He knew how to work her body like no one else.

"Shit, you're so tight, April." He moaned, thrusting in and out of her at steady pace, kissing her neck in sync, nothing he wished for more was to just make her feel good.

In the midst of loving his girlfriend, it was very hard to get his attention from anything else, but nothing got his attention more than blush flashing lights approaching their home in the distance.

"April." Punk suddenly became more alert.

"What, baby? Why'd you stop?" AJ came to her senses, opening her eyes more fully, turning around to look at him, noticing he was looking at the window, causing her to turn around, looking at the blue flashing lights, "Oh my god." AJ whispered, quickly sitting up as Punk got himself together and stood up out of the bed, "What… what do we do?" AJ asked with fear in her voice.

"Just… just see what they want. I'm not here. Pretend I'm not here. It's just you and Lucas, ok?" He said to her as she stood out of bed, pulling her shorts back on.

"But what if-"

"They won't know. Just go. Pretend you were sleeping, ok? It'll be fine." He nodded to her as she just nodded taking a loud gulp, watching him disappear into the bathroom.

In all their time here, they'd never came across the cops. Some had stopped by on a pit stop at the restaurant she worked at down at the lake, but it was never anything as personal as coming to their house. She was absolutely terrified, shaking almost, but she knew she had to keep it together, or else she'd really blow it.

As soon as the door went, she took her time walking out of the hall, taking a deep breath and just praying to a God she didn't believe in whilst Punk stayed in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bath tub, hands on his face as he waited in desperation.

Around fifteen minutes later, AJ emerged back through into their bedroom, opening up the bathroom door as Punk's head shot up.

"There's been break ins near by. Wanted to know if I've seen anything." AJ sighed with relief as Punk shut his eyes with thanks. He'd almost thought their fairytale life was over. Of course, there was still these torturous moments of reality where they'd both realise they were still living in a false fantasy that was just lasting a long time. There was some things they would never be able to do, and cops coming to their house, for any normal couple would have seemed fine, questionable, but fine, but for them it came the feeling of the end of the world as they knew it.

"They gone?" Punk asked hopefully.

"Yeah." AJ whispered, "They apologised for waking me up." She said, "Didn't suspect anything." She assured him as Punk just sighed with relief, "It's ok." She whispered, walking over to him, cupping his cheeks as he hugged into her tightly.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	30. Back to Reality

**Back to Reality**

* * *

"You must… c'mon, you must know where she left to." Chad pleaded with the receptionists at the prison where AJ used to work and Punk used to make a living in.

"We don't." Janus said firmly, "Now please, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said sternly, "April has been gone for more than two years now. She said she had a job overseas, nursing, better money. That's all we know." She said.

"Don't you need to know that kind of stuff? Didn't you take interest in where she was going?" Chad asked forcefully.

"April was always a kept together woman. Didn't say much at the best of things." Janus said, "I can't help you. Ok?" She said just as a warden walked through the doors from down the prison halls, looking on at Chad.

"Trouble?" Warden James asked.

"Looking for April." Janus shook her head, walking into the back office as James raised his eyebrows.

"April has been gone for a long time." James said, "She's somewhere abroad working." He said.

"That's all you people know? She's abroad? Well abroad is a big fucking variety of places." Chad spat as James scoffed.

"What are you? Her ex?" He chuckled jokingly as Chad just glared at him, "Oh." James nodded, "Well… maybe you should just give it up. Maybe she's abroad for a reason."

"Don't act like you know anything." Chad shook his head, "You're just wasting my time."

"Why are you still standing here then?" James shook his head, "Go back to wherever you came from." He shook his head, walking round the desk, looking through files.

"I'm also here to get an update on Phil Brooks' status." Chad groaned, "My sister… it was her boyfriend the fucker killed and… I said I'd check in on things."

"It's not us who deal with it. It's the police, as far as I know they still have the eye out, but it's been two years, guy could be anywhere." James shrugged, "Just like your girlfriend." He looked up at him as Chad just groaned internally, "Funny that eh? The night that April left here for good, was the same night Phil got out of this place." James said without seeing the writing on the wall as Chad just shook his head.

"What?" Chad said firmly.

"She was clearing the last of her stuff out, I said goodbye to her, went back to the yard and Phil had escaped." Chad said, "Still don't know how he did it." He shrugged.

"April was right." Chad shook his head, "You are all thick as shit here." He spat, "You better find this son of a bitch before I do." He said, leaving the desk and pushing out of the door of the prison as James watched with confusion, walking into the back office where Janus was photocopying things, taking a seat by the CCTV cameras, watching the activity throughout the prison closely as he suddenly sat up straight, remembering the night Punk had escaped, how the CCTV cameras had been miraculously shut off. Only members of staff new how to shut the CCTV cameras down. Suddenly, pieces were beginning to fit together.

* * *

Later on John was just for heading upstairs, beginning to take the first step upstairs when the front doorbell rang.

"For heaven's sake." John groaned, walking off down the hall and opening up the door, "It's late, can I-" He was cut off as Chad threw a punch directly against his face, sending him reeling back.

Chad walked into the house, closing the door over and grabbing John back up to his wobbling feet, "It's time to talk, old man. You're gonna tell me where she is. You're gonna tell me where he is." He spat, throwing John into the living room.

"I don't know… I don't know what you're talking about." John muttered, another punch sending him reeling backwards.

"You do know! She's here. In the states." Chad spat, "You tell me right now, where she is, and I'll leave you alone." Chad crouched down beside the coffee table, his eyes landing on a letter on the coffee table, "Who the hell is..." He crooked his neck at the name, "Katie Samuels? Who the fuck is that?" Chad spat, looking on at the address on the envelope.

"Just a… just a relative." John struggled.

"Bullshit." Chad scoffed, snatching the letter and opening it up, reading it, getting angrier and angrier, "So this is who she's with? Some lunatic, crazy ass murderer?" Chad spat, getting angrier and angrier whilst John sat bloodily struggling to even sit up right.

"You can't… she can't go down." John gasped, "She has a child now."

"His child?" Chad asked as John nodded, "I always knew she was a filthy whore." Chad shook his head, "She'll get years for something like this." Chad laughed, suddenly realising he had a sweet, sweet advantage.

"You can't… please don't." John shook his head, "She doesn't deserve it."

"But he does." Chad spat, "He's caused my sister a world of grief. My nephew doesn't have a father because of him now." He said, "And now he fucks my girl and gets her pregnant?" Chad scoffed, "I might just kill the guy actually. Scum doesn't even deserve to breathe. At least we can agree on that." Chad said.

"No… I don't… I don't agree." John gasped, "He's-He's a good man. He's good for… good for April. He respects her." John said, "You only abused her. He takes-He takes good care of her." John stuttered, wiping his bloody nose, beginning to see stars.

"You'd rather your daughter with some murderer than me? A rich, wealthy, accomplished man?"

"You don't love her like… like he does." John spat.

"You need to learn to shut your mouth, old man." Chad shook his head, crouching back down to him, "I tell you what… I'll make sure they don't find her. But him… he's going straight back to that cell that he came from. That cell where he belongs." He said, "And then April… well, we can continue things from where they left off, and she… she won't be able to do anything about it because I know everything, I know her secret, and if she wants me to keep it, if she wants to continue to care for this brat child she has, then she's going to have to do everything I want." Chad spat, "Everything." He said, standing up straight, kicking John in the face as everything went black for him.

* * *

"He's finally asleep." Punk smiled, coming into the kitchen where AJ was doing the rest of the dishes from dinner, a few hours later, border-lining early hours of the morning.

"We should start getting him into a routine, and we can't have him falling asleep on the couch all the time." AJ said as Punk wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I like when he falls asleep on the couch with us. Means I can keep a closer eye on him." He whispered, kissing her neck as she smiled.

"I need to finish these dishes." AJ whispered to him, the small radio on in the corner of the kitchen playing soft gentle music.

"Dance with me first." He smiled.

"I don't dance." AJ scoffed.

"Come on." Punk said, "Dance with me." He stumbled back as she dried her hands on a kitchen towel, turning to face him and rolling her eyes.

"Oh, alright." AJ shook her head, "Seeing as we can't go to parties or go out much." She whispered with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck as his circled her waist, resting her head on his chest as it felt like their moment, in the middle of the kitchen, dancing to a song they didn't even know, but felt inside regardless.

She always felt safe in his arms, she knew she'd always be safe with him. She never realised how much she could really love a person until he came into her life. Their relationship was so much more than boyfriend and girlfriend. There was an infinite love there that would never leave. Ever. She knew it wouldn't.

"Did I tell you I loved you today?" He whispered, slowly dancing with her in the centre of the kitchen, her head resting on his beating chest as she smiled to herself.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." She replied in a gentle whisper.

"Well incase I didn't… I love you." He smiled as she looked up at him.

"I love you too." She smiled sweetly, resting her head back down on his chest, continuing to slowly sway against one another's bodies gently, enjoying this intimate moment. She didn't care about everything in the past. This was the now. This was their life right now. Them, their son, their home. It was all perfect. Too perfect.

"I really wish I could marry you." Punk whispered, not sure if he meant to say that aloud, but not caring either way, watching AJ look up at him.

"You do?" She asked.

"Of course I do." Punk said, "I know we say it doesn't matter, we know what we have, but… I don't know. I just wish I could marry you." He shrugged as they continued to sway steadily together as she smiled up at him.

"Maybe Dean should get ordained and marry us then." She smirked as he chuckled a little.

"Not such a bad idea." He laughed.

"I want to get married too." She nodded, "But I've never been more… happy and content with my life than what I am now." She said, "I can deal with not getting married, because we have our beautiful son and..." She paused, "We're gonna have-" She paused as the sound of multiple sirens began to pick up, causing them to break apart, AJ quickly rushing to the radio and switching it off, looking across at Punk as the sirens seemed to get closer until it seemed they were footsteps away.

"What's going on?" AJ whispered in horror, looking across at Punk who just shh'd her for a second, trying to listen carefully, both of them jumping as a collision of bangs began to bit off of the front door, his full birth name being shouted through the door as AJ looked across at Punk in horror.

"What… no… no what's going?" AJ shook her head, tears welling in her eyes without even noticing as Punk ran his hands through his hair. So… was this it? Was this all he was getting?

"You have to go into Lucas' room and… don't come out. Ok?" Punk turned to her with acceptance.

"No… no, you can't." Her voice broke as she walked to him, "No, Phil… please, please… we can get out without them noticing, baby. We done it once we'll do it again. Let me just get Lucas and-"

"April." Punk shook his head, looking down at her, "They're gonna break through that door in a few minutes. Now you have to promise me you'll stay in Lucas' room. Don't come out until you know it's safe. Ok? Promise me." He said firmly as she began to cry, it sinking in that this was actually happening now. Was this the fairytale fantasy over with now. She just needed a bit more time.

"I can't let them take you." AJ shook her head, "I won't." She cupped his cheeks, "You can't leave us." She gulped. For all the times she felt safe here, for all the times she was sure that no one would ever find out about them here, she'd only now wished they'd gone further, to some island with no one even on it, to make sure she could have him forever.

"April, you have to go." Punk took her hands from his cheeks, "They can't find you here." He said, "Look at me. Look at me." He said firmly, cupping her cheeks now, "I got you. No matter what."

"You don't got me in prison, Phil." AJ shook her head.

"I've always got you." He nodded, pressing a kiss on her lips softly as she clutched onto him for what seemed like just a second, feeling him back off and push her forward a little, "Go." He nodded as she cried, holding onto his hand for as long as she could, her grip breaking away from his slowly as she forced herself away down the hall and into Lucas' room where she placed her hand over her mouth to avoid any noise that would wake Lucas up, looking over at the baby boy who was sound asleep, crying even more recklessly as she realised what was going on, as it began to sink in.

Punk stood in the kitchen, taking a deep breath, shaking himself off loose and nodding to himself. He could only try to take positive things away from this, but it was incredibly hard to when he knew at the other side of this door was such severe consequences. But he knew he had to face them. He had to face the nightmare after this wonderful dream.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the doorway, opening up the door slowly, blinded by car lights, feeling violent hands on him immediately, only wishing to have been given a longer time to say goodbye to his family. His beautiful family who meant everything and more to him.

* * *

 **A/N: Where are things gonna go from there? REVIEW and let me know what ya think.**


	31. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

* * *

"Dean. Dean, you gotta wake up!" A blonde woman shook Dean their bed, having sprinted up the stairs to wake him after turning on the news this morning on the TV.

"What is it, Renee? It's still night time." Dean groaned.

"It's Punk." Renee, a young, blonde, well kept together girl said as Dean suddenly opened his eyes, "They got him, baby." Renee sighed.

"What?!" Dean shrieked, jumping out of bed, "When?" He said, rushing out the room as Renee rushed after him, following him down the stairs and into the living room where the news was still on, "How the fuck did they find him?"

"I don't know." Renee whispered, "But as far as I can see, it's just him." She said.

"April must be still there." Dean said, "Fuck." He hissed to himself, "How the fuck did they find him? Someone has snitched, and I'm gonna fucking find out who." Dean began pacing, reaching for a cigarette and lighting it up.

"And then do what?" Renee asked, "I lost you once. I won't lose you again, ok?" She said.

"He's my friend." Dean said, "And he's innocent."

"No to the court he isn't. Not to the police he isn't." Renee said.

"He doesn't deserve seventeen years." Dean spat, watching Renee look at the TV sadly.

"They're adding to his sentence." Renee sighed.

"Adding?!" Dean shrieked, looking at the TV, "How can they add to it?"

"You can't expect him to get away squat free after escaping?" Renee said, "They're moving him prisons too. That's what they were saying before I ran up and woke you."

"They're gonna move him to some… industrial, deprived, abusive prison where people really do rot." Dean said, "This is ridiculous." Dean shook his head, beginning to stress.

"We have to go see AJ." Renee said. Over the few times they'd visited Punk and AJ, they'd got on extremely well. She seen the good in Punk just like Dean did, and she thought it was uncalled for, for his sentence to have been so long in the first place, but what could they do now?

"I need to see Punk." Dean shook his head.

"You'll have to wait for him to be put in a prison for good before you can visit him." Renee said as Dean sighed.

"Pack up a bag then, we'll go see AJ." He said as Renee nodded, walking off and upstairs to prepare a bag whilst Dean took a seat on the couch, looking on at the news headlines, "Fuckin hell." Dean grumbled to himself frustratedly. He was only frustrated because it wasn't right.

* * *

"Shh… precious boy." AJ whispered, laying on her side in bed, Lucas laying beside her fast asleep as she stroked his cheek lovingly hours later, watching him closely, the only thing keeping her steady, from losing it completely.

She hadn't slept yet. Once she'd heard silence outside whilst in Lucas' room, she got out and seen the coast was clear and her… boyfriend was no longer here with her. The dream had been wiped off. Now it felt like just a tragic, never ending nightmare.

She missed his warm embrace, she missed watching him with Lucas in the morning, the way he should have been right now. She already missed him so much that crying wasn't even enough to express how unbelievably torn and heartbroken she felt.

She didn't know if she'd ever get out of bed, but it turns out she would as the doorbell rang. She was appealed to ignoring it, but something got her up on her feet and walking out to the front door, opening it up tiredly, her head feeling like it was constantly pulsating, her heart dropping completely when she looked on at the man at the door.

"Hello, April." Chad smiled, "Mind if I come in?" He asked as every hair on her body stood up. Really? Just when she thought she couldn't feel anymore low, of course it just had to keep getting worse.

"What are you doing here?" AJ whispered, "How did you know I was here?"

"Let's just say I… bet it out of your dad." Chad smirked as AJ looked on horrified.

"What?" AJ's lip quivered, "What-What did you do to my dad?"

"Oh, shut up. He'll live." Chad said, strolling into the living room as AJ walked in after quickly.

"You aren't welcomed here. Get out of my house." She said sharply. She wasn't in the mood to argue or fight. She wanted to be left alone, especially from this man of all people.

"Your house huh?" Chad asked, kicking one of Lucas' toys across the living room as AJ narrowed her eyebrows, "It's all very romantic, isn't it? This runaway fairytale. Somewhere only you two know. Making a baby. Living a fake life together." Chad nodded, "I'm impressed."

"What do you want?" AJ spat.

"Don't you remember what I told you? I told you, you'd always be mine. No matter what. Now, Phil… that his name? Phil… he's just been keeping you warm for me. I'm back to take what's mine." He said, "And it just so happens that my sister… it was her boyfriend who lover boy killed." Chad said, "So really, I'm in control of everything now." He smirked.

"You don't control me." AJ spat.

"Oh, but you see, I do." Chad smiled, "One word from me and you go off to prison alongside that scumbag." He said, "One word from me and your son not only grows up without a dad, but without a mom too." He said, "We don't want that, do we?" He inched closer to her, "Take comfort in me, April. Let me be your shoulder to cry on." He reached out to stroke her cheek as she just slapped it away.

"No." AJ said sharply, "I want nothing to do with you. You need to leave me alone." She warned him.

"Or what?" Chad laughed, "C'mon, April. I thought we could have a fresh start. Start over. Go back to the honeymoon stage."

"I don't want you." AJ spat harshly, taking her hands out and roughly pushing him away, "You've ruined everything!" She shouted, "You took away… You took away my son's father." She cried without realising.

"And that's exactly how my sister felt when he killed her boyfriend." Chad spat coldly, "He is a danger to society. He is a lunatic. He was probably just waiting on the right moment to hurt you." Chad said, "He's where he belongs."

"No, he belongs here." AJ cried, "This was our home and now I'll never get to see him again."

"Good." Chad shrugged as AJ pushed him again, this time feeling him grab her wrist, twisting it round in agony as she yelped. It was like everything it had came full circle. Punk was in prison and here she was getting abused again. She couldn't believe this was happening. She just wanted Punk. That was all she wanted.

"Let me go!" AJ shrieked, "You're hurting me." She groaned as Chad let go of her wrist, this time wrapping his hand around her throat and pushing her against the wall roughly.

"You are mine. Ok?" He whispered savagely to her as all she could do was cry violently, "Do you understand me?" He said.

"Please stop hurting me." AJ cried, "I'm… I'm pregnant" She said as Chad let go of her and looked her up and down.

"Ok, one kid… that was hard enough, but I was up for the challenge." Chad nodded, "Two? Well two just isn't going to work, sweetheart." He sighed, stroking her cheek as AJ continued to cry silent tears, "I've heard if it's early enough, it shouldn't even matter, it's just a fetus, can't feel anything. It's just a simple pill." He said as AJ closed her eyes over at his vile words.

How did she end up back, captivated in this man's world again?

"I will never." AJ spat.

"Oh, you will." Chad said, banging her head back against the wall, holding her chin between his thumb and finger, "I don't care if I have to force the damn pill down your throat." He spat as the front door suddenly banged, causing Chad to turn around as Dean and Renee walked through the door.

Dean seen Chad's hands on AJ and immediately tackled him to the ground whilst AJ tumbled over to Renee.

"So this is the women beater huh?" Dean asked, throwing left, right and centre punches to Chad, "This… This is the pussy that loves to pick on women?" He stood up, stripping his leather jacket off as Chad rolled around, "Well come on tough guy. Pick on me."

"Stop it, Dean! Alright. That's not going to help." AJ said as Dean turned around to AJ.

"He's the reason Punk is back in prison." Dean spat, "He's gonna play us all like a puppet now because he has information the cops don't have." He said, "I have to get rid of him." He said harshly.

"Get rid of me?" Chad coughed, holding his bloody nose.

"Yes, get rid of you." Dean spat.

"Dean, you can't." Renee shook her head as cries began to come from down the hall, AJ's cue to quickly leave and go attend to her son with as little strength as she could find, "He isn't worth it." Renee looked across at Dean.

"Well I wanna know why you done it?" Dean crouched down, "What benefit is it to you if he's in prison or not?"

"My sister. It was her boyfriend he murdered." Chad said, "And April belongs to me. She was never his to take."

"Well he took." Dean spat, "And he made her fall in love. Something you couldn't do, tough guy. And guess what? They're always going to be bound together because of Lucas, so what's the point in you even trying?"

"She's my girl." Chad spat as Dean stood up straight, turning around to Renee.

"It's like talking to a god damn brick wall." Dean shook his head, losing his patience as Renee walked over.

"You need to give her space." Renee looked down at Chad, "If you even have the hopes of speaking to her in a civil manner again, you have to give her time to herself. She's spent two years with someone else, raising a child, enjoying her life here, and suddenly overnight it's been all taken from her." Renee said, "You need to give her space."

"He's a criminal."

"He's human." Renee countered, "Just like you, just like me." She said, "What he done was an accident, he should never have been sentenced to seventeen years in the first place."

"My sister was there. She said he was vicious and he had all the intention in the world to kill him." Chad said, getting to his feet.

"Bullshit." Dean just scoffed to himself.

"Not only has this guy ruined my sister's life, but now he's ruined mine by… tainting April, having a baby with her… having two babies."

"Two?" Dean turned around.

"She's pregnant." Chad shrugged, "But she'll be getting rid of it because that's what's best. Bad enough she had the first one." He shook his head as Dean grabbed him again and pushed him against the wall.

"You don't tell a woman what she can and can't do with her body." Dean said, "Do you understand me?" He spat, "This is her life. Her children. Her home. All you are is trespassing."

"I'll get her back."

"In your dreams, son." Dean shook his head, "You need to leave. Right now." He let him go, "And don't even think about coming back later, or tomorrow, because we'll still be here." Dean warned him as Chad just looked at both Dean and Renee.

"Freaks." Chad just muttered under his breath, "I'll be back to get her. You can't stay shielding her forever." He shook his head as he walked away as Dean just rolled his eyes, listening to the front door close over.

"That guy deserves to be ruffed up in prison, not Punk." Dean shook his head, "I have absolutely no idea how to get him out of this one, Renee." Dean looked across at his girlfriend who just folded her arms.

"Maybe you can't." Renee said, "Maybe… this is it." She shrugged sadly as Dean ran his hands through his hair, "I'm going to go check on AJ." She said as Dean nodded.

Renee walked out of the living room, walking down the hall and into the bedroom where AJ was, sitting on the edge of the bed holding Lucas in close to her, tears damp on her cheeks as she sat staring into a world of her own. A better world. A world with Punk.

"He's gone." Renee whispered, closing the door over and walking further into the room as AJ just nodded, "I know what it feels like. To have them taken from you in the middle of the night, to know you're not going to see them for a long, long time."

"No, you couldn't possibly know." AJ shook her head, "Dean got five years. Punk has a lifetime in there."

"I still know what it feels like to miss them." Renee took a seat beside her on the edge of the bed, "Are you pregnant?" She asked sadly. Not the tone usually followed with that question.

"Yeah." AJ whispered, "I found out a few days ago. I was going to tell him just before the cops came but I didn't get a chance and now… now he's never going to know, and I'm going to be a single mom with two kids." She said.

"You aren't alone." Renee shook her head, "Me and Dean are here for you, you know that. We'll take care of you. And Lucas." She said.

"I just wanted a longer goodbye. It happened so fast." AJ said with a lump in her throat, rubbing Lucas' back in rhythmical circles as they baby boy just clung to her tiredly, "I don't know how I can go on without him. I feel like I've lost a part of myself, and with Chad back and… what he's done to my father, and the fact he knows that one word from him and we're all… we're all going down." She shook her head, "I can't do it." She sobbed as Renee sighed, shuffling closer to her and wrapping an arm around her comfortingly.

AJ rested her head on Renee's shoulder, sobbing quietly whilst Lucas clutched her tiredly, not aware of what was going on but still sensing something wasn't right. Renee hated to see this, and whilst she did her best to comfort AJ, Dean stood at the door, peering through the gap and sighing sadly. This just wasn't right.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Let me know what you think.**


	32. If Only

**If Only**

* * *

"Is he asleep?" AJ asked exhaustedly, watching Renee walk through to the kitchen where she was sitting with Dean at the table, forcing herself to eat something.

"Yeah. He's down." Renee smiled softly, placing the sound monitor over on the kitchen counter, "I think he was just being stubborn." She said. She had to take over from AJ who tried desperately for an hour to get Lucas to sleep, but he just kept crying. She knew her baby boy sensed something wasn't right and it made her all the more upset.

"I need to see him." AJ shook her head, looking across at Dean, "There must be some way where I can talk to him or visit him." AJ said, "I have to tell him I'm pregnant."

"We need to wait to find out where it is they're putting him. It might be the opposite side of the country-"

"Then I'll move." AJ stated, "They have no proof that I helped him out or that I was with him this entire time. It's Chad's word against ours." She said.

"It's still a risk, AJ." Dean said, "I'm sure wherever Punk is, knowing that you and Lucas are alright will be helping him get by." He said.

"He can't be gone forever though." AJ whispered in disbelief, "How do I even move on? I can't." She shook her head as Dean and Renee just exchanged weary glances.

"I'd love to tell you there's a way to get him out, April. I would. But… there doesn't seem to be a way." He said, "It's not like he can appeal. And there were no other witnesses besides that girl and his friends, and both of them turned against him." Dean shrugged, "There's nothing I can do anymore." He said as AJ sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"You need to focus on Lucas, AJ." Renee said, "He's lost his dad, but he hasn't lost his mom, ok? You have to make sure you're getting by with him, and for the baby." Renee said.

"Yeah, we'll stick around for as long as you need us." Dean nodded to her. What else were they supposed to do?

"I don't need babysat." AJ sighed, standing up, "I can look after myself." She assured them yet with the most non assuring face in the world.

"What about this Chad guy? What's his deal?" Dean wondered.

"Well it's more personal than I ever thought." AJ said, "It's his sister, Punk killed her boyfriend." AJ said, "So the odds are stacked against me anyway." She shrugged.

"This man is dangerous." Dean said, "What if he hurts you?" Dean asked.

"He won't."

"Like he hasn't before?"

"He knows I'm pregnant." AJ said.

"I don't think that's gonna stop him, AJ." Dean said.

"Look." AJ said sharply, "I just want to be alone. Please. I appreciate you guys being here, but I just… want some space." Her lip quivered as Dean just nodded.

"Ok, ok." He assured her, "You'll call us if you need anything, right?" He stood up as AJ just nodded, "And I'll call if I hear anything new." He said.

"Thank you." AJ whispered, watching Dean and Renee nod sympathetically.

"We got you." Renee promised as AJ pushed a weak smile, watching them leave the kitchen and the house altogether as she collapsed back against the kitchen counter, running her hands through her hair and sobbing quietly to herself.

Thing had never felt so cold before. She felt like her soul was missing. She felt like she'd never smile or laugh ever again. She missed him so much it physically hurt, and it was the not knowing that hurt the worst. Not knowing what was happening to him.

* * *

"C'mon! Get a move on!"

Punk finally seen daylight for the first time in twenty four hours. The brightness almost blinded him completely after being cooped up on a van for so long on the road, his hands chained to a pole the entire time, restricting all movement.

If he thought being put in prison the first time was torture, this was borderline unbearable.

"Where are we?" Punk questioned with a dry voice, getting pulled out the back of the van, his hands cuffed with a pole in between to restrict any movement what so ever. It'd been a while since his hands were cuffed, and he knew this time he didn't have a beautiful, sweet, kind nurse to uncuff him as often as she could.

"Minnesota." One of the wardens said as Punk screwed his eyes up whilst looking at the building in front of him. It looked absolutely terrifying. Chicago was bad, but he knew this was going to be awful. This was where the lowest of the low got put.

He felt physically sick. He'd barely ate or drank in the past twenty four hours, and had been held in a van for the entire time, stretching his legs was suddenly the biggest relief. It was now that he began to realise the smaller things in life he could never take for granted.

All he could think about was AJ. AJ and Lucas. He just hoped she was staying strong. He didn't want her to lose herself. He knew how strong she was. She had to be strong for herself and for Lucas.

"Am I back I court soon? What's the deal?" Punk asked the warden.

"You still got seventeen years, boy. But seventeen years in this place… lasts a lifetime." He said, holding grips of Punk's arm tightly.

"Nothing is being added?" Punk asked.

"No." The warden said, "Your punishment is this place. You'll have tags on, censors, and your cell will be monitored twenty four seven." He spat harshly as Punk just turned his attention back to the building he was walking towards. This did not sound like fun.

Once he arrived in the prison, things just went downhill from there. He was stripped, completely, buckets of ice cold water were thrown over him repeatedly, he was searched everywhere, placed tags around his ankles and given a new jumpsuit. There was no gentle nurses here, clearly.

After the violent entrance he endured, he was escorted down the prison cells, looking on at the jailed up inmates behind bars, all in single cells, arms reaching out between the bars trying to grab him.

"Don't be alarmed. Some of them have mental problems." The warden assured Punk who just kept his eyes on the prisoners he was walking by, finally reaching his small, claustrophobic cell, getting shoved in and uncuffed as he watched the warden shut the gate over, locking it over in various ways.

"We're watching you." The warden warned as Punk took a seat on the small stoned bed, looking on as the warden walked off down the corridor.

The cell block was loud, as if it was a bunch of caged animals he was in with instead of real human beings. It was horrifying.

Why did it seem like this one stupid mistake he made, this awful mistake that he never meant to happen… why was he paying for it in the most torturous ways. Was this where he'd always find himself back at? Only, this time he knew he wasn't get out of this place. Not in his wildest dreams.

* * *

"Why Minnesota?" AJ shook her head the next day, Dean and Renee having came back around to see if AJ had heard the news about Punk's placement, "What's so different about Minnesota?" She asked, sitting on the couch whilst Lucas sat in the centre of the living room on his mat, playing with Renee who was trying to make the baby boy smile and laugh. He deserved to smile and laugh.

"I looked it up." Dean said, "It's a pretty brutal place." He said as AJ ran her hand over her face. She'd barely even slept last night. She couldn't. All she could think about was Punk and what he was doing, where he was going.

"By brutal you mean?"

"He's gonna be tagged and censored." Dean said, "It's just a tighter ship they run." He said.

"Well then I gotta go." AJ ran her hands down her face, trying to waken herself up, "I'll pack up everything here and I'll move. So I can be closer to him." AJ shook her head as Renee just looked up at Dean, "What?"

"Is that such a good idea?" Dean asked, "Look, we know you're hurting, but… are you gonna live off five minute visits for the next seventeen years?"

"What are you implying I do then, Dean? Forget about him?" She said.

"It might be… it might be easier." Dean nodded, "We… we were talking last night… we don't think it's a good idea you tell him about the baby." He said.

"He deserves to know." AJ said with shock.

"He's going to have to live with it in a constricting cell. Knowing that you're having another baby that he'll never get to hold or see? Do you think that's fair on him?" He asked.

"None of this is fair!" AJ yelled as Lucas looked up at her.

"Mama… ma… ma ma ma." Lucas called with stretching arms as AJ frowned, reaching over and lifting him up into her arms.

"I'm sorry, baby." She whispered whilst holding him close to her chest, "I'm sorry." She said as Dean sighed whilst looking on, "Are you tired, baby? You wanna have a nap?" She asked him, seeing tiredness in his eyes.

"I can take him." Dean risen from the chair as AJ smiled gratefully, kissing Lucas' cheek, handing him over to Dean who picked him up and headed off to put him down for a nap.

"Do you really think moving is gonna help?" Renee stood up from sitting on the floor, taking a seat on the chair across from AJ.

"There's nothing I can do to help. That's the problem." AJ said.

"But… up and moving yourself definitely won't help. Taking Lucas from his home." She shook her head, "You need to remember you're pregnant."

"I know." AJ nodded, "But I have to see him. I can't just sit here and wait for seventeen years to go by." She said, "I have to see him." She whimpered as Renee frowned. It was so hard to see someone so heartbroken. Someone who didn't deserve to be heartbroken.

Through her whimpers the doorbell rang. This week their door had rang more times than it had all in the two years they'd been here.

"I'll get it." Renee said, standing up and walking out to the doorway, opening it up and letting whoever it was into the house.

AJ watched as her father, with a bruised eye to add, walked into the living room. There was something about seeing her dad that just made her want to cry even more. That sense of family that she had been ripped of, she still had with him.

"Dad." AJ frowned sadly, getting to her feet and running into his arms to clutch onto him.

"It's ok, princess." John nodded, hugging his daughter tightly as Dean walked back into the room, "Everything will be ok." John assured his daughter.

"How?" AJ asked, backing away suddenly, "How will things be ok? You people keep telling me that as if he's going to walk in the door tomorrow." She said, "I have lost him. What part of that don't you all get?" She asked harshly.

She desperately wanted someone to just come hug her and tell her that Punk would come back to her, but all people seemed to be doing was telling her everything would be ok. But how would it?

"We get it, AJ." Dean nodded.

"No, you don't!" AJ shouted, "On top of all of this I have a… I have a stupid, abusive, horrible ex still on my case who is probably going to wait on all of you leaving to come and hurt me. To force himself on me." She said as they all watched her in silence, "What part of that is ok?"

"He won't get the chance to hurt you again, April." John promised, "You should come home, to Chicago, with me, with your friends." John turned to Dean and Renee who he wasn't all familiar with, but obviously assumed they were friends.

"I'm going to Minnesota." AJ spat.

"April, is that really wise?" John asked sadly. He could tell his daughter hadn't slept and was all over the place.

"I have to see him. Do you honestly think that I'm gonna let this be it? Do you think I'm gonna just sit here and wait for seventeen years to go by, for my kids to grow old without their dad?"

"Kids?" John raised his eyebrows.

"I'm pregnant." She cried, "I'm pregnant and I'm alone." She said, "He deserves to be here. He deserves to be here for his children."

"Well he can't." Dean said, "Alright? He can't be here, and you can't sit in your own bubble for seventeen years waiting on him. You're a mother now and you need to… be there for your kids." Dean said, "Now you have to let us be here for you, or else that scum bag, that low life… he's going to take advantage of you, and he's going to hurt you, and as Punk's friend, I feel like I would have let him down if I let anything happen to you." Dean said, "So can you please… just let us be here for you, let us take care of you."

"I don't want to be taken care of." AJ said, "I'm not sick."

"You will be if you don't rest and eat properly." John said, "I can stay here with you and help out with Lucas." He said, "You aren't alone, sweetheart. People don't feel that way."

"I can't lose him." AJ cried.

"You've lost him." Dean whispered as AJ shook her head.

"There must be a way. There must be some way." She began to cry louder and more contagiously as Dean walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her restraining body, hugging her tightly the way he supposed Punk would, listening to her crying loudly.

* * *

Later on that night, the house was full. Lucas was in his room in his cot fast asleep, her father was in a guest bedroom sleeping, and so were Renee and Dean. She might not have shown it, but she was thankful to them for being here for her. She was just so tired, yet she couldn't bare to sleep.

She got out of bed, blanket wrapped around her shoulders, walking into the living room and collapsing on the couch, switching on the TV and flicking through the channels, just looking for a distraction.

She was brought out of her agonising thoughts of her boyfriend when she seen the late night news, looking on at the familiar woman she knew to be the girlfriend of the man Punk mistakenly killed, watching her speak to the press and answer their questions.

Chad never spoke of a sister. Perhaps they weren't so close, but she never knew there were further connections to it all than what she thought. She watched her speak of her boyfriend as though he was a piece of meat, sitting up and frowning upon the TV as she spoke.

" _He deserves locked away forever."_

 _"He's a monster."_

 _"He murdered my child's father with his bare hands."_

AJ collapsed back against the couch, wiping her tears as she words burned her ears. It wasn't true, and when she looked into the woman's eyes, she knew that the woman knew it wasn't true either.

If only she got a chance to speak to this woman, tell her just how sorry Punk was, and how he really didn't mean what he done. Afterall, she's was the key evidence to the full thing. It was her word against court rooms, officers and prisons. If only she could talk to her…

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm. Let me know what you think.**


	33. Phonecall

**Phonecall**

* * *

"April, this isn't a good idea." Dean said, a week later, watching AJ finish up packing the rest of her things in a bag.

"I'm going back to Chicago. I have to speak to her." AJ said, "It's her that has all of this under her control. I can see it, Dean. I can see it in her eyes. She knows that Punk doesn't deserve this."

"She calls him a monster on live television." Dean cringed.

"I know but… it looks like she's saying that… as if… I don't know, it's like she's being made, like she doesn't want to say it but feels she has to." AJ shrugged, "I have to go. If there's any chance of even reducing Punks sentence, then I have to."

"So you're leaving this place?" Dean asked as AJ nodded.

"There's nothing for me here." AJ said, "I'm gonna stay with my dad for the time being in Chicago." She told him, "And then maybe I can fly out to Minnesota, Lucas can stay with my dad… maybe I can get a chance to see him." AJ shrugged.

She'd been getting by on wobbly legs this past week. She missed Punk dearly. She missed his touch, his voice, his warm, safe embrace. All she could do late at night was lay in bed and think about him until she passed out, fast asleep.

"Just be careful." Dean said, "Remember you're pregnant. You need your rest for the baby." He told her as AJ nodded.

"I know." AJ nodded. She knew she had to be strong, not just for herself, but for Lucas and her and Punk's second, unborn child. She couldn't let them down. She had to be strong for them. Of course it was torturous to get on with life, but she was doing the best she could, "Thank you for being here, both of you." She said, meeting Renee at the doorway who was holding Lucas. They really had taken the weight off her shoulders, they'd been great with Lucas, and tried their best to keep her smiling, but unfortunately, she couldn't just sit and wait for seventeen years to go by now.

"We're here. We're just a phone call away." Dean reminded her, "If you need someone to come with you to the prison, I'll come." Dean said, "I want to see him too." He said as AJ nodded with a smile.

"I will." AJ smiled as her father came into the house, "This is the last one." She said, handing her father the bag whilst she took Lucas from Renee.

"Ok, let's go, sweetheart. We don't wanna be stuck in traffic." John said, walking back out to the car as AJ nodded.

"I'll be in touch." AJ nodded to Dean and Renee who just smiled, watching her walk off with the one year old swinging from her hip as she headed to the awaiting car.

* * *

"I just want to move on, Chad." A young girl, similar to AJ's age spoke softly, "I'm fed up of the press, and questions, and… everything in between." She groaned, "I just want to move on."

"You wanted this, Jen." Chad said, looking across at his sister whilst in her home in Chicago, "You wanted him put behind bars again."

"No. You wanted that." Jen said, "What I want, is to move on, but you… you keep making me say all this crap for the newspapers and the TV." She shook her head.

"He killed your boyfriend. Why wouldn't you want this man to suffer?"

"Because I know it was a mistake." Jen said, tidying up around her kitchen as Chad watched her, "It was a fist fight, the guy hit Rick and he fell hitting the wrong part of his head. Yeah, it was violent, but death was never anyone's intention." She said, "And plus, me and Rick were fighting and all he did was come make sure I was ok." She shrugged.

"Then why are you saying all this on TV about him?" Chad asked.

"Because you're making me." Jen said, "All I want is to move on and you keep telling me to say all of this shit just to get your ex back." She said. Their relationship had always been rough. It was why AJ had never really heard much about her in her time of dating Chad.

"You don't want justice?" Chad said.

"There is no justice." Jen shook her head, "Having that man in prison for seventeen years isn't going to bring Rick back." She said.

"You realise that if you change your statement, if you say it was an accident, the guy will get let off and be roaming around the streets."

"And why would that be so bad? He seems like a normal guy who just mad a mistake." Jen said.

"You should loathe him. What the hell is wrong with you?" He spat, "Rick was my best friend, remember."

"He was my boyfriend." Jen said, "My son doesn't have a father anymore." Jen reminded him, "I miss him every day, but jailing someone won't bring him back, especially someone who doesn't deserve it." She said, "I say those things on the news because you want me to. No other reason." She said, "I'm just tired of it all."

"Yeah? Well so am I, but I need that fucker gone. I need him out of April's life, and I need him paying for what he done to Rick."

"You won't get anywhere being this bitter." Jen spat, "The man is only human."

"I don't care. He deserves this." Chad shook his head, "If I'd known he was with April sooner, I would have had you change your story to make it even more graphical." He shook his head.

Truth was, he was behind telling his sister what to say on TV about Punk. All these horrid things, he was pushing her to say it all so the world would keep Punk locked away, giving him more easy access to AJ, who he still believed to be his.

* * *

"Is this ok for you, sweetheart?"John asked, late on that night, showing AJ to her old room with a sleeping Lucas in her arms.

"Yeah, it's fine, dad." AJ nodded, "I'll just set up the cot at the bottom of my bed. It's just temperory until I can find a place for myself." She smiled softly to him.

"You're being really brave, April. I'm proud of you." John smiled whilst standing at the door as AJ lay Lucas down on the bed, "I know how much you loved him and how much you want him here." He nodded.

"It's not even about what I want anymore. It's about what he deserves. He doesn't deserve this." AJ shook her head.

She'd packed up most of their things from North Carolina, and slipped in her notice to the restaurant before leaving, without anyone catching her. She didn't want to show face, she knew the whole little neighbourhood was talking about what went on.

She was going to miss it. The lake. Their little place they made a home. The memories they created there. She hoped one day they could go back, as a family. But that was wishful thinking at its best.

"I'll put on some dinner for you. You need to be eating and resting plenty." He said.

"I'm pregnant, not ill." AJ reminded him, "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, to make sure everything is ok." She said, "And then… I was gonna find Chad and ask him to take me to his sister."

"You aren't going anywhere near that boy, April." John scoffed.

"I'm not that silly little girl he could just push around, and he knows it." AJ said, "He's the only way I can get to her." She said, "I'll be fine, dad. I promise." She nodded as John just sighed. He wasn't happy about this.

"Then let me come with you." John compromised.

"You have to stay here and watch Lucas for me." AJ said, "Trust me, I'll be fine." She nodded to him with a smile.

"Ok, sweetheart." John whispered with a nod, "I'm going to put some dinner on. I'll let you unpack your things and get settled." He said as AJ just smiled, watching him leave the room and shut the door over.

She began to unpack her things as well as putting together Lucas' cot so she could put him in his pj's and put him down to sleep for the night.

She'd just lay him down in his cot when her cell began to ring from over on the bedside cabinet, she rushed to it and picked it up, looking at the unknown number but answering anyway out of curiosity.

"Hello." AJ said clearly, listening through the line.

"Hi, baby." Punk croaked through the phone as AJ placed her hand to her mouth, the backs of her legs hitting the bed so she had no choice to sit down, "I managed… I managed to remember your number." He smiled through the phone in which he was standing with a warden down his neck.

Just when AJ thought she was being strong, hearing his voice made his soul shatter inside.

"Are you ok?" AJ whispered back, "I miss you so much, Phil." AJ sobbed softly.

"I know. I miss you too." Punk nodded painfully, "But I'm alright." He said, ignoring his black eye and stitches along his brow, "I'm fine actually." He smiled to ease her own pain, "How is Lucas?" He asked painfully.

"He's fine. He misses you, I can tell. But he's ok. I just… I just put him to sleep there." She raced ahead of herself, "We moved back to Chicago. I'm staying with my dad until I can get a place but… there was no reason for me staying in North Carolina." She said, "And I'm… I'm going to speak to the girl-" She paused when she suddenly realised she wanted to see his face, "Baby, can't I visit you?" She sighed.

"You can." Punk nodded, "But I don't want you to." He whispered.

"Why not?" AJ asked forcefully, "I want to see you."

"I don't want you to see me. I don't want you coming anywhere near this place." He said.

"But I have to visit you."

"I won't accept." Punk said as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Phil." She whispered in shock.

"I'm doing it to protect you, trust me."

"A minute ago you said you were fine. Are you lying to me?" She asked as Punk felt a rough shove on his shoulder, watching the warden point to his watch.

"I'm not lying, sweetheart. I just don't want you here." He said, "I don't have much time left for this call. Just know that I love you and I love Lucas. Just stay safe, alright. As long as you're safe, and you're ok, then believe that I am too." He told her.

"But I want to see you." AJ sobbed.

"April, I'm sorry, I have to go." Punk said without choice as the warden grabbed the phone from him.

"No, wait-" AJ pleaded desperately, but the phone line rang dead on the other side as AJ took the phone from her ear.

* * *

The next morning, after a restless nights sleep, AJ got up bright and early, leaving Lucas in the trusty care of her father, and headed to the hospital in which she knew Chad worked at.

She waited at the front doors for at least an hour before he showed up, running out on him as a smirk immediately appeared on his face.

"Well look who's had a change of heart." Chad smiled, "I knew you'd be running back to me after he got taken." He smirked cockily as AJ rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm not here for you." AJ said, "I need you to take me to your sister. I want to talk to her." AJ said.

"My sister?" Chad shook his head, "What do you have to say to my sister?" Chad spat.

"It's none of your business." AJ spat, "Can you please, just take me to her."

"What's in it for me?" Chad smirked.

"Nothing." AJ said, "Can't you just do something nice for me, for just once?" She asked tiredly as Chad looked down at her.

"Let me take you out for a drink after then." Chad said.

"I don't drink, and no." AJ said.

"It could be just like how we met. We can have a fresh start." Chad said.

"No." AJ shook her head, "Don't you get it? I have a one year old son at home, I'm pregnant, the man I really love is rotting in prison. Do you honestly think I want to be spending my night having a drink with you, of all people?" She screwed her eyes up as Chad looked down at her angrily.

"Fine." Chad spat angrily, "Get in the car. I'll take you to her."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	34. Talk

**Talk**

* * *

"You don't have to come in." AJ said once Chad had arrived at his sisters house, "I can take it from here."

"I'll come in." Chad nodded, "I want to be there when you see the destruction your little Romeo has left for my sister and her son." He said as AJ watched him get out the car, taking a deep breath and getting out, following Chad from behind as he led her up the stairs, knocking on the door.

It took a while for someone to come to the door, but eventually it opened with a small boy standing at the door, peering behind it in a shy manner.

"Hey, kid." Chad said, "Your mom in?" He asked as the little boy, perhaps three or four, ran off as Chad and AJ walked into the house.

The house was small and pretty bare, it was pretty cold too for this time of the year. She folded her arms nervously, thinking of everything she wanted to say to this woman as she was lead into the living room by Chad.

"Stay here." Chad said, "I want to talk to her." He implied as AJ nodded, standing in the centre of the living room as Chad walked off into the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Jen turned around, suddenly feeling Chad's hand snaking around her throat, her own son sitting over at the table watching with fear, "Chad." Jen gasped, trying to take his hands from around her.

"This woman is here to convince you to change your statements. I know she is." Chad spat harshly, "So you're not gonna cave. Alright? No matter what she says. You believe the man that murdered Rick is a monster, and that's the way it stays." Chad said, "Am I clear?" He gripped her throat tighter as Jen nodded, "Good." Chad nodded, releasing his sister who held her throat which had red marks around it now, "You know what will happen if you don't do what I say. You know the consequences." He said as Jen just looked across at him with fear.

Meanwhile, AJ was in the living room, looking around, looking at the framed pictures of who she assumed was this woman and her boyfriend. She did understand that she would be mad about what Punk done. She would be too. But it was accident. The cops only knew it as a viscous murder the way she portrayed it, but it wasn't. It was a fight that had a tragic, mistaken outcome, and she knew this woman knew that.

"I'm gonna go wait in the car." Chad said, walking out of the kitchen as AJ returned back to the centre of the living room, watching the woman walk out of the kitchen with the small boy hiding behind her.

"Hi." AJ smiled, "I'm… my name is April." She said as Jen nodded.

"Jen." Jen said, extending her hand out as AJ shook it, "Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"No… no, I'm fine. I just really wanted to talk to you." AJ said as Jen nodded.

"You go play with your toys." She brushed her hand over her son's head as AJ smiled watching the little boy walk over to his toys in the living room, then watching as Jen waved her into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry to just appear on such short notice." AJ said, watching Jen close the kitchen door over, "I didn't know you were Chad's sister. I feel like everything is suddenly all connected." She admitted as Jen smiled, "I wanted to talk to you about Phil."

"The man who murdered my boyfriend?" Jen corrected her.

"He didn't mean it." AJ said, "I know the story, you know the story… you were there. You know he never meant to kill him." She said, "I can't imagine what you've been through, losing someone you loved so much, I can't even begin to understand, but… another little boy is going to lose his father if you don't tell the truth." AJ said.

"I am telling the truth." Jen fought back, "He punched my boyfriend until he was dead."

"Your boyfriend punched back. Making it self defence, either way." AJ said, "It was never supposed to turn out the way it did. No one was supposed to die. I wasn't even there and I know that's the way it was."

"Would you be understanding to any circumstance if you were in my shoes? I don't care if it was a mistake, he still killed my boyfriend." Jen spat, "You can still see him, and talk to him, and know he's alright… I have to live with knowing I'll never see my Rick again. He's gone forever. My son will never know his father." She said as AJ sighed, "How dare you, come to my house and tell me how I'm feeling."

"I don't know how you're feeling." AJ said, "But Phil is not the monster you think he is."

"He is." Jen said, "I'm not changing my story so you can have your boyfriend back, and live a happy life with your son-"

"How do you know-"

"Chad told me." Jen said quickly, "You realise you could go to prison for what you done… helping him out of jail and living with him for so long."

"No one would believe it." AJ shook her head tiredly, "There's no proof but words." She said as Jen looked across at her, "I can see it in your eyes, you know he doesn't deserve a lifetime in prison. He didn't mean to kill him. Surely that counts for something." AJ pleaded with her.

"If roles were reversed, if my boyfriend had killed yours, and I came to you, you… a single mother who can barely afford three meals a day, who can barely afford heating bills and electricity, and I asked you to change your story to get the man who killed your boyfriend out of prison… would you do it?" Jen asked.

"If I knew it was a mistake." AJ nodded, "Yeah." She whispered, "It could have been anyone it happened to." She said, "Phil walked down that lane out of concern for you. Or have you forgotten that?" She said, "He walked down there because he thought you were being hurt, or attacked… your boyfriend fought him back and it turned into an out of control fight." She said, "There was no intention there to kill."

"I can't tell you what you want to hear, ok? You need to just leave." Jen said, not being able to face it anymore. She knew that was the woman was saying was right. She wasn't the bitter, angry woman Chad was making her portray, she understood that what happened was an accident, she was just terrified to admit it in fear of the consequences Chad held for her.

"You can." AJ nodded, "I know you know he doesn't deserve seventeen years for something he really didn't mean." She said, looking across at Jen.

"You-You just have to move on." Jen said, "And you have to stay away from Chad." She said.

"You know he used to beat me up?" AJ said bluntly, "He used to punch me, throw things at me, wrap his hand around my throat… hurt me." She said, "And the ironic thing is, I then moved onto an escaped prisoner who treated me with respect, and loved me, and took care of me, and gave me a safe place to call home." She said, "Does that make sense to you?"

"No." Jen shook her head, "I never-I never knew he hurt you. I thought you both just split up." She admitted.

"And I never even knew he had a sister. He never spoke about his family when we were together." AJ shrugged.

"Well I'm not… technically I'm not his sister." She said, "My parents were told they could never have kids, so they adopted him when he was a little boy, and then they eventually had me. I guess I was a miracle." She said truthfully as AJ just nodded slowly.

"He never spoke about you or his parents." AJ said.

"He never does." Jen nodded, "Look, I can't help you. I just want to move on." She said.

"You can move on. Maybe the reason you've not been able to all this time is because you know Phil shouldn't be being punished for the mistake he made." She said, "Tell me what you seen that night. Truthfully. What went on?"

"Me and Rick were down the lane. He was drunk. I wanted to go home to our son." Jen remembered, "When he had a drink in him he normally got hands on, forceful, not really nice to be around." She said, "He started tugging at me and I was trying to free myself from him." She said, "And then Phil came down. Asked if everything was ok, asked Rick to take his hands off me." Jen said, "I guess for all he knew the guy could have been a stranger to me, he could have been trying to attack me or rape me, I don't know." Jen shrugged, "And then Rick shoved him away and told him to get lost, but he fought back, and they were fighting and when Rick hit the ground, he must have hit his head at the wrong place." She said.

"So it was the fall… not Phil?" AJ asked as Jen looked across at her.

"You have to help me." Jen whispered fearfully, taking hold of AJ's arms as AJ looked at her, "He doesn't want me to change my story. He's been… hurting me, to make sure I say what he wants me to say." She said, "I know Phil doesn't deserve this. Ok, I know." She nodded.

"He's been making you say this the entire time?" AJ asked as Chad nodded.

"He was the first person I called when it happened. He told me to say he murdered Rick. He and Rick were involved in something strange back then. I never knew what. Rick never told me. But I knew that it was going to benefit Chad if it appeared that Rick had been murdered, so he made me say that, and ever since he's been hurting to me to make sure I keep the story straight." Jen raced, "And if he knows I told you this he's gonna kill me."

"Ok, ok…" AJ tried to keep up, "It's ok." She soothed, trying to take in all of this new information, "You don't have to be afraid, he's going to get found out. I promise." AJ nodded as Jen sobbed in fear, "It's ok." She nodded.

"He can't know I told you. He'll kill me." Jen sobbed as AJ frowned. This was a whole lot deeper than what she thought, and Chad was an even bigger scum bag than what she thought already.

"He won't." AJ promised, "He won't know you told me, ok? We'll play him at his own game." She nodded to the woman who suddenly she ached for and felt so sorry for. She was just a woman who wanted to move on from her loss, yet was still constantly reminded of it.

"Play me at my own game?" Chad asked, barging through the kitchen door as AJ and Jen jumped, "I'd like to see you try."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, Chad just got even more shittier. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	35. Family

**Family**

* * *

"Chad, you don't have to do this!" AJ shook her head, "It's over between me and you. You think that if you keep Phil in prison then I'll just settle for you?" She questioned, "It doesn't work like that. I don't want you. I don't love you. Ok?" AJ spat, "This is ridiculous." She whispered desperately as Jen stood beside her terrified.

"You're mine, April. And that's the end of discussion." He spat, "That bastard is staying, rotting in prison." He said, "As for you." He turned to Jen, "You better keep your mouth closed. Her, I can keep quiet." He nodded to AJ, "But anyone else you tell I will come back and find you." He inched closer to Jen.

"She is your sister!" AJ shrieked, "What is wrong with you?!" She shrieked. She was beginning to doubt this man was even human.

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Chad spat, grasping her by the neck as Jen watched in horror, "You were mine. You were mine and you went off with him. I thought I'd give you some space, to realise what we had, but you went off with him, let him knock you up… twice." He gritted his teeth, "You have always belonged to me. He is closer to me than you think, little Phil." He said as AJ looked up at him in fear, "We're going to take a drive." He pushed AJ forward as Jen watched with fear.

"Please, Chad, don't." Jen shook her head.

"You best stay here and keep that mouth closed." Chad spat harshly, "Or I swear to God." He threatened as Jen looked across at him, "Any hints or feeling that I get that you've gone to the police to change statements or to report me, you'll regret it." He warned her as Jen trembled, "Hurry up." he shoved AJ forward as AJ walked forward out of the house and down the steps into his car, watching him get in the drivers seat, "Give me your phone." He said.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"I don't trust you." Chad spat, "Give me your phone." He said as AJ wiggled her phone from her jean pocket and passed it to him, "Seatbelt on, darling." He mocked as AJ glared at him, putting her seatbelt on as he drove off, "Let's go for a drive." He said, pulling out of the space and onto the main road.

* * *

John was in all his glory whilst playing with his one year old grandson in the living room when the door went.

"I'll be back in a minute, little buddy." He said, standing up and walking out of the living room to answer the door to Dean apparently.

"Hey, sorry to disturb." Dean said, "Some other things belonging to AJ here." He sat the bag down. Him and Renee had stayed behind in North Carolina to tidy the house back up and clear out anything AJ had neglected or missed.

"Thanks, son." John nodded. He appreciated Dean and Renee. He knew first hand that his daughter hadn't ever really had proper, good friends. These were excellent friends who really cared about her, and he liked that.

"How is she?" Dean asked curiously.

"Better." John nodded, "More positive I think." He said, "She'd gone off to speak to the girlfriend of the guy Phil killed." He said as Dean raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Herself?" Dean questioned.

"No… well, yeah, but… she had to find Chad first to figure out where she lived." John said as Dean's eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean spat, "Are you crazy? You let her go off with that lunatic by herself?" He spat.

"I had to stay here with Lucas." John said, "She said she'd be ok."

"Of course she said that." Dean said angrily, "Call her." Dean forced.

"I'm sure she's-"

"For the love of God, call her." Dean spat, "I know men like Chad. You sure she's fine? I disagree." Dean said, "Now call her."

* * *

"Where have you taken me?" AJ questioned, parked in what seemed like an abandoned car park area, nothing but stone around, no sign of help if she needed it, but she was trying not to think about it.

"You know what it feels like to be unwanted, April?" Chad turned to her as AJ just looked up at him, "I was two when my mom put me up for adoption." He said as AJ just sat in silence, "She had her reasons. I can understand. I got over it." Chad reminisced.

"Why are you telling me this?" AJ asked.

"Just shut up and listen!" Chad yelled as AJ nodded, silencing herself.

"I got adopted into a loving family. I had a mom and dad who loved me, and then I got a little sister eventually." He nodded, "But oh how my mom and dad loved that little sister more than me. Because she was theirs. She wasn't adopted. She was really their own child." He said, "So not only did my real mom and dad not want me, but eventually, my adoptive mom and dad no longer wanted me either." He chuckled to himself as AJ sat in silence, refusing to look at him, she didn't want to be scared any more than she already was.

"But I grew up. I just got on with it, didn't I?" He said, "Life goes on. I made it on my own. I made it through med school, got my degree, met a beautiful, beautiful girl" He caressed her cheek as she flinched, "And then one night, I get a phone call from my sister, crying hysterically. Her boyfriend, a dear friend of mine also, had just been murdered by some… angry little kid down a lane." He said, "So I left you sleeping and went to see her."

"Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?"

"Shut up, bitch! I'm not done." Chad spat, "I go down and see my sister, and she tells me the person they have in custody, his name is Phil Brooks." He said, "And don't you think I haven't been keeping track of my real family all this time, because I have." He said, "Little did I know, that just two years after my mom and dad gave me up for adoption, they then went on and had two other sons." He said, "Mike… and the littlest brother… Phil." He turned to her slowly as AJ looked up at him in horror, "That's right, April. Little brother."

"I-I don't believe you." AJ shook her head.

"Well you best believe it, honey. Because it's all true." He said, "So when I realise it's my little brother who hasn't only killed my best friend, but upset my little sister by killing her boyfriend, I tell Jen to make her statement more graphic, to add more emphasis on the fact she is now a single mother in court." He said, "I made her say all she could to get the son my mom and dad wanted, in prison for as long as possible." He said, "And it worked." He smiled as AJ sat in shock and disbelief, "Do you honestly know what that feels like? To know you were given away because your parents didn't want you, and then years later, they same parents have had two other sons who they loved dearly, and wanted, unlike me." He said.

"His parents had problems." AJ justified.

"Bullshit!" Chad spat as AJ jumped, "Don't act like you know anything. You know nothing."

"Why isn't your last name Brooks." She shook her head.

"Because I took my adoptive parents last name." He said.

"Why did you never… why did you never tell me anything?" She said.

"Because I didn't need to. How was I supposed to know you'd run off with him?" He spat harshly.

"Phil doesn't know about you then… his parents must've not told him or his older brother." She shook her head.

"Mike is alright." Chad shrugged to himself, "Keeps himself to himself. Doesn't fuck my girlfriend or kill my best friend." He shook his head as AJ cringed, running her hand through her hair, "So… April, I decided to make sure that one of the sons that my parents wanted instead of me, was locked away for what he done." He spat, "And that's God's honest truth."

"It isn't Phil's fault that his parents gave you away. He wasn't even born then. Be mad at his parents, not him." She shook her head. She honestly couldn't believe the clear connection. Once it was all explained to her. It was clear as day, but still unbelievable.

"But they kept him. He must have been of more value to them than I ever was. Which doesn't feel all that nice." Chad admitted, "He and Mike took everything. And I wonder, what made them so special?"

"Maybe their parents just weren't ready to have you at the time."

"There's a two year difference between me and Mike. What could have changed in two years?" Chad scoffed.

"A lot." AJ said truthfully.

"You can't justify it, alright." Chad spat, "Phil is staying in prison and there is nothing… nothing you can do about it." He said, "When I found out that you'd gone off with him… I swithered just finding you both and killing him right in front of you." He said as AJ began to well tears in her eyes with fear. Suddenly she missed Phil more than ever and needed him completely.

"So what… what now? You've told me the reasons for your actions. What now?" She shook her head, still not believing it all. The worst thing about it, was that Punk knew nothing.

"Now." Chad started the car, "Now I make you mine." He said.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"Next stop. Registry office." He said as AJ's eyes widened.

"W-What?" AJ's voice quivered, "You can't possibly-"

"Oh, I can. You were mine first. You're always going to be Chad's." He said, frantically searching down the side of the car as AJ watched in fear, it all the more weird that he was speaking of himself in the third person.

She took her shot, knowing fine well there was nowhere for her to go, but still trying her hardest, opening the car door and running out as Chad quickly got out and chased after her.

"Get back here, bitch!" He yelled as AJ ran as fast as she could, but all that seemed to be there was grovel path in front of her. Suddenly her legs caught under her and he grabbed her from behind as she tried to kick and scream.

"No! Stop it! I won't-"

"Shut up." Chad spat, pulling her back to the car as she tried her best to restrain but he was too strong.

Next thing she heard was the ripping of duct tape.

* * *

"She's not answering her phone." John began to panic as Dean shook his head, pacing the living room as Lucas sat looking up at him.

"How could you be so stupid to let her go with him?" Dean asked angrily, "She's pregnant for Christ sake." Dean spat, "Punk would be going out of his mind right now." He said, "We gotta go looking for her." Dean said as John's phone bleeped.

"What's that?" John asked, "I think it's a picture, I don't know how to open it." He said, not very hooked up on technology.

"Oh, give it here." Dean spat angrily, taking the phone from him and opening up the image as it developed, looking on in horror as it was a picture sent from AJ's phone of her with her hands tied behind her back, duct tape over her mouth in the back seat of a car, the caption 'he said yes.'

"Oh my-" John gasped with horror and sudden worry.

"He said yes? What the fuck does that mean?" Dean asked in horror as he gazed at the picture with fear. This man was clearly wanting a death wish.

"He's gonna- he's going to marry her." John said.

"Don't you need a marriage lisence and witnesses for that kind of stuff… and I don't know, a willing girl?" Dean spat, throwing the phone down and grabbing his car keys.

"He probably has all that." John said in disbelief, "We have to call the police." He said with fear and sudden panic.

"No. Just you stay here, you've done enough." Dean said, "Keep your eye on him." He pointed to Lucas who was happily playing with his toys and crawling around, "I'll get her." Dean promised on behalf of Punk, rushing out of the door and slamming it shut.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh Oh. Doesn't look good. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	36. Torture

**Torture**

* * *

Dean was a smart man. He may not have looked it. He may not have stuck in at school or went onto higher education… but he was a smart man with common sense. He tracked down the nearest registry office, obviously knowing that there wasn't going to be a ceremony set up for Chad to marry AJ in.

He sped off and ran right into the registry office, running around like a crazy lunatic, asking reception if they'd seen AJ to which they just looked at him like he had two heads.

He ran back out of the office and looked around the car park, suddenly spotting in the distance, AJ with her mouth still taped and her hands tied behind her back, being forced into the back of a car by Chad.

"Hey!" Dean yelled angrily, running as fast as he could up to Chad, "What the fuck are you doing with her?" Dean shoved Chad over and pulled AJ over to him.

"Aren't you going to say congratulations?" Chad smirked as Dean looked to AJ who was crying, taking the tape from her mouth, "Now, if you please, me and my wife have places to be." Chad said.

"You sick bastard." Dean grunted, "How did… how did they allow this?" Dean turned to AJ who was crying recklessly, "I'm gonna go talk to someone in there, sue the fuckers." Dean grunted as AJ just shook her head through her sobs, "You just got married to this guy, April!" Dean shouted, not sure if she'd realised, but oh how she had realised.

"I didn't give her the choice." Chad smiled, "I told her that I'd hurt that little brat of a child she has if she objected. That seemed to have struck a nerve." He said as Dean balled his fists, "So she done as she was told.

"You'll go to prison for this. For all of it." Dean spat.

"Well, April knows that isn't going to happen, right, sweetheart?" Chad smiled to AJ. He'd never felt more empowered, "And I highly doubt the words from a junkie is gonna do much either." Chad smirked, "Now, take your hands off my wife please." He said as AJ cried. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"She's coming with me." Dean spat, untying AJ's hands from around her, "You aren't coming near her."

"Oh, but I am." Chad said, "We're going to get a house, and we're going to be together forever, right, sweetheart?" Chad turned to AJ.

"Over my dead body." Dean spat. This wasn't just about being there for his friends any more, this was about getting this scumbag caught out.

"It's ok, Dean." AJ squeaked, "It's ok. He's not going to lock me away in a basement somewhere. He promised." AJ nodded to Dean, trying to be strong.

"Oh, then that's ok then, off you go." Dean said sarcastically, "Are you crazy? This man is going to hurt you."

"I just… I just have to do what he wants." AJ nodded, "It's the only way I'll get to see Lucas and my dad, and you." She nodded.

"See, training her good already." Chad smirked, "Now c'mon, sweetheart. Let's go." He waved AJ over as Dean watched.

"AJ, don't." Dean warned her, but she walked off to Chad. Dean knew she was totally unaware of the significance of this all. She was probably high on shock and disbelief that this was actually happening.

"Now, get to fuck before I run you over." Chad looked across at Dean who stood helplessly. As a man of criminal record, he couldn't possibly be seen beating this man to a pulp, but he sure wasn't letting this play through. Absolutely no way.

"You're gonna get caught, and Phil is gonna get out, and you're going to be a sorry, sorry man." Dean said, "Don't worry, AJ. Ok?" He looked to AJ who was too upset and confused to even reply, watching her get in the car as Chad shut the door over.

"Empty threats. I love them. They make small men like you feel big." Chad smiled, walking round the car and getting in, shutting the door over as Dean moved aside, watching the car reverse and speed off.

"Why are you doing this?" AJ sobbed as they drove off.

"You know why. You're mine." Chad smiled. He'd tied AJ up and closed her mouth shut the entire journey here, then threatened her, taken the rope from her hands and duct tape from her mouth, forced her into an office to sign papers and marry him in other words with the threats of hurting Lucas lurking behind her mind, and then once out of the building he tied her back up and shut her mouth closed, hurrying her back into the car, and then of course Dean showed up.

"Are you going to hurt me?" AJ asked trembling terribly. She didn't feel like she could be strong anymore. Just vulnerable and weak.

"Of course not." Chad shook his head, "Not unless you deserve to be hurt." He shrugged, "Hey… at least your Mrs Brooks now, though." He smirked as she cried silently. She felt so alone and trapped and all she wanted was Punk.

"Where are you taking me?" She dared to ask.

"Well we're going to get Lucas, and we're going to move into our new place and start our new life together." He smiled, "But first, I have to send a picture to a certain somewhere." He smirked to himself as AJ watched him with fear. She'd never been so terrified of someone in her entire life.

* * *

 _One week later…_

"Mail!" A warden shouted as Punk lay on his back in his cell, sitting up slowly, cracking his neck from side to side as he heard the inmates in the cell block he was in scream and shout. He swore he was in an asylum, not a prison.

In here, the mail just got fired into the cells every Monday morning. Punk never got anything, but today, he did.

"Brooks!" The warden called as Punk stood up, reaching his hand through the bar as the warden handed him the letter, proceeding further down the block with the rest of the mail.

Punk sat down on his bed, opening up the envelope slowly. Every day that went by in this place was like a year. He felt like he was slowly dying with every minute that passed by. He missed his girl. He missed Lucas. He wanted to be with them desperately it hurt.

He opened the letter, thinking nothing of it, spotting a picture fall out of it onto the floor to which he bent over and picked up, not prepared for what he turned it round to.

He looked at the picture, already feeling the blood inside his body turn boiling warm. There was his girlfriend, his beautiful girlfriend, in the back seat of a car, with her hands tied behind her back and her mouth duct taped shut.

Suddenly his small cell felt even smaller. Who would send him this? Who would do this? He was turning into a frantic mess, standing up and pacing the small area, looking on at the letter which only had 'she said yes' on it.

He wasn't taking any risks. He was too worried now. All he thought was that AJ would be heartbroken and would struggle, but then would eventually pick herself up and be strong for herself and Lucas. He didn't know what this was or what this meant, but he was absolutely infuriated by it, and completely worried out of his mind. He couldn't stay quiet.

"Hey! Hey!" Punk banged at the bars locking him away from the world, "Hey!" He almost screamed as a warden walked over to him.

"What are you barking about?" The warden asked.

"Look at this. Look what I've been sent in the mail." He showed the warden the picture, "You gotta… you gotta make sure this girl is ok, alright, her name is April Mendez… she has a son, she might be in danger… I mean, look at that picture."

"She's cute." The warden nodded.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Punk shouted as all the other inmates stood at their bars looking on intently. He was known to be the quiet kid, but all of a sudden he was making the most uproar, "She is my girl, alright. You gotta make sure she's alright. Please." Punk begged desperately.

"No." The warden smiled, "You're in here for murder, alright. You're probably getting messed with. Just… shut up and get over it, alright."

"She could be in danger! I don't know what's going on. C'mon man." Punk begged, gripping the bars as he looked on at the warden.

"Don't make me take this out." The warden hovered his hand over his bat at the side of him, "Now shut up." He warned Punk who just grunted at the warden, "Give me the picture." He asked as Punk passed the picture through the bar.

"Are you gonna take it to the cops? Her name is April Mendez. She's in Chicago right now-"

"Hey! Who wants a picture of Brooks' girl!" The warden cut Punk off, holding the picture up as all the other inmates fed their arms through the bars.

"Don't you fucking dare." Punk shook his head.

"Who wants it?" The warden smiled across to Punk whilst waving the picture in the air. This place was torture. It was like the wardens were here to torture them all. Chicago was a breeze compared to this prison.

"C'mon man!" Punk yelled out, shaking the bars with his hands the best he could.

"Here!" The warden said, passing the picture through to the inmate directly across from Punk, "You have fun with that" The warden smirked to the inmate across from Punk as Punk glared across at him.

"You're a pig." Punk spat across to the warden.

"No." The warden shook his head, "You are, you're a murderer. I'm not. Sit down and shut up." The warden spat as Punk stumbled back, watching the warden walk off as Punk looked across at the inmate who had the picture of his girlfriend in his hand whilst his other hand travelled into his jumpsuit, causing Punk to turn around out of disgust and anger. He'd never felt this helpless and small in his entire life.

* * *

"Shh… shh baby, I know." AJ cooed whilst bouncing Lucas in her arms in what was his new room, in their new home, if you'd even call it that.

A week had gone by and all she could do was go along with everything. Her father and Dean were constantly in her ear, and it did seem so simple to call the police on Chad, but she couldn't risk getting hurt anymore, and she couldn't risk Lucas getting hurt, most definitely. She knew this was real life torture.

"Can't you shut him up?" Chad asked, standing at the doorway as AJ refused to turn around, continuing to soothe her son to sleep, kissing his head and bouncing him lightly. He just wanted his father. He could tell. She wanted him too. She wanted him desperately.

"And there's going to be two soon." Chad walked further into the room with rolling eyes.

"I uh… I have another scan to go to tomorrow morning." AJ said, "I'm going to drop Lucas off at my dad's." She said. With going along with Chad's desires, it meant she could still stay in contact with her dad, and she could still attempt to be a good mom.

"Good. Because I'm not watching the little shit." Chad spat.

"Don't. Just stop it." She shook her head, "Why do you want to be with me if you don't want anything to do with my children?" AJ questioned.

"Well I can tolerate it, I guess." Chad shrugged as Lucas began to quieten his cries and drift off to sleep in his mother's arms, "Don't you think this is working with us? I think it is." Chad smiled as AJ put Lucas down in his cot.

"No. I think you're going to get caught out soon, and it's going to be you that's in prison." AJ spat, "You're forcing me into something I don't want, something I've never wanted." She spat, "All because what? I love someone else that's a little too close to home for your liking?" She said, "You're weak, and you're a coward. You wouldn't treat me this way if Phil was here." She said.

"Oh, I would, sweetheart. I'd fuck you right in front of him." He spat harshly, "He deserves this."

"He has nothing to do with your parents not wanting you." AJ spat, "He doesn't even get on with his parents."

"They still love him." Chad replied, "They still kept him and loved him. They gave me away. Do you know how that feels?" He said, "And then he killed my best friend and hurt my sister, and then he stole you from me." He said.

"He didn't mean to kill that man and you know it." AJ spat, "You're torturing everyone here and you don't even realise it. You're torturing me, my son, your sister, my father, Dean… you think you have us all in the palm of your hand."

"I do." Chad said, "I do have you all. What I say, goes. And that's the way it's going to be." Chad spat, "The sooner you understand that, the better." He said.

"I will never love you." AJ shook her head, "You will never be able to love me like he did, or touch me and make me feel the way he did." AJ spat, trying her best to get to him, because at this point, all she had left was her dignity.

"You want to bet?" Chad smirked, grabbing AJ by the hair, dragging her out of the room and into the bedroom, shoving her in and slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: AJ is trapped. Punk is trapped. They're all trapped. More coming soon. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	37. Plan Forming

**Plan Forming**

* * *

"Everything looks great, April." The doctor smiled the next morning, running the probe over AJ's gel'd stomach, pointing the baby out to her on the monitor, "That's a strong heartbeat." She smiled as AJ nodded almost emotionless, "Would you like to find out the sex?" She asked as AJ was staring into space, so far gone from planet earth, "Miss Mendez?" The doctor said as AJ gazed out of her daze.

"Huh?" AJ said.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" She asked her.

"Uh… yeah, yeah ok." AJ nodded, not really focused on much. With Lucas they never found out what the sex was, but she wanted to know, maybe it would bring a smile to her face, she needed to smile, desperately.

"It's a little girl." The doctor smiled, "Congratulations."

"A girl?" AJ smiled.

"Yeah." The doctor nodded as AJ smiled softly to herself. She wasn't fussed either way, as long as her baby was healthy she didn't care, but knowing it was a baby girl, it was hard not to smile, even given everything that was going on, "You know… there's a class, for single mothers." The doctor shut down the machine, wiping AJ's stomach, "It's said to be really great." She said as AJ just nodded slowly, her smile fading a little.

"Oh… uh… ok, I'll-I'll look into it." AJ smiled weakly as the doctor nodded.

"Ok." The doctor smiled pleasantly, "And here, don't forget your scan picture." She smiled, handing AJ over the black and white sonogram as AJ took it from her, looking down at the baby, her baby girl, her first daughter, and suddenly, it didn't feel right to bring a darling baby girl into this cruel world she was living in right now.

* * *

"There must be a way to help her, Dean." Renee said, looking over at Dean sitting on the couch in his boxers in their home, puffing on a cigarette. She'd never seen him so stressed before.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. The fucker has us all by the balls." Dean shook his head, "It all comes down to this sister." He thought to himself.

"But even if, say the sister goes to the police, changes her statement, reveals that it was all an accident… Punk is still gonna get time for manslaughter or… some sort of justifiable homicide." Renee said.

"Not necessarily. Drunken fights happen all the time. Guys fall all the time and knock their head on the wrong part." Dean said, "It's possible he could get let off." Dean nodded, "But I don't know how we're meant to do that when this guy is stalking us all like a hawk, threatening us with any movement we make." He said.

"Is he really Punk's brother?" Renee cringed, "What if he's lying?"

"That's what AJ says. He was put up for adoption by Punk's parents." Dean said, having had AJ tell him everything when he visited the other day. Luckily enough Chad was out and AJ got the chance to tell him everything, "AJ mentioned something about his mom and dad having problems. His mom was schizophrenic and his dad was an alcoholic. She assumes that's why they gave him up for adoption. But them having two kids a few years later doesn't sit well with this guy… he's stuck on this illusion that Punk's stealing things from him. His parents, his girlfriend, his best friend, his sisters life almost." Dean said.

"Wait-" Renee paused as Dean looked up at her, holding his cigarette between his fingers, "You said his mom is schizophrenic?" Renee asked as Dean nodded, puffing on his cigarette again, "He could be too." Renee said, "AJ could be in more danger than we think." She said with worry.

"So what if the guy is crazy… what is it we're supposed to do to help?" Dean said.

"We can find a way. There should be a way, for us to get his sister to testify, Chad put in a god damn mental hospital of some sort, get AJ to safety and get Punk out of prison." Renee said.

"Sounds easy but wait until the guy takes a knife out and holds it against your throat." Dean said, "I know fucks like him. He uses peoples emotions. If he wants to hurt me, he won't touch me, but he'll hurt you, and I… I don't want any of that shit." Dean shook his head.

"AJ could get seriously hurt, Dean." Renee said, sitting on the coffee table in front of him, "Give me that." She took the cigarette from his hand and put it out on the ash tray beside her, "We both know that AJ is barely hanging on here. She's going along with this because she doesn't want anyone to get hurt, including herself. We can't just wait for seventeen years to go by."

"Punk won't make seventeen years. I looked up the prison he's in, most inmates in the place take their own life or have miraculously died over night, aka wardens have been taking bats to people." He said, "If he doesn't get out now. He's dying in there." Dean made himself clear.

"Then we need to help them. Do what's right." Renee said, taking his hands in hers, "There's two of us, including AJ's dad, and Chad's sister, and AJ. All of us, and one of him." She said, "I've seen you, Dean Ambrose, take on more than five guys, by yourself." She said as Dean smiled.

"That's when I was a kid and you always used to watch me, on your way home from your catholic school." Dean scoffed, "I spent five years rotting in prison. I have a bad back now." He said as Renee smiled.

"Shut up." She whispered but with a smile, "We've never had good friends that haven't stabbed us in the back or sold us out." She said, "We need to help them. Before it's too late." She said as Dean nodded.

"We do." Dean agreed.

* * *

"This one goes on top of this one." AJ said, sitting in the living room of her new home, but she refused to call it that, with her one year old son on the floor playing with his toy blocks, "Hey, you're clever." AJ smiled as she watched Lucas throw over a matching coloured block, then proceeding to watch him giggle.

His laugh was joy to her ears. Hearing his laughter immediately softened her edges. She didn't feel as alone with that little laugh beside her. She'd always keep her son safe. No matter what.

"How did the doctors appointment go?" Chad asked, walking into the living room as AJ ignored him and continued playing with Lucas, "April, I'm speaking to you." He said as AJ continued to ignore him. She refused to even look at him after what he done to her last night, after the way he treated her. How could he have went through with what he done, even when she was begging him not to, and crying the entire time. He hurt her, physically and mentally, "April, answer me!" Chad shouted.

"You promised you wouldn't shout in front of him." AJ gritted her teeth whilst Lucas looked over at Chad, and then immediately back to his toys. He was too young to know what was going on, but he knew who his father was, and it wasn't this angry man.

"Well then answer me." Chad spat, "How did the appointment go?"

"Fine. You aren't interested so I don't know why you're bothering asking." She got to her feet.

"Is the baby ok?" He asked.

"Yes. Fine." AJ said, "I'm going to my dad's for dinner, with Lucas." AJ told him.

"Ok, let's get this straight." Chad laughed a little, "You are my wife. We share this home. Now I was kind enough to let you stay in contact with your friends and your father, as long as they kept their mouth shut, and so did you." He said, "But the deal wasn't that you could go running to your dad every night just to avoid me. That's not how it works." Chad said, "So what you're gonna do is, you're gonna go into the kitchen and you're gonna make us dinner. Ok?" He said as AJ just looked up at him in silence, "Ok?!" He shouted, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back.

"Ok." AJ replied quietly as Chad let his grips go of her.

"Good girl." He nodded, "Now off you go." He said as AJ looked over to Lucas with worry, "Don't worry, I won't touch the little brat." He spat, "Off you go."

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to come in with you?" Renee asked, sitting in the drivers seat in her and Dean's car, sitting outside Jen's house as Dean shook his head. Dean was a man who knew people, who had friends who knew people, in other words, he could get anyones address with just the matter of a phone call.

"No. You go to AJ's dad's, tell him what's going on and what the plan is. Leave the sister to me." Dean said as Renee nodded.

"Ok, be careful." Renee said, leaning over and kissing him sweetly as he nodded, getting out of the car and shutting the door over as she drove off.

He walked up the steps and knocked on the door, placing his hands in his jeans as he waited for her to answer, eventually watching her open the door.

"Can I help you?" Jen asked.

"Uh… yeah. Yeah. I'm… I'm a friend of AJ's. You spoke to her a week ago." Dean said as Jen began to close the door, knowing her brother would find out about this and hurt her, "No, wait." Dean put his foot in the door, "It's ok. I won't hurt you. I'm not like him." He said, "I just wanna talk to you." He told her as she looked across at him.

"Ok." Jen nodded quietly, letting him in as he walked into the living room, "He can't know that you're here." She said.

"He won't." Dean nodded, watching her walk into the living room.

"What is it you need to talk about?" Jen asked.

"I need you to help us out." Dean said, "You're a pretty significant part in all of this. You seen everything that happened that night, and I know you didn't see a viscious murder. You seen an accident." Dean said, "But that's not what you told the police, is it?"

"He told me to say that." Jen said, "And I can't… I can't go back on my word now."

"You can." Dean nodded, "I know I don't look like a guy you'd normally trust. But will you trust me with this?" He asked her as she just looked across at him with fear, "You won't have to live in constant fear anymore, I promise. You'll be able to move on with your life." He said, "You just have to trust me." He said.

"Trust you with what?" Jen asked.

"I need you to go back on your statement. Tell the cops everything, including what Chad done and what he made you say, and how he threatened you-"

"No, but he'll find out and then-"

"He won't be able to do anything." Dean promised, "You tell the cops what happened, but at the right time." He said as Jen looked across at him, "He won't be able to do anything." He said, "Here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think will happen. Thanks for the support and reviews. I appreciate them.**


	38. Plan to Action

**Plan to Action**

* * *

" _You baked a cake?" Punk asked, walking into their kitchen as he seen a sponge cake standing cooling whilst AJ tidied up around the kitchen, "You're really going all out." He smirked._

" _I want it to be perfect. He's only gonna turn one, once." AJ said, pre Lucas' birthday as she tried to get organised. It was a small gathering, unfortunately her father couldn't make it, but Dean and Renee were coming._

" _It will be." Punk nodded, "You stress too much." He shook his head, "Is he in bed?" He asked as AJ nodded._

" _Yeah, I put him down just before you came in. He was out like a light." She smiled happily._

" _He always is." Punk laughed, "I can't believe he's one already." He shook his head, "Feels like just yesterday he was tiny." He admitted truthfully._

" _I know." AJ whispered, "I don't want him to get old." She frowned as Punk just laughed._

" _Hey, you've got a while until he'll be considered as old." Punk smiled, "What kind of cake is it?" Punk hovered over the cake._

" _Sponge and don't touch it." She warned like he was a child, "I'm gonna decorate it with icing and sprinkles." She smiled happy with herself, "So I've done the cake, wrapped his presents, blew up the balloons." She spoke to herself as Punk just smiled._

" _And now it's time to relax." Punk whispered, wrapping his arms around her from behind as she smiled._

" _I still have things to do, Phil." AJ whispered, pressing her back into his chest._

" _Not anymore." Punk said, kissing her neck as she relaxed back against his body. Only he could make her stop all her actions. Only his touch could make her feel weak like this, but she liked feeling weak with him. It was a different type of weak. It was a weak comforted by the fact she could depend on him._

" _You're so gentle." AJ whispered as he raised his head._

" _Why do you always say that?" He smiled a little, going back to kissing her neck softly._

" _Because I appreciate it." AJ said, "I appreciate you not punching me in the face, or… throwing plates at me… or pushing me over." She said as Punk lifted his head again, turning her around to face him._

" _You know I would never do that." Punk said, "You shouldn't have to appreciate me. This is the way you should be treated." He said, "No other way."_

" _He thought different." AJ shrugged._

" _Don't think about him. He's a pathetic, cowardly, small little boy who wasn't raised right." He said._

" _You're parents taught you how to treat women?" AJ raised her eyebrows._

" _I know I said I didn't get on with them, but they raised me right. And my dad treated my mom right, even with their problems." He said, "Rubbed off on me maybe."_

" _Why don't you… why don't you speak to them?" AJ whispered, shaking her head._

" _I don't know. I guess I always felt invisible with them. Like I was adopted… from outer space or something." He said, lifting his wrist, "Spaceboy… tattoo." He remarked as she smiled, "It's not like I hate them. They never crossed me or done me wrong. They just… I don't think they were fit for having kids." He said, "My mom was terrifying when she went off on her episodes, and my dad would just avoid everything with a bottle of… whatever." He said, "I don't know, it's better this way."_

" _Won't they miss you?" She asked._

" _Maybe. But I'm sure they're doing alright. I don't think they'll want to see me after being put in prison… and then escaping, they probably act as if they don't know me now." He said._

" _I'm sure that's not true." AJ shook her head._

" _Wouldn't doubt it." Punk said, "You still think of Chad?" He asked her._

" _Not as much. Just sometimes he crosses my mind when you touch me."_

" _Don't compare me to that scumbag." Punk said._

" _I don't… I just… realise how mistreated I really was." She admitted truthfully._

" _Well you aren't mistreated here. You never will be. Ok?" He made himself clear, cupping her cheeks as she smiled, feeling him kiss her softly as she backed up against the counter, feeling him lift her up on the counter whilst their lips stayed connected. This was all she ever wanted. To have someone love her for her, to be there, to hold her and kiss her. She never wanted to lose this. Ever._

* * *

"Brooks. You got a visitor." A warden said as Punk stood up, watching the warden unlock his cell gate, "Hands out." He said as Punk put his hands out, handcuffs being tightly cuffed around him, a pole in between them to restrict all movement, chains around his ankles which connected to the handcuffs. He felt like an animal.

"Who is it?" Punk asked, walking down the cell block as the warden just ignored him and lead him out into the visiting room. All Punk had been doing the past few days is thinking of AJ, worrying of AJ, worrying about his son. Who had taken that picture? Knowing he couldn't do anything to protect her was the most frustrating thing in the world.

Punk walked into the visiting room, a part of him actually hoping it was AJ, to make sure she was ok, but it was Dean sitting.

"No funny business." The warden said as Punk made his way over to Dean, taking a seat across from him as Dean examined his friends prison conditions. He was bruised, cuffed like some dog from head to toe.

"Hey." Dean said as Punk nodded to him, "I-"

"Who sent the picture?" Punk asked Dean.

"What?" Dean shook his head.

"Who sent that picture of AJ? Tied up with her mouth taped. In the back seat of a car." Punk said as Dean ran his hand through his hair.

"There's a lot I need to tell you, I need you… not to freak out." He said as Punk just nodded, "It was Chad who put you in here. You know the guy you killed? That was his best friend, and also his sister's boyfriend." Dean said, "When he found out AJ was with you, he called the cops and got you put away."

"And AJ?" Punk shook his head as Dean just looked across at Punk.

"He… he forced AJ into marrying him." Dean said, "There was nothing I could do, by the time I got there I was too late, and it looked like AJ had just given up fighting."

"Wait… what?" Punk shook his head, "Are you fucking with me here? He sent that picture?" He asked as Dean nodded, "Can't you get this cunt arrested?" Punk spat angrily, "What do you mean he forced AJ into marrying him?"

"He-He threatened Lucas with her and she just went through with it. He's got us all by the balls." Dean said, "And he's… he's your brother." He said.

"What?!" Punk shrieked, attracting other wardens in the room as Dean just waved at them, "Dean, I swear… I'm going crazy in here. I don't need you making me anymore crazy." He shook his head.

"It's the truth." Dean said, "He told AJ everything. He's older. Your parents gave him up for adoption, but then had you a few years later. Chad kept an eye out on you all, and then when he found out it was you who killed his best friend, he made his sister say all she could to get you in prison for as long as possible." Dean said, "He hates you. He thinks you've stole his entire life from him. His parents, his girlfriend, his best friend." Dean said, "Dude, I swear he's not right in the head." Dean said.

"I don't believe this." Punk said, "I can't even do anything because I'm in here." Punk banged his hand off the table, "You're sure about this?" Punk asked as Dean nodded.

"Positive." Dean said.

"And where the fuck is AJ, and my son?" Punk asked, "Is he hurting her?" Punk dared to ask.

"I don't know what goes on behind closed doors." Dean said truthfully.

"What does that mean?" Punk said.

"He's making her live with him. Her and Lucas. He's making her act like their a proper couple, and AJ is going along with it because she doesn't want anyone to get hurt." Dean said.

"You have to fucking help her, Dean. You can't have her near him. You can't have him hurting her." He shook his head.

"I'm doing all I can." Dean said, "We're figuring out a way to get you out of there and get Chad locked away." He said, "This is just me briefly explaining it alright, when you get out, we can go over it further."

"When I get out." Punk scoffed, "Like that is going to happen." He said, "Look at the state of me." He said, "It's like a fucking zoo in here." He said.

"You just gotta hang in there." Dean nodded, "We're gonna do our best to get you out of there. Chad won't get away with everything he's doing."

"Can't you just get his sister to tell the truth?" Punk shook his head. He wasn't really taking much of this in, he just wanted to know that AJ was ok. Knowing that man was back hurting her made him seethe, but he couldn't even do anything, that was the problem.

"Chad has been threatening her too. Hurting her, telling her to say what he wants her to say to make sure you stay gone." He said, "She's terrified of him."

"But she knows it was all an accident?" Punk asked.

"She knows." Dean nodded, "We just… we just gotta play him at his own game. There's only one of him."

"Dean, please. I don't care… I don't care if I don't get out. Just… just make sure you get AJ and Lucas away from him. Please, just make sure she's safe." Punk pleaded as Dean nodded. He hated this. Dean felt sick at the way this was. This should have been Chad in here, not Punk.

"I promise, I'm gonna do all I can." Dean nodded, "Oh… before I forget." He said, pulling out glossy pictures from his pocket, sliding them over the table as Punk looked on at the black and white sonogram.

"W-What… what's that?" Punk asked, knowing what it is, just not really understanding.

"AJ is pregnant." Dean said, "She was going to tell you the night the cops came for you but… she didn't get round to it, obviously." Dean said.

"She's pregnant?" Punk asked whilst looking down at the pictures.

"Yeah." Dean smiled, "And she's healthy. Her and the baby." Dean nodded to Punk to assure him as Punk just looked across at him.

"Please, keep her safe, Dean." Punk shook his head, it all the more personal now. Another baby? Immediate thoughts of not ever being able to hold this baby or see it began to enter his mind.

"I will." Dean nodded, "I'm gonna get you out of here, and if I can't get you out of here then I'll reduce your sentence… I won't let that bastard get away with everything he is doing." Dean said as Punk just nodded.

Punk's head was spinning in all honesty. This pure evil man surely couldn't have been his brother. He was confused and he felt helpless. He couldn't do anything to protect the woman he loved. That was his real punishment in here.

* * *

"It's alright, you can do this." Renee looked across at Jen as they stood outside the police station the next day.

"But he'll find out and then he'll hurt me." Jen shook her head, almost having second thoughts.

"Trust me, sweetie. He isn't going to find out, and by the time he does it's going to be too late for him to do anything." He said as Jen just looked across at her, "You know there are people suffering here because of your brother. A man is serving an unjust prison sentence. A pregnant woman is forced into an abusive marriage. Her father is being threatened to stay quiet too, as well as me and Dean." She said, "We can't do nothing." She said as Jen nodded, just as Dean approached them eventually.

"Ok, it's set up." He said, handing over the camera phone to Renee, "Now you know the plan. You tell them everything, and you show them this." He pointed to the camera, "You emphasise the danger this man is putting us all in. You make sure you tell them that he's been threatening anyone who dares go to the police." He said, "And you make sure they see what's going on in that camera footage, ok?" He said as Renee and Jen nodded.

"We know what to do." Renee nodded as Dean pushed out a smile.

"Ok." Dean nodded, pressing a kiss on Renee's lips, "Call me if you need anything." He said as Renee nodded, leading the way into the station as Jen followed.

He then got into the car and drove to AJ and Chad's place, eventually getting there and parking outside across the street whilst he watched AJ in the living room.

"Who was at the door earlier?" Chad asked, walking into the living room where AJ was standing. Lucas was with AJ's father for the day, as planned.

"It was Dean. He was just dropping off some of Lucas' things." She said as Chad just nodded. She didn't like this plan, but she knew it would be enough to catch this awful man out, without him being able to go anywhere or escape anyone.

"That Dean boy is always showing his face where it isn't wanted." Chad shook his head, walking over to her and placing his hand around her waist as she flinched, trying to swoop down for a kiss as she pulled away, stepping back, "April?" Chad shook his head.

"I don't want you like that… you know that."

"I know. You'd rather have my little brother." Chad grunted, "But tough shit."

"I wouldn't say he's… the _little_ brother." AJ raised her eyebrows with a small smile, "Your titles should be switched around really." She said as Chad looked across at her with anger.

"You don't talk to me like that, bitch." Chad spat angrily, wrapping his hand around her throat, "You don't talk to me like that in my own house, under my own roof… you know there's just consequences waiting for you."

"There's always consequences with you." AJ shook her head, not even flinching at his hand wrapped around her neck, "What are you gonna do? You gonna hit a pregnant woman? You gonna stomp on my head? Kick my stomach? Huh?" AJ said, for once egging him on.

"You really are asking for it today." Chad spat.

"Just like I always am, right?" AJ spat, suddenly feeling a hard knock against her face, sending her falling down on the ground, her eyes peering over to the small, tiny invisible cam recorder on the window ledge, one that Dean had gave her this morning along with the plan. It was her that had suggested the plan to have him. What better way to catch this man out than feed his actions live to a station full of cops.

"Get up bitch!" Chad spat, grabbing AJ by the hair and pulling her up to her feet, pushing her back over as she fell on her back, feeling him kick her side as she yelped, "This is my house! My rules! You do what I ask!" He shouted.

"Please… stop." AJ begged now, but he didn't stop, not for one second.

All the while Dean sat outside the house anxiously gripping the steering wheel. He didn't want it to have to get to this, but it was the only visible plan he could see working. He already began to hear sirens in the distance, but when he turned back around to look into the house window, and he see AJ clutching the couch, her nose dripping with visible blood, struggling to get to her feet, he couldn't just stay still.

He got out the car, running across the road and straight into the house, immediately tackling Chad to the ground whilst AJ struggled to her feet, not even managing to, gripping her stomach in pain as blood ran down her face.

Suddenly there was a team of cops showed up outside the house, barging through the door and taking over from Dean, pushing Chad onto the ground and cuffing him as he tried to fight back, all the while Dean rushed over to AJ.

"Shit… are you ok? AJ, are you ok?" He asked her.

"N-No… baby..." AJ shook her head, suddenly realising this plan maybe wasn't the smartest, but it was desperate. It was a desperate plea and shout for help, for people to really see what was going on.

"Hey, I need an EMT over here!" Dean yelled to the cops as AJ held her stomach in pain whilst Chad was arrested and practically dragged out of the living room, cursing words to her and threats.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	39. Over

**Over**

* * *

"Did I lose the baby?" AJ asked, waking up in the hospital, turning around to Dean who was sat beside her, along with Renee.

It was the first thing she had to say. She passed out on the way to the hospital, she'd only assumed that something bad had happened to her baby girl.

"No, the baby is fine, AJ." Renee smiled, "You just need some rest." She said.

Her face was pretty battered and bruised, it was hard for Dean and Renee to look at, but the main part of all of this, was AJ was free, Chad was gone.

"Where is Lucas?" AJ asked.

"He's still with your dad." Dean said, "We called him to let him know you were ok." He said as AJ just nodded, "It was really brave, what you done." Dean nodded to her.

"It was stupid. I could have put the baby in danger." She shook her head.

"Try not think about that." Dean said, "It's a little fighter in there. With footage like that with the cops, Chad will definitely get sentenced." He said as AJ just nodded slowly.

"They're rescheduling a trial date for Punk to be re-sentenced too." Dean said as AJ turned to him.

"Won't he get let off completely?" AJ asked with hope.

"Depends on the courts." Dean said, "He should, but I can't say." Dean said.

"I just want him here." AJ choked out, leaning her head back on the pillow. She felt so weak and vulnerable without him here. She was sore, and tired, and scared. Even when Chad was taken away, she still felt in danger.

"You just need to rest and take care of yourself." Dean said, "It's all over now." He promised her.

"How are you so sure that Chad is going to get sentenced?" AJ shook her head.

"Well..." Renee sat on the edge of the bed, "Jen gave the evidence and told the truth about what really happened that night, along with the fact Chad threatened her. Then I told them about you being forced into marriage, and then they seen the live feed through the camera of him… hurting you." Renee said, "And just before you woke there the officer in charge called, said they had CCTV evidence from the registry office, showed Chad taping your mouth shut once you left the building." She said, "There's way too much evidence for him to get let off."

"I'm still terrified." AJ whimpered softly. It was all still a shock to her, everything that had happened these past few weeks, from losing Punk, to being laid here in hospital.

"You don't have to be scared anymore." Dean shook his head, "It's all over. Chad will get sentenced to prison and Punk will have his sentence reduced or he'll be let off."

"How do I even move on from this?" AJ asked them.

"We'll help you find a place of your own to settle down with Lucas. You'll be safe. That's the important thing." Dean said, "And you need to get a divorce, as soon as possible." He said as AJ rolled her head back on the soft pillow, taking a deep breath as a tear rolled down her cheek. She felt like a victim. A victim of evil. All she wanted was Punk.

* * *

 _One month later…_

"He's been pulling himself up recently. Haven't you, baby?" AJ smiled over to Lucas who was sitting on his coloring in mat, not paying attention to his mother and the guest they had in their small but necessary home.

"He's beautiful." Jen smiled, "I see your eye is getting better." She remarked as AJ nodded. Believe it or not AJ still had some bruising and scarring from a month ago when she was viscously attacked by her (in the process of) ex husband.

"It's getting better." AJ nodded. She'd been having problems with her eye. Some days it wouldn't stop watering, some days she'd have to wear her glasses the entire time, and some days it just hurt to even blink, but she was feeling much better, "Can I get you anything? Tea or coffee?" AJ asked her as she shook her head. She knew what this visit was for. Her stomach was churning around with nerves.

"No, don't be silly. Just you stay resting." Jen insisted. AJ had to admit, everyone had been great, her father, Dean and Renee, and even Jen who had been staying in close contact. They'd all been helping out tremendously and she couldn't thank them all enough, "How far along are you now?" Jen asked, trying to make civil conversation before she dropped the bombs.

"Almost six months." AJ smiled, "At night, Lucas always puts his ear against my stomach." She smiled, "I don't think he really understands what's really going on." AJ admitted.

"He's just a baby himself." Jen smiled over to Lucas who was babbling away to himself, "Ok… there's no point in beating around the bush." She said as AJ nodded, "You want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Bad." AJ said.

"Ok. The bad news is… Chad only got sentenced to five years." Jen said as AJ just nodded. There was no point in getting angry about it, "They tested for schizophrenia. Looks like he has it and that's why his actions were… justifiable."

"Justif-" AJ paused with anger and shook her head.

"But they still took into consideration everything he done." Jen said, "So he's getting five years." She said.

"And Punk?" AJ dared to ask, "He's the good news? He's getting out?" AJ asked hopefully.

"In six months." Jen nodded, "In six months he can come home to you. No more running away or hiding. He'll be a free man." She nodded as tears welled up in AJ's eyes. She was so ready to run into Punk's arms and never let go. Six months might still have been a long time, but it wasn't seventeen years.

"Thank you so much. For everything, for changing your statement and… doing the right thing." AJ nodded, "You have no idea how much it means."

"No. Thank you." Jen said, "I can finally move on now with my son. It's all over now." She nodded as AJ smiled with relief, looking over to Lucas with a smile. Now it really did feel like it was over.

* * *

"He's going to miss the birth." John said, standing in AJ's kitchen later that night. Lucas was tucked in bed, fast asleep. AJ had been having trouble with being able to settle in an empty house, especially at night time. Her home now did feel like home, but she was still haunted by all that had happened, and sometimes found herself calling her dad to keep her company. It was only natural that she felt terrified after everything that had been done to her, but not today, today she just couldn't stop smiling.

"But he'll be here three months after. And he'll be here for good." AJ said, "We won't have to hide or run or… we can have a normal life." She said, "I wrote a letter to him tonight, just telling him that I knew he was getting out soon and that I'd be here, me, Lucas and the baby. I hope that'll be enough to keep him hanging on." She said, "Dean said he's been really struggling."

"Yeah, well there's obviously a reason he doesn't want you to visit him. The man must be a mess." John shook his head as AJ looked over to him, "I mean… prison itself I couldn't even imagine the torture, but that prison he is in." John shook his head.

"I'm trying not to think about it." AJ said.

"Won't he be allowed out for the birth?" He asked.

"No, because we're not married, and also because of how strict that prison is." She said, "I'm going to send him pictures though." She nodded. She was trying to be positive. Although she was still left with the mental scarring of everything that had gone on, there was so much light to come, her baby girl, Punk coming home to them.

"I can't believe that bastard only got five years." John shook his head as AJ made herself a cup of tea.

"I don't really want to talk about it." AJ said quietly. She didn't even want to think of the man.

"That's only normal." John nodded, "Come on. Let's go sit in." He said as AJ walked through to the living room with her cup of tea, taking a soft comfortable seat. She felt safe again. Not as safe as what she knew she would when Punk got home, but she felt safe knowing that that evil man was locked behind bars. She didn't feel controlled or like a victim anymore… but she was still scarred by it all. She knew indefinitely, she'd never be the same again. It wasn't something Punk could help her with. She was scarred from this all, and she always would be. She was just trying to rise above it.

* * *

 _One week later…_

"Mail!" A warden shouted down the cell block as he began his rounds whilst Punk lay flat on his back. Every day that went by he felt himself weaken. Knowing that he was getting out of here in six months had never been so sweet, being told from Dean that Chad was gone, Chad who he still couldn't believe was his brother, was sentenced to prison, being told that AJ was safe, in a new home with their son and their unborn baby was healthy, it was all so sweet and relaxing almost, yet he was still suffering deeply in this place.

"Brooks!" The warden shouted, firing his mail through the bars as Punk sat up and reached for the envelope. He could tell it was AJ's writing right away and quickly opened it up to read it.

 _Phil,_

 _I can't believe you get to come home to us in six months. I can't wait to see you, to wrap my arms around you and never let go. We can finally have a normal life. We won't have to run or hide. We can finally get married, and have a free, open life. I'm safe now. We're all safe. I still have bad days where I wake up and I think I'm still under his control, but I know I'm not now. He's gone, and you're coming home._

 _Dean told me you were struggling. That you were bruised and beaten up and that hurts me just thinking about it, but you can come home soon, baby. You won't ever have to be handcuffed again. It's all over. I know whatever mental scarring I'm facing, and whatever mental scarring you're facing, we'll both help each other when you get out, and we'll be as strong as ever._

 _Lucas misses you. I know he'll recognise you when he sees you again. Our baby is healthy and happy, and even though I know you'll miss the birth, just remember you'll soon be with us and you'll never have to leave or be taken again. I was going to wait to tell you, but I'm hoping it might make you that little bit stronger. We're having a girl. A healthy, happy baby girl. And she is going to need her daddy, and she'll have her daddy for all her life._

 _I know six months might still feel like a life time, but stay strong. We'll be waiting on you on the other side. I love you._

 _April x_

* * *

 **A/N: Will Punk cope? REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	40. 3 Down, 3 To Go

**3 Down, 3 To Go**

* * *

3 _months later…_

"She's beautiful, April." John smiled, holding his newest granddaughter just hours after she was born. She was so precious, the perfect little bundle to hold. She had her eyes, her little nose, but still had some features of Punk that she could spot, "You have a name for her?" John asked, cradling the baby girl as AJ sat up in bed, feeling oddly bright and fresh, for having just given birth a few hours ago.

"Ivy." AJ smiled, "I don't know… I just… I liked it." AJ shrugged John smiled.

"She suits it." John nodded, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said. He was a very proud grandfather, and a very proud father. He knew that AJ had been struggling these past few months on her own, pregnant with an infant child. Lucas was still practically a baby himself, and he knew she was just missing Punk dearly, "Did you take pictures?" John asked, placing Ivy down in the bassinet beside AJ's bed, not wanting to handle her for too long, especially when she was fast asleep.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Renee took one as soon as she was born." She said. Renee and Dean were currently at home with Lucas, but they had been in earlier to visit.

"You only have three more months to go now, sweetheart." John smiled softly as AJ nodded.

"I just feel like time is going so slow. Whether as before, when we were in North Carolina, two years passed by in a second." She said with shock, "I just… miss him so much." She shook her head, "He should have been here for this."

"Just think, once he's out, he's out. He's always going to be here, for you and for the kids. You won't have to use a fake name, you could even get married eventually, if that's what you both wanted." John said.

"Would you want that?" AJ raised her eyebrows.

"I had my doubts in the beginning, but he is a good boy. He makes you happy and that's all I care about." John said, "I've always tried my best to make sure you fit in with the right people, that you got to know the people with the most money, and the best paid jobs… and that was wrong of me." He shook his head truthfully owning up to his own mistakes, "You fell in love with a prisoner, befriended an ex drug dealer… and they all care about you, truly." He said, "I've learned to never judge a book by it's cover." He said as AJ smiled.

"I'll be happy with him." AJ said, "He makes me happy."

"That's all I care about." John smiled to her, turning back to look at Ivy who was peacefully sleeping, "She's just beautiful. You're mother would have loved her… and Lucas." John nodded as AJ smiled.

"Tell me about her." AJ rested her head back against her pillow, "You never talk about her. It's only Aunt Kate that's ever told me stuff about her." She said.

"She reminds me so much of you." John admitted, "She loved you so much." John nodded as AJ smiled, "And she would have been so proud of you for how strong you have been." He said as AJ smiled to herself.

She was still struggling truthfully. She figured there would always be a part of her that would always be scarred by what happened, but she had a beautiful son and daughter now, and their father was so close to being in reach she could almost feel him already. Just three more months and she could see him again. He could be with them.

* * *

 _One week later…_

Punk's weak hand reached down to pick up the letter he had been sent that had been thrown into his cell, reaching down slowly and picking it up.

He felt like he'd turned fifty overnight. His body ached from the amount of times a bat had collided with. His hair had grown down past his eyes and he was always slicking it back with his hand, not to mention his beard had got a little out of control. But this place was honestly tearing him to shreds. It was now that he was beginning to thank his lucky stars that he was getting out in three months now. There was no way he could ever have survived seventeen years.

He opened up the letter he was sent. He was keeping track of when AJ was due the baby and he knew it was some time this week. He was so on a different planet that he never even suspected her to come early.

He opened up the letter, looking on at the first picture along with many others. It was his daughter, his tiny but beautiful daughter in her mother's arms, minutes after she was born it looked like. His daughter was born. She was here and she looked ever so perfect. He couldn't help get teary as he looked at the pictures. There was one of Lucas, AJ and the baby. His son had grown so much in just a few short months, but he was still the son he remembered, and hopefully he was still the same dad Lucas remembered.

There were other pictures, some of the baby girl on her own, one with Dean and Renee along with John. It seemed like AJ had good people around her, and she was safe from any evil that tried to hurt her viscously. That was enough to ease his mind.

It was surreal to realise he now had a son and a daughter, but never would he regret it. He loved them both dearly, and that was him not even seeing his daughter in person. He loved them both so much, along with their mother.

He looked at the letter after staring at the pictures forever.

 _Phil,_

 _She's here. Ivy Brooks was born at 3am on the 12_ _th_ _, 6lbs 4oz, she looks smaller in these pictures than she actually is, but she's perfect. I can't wait for you to meet her and come home to us._ _It won't be long now. We all love you._

 _April x_

Punk smiled, folding up the letter and looking back at the pictures, laying down on his bed flat on his back, smiling to himself as he dreamt of his awaiting family. Just three more months he kept telling himself. Three more months.

* * *

AJ was in bed later that night, having been home with baby Ivy for a week now, settling her into home life as best she could. She wasn't an easy baby like Lucas was, she liked crying for no reason at all hours of the night, but luckily enough AJ had plenty of patience for her children.

Dean had helped her with the nursery. It was pink central. She lay in her own bed, only dreaming of what it would feel like to have Punk beside her soon, hoping that would drift her off into a peaceful sleep whilst Lucas was in his cot fast asleep in his room, and Ivy was in hers in her room.

Ever since everything that had happened had happened, she'd became more alert, meaning she heard every single movement in the house, and when she began to hear the front door downstairs begin to open, she jumped out of bed and grabbed the bat from underneath the bed, one Dean had left for her.

She walked out of her bedroom, inching slowly down the stairs with the bat, quickly switching the light on in the hall and swinging the bat.

"Hey hey! It's me!" Dean yelled out with his hands up, "Put the god damn bat down." He shook his head.

"Dean!" AJ shrieked quietly, "What are you doing? It's so late." She said, "I gave you a key for emergencies only." She shook her head. She felt safer giving Dean a key for emergencies. She didn't know why, she just did.

"It was an emergency." Dean said, handing over one of Lucas' stuffed animals with a small smile, truthfully he just wanted to check in on AJ, to see if she was ok, she'd mentioned she'd had trouble sleeping the other day, "I know he can't sleep without it."

"He's sleeping right now." AJ sighed, running her head over her forehead, nevertheless, sitting down the bat and taking the stuffed teddy from him, "Thank you." She smiled softly.

"Trouble sleeping?" Dean asked her as she nodded, taking a seat on the stairs as Dean leaned against the wall at the doorway.

"I just… keep thinking about it." AJ shook her head, "It makes me feel sick to think about.. what would have happened if he never got caught. Would I have had to live my life like that forever?" AJ said, "I just… a part of me just can't get over it." She admitted.

"That's ok, you know. It's normal." Dean nodded, "I mean… even I was horrified by the guy. He was the lowest of the low let's face it." He said, "But Punk will be out soon, and you won't have to feel scared anymore."

"I don't know. I don't think this feeling is going away." She said, "It's not that I feel unsafe. I know I'm safe now. He's in prison." AJ said, "It's just this bad feeling in my stomach… I don't know, I can't describe it." He said.

"I know the feeling." Dean nodded.

"You do?" She looked up at him.

"My… my dad used to beat me." Dean said, "I never had my mom growing up. She left me with my dad and he was… no use to anyone." He said, "I just made myself homeless, that's how desperate I was to get away from him." He said, "I know it might be different, but I still know what it feels like to be put down constantly, and hurt for… virtually no reason." He shrugged.

"I never knew you were homeless." AJ whispered.

"Yeah, for a good while in my late teens." He said, "And then I met Renee." He said, "She passed where I slept every morning going to school." He said, "She used to always linger and watch me whenever I was doing dealings with my friends. This little blonde, cute girl who… didn't care that I was homeless." Dean smiled.

"You love her?" AJ smiled.

"Indescribably." Dean nodded, "Tore her apart, me going to prison." He said, "I promised her I was done with all the shady dealings and… a week later I was being sentenced." He shook his head, "I wish I could make it up to her."

"You have plenty of time." AJ smiled, "You both work well together. It's clear to see." AJ smiled.

"Yeah, we're a good team." Dean smiled to himself, "Anyway… you should get back to sleep. New baby and all." He said as she nodded tiredly, "You know we're here if you need anything. Just give us a call." He said as AJ smiled.

"Thank you." AJ stood up, "I really appreciate it." She nodded, real tiredness beginning to sink in, watching as Dean left, closing the door behind him as she rushed over and locked the door immediately, putting the chain on and turning the light off, walking back upstairs.

She knew she was surrounded by good people. Good friends and family, and soon enough, Punk would be back here to hold her and protect her from everything, but right now… she didn't feel like she was the same woman as she was before. She still felt weak and frightened, and she hated it.

Just as she was about to walk into her bedroom, she began to hear the shrieking cries from her newborn daughter. She sighed to herself, but nevertheless headed into the baby girls room.

"Oh, baby. What is it? What's wrong? Tell mommy what is it." She scooped Ivy up from her cot, coorying her into her chest as she stood in the centre of the nursery softly trying to soothe her back to sleep. Regardless of how she felt, she knew she had to be here for her darling children who she loved to death. Her babies were her everything and she couldn't wait for Punk to come home so they could be a proper family again… maybe then she'd start to feel more like herself again.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	41. Home

**Home**

* * *

3 _months later…_

"Lucas, baby don't do that with your toys please." AJ looked in on Lucas, her 1 and a half year old son as he sat throwing his truck across the room, hitting off the coffee table, "Play nice, ok?" She looked in on him whilst cradling three month old Ivy in her arms, feeding her.

"Oy!" Lucas yelled as AJ smiled.

"Yeah, baby. Play nicely with your toys." AJ nodded to him, watching him put his head back down and play with his toys more quietly. She had to admit, it had been a tiring, tiring three months. Raising two small children, one who was just a newborn, and one who was a toddler in the prime of mischievousness, it was chaos, but there was no love like the love she had for her children. They were both so precious to her and the only thing that had been truly getting her by in the wait for Punk to come.

Things at home were pretty basic. She dedicated her time to being a loving mother, although, she had been struggling on her own. Luckily enough she had a wonderful father and great friends to help her out if she ever needed it. She was still having trouble with sleeping at night, and trying to erase the memory and hauntings that Chad had left behind, but she still thought about it, and she still felt that hollow, churning feeling in her gut whenever she was sat in silence, which wasn't actually often since Lucas was at the age of babbling and screaming all day.

Ivy was quite a hard baby to handle. For the first weeks she just cried through the majority of the night, but AJ had managed to get her into a routine already, to make sure she was sleeping at night through to morning. She was still the most gorgeous, precious angel ever and she just couldn't wait for Punk to meet her.

"Daddy's coming home tonight, are you excited?" AJ asked Lucas, taking a seat on the couch with Ivy tucked into her chest after feeding her, now onto burping her, rubbing her back softly whilst Lucas looked over to her.

"Dada?" Lucas looked over at AJ, "ome." Lucas looked across at her as AJ smiled. He was beginning to form sentences now, and was puling himself up and taking wobbly steps here and there. He really was growing fast and she couldn't bare for Punk to miss another moment.

"Yeah, baby. Dada is coming home tonight." AJ nodded. Punk had written to her last week to let her know when he was getting out, and that he was taking a red eye to Chicago, and would be home later tonight.

She woke up on cloud nine truthfully. Knowing she'd see his face tonight after six, almost seven long months apart. She'd missed him so much. She couldn't wait to cuddle against him tonight and fall asleep to the feeling of his body.

Once she'd winded Ivy, she put her in the basket she'd gotten for in the living room for her, placing her in it beside the couch just as the door rang. She walked out into the hallway and opened it up to see Dean and Renee standing.

"Hey." AJ smiled, letting them on in as she travelled back into the living room with Dean and Renee following.

"Ean ean ean!" Lucas got excited, waving his hands up as Dean laughed.

"Hey, little man." Dean smiled, picking Lucas up from the floor, "How's my little superhero doing today?" He tickled Lucas' stomach as the little boy squealed, causing AJ to laugh and smile.

"Any more news?" Renee asked, peering over the basket where Ivy lay in, awake but quite happily content laying there, "She get's more beautiful every day." She smiled, stroking Ivy's cheek softly as AJ smiled.

"No more news. His flight gets in at 1am. He has the address. I think he knows where he's coming." AJ said.

"Excited?" Dean smiled, sitting Lucas back down on the ground to play with his toys.

"You have no idea how much I can't wait to see him." AJ shook her head as Dean and Renee smiled. They too were glad Punk was getting home now. He deserved to be home.

"I brought some clothes over for him." Dean said, "I figured maybe he'd need some things." He held up the bag he'd brought with him as AJ smiled.

"Thank you, that's kind." AJ smiled, "I've bought some basic things. I'm sure he'll gather things up as he goes." She said, "He'll probably be exhausted when he gets in after travelling all day." She said, "I just can't wait to see him." She said, "I can't wait for him to see the kids and meet Ivy." AJ smiled cheerfully as Dean watched her, with thoughts lurking in his head, them disappearing when Ivy began to cry.

"Oh, she's going to need changed." AJ said, scooping up Ivy from her basket, Lucas looking over at his baby sister who was crying, wondering what all the noise and commotion was about.

"I can… change her if you want." Renee volunteered with a smile.

"Yeah?" AJ smiled as Renee nodded.

"Yeah." Renee smiled as AJ nodded, passing Ivy over to her.

"Uh… diapers are under the shelf on the changing table, clean baby grows are in the top drawer beside her cot, baby wipes are in the toilet shelf above the mirror, and she has cream that needs to be put on, that's beside the wipes also." She smiled as Renee tried to keep up.

"That's an awful lot of trouble just for crapping." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah well get used to it." Renee said, "I do what kids at some point." She warned him as Dean just rolled his eyes, watching her walk off with Ivy and upstairs.

"Are you ready to see him?" Dean asked AJ who looked across at him.

"Of course I am." AJ said immediately.

"You know he's not going to look like he did when you last seen him." Dean reminded her.

"What do you mean?" AJ shook her head.

"I just… don't want you to get a fright when you see him." He said, "The prison he was in looked rough. He's bound to come out a little on edge. You gotta take it slow with him." Dean said.

"I will. I know it's gonna be hard for him. I am aware he's been in prison for the past seven months." She said, "He'll be fine once he gets home and settled." AJ assured him, and herself as Dean just nodded slowly. He wasn't so convinced.

* * *

Later that night, AJ lay on the couch downstairs with a blanket around her. Lucas and Ivy were asleep peacefully upstairs whilst AJ patiently waited, getting more and more excited and nervous as the clock ticked by.

She was trying to busy herself with late night TV programmes, but she just couldn't subside her excitement.

She jumped straight up off the couch when she heard a knock at the door. This was it. Her love was home. For good. Forever. There was no better feeling.

She rushed out to the hallway, switching on the light and unlocking the door, opening it up quickly as she watched Punk turn around, the rain lashing behind him as he looked across at her for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Phil." AJ sighed with relief, ignoring the fact that he looked like a skeleton, a bruised skeleton. If that was even possible.

"Hey." Punk smiled, it never feeling so good to be out and to see her face again, stepping into the house from the rain, closing the door over behind him and feeling her arms immediately snake around him tightly, knocking him back a little as she held onto him tightly.

"I've missed you so much." AJ sobbed as Punk hugged her back tightly. He'd never been more relieved to see her. He'd been through what he could only describe as torture these past few months. It felt good to be home.

"I've missed you too, baby." Punk sighed, "I'm home now." He kissed her head repeatedly, "I'm home for good now." He promised her as she smiled, enjoying his warm embrace, not believing he was really here, "Are the kids sleeping?" Punk asked her as she pulled back and nodded.

"I can wake them-" AJ began.

"No, don't." Punk waved his hand, "There's… there's plenty of time." He said with ease. That was just it. He had all the time in the world with his family now. He was a free man. It had never felt better, although the mental and physical scars he'd endured over the months were still setting him back a little, "Are you ok? Everything you've been through- If I could have been there I would have. I would have killed him, April. I would have made sure he never came near you again… and what's this with… with him being my brother? I didn't know I had another brother-" Punk began to trail off as AJ shook her head.

"Let's not talk about any of that just now." AJ shook her head, noticing he looked a little more anxious and frantic than she remembered, but then again… he'd just got out of prison. She just wanted him to feel at home again, to relax.

"Can I see her?" Punk asked with a gulp.

"Of course you can." AJ almost sobbed. He should never have had to ask for that, "Come on." She nodded to the stairs, beginning to climb them as Punk followed, being as quiet as he could.

He'd waited for this moment for what felt like years. To finally see his baby girl for the first time. His first daughter. Things had been happening so fast today he almost couldn't keep up.

He followed her upstairs and into the first room, slowly walking into the dim room after AJ, his heart beating rapidly. Knowing he never got to experience the birth of both his children really bummed him out, but knowing he could now be here for them, forever, really put his mind at ease.

"She was really bad settling in at first." AJ whispered, "She cried all through the night but… I eventually got her into a routine." She nodded with a smile as Punk walked over to the cot, looking over it at the baby girl fast asleep, a smile appearing on his face immediately.

"She's-She's beautiful." Punk whispered as AJ smiled. She felt like she'd waited so long for this. This was where he deserved to be. At home with his family.

"You can hold her." AJ said, "She won't wake." She promised, scooping up Ivy softly in her arms as Punk nervously held out his, taking the sleeping baby girl into his arms, holding her for the first time and smiling down at her with pride. He'd always protect her. He'd always protect his entire family.

"She looks just like you." Punk smiled, "Does she have your eyes? You never said." He looked across at AJ who nodded.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "I think they might be even darker." She admitted.

"But still the same big, innocent ones you have." He said as she smiled, "She's just beautiful… she's like-She's like a little angel, isn't she?" Punk cooed over her. She was the most precious thing he'd ever seen, alongside his son who he always couldn't wait to hold in his arms again.

Punk placed her back down in her cot, wanting to make sure she stayed fast asleep, not wanting to disturb her anymore. The good thing to know was, that he had all the time in the world with her now. That was the greatest feeling in the world.

"You must be tired." AJ said as they left the room. Punk knew that tomorrow he'd be sitting with his children, just staring at them all day, taking in this luxurious life that he'd never ever take for granted again.

"I am." Punk nodded, "But I wanna see Lucas first before I even sit down." He told her, "Is this his room?" He pointed to the next room door as AJ nodded, watching him slowly walk on in.

"He's been taking steps now… coming out with more words, sometimes even a sentence." AJ smiled, "I feel like he's gotten so big since you last seen him." AJ admitted as Punk walked over to the cot, looking at Lucas fast asleep.

"He has." Punk said, "He's almost two now." He said. His son was still such a precious, perfect little thing who seemed to be getting more and more like him.

"He has an attitude." AJ admitted, "Throws his toys all over the place." She said as Punk smiled, watching as Punk leaned over the cot and stroked Lucas' cheek softly, whispering things she couldn't hear, but knowing it was no doubt sweet words.

He deserved to be home with his family now. After all the torture and the suffering they'd been through, they deserved to be together now.

"You'll have all the time in the world with them." AJ reminded him, knowing he could have just stood there and looked at Lucas all night if she'd let him.

"I know." Punk nodded, that was the beauty of it all. Some people would never even think twice about their kids and what it would feel like to be separated from them, but he knew, he knew what it felt like and he was forever grateful to now be home again, with them all. His family, despite what scarring he'd taken on the way out.

"Do you wanna shower… or… do you wanna go straight to sleep?" AJ asked him as they left Lucas' room quietly, standing outside the bedroom where AJ had longed to have him in for so many months.

"I just wanna hold you again." Punk whispered truthfully.

"You can, baby." AJ wrapped her arms around him, "You can hold me. For as long as you need." She nodded, reaching up and pressing her lips against his. It felt good to finally feel his lips back against hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into the kiss deeper as he picked her up from the ground, just like he always used to do, carrying her through to the bedroom and shutting the door over with his foot. He'd dreamed of this night the entire time he was in prison, getting to touch her again and feel her, this time with the feeling of being a free man. He knew it would be pure bliss, but he knew… she'd have to see some horrid truths in the process.

AJ frantically ripped her t-shirt off, going back to kissing him roughly and passionately, their months of waiting and longing really showing off. She pulled his t-shirt up over his head and threw it over on the floor, grazing her hands up his chest and over his shoulders as she suddenly felt it a little bumpier, pulling back a little and looking at his chest.

"W-What… What happened?" AJ asked him, looking at his chest, "Who… Who done this to you?" She softly grazed her hand over the bruising. This wasn't just ordinary bruises though. They were a pruple, blue colour, like they would stay there forever, not to mention he had a lot of cuts up his sides, "What did they do to you in there?" She whispered, looking up at him.

"You-You don't wanna know." He shook his head honestly as she looked up at him in worry.

"I have to know." AJ said.

"Later." Punk nodded, "Right now I just… wanna make love to you until the sun comes up." He said, an offer she couldn't back down from, nodding and pulling him back over to her by the loop of his jeans, shimmying back on the bed as he toppled over her lightly, travelling his kiss down her neck as she rolled her head back in pleasure, feeling him unbutton her jeans and shimmy them down with her panties whilst he stayed kissing her neck.

"Fuck, I've missed you." Punk groaned, kissing down her neck and collarbone, unclasping her bra and throwing it behind him, cupping her breasts and using his mouth on them softly as she arched herself into him.

She was so lost in him. She felt like she'd waited her entire life to have him back like this. Knowing he was back forever now. Knowing they no longer had to hide or live in fear was wonderful, but at the back of her mind, the very back, was the thoughts of all these bruises and cuts he had. Although the way he was kissing her and touching her was really shifting every thought in her mind.

Punk continued to fondle her breasts, kissing down between them, down her stomach and down to her core, kissing over the sensitive flesh as she rolled her head back, "Phil." She gasped, feeling him part her folds and use his tongue on her. She'd missed their intimacy and their love. She'd felt cold without it, now he was warming her back up.

"I've missed you." Punk said, "So." He kissed the inside of her thigh, "So." He kissed the other inside of her thigh, "Much." He said, burying his head back between her legs, using his mouth on her wet centre as she arched her back off the bed every time his tongue bumped off her clit.

"Oh, Phil. That feels so good." She moaned. She'd never forgotten how he could make her feel. Only he could make her feel this sort of love. They had a lot ahead of them, a lot of challenges, but she knew deep down they'd face them together, what mattered right now was that he was home and they were together again.

Punk knelt up from using his mouth on her, getting too impatient as he shimmied his jeans and boxers down, throwing them away.

"Please… I need you, baby." AJ pleaded as Punk settled in between her legs, stroking her hair from her face softly, kissing her lips gently.

"I got you." Punk nodded as she remembered that being the last thing he said to her in person back in North Carolina. And he did, he had her now, he always had her. He knew that he wasn't the only one who had been suffering this entire time. She had gone through hell whilst he was away, and he knew that. They'd both had to be strong in their own parts, but now they were together, that strength all paid off.

"Please… do it. I need you." AJ whispered as Punk pressed his forehead against hers, pushing himself into her in one swift stroke, everything feeling pure bliss to be back inside her again.

"Fuck, Ape." Punk moaned as she reached for his lips, moaning into them as he began to move in and out of her.

"Oh, God." AJ moaned off the kiss as his head fell onto the pillow beside her, thrusting into her and lifting his head back up with strength, looking down at her as she moaned in pleasure. It felt good to be finally home. Home. Where he could find himself again after somewhat losing it in that asylum prison he was in. He knew there was still a bumpy road ahead, but the majority of the larger bumps they had already faced. They could face anything together.

* * *

The night went on and after both satisfying themselves, they fell asleep in each other's naked embrace. It was hard not to when that was all they had longed for this entire time.

Punk woke up though, sweating bullets, bolting up in bed and looking around at the unfamiliar setting, it taking a while to sink in that he was with his family now. He began to feel a sharp pain at the side of his ribs. He hadn't bothered to tell AJ that he was in excruciating pain and had been for quite some time. He didn't want to worry her anymore.

He silently got out of bed, putting his boxers back on, feeling like he was gonna start coughing soon, walking into the bathroom in the bedroom and closing the door over half way, beginning to cough, trying not to be too loud.

AJ woke up however by the sound of his coughing, sitting up and looking through into the bathroom where she couldn't really see much.

She stood up out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown from the dresser and putting it around herself, slowly and quietly walking to the bathroom door as she peered in, watching him cough over the sink, jumping a little as she watched him cough up blood into his hands.

"Fuck." Punk muttered quietly as AJ watched unnoticed, watching him continue to cough more blood up, rinsing his hands under the sink as she watched in horror. As a nurse she knew coughing up blood was never a good sign.

"Phil." AJ opened the door wide as he turned around.

"Hey, go back to bed." Punk whispered softly.

"Are you ok?" She asked with fear as he nodded.

"Yeah I'm-"

"You're coughing up blood." AJ said, "You need to see a doctor." She said with concern.

"I'll be alright." Punk waved his hand, "Let's just go to sleep. I wanna be here with the kids all day tomorrow. Just the four of us." Punk told her.

"What went on in that prison?" AJ shook her head, "Why are you coughing up blood?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's an infection." Punk just shrugged, "C'mon, let's just go to bed."

"You can't ignore something like that, Phil." AJ whispered.

"Ape. I'm tired. You're tired." He said, "I promise you I'll get it checked out, but right now, it's 5am, I wanna go to bed with my girlfriend. Ok?" He said as she just nodded slowly, folding her arms. Suddenly she realised they had a lot of talking to do, and he had a lot of truths to tell her. Truths she didn't know if she wanted to hear or not.

"C'mon." Punk said, kissing her cheek softly, taking her hand and walking out of the bathroom, back into the bedroom to get back into bed and fall asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	42. Collapsed

**Collapsed**

* * *

Punk woke up the next morning and took an immediate shower. He would have taken one last night but since he got home so late and since he would have rathered to spend the night reuniting with his girlfriend, he didn't.

He really wished she hadn't seen him coughing up blood. It had happened a few times in the prison. He couldn't really understand why it was happening, but he knew he was in some level of pain, and not just from his bruising.

He was enjoying the warm water and scented soap, shampoo that actually worked, when he suddenly heard the shower doors open, turning around quickly, as if expecting anyone else other than his girlfriend, smiling when he seen her.

"Morning." AJ smiled softly, "How are you feeling?" She asked him, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was hard to ignore the vicious bruising all over his body, but she knew she had to. He had to be ready to speak about it when he wanted to, just like she'd have to speak to him about Chad.

"I'm ok." Punk nodded to her, "The coughing up blood thing… I don't think it's such a big thing."

"I do." AJ said, "Coughing up blood is a major hazard, Phil, in all aspects. Please, you have to get it checked out." She nodded as he just sighed.

"I wanted to spend the day with the kids, not go to the stupid doctors." He shook his head in a grunt.

"We can go later on. You have the full morning with them, and then when we get back, you have all the time." She smiled to him, "They aren't going anywhere. Neither am I." She promised as he just smiled.

"Ok." Punk nodded. He knew it was probably sensible to get it checked out. AJ was right, it's not like this was the only day he got to see the kids. He was home now. He still wasn't used to that mindset.

"Do they hurt?" AJ asked him, running her hands over his wet chest. The bruising looked sore to even stare at, they were up his torso beside his ribs, on his shoulders and stomach. He was literally black and blue.

"A little." Punk nodded, "But don't worry. I know I'm gonna start feeling better son." Punk assumed, "I need a haircut and I need to shave." He said as she smiled up at him.

"Your beard has gotten a little out of control." She smiled up at him as he chuckled.

"It kept me warm at night." He said truthfully as she just frowned, "Don't… don't with that face, alright. I'm gonna tell you things you probably won't want to hear and I don't want to see you get upset or cry." He sighed.

"I just can't believe how mistreated you were." AJ shook her head, "I mean… this isn't legal." She said.

"I was a criminal. What I done wasn't told to be legal." Punk said, "It got worse after my sentence was reduced. It was like, they were angry I got off." Punk shrugged, "I don't know, the place was a complete zoo." He said.

"We can talk about it when you're ready." She nodded to him as he smiled, "I've missed showering with you." She admitted resting her head on his chest as he smiled.

"I've missed showering." Punk admitted quietly, "Who will watch the kids whilst we go to the doctors?" He asked.

"My dad probably. Or Dean. He's been great, him and Renee. I don't know what we would have done without him." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, he's a good guy." Punk agreed.

* * *

Once they had their long shower, they got dressed and AJ headed into Lucas' room first where he was lying awake waiting on her. Punk stood at the door watching. He couldn't wait to see his little man awake and smiling. He couldn't wait to see him take steps and talk a little further now. Today was going to be an exciting day, for sure.

"You ready for your breakfast, baby?" AJ asked Lucas as she fixed his cot up whilst balancing him at the side of her hip. Lucas looked around, spotting Punk standing at the door.

"Dada!" Lucas piped up with excitement, reaching his arms out as Punk stood up straight from leaning against the door.

"He remembers me?" Punk asked AJ with shock.

"I uh… I talked about you all the time. He must remember." AJ smiled.

"Dada… up!" Lucas wiggled his arms around, almost trying to leap from his mother's arms to his fathers.

"Hey, buddy." Punk smiled with glee, taking Lucas from AJ, "I missed you so much, little guy. Have you been looking after mommy whilst I was away? Huh?" He asked him.

"Bekfast." Lucas mumbled to himself as AJ laughed.

"Nothing comes in between Lucas and his food, trust me." AJ smiled, "You can… go on down, I'll get Ivy." She nodded to Punk who just smiled.

She watched with happiness as Punk walked off with Lucas swinging by his hip, watching him talk to the little boy. She was mesmerised that Lucas remembered Punk, but it also made sense as he was always a big part of Lucas' life before he left for prison. And she had been talking about him to him.

AJ got Ivy from her cot and then headed downstairs, walking through to the kitchen where she seen Punk standing with Lucas.

"I uh… I don't know what he has. Is he still on bottles?" Punk questioned cluelessly, it suddenly hitting him that, although he hadn't been gone for seventeen years, he had still been gone, and things had still changed.

"N-No." AJ shook her head, "He has solids now. I normally just make him things from scratch." AJ told him as Punk nodded.

"You having steaks now, little man? Huh?" Punk tickled Lucas' stomach as he laughed.

"Not quite." AJ smiled, "I normally just stick on the TV and put him on the couch in the morning. He normally doesn't have much energy to play with his toys." AJ told him whilst holding Ivy in her arms.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "C'mon, Lucas. Show me what you like watching on TV whilst mommy makes breakfast." He said, walking off back into the living room, collapsing on the couch with his son and switching the TV on.

AJ made up Ivy's bottle for her, smiling down at the baby girl who was peacefully awake in her arms. She was about to start feeding her from habit, when she realised, she no longer was alone, her father was here now.

She walked into the living room with Ivy cradled I her arm, a bottle held in her other hand, "Do you want to-"

"Oh, yeah." Punk sat up, he was so busy getting carried away with Lucas that he'd almost forgotten his precious baby girl. It was hard. It was hard coming home and realisng he now had two children, and it wasn't just Lucas. Since he pretty much missed the entire pregnancy of his daughter with his girlfriend, including the first three months, she almost seemed unrealistic, but she was here, and she was beautiful, and he loved her dearly.

He cradled her in his arms and began feeding her whilst Lucas sat beside leaning into his side holding his stuffed giraffe, pointing and laughing at the kids programmes. AJ walked off quietly, pausing when she reached the kitchen door, looking on with a smile. He just fit back into their lives so perfectly. Yeah, he might not have known some things, some things may have changed, but it wasn't significant. He was still here for them both and he always would be.

* * *

After a morning of Punk spending the entire time with Lucas and Ivy, as well as enjoying a warm breakfast that was actually edible, he had to part ways with them, but only for a little while to go to the doctors.

When he seen Dean he gave him a proper cuddle. All the times he'd came to visit he wasn't even allowed to touch him. He really owed Dean a lot, he'd helped him out tremendously and he couldn't thank him enough, along with Renee.

"Do you want us to give him his lunch?" Renee asked AJ, walking her and Punk out of the house whilst Dean was in the living room playing with Lucas, and Ivy was sleeping in her basket.

"Uh… yeah, well we should be home but incase we're not. You know what to give him." AJ smiled to her.

"Ok, see you soon." Renee smiled, watching as they left the house, closing the door over and walking back into the living room.

"Is it just me or does he look physically ill?" Renee pained to ask Dean as she walked back into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

"Why do you think they're going to the doctors?" Dean said, "He'll be a mess. I told AJ yesterday to take it slow, be careful with him. He's going to be jumpy and paranoid and sore. It's gonna take a while for him to get over what happened, just like it's taking her a while."

"I hope he's ok though." Renee sighed, "They don't need any more stress put onto them." She shook her head.

"He'll pull through, but it's not gonna be easy." Dean said, "He's got his kids to help him, and AJ though."

"And us." Renee added, "I'm sure he'll be ok." She said as Dean nodded, going back to driving one of Lucas' trucks around him. Sometimes Renee thought Dean had more fun playing with the toys than Lucas did.

* * *

"I don't like doctors." Punk said, sitting in the waiting room with AJ, his leg shaking. He'd shaved before coming out. He still had some stubble but the length of his beard that grown was gone. He'd just slicked his messy hair back and put his cubs hat on, he'd get a hair cut soon.

"It's fine." AJ placed her hand on his shaking leg, "Stop worrying." She told him.

"You don't have to come in." Punk turned to her.

"I do. I'm coming." AJ said. It wasn't up for debate. She didn't want this to be the start of them avoiding each other. Before they were so open, now it seemed like he didn't want to involve her in anything, anything that may have scared her.

"Phillip Brooks." A doctor called out as Punk rolled his eyes. He hated doctors.

"Come on. It'll be over and done with." AJ said, standing up as he stood up following her, walking into the room he was being called to.

"I'm Doctor Miller. What seems to be the problem, Mr Brooks?" She asked as he and AJ took a seat.

"I'm uh… I'm coughing up blood." Punk said, "And I know that isn't good."

"Ok… well, I'll take some blood and do some tests for you to see if there's anything going on that we should note. I'd also like to do a chest X-Ray to see if there's anything else going on. Ok?" She said as Punk just nodded.

"He's just out of prison." AJ couldn't hold back. She figured Punk wouldn't mention it and she knew it was a contributing factor, "Could it be because of that?" AJ asked, "I'm a nurse, I know coughing up blood doesn't just happen out of nowhere, and it's a darker colour, like the early stages of…" AJ refused to say it as she looked across at the doctor.

"Well, there's no point in worrying when you don't know anything yet." She said as Punk just looked at AJ, realising she was more frightened than he figured, "Some people cough up blood with bronchitis." The doctor said, "Which is hardly anything to worry about." She said as AJ just nodded, "Now, have you had trouble with breathing?" The doctor asked him as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh… yeah, I get a sharp pain in my chest whenever I inhale." Punk nodded, "And it's not going away." He said as AJ listened. She was beginning to get more and more worried about him the more and more he told the doctor.

"Is it ok if I take your blood pressure right now?" The doctor asked curiously as Punk just nodded, giving her his arm as she strapped it to the monitor, "It might get a little tight but just bare with it." She said as Punk nodded, feeling the strap get tighter and tighter.

"Your blood pressure is increasingly low." The doctor observed with concern, taking the strap from around Punk's arm as Punk glimpsed at AJ who was looking on with concern.

"When will I know anything?" Punk asked.

"Three to five days." She said, "I'll take some blood from you just now, and then you can come with me down the hall for the x-ray, ok?" She said as Punk nodded, sitting his arm across the desk so she could take blood from him.

Once she finished taking blood so she could run some tests, she took him down to the scanning rooms at the back.

"Can I get you to take your t-shirt off?" She asked in the dim room as Punk just nodded, stripping off his t-shirt and handing it to AJ who stood at the side of the room whilst the doctor stared at his battered upper half. It didn't even seem like bruises, it just looked like large blue and purple marks all over him, "Uh… just lie down on the bed there, stay as still as you can for me." She directed.

Punk lay down, staying as still as possible as the doctor looked at the x-rays, raising her eyebrows with concern as she looked further and further on. She wasn't sure how this man was able to walk around with the things she was seeing on the x-ray.

"Ok, you can get up and put your t-shirt back on." The doctor nodded as Punk struggled to sit up but pushed through the pain, walking over to AJ who gave him his t-shirt back.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" AJ asked with horror as Punk placed his t-shirt back on.

"You have a collapsed lung, sir." The doctor looked at Punk, "And three broken ribs." She shook her head with amazement, "I honestly don't understand how you're able to be walking around and biding your time." She said, "You need admitted to a hospital."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think. Doesn't look good for Punk, and he hasn't even spoke about prison yet. More coming soon.**


	43. Home Rehab

**Home Rehab**

* * *

"How could this have happened?" AJ asked, now in hospital with Punk who was now scheduled for surgery soon. She knew he didn't want to be here, in fact, it was the last place he wanted to be, but he must have been in excruciating pain.

"How do you think it happened?" Punk asked her, "I wasn't getting fed grapes and fanned all day in prison." He said.

"Then what did happen? Because… I can't just guess. You need to tell me. So I can take care of you." She said.

"You shouldn't need to take care of me." Punk shook his head.

"Well tough." AJ said, folding her arms and looking at him laying there. He looked so down and small. Not the same fun, loving man she remembered. It caused a lump in her throat when she thought of what they had done to him in prison. How hard they must have hit him to break his ribs and collapse a lung, "Baby, please." AJ sighed, taking a seat on the edge of his bed, taking his hand in hers, "Please tell me what happened." She shook her head.

"What do you think happened?" Punk looked up at her. He felt like an invalid. He didn't want to be here but he knew he couldn't continue with the pain. He wanted to be healthy, so he could play with Lucas and hold his daughter without it hurting, but oh how he wanted to be with them at home right now rather than in here.

"I don't know." AJ shrugged, "They hurt you?" She assumed as Punk nodded.

"I didn't get out my cell, when I did it was to shower or eat. It wasn't even… wasn't even the inmates that were violent, it was the wardens and the officers. They just… used their bats like it was second hand." He shook his head, "I don't know… everywhere I turn I feel like I'm just gonna get pummelled across the face with one of them." He shook his head. It was hard for him to admit he was scared. She understood that.

"Why would they hit you?" AJ asked.

"Because they had the power to." Punk said, "The place was like a jungle." He shook his head, rolling it back on the pillow as AJ sighed. She felt physically sick on behalf of the way he was treated. He had three broken ribs that probably hadn't ever got the chance to heal, along with a collapsed lung which was extremely serious. It was ridiculous if you asked her, and her heart broke to see him like this.

"You're gonna get better, baby. Ok? You'll get better and you'll come home and rest and… it's all just going to be in the past." She cupped his cheek, "Ok?" She said as he just nodded, "Once you're out of surgery and in recovery I'll bring Lucas to come see you, and Ivy." She nodded, "You aren't alone, and you're… you're so brave." She continued to cup his cheek.

"You're the brave one." Punk said, looking up at her. He desperately wanted to be healthy and fit to be home, he should have been straight with her from the beginning. He knew he was in too much pain to just ignore it. He had to get better, so he can then get better mentally, and get back to his family.

"I love you." She said, "And I'll be here when you get out, ok?" She said, continuing to stroke his cheek, "You'll get better and you'll come home and we'll be a family. A proper one. Prison, Chad, everything that has gone on… it'll just be a nightmare." She said as he nodded. Her words were soothing, he could have listened to them all day.

"Phil, we're going to get you ready for surgery now." A doctor came into the room as AJ stood up off the bed, "Time to go for a little nap, ok?" She smiled, walking over to him as AJ watched from the sidelines, blowing him a teary kiss as he smiled.

"Count back from ten with me now." The doctor said after injecting him with general anaesthesia.

"Ten." Punk grumbled, "Nine." He followed, already becoming drowsy, "Eight." His voice turned to a whisper, "S-Seven." His eyes shut over as AJ watched with a frown, "S-S… six." He muttered, not being able to carry on as he drifted completely off to sleep.

"You'll call me as soon as he is out." AJ told the doctor who nodded.

"As soon as he is out and in recovery we'll call." The doctor smiled, "Don't worry. He's in good hands." She said as AJ smiled. He was in good hands now. He wasn't in the grips of danger or uncalled for abuse.

* * *

"I told you to prepare yourself." Dean said later on that night with AJ in the kitchen. Renee had put Lucas and Ivy to bed.

"And I thought I did." AJ said, looking across at him, "I mean… what am I supposed to do? He can't even bring himself to tell me what they done to him." She shook her head.

"You're confused as to why he doesn't want to tell his girlfriend how he got beat up for six months? He's embarrassed, and on top of that, he's living with the fact that he couldn't protect you either. He couldn't even protect himself." Dean said.

"He shouldn't be embarrassed." AJ shook her head.

"Well no doubt he is." Dean said, "You gotta give him time."

"Why are you acting as if this is all my fault?" AJ questioned.

"I'm not." Dean said, "I'm just saying… he's going to be on edge, the nightmares will come, the paranoia will settle in, and you… you need to be ready for that stuff, because he won't."

"What would you know?" AJ scoffed as Dean placed his hands in his jean pockets, tilting his head as she turned back around, "I'm sorry." She whispered. Dean did know. That was the whole point.

"You wanna know how I spent my first week out of prison?" He asked her as she looked across at him, "Crying into Renee." He said, "I'd wake up, sweating, terrified, screaming almost… and she'd have to calm me down. There's a diagnosis for it, dream anxiety disorder. It'll go away but he'll get it." Dean nodded.

"And I'm supposed to just… watch him in all of this pain?" She asked.

"For the most part, yeah. He'll find himself again, even more so with the kids around." He said, "Just gotta be patient with him. He's been through a lot."

"And I've not?" AJ questioned.

"I didn't say you haven't." Dean said, "It's really between you two. You need to sit down with him and tell him all about Chad. He's probably still confused about it all."

"You think he needs that sort of talk straight after surgery?"

"No." Dean said, "Just find the right time. Maybe me and Renee could watch the kids one night or-"

"No, he'll want to be with the kids." AJ said, "He's missed enough." She said as Dean nodded.

"Well you know we're here to help." Dean nodded, "With anything."

"How did you get through it?" AJ asked him.

"I had Renee." Dean said, looking across at AJ who just nodded, "You'll both be fine. You got each other." He said as AJ just nodded slowly.

* * *

Later on that night, AJ got a phone call to let her know what Punk's surgery was successful and that he was moved into recovery but was still under anaesthesia and would be drowsy when he woke, so she figured she would just go to bed and wake up early to go see him the next morning.

She didn't imagine she'd ever have to sleep alone so soon since he came home but here she was, lying in bed with the space beside her empty. She was really concerned about him but deep down she knew they would get through this together. They loved each other so much, they could pull through anything.

She woke up the next morning, feeding Ivy and giving Lucas his breakfast before hurrying out the door, heading to the hospital and finding Punk's room that he was in, surprisingly up and watching TV.

"Hey." AJ smiled as she walked into the room, Lucas swinging from her hip whilst she carried Ivy in her car seat.

"Hey." Punk smiled. He was still sleepy and sore, but feeling better. It didn't hurt to breathe anymore.

"How are you feeling?" AJ asked with concern, placing Ivy in her car seat on the chair as Punk smiled over to her.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "They keep trying to feed me this disgusting soup, April." Punk groaned, "You think you could bring me some stuff to eat the next time you come in?" He asked as AJ laughed.

"I'll try." She nodded.

"Dada in bed." Lucas said as Punk smiled.

"Tell me about it, kid." Punk sighed.

"Daddy isn't well, we have to take care of him." AJ said as Lucas looked over at Punk, "We have to give him lots of hugs and kisses." She said as Punk smiled. His day had immediately brightened now that his family were here. He was just glad that whatever they had to fix inside him, they had fixed, and he could at least try and start getting better.

"When did they say you could come home?" AJ asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed with Lucas sitting on her lap.

"In a few days." Punk said, "I begged the woman who checked on me this morning to let me out today but… she wasn't having it."

"You've just had surgery." AJ said, "You have to heal." She said.

"I just want to be home." Punk said, "I barely even got time to spend with the kids." He said.

"They're here now." AJ smiled.

"I've already missed so much." He said, "I don't even know what my son eats for breakfast." He said.

"You'll figure it all out. We'll figure it out together." She said, "You'll get better and we'll get over this hurdle together, baby. I promise." She said.

"I don't know where the hell I would be without you." Punk said truthfully, laying his head back on his pillow. He had no idea what he would do without her here with him, and his children. Things were tough, physically and mentally, but he knew they wouldn't always be this way. Hopefully things would start looking up for them.

* * *

 _One week later…_

A week had passed and Punk was finally home, still recovering but feeling much better. For the first time in a while his body was getting the chance to heal. He didn't feel as embarrassed anymore, he felt like he could open up to AJ about what happened in prison. All he needed was time.

"Do you need anything?" AJ asked later on one night, having just came downstairs from putting Lucas to sleep. Punk had been slowly but surely been managing to start helping out more now that he was healing better. He even managed to play with Lucas on the floor today, but only for a little while.

"You don't have to keep running around after me." Punk shook his head, laid up on the couch. He felt like AJ was running all over the place trying to do one million and one things. He just wanted to hurry up and get better so he could really fit into family life.

"Yes I do." AJ said, "So you don't want anything?" She asked on her way to the kitchen.

"Maybe a biscuit." Punk decided, hearing AJ laugh to herself from the kitchen, "One of those penguin ones Lucas had earlier." He said as AJ reappeared with the requested biscuit.

"Here you go." AJ passed it to him.

"Thanks." Punk nodded as she sat down beside him on the couch. He loved the house. He loved how warm and cosy it felt. It felt like home, especially with the toys scattered around. He felt peace here and it was helping him in his mental healing process.

"How you feeling?" She asked him.

"Better." Punk nodded, "Much better." He admitted.

"Mentally?" She asked.

"Ok, I guess." He nodded, "It's just gonna take some time getting used to being out again I guess." He admitted, "It's starting to sink in though, that I'm out… and I don't ever have to go back." He smiled as she nodded.

"Never. You don't have to leave us ever again." She said as Punk nodded, watching her as she rested close to him, looking across at the TV. He missed this. He missed nights where they could snuggle together on the couch, only this time, he didn't feel like he had to worry about anything because he wasn't a wanted man anymore, which felt nice.

"What about you?" Punk said as AJ looked up at him.

"What about me?" She shook her head.

"What went on whilst I was away?" He asked, "Dean told me briefly but… the whole… Chad being my brother thing… I'm still trying to wrap my head around it and I just can't." He admitted, "Tell me everything that happened. I-I want to know." He said as she nodded. She figured he'd ask sooner rather than later, and she wanted to tell him and get it over with.

"Your parents gave him up for adoption. It was before you and your other brother was born." She said, "Maybe your parents were struggling and didn't feel like they could take care of him. So… he was adopted, that's how he calls Jen his sister." AJ said, "Anyway, he just seemed to be bitter about the fact your parents kept you and your other brother and not him. I tried to explain to him that things might have changed, and they might have gave him up for adoption for his own good, but he didn't want to hear it." She said, "He kept an eye on you guys and then when it came about you'd killed one of his bestfriends, and his sisters boyfriend… he made sure Jen said all the right things to the cops to get you in jail for a long time. I guess he seen this as his revenge." AJ shrugged, "I don't know."

"And then I take his girlfriend." Punk raised his eyebrows, "Damn, I'm a shit brother." Punk almost laughed.

"Me and him were over before we got together though. It's not like I cheated on him." AJ said, "Anyway, he must have found out that you were with me and he called the cops to get you taken away." He said, "Then he forced me into marrying him." AJ said. It hurt to relive it.

"How did he even do that?" Punk shook his head.

"He told me he would… hurt Lucas if I didn't do it." AJ looked down as Punk sighed, "I didn't want to risk it. I believed he would have hurt him if I didn't do what he wanted." She said.

"Scum." Punk spat, "And then he had you playing happy families in a house?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "He's uh… schizophrenic, that's why he didn't get as much time."

"Just like my mom." Punk mumbled, "Did he hurt you?" He asked as AJ just looked across at him, her face said it all, he knew she had been hurt and it physically killed him knowing he couldn't do anything, "I'll kill him if I ever see him, you know that." Punk spoke to himself, shaking his head, "I don't give a fuck if he's my brother."

"What? And then end up back in prison? Yeah, that's exactly what we all need." She nodded sarcastically, "Look, we've both taken our bruises-"

"You shouldn't have had to." Punk spat, "Did he… Did he force you into-"

"I don't want to talk about it." AJ shook her head, turning away from him as he got angrier.

"He did?" Punk asked, "Whilst you were pregnant?" He asked as AJ just looked down, "This bastard got five years for not only domestic violence, not only for forcing you to marry him, not only for blackmail, but for rape too?" Punk shook his head.

"He didn't-"

"Then what did he do then?" Punk looked her in the eye as she looked across at him. She'd been through so much and he only wished he could have been here for her. She was so strong, it inspired him truthfully, "He deserved more time, that's all I'm saying." Punk said in a softer tone

"Because of his illness, they said some things he done was justifiable." AJ just shrugged.

"Nothing will ever justify forcing yourself on a woman. A pregnant woman. I don't care if you tell me they had to do it to save their own life. Nothing will ever justify it." Punk spat, separating the sort of man he was, to the sort of man Chad was. It was hard to believe they were brothers truthfully.

"It's over with." AJ said with a tired tone, "It's finished. We have each other again, we have our babies, our home… we're gonna be ok." She smiled as she looked dreamily into his eyes as he smiled, "You're feeling better, aren't you?" She asked. She wanted him to be honest.

"Yeah." Punk nodded to her, "I still wake up in the middle of the night and think I'm there… scares me to death but then this warm, relaxing, peaceful feeling comes over when I realise I'm home, and I'm home forever. I turn around and I see you fast asleep, I know my kids are in the rooms beside fast asleep… and it helps me get back to sleep." He nodded as she smiled.

"Good." She said, "The nightmares will fade out, and you're healing up good too, from surgery." She said as he nodded, feeling her lean back against him softly. As she was a nurse, she was able to change his bandages and keep an eye on his condition.

"Hey, Dean never mentioned how Chad actually got caught out." Punk said as AJ sat back up and looked at him.

"Uh… we just… caught him out." AJ shrugged, "Dean never told you?" She questioned.

"He didn't mention it. And I guess I was too busy thanking myself lucky that you and the baby were ok and that bastard was gone." He said, "So what happened? I would have paid to see him get handcuffed and shoved into the back of a police car, let me tell you." Punk said.

"You really wanna know?" She asked as Punk just raised his eyebrows, "We uh… Renee and Jen went to the station so that Jen could change her statement and explain that it was Chad who told her to say it all, with that… they also had a camera phone which was set up in the house I was in with Chad." She said as Punk tilted his head a little with confusion.

"Why did they have that? Where was Dean?" Punk asked.

"Dean was outside the house waiting and I… I got Chad to hit him in front of the camera so that… the cops would see without Chad suspecting anything." She said.

"Wait… Whose idea was this?" Punk shook his head.

"Well… partly mine, partly Dean's." AJ said, "Although I did… end up in hospital." She said as he sat up a little.

"Why would you go through with that? You let him hurt you repeatedly?" He asked as AJ nodded.

"It was all we could think of. Any other way Chad would have found out. This way he was being caught at his angriest-"

"Whilst you suffered." Punk said, "What if anything happened to the baby?" Punk asked with horror, "I can't believe you done that." He shook his head.

"What else did you expect me to do, we were running out of options, Phil. He was hitting me every other day anyway, what difference did it make if it was on camera?" She said as he just grumbled. Just the thought of anyone laying a finger on her made his blood boil. Especially that awful man.

"I'm sorry." Punk said, "I just… I don't like hearing about him… hurting you." He said.

"Then let's just stop talking about it." AJ pleaded, "We can move on now. From all of it." She said, "We finally have our life ahead of us. No more secrecy." She said, "Just us and the kids." She nodded to him as he smiled.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, kissed her head softly, "We'll be alright." He nodded as she smiled with ease, resting in against him again as he wrapped his arm around her slowly. He was still tender from his stitches, and obviously he was still rehabing a collapsed lung and broken ribs, but mentally he was beginning to feel better, knowing he had AJ by his side was enough to mentally fix him. He was sure that they could overcome this obstacle together.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.**


	44. Permission

**Permission**

* * *

"Look… look he's walking. He's actually walking across the room, oh my God." Punk sat with fascination on the couch, watching Lucas as he stumbled his way, on two feet, across the living room.

"Makes it harder to catch him." AJ smiled, chasing after her son and picking him up as the one year old squealed with excitement, "Huh, baby? Makes it harder to catch you when you're running off." She kissed his cheek, putting him back down as he walked his way back across the living room, eventually collapsing back down on the carpet floor and playing with his truck as AJ smiled watching him.

Punk thought it was truly amazing. To see his son walk and talk now, it was like he had his own little personality, and he was glad he finally got to see it all in person, even if he was still resting up on the couch.

"Before we know it, she's gonna be walking around and talking." Punk said, peeping over into the basket beside the couch where Ivy was asleep.

"Well she's gonna start teething soon, and I am not prepared for it." AJ admitted exhaustedly, sitting down next to Punk on the couch, "Lucas was really bad, remember? He stayed up all night crying." AJ said, "And if she's crying then she'll wake Lucas and then he'll be crying and then I'll probably cry too, just to join in." She said as Punk laughed.

"So then I'll have to sit in a house with two crying infants and a crying girlfriend? Great." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, but you're wonder dad. You have a touch." She smiled.

"I watched you put Lucas in a diaper this morning… whilst he was running across the living room." He said, "I think we all know who has the magic touch around here." He scoffed as AJ smiled.

"Yeah, but that's not what I mean. You can put Ivy to sleep just by holding her. I can't do that." AJ said.

"You have thinner arms. My girl likes a bit of cushion." Punk smiled over to Ivy as AJ laughed. He'd missed this the most. He'd missed being a family. He missed just being around and being near those he loved the most. He never really felt like he had a family when he was younger. This felt like a proper family. He'd made his own.

"My dad is coming over to visit later. He wanted to wait for you to get out of the hospital and settle before coming to see you." She said as Punk nodded.

"Is he mad at me?" Punk asked curiously.

"No. Why would he be mad at you?" AJ shook her head.

"Well because I wasn't there to help you."

"Yeah, not by choice. You keep saying that like you chose to be in prison and you chose not to keep me safe. We all know you would have been here if you could." AJ said, "Of course he isn't mad with you." She scoffed as Punk nodded.

"I just thought… maybe he'd blame me for what happened." He shrugged.

"Hey, Chad was an abusive asshole before you were even in the picture so… don't think that either." She said as Punk nodded, "In fact… you saved me more than you realise." She placed her hand on his lap with a warm smile.

* * *

Later that night, AJ's father did indeed come round to see his grandchildren, but also to see Punk for the first time since before he was put into prison. He did have a lot of respect for Punk now. At first he didn't and he would truthfully admit that, but he knew the way his daughter felt about her, and he knew Punk treated her with respect.

"He seems quite happy over there." John observed, looking over at Lucas sat in front of the TV with a plate in front of him with bananas and fruits, along with his sippy cup that he liked to drive AJ crazy with, throwing it around the living room normally.

"He just had his dinner and then he turned to Punk and asked for more." AJ shook her head, handing her father the cup of tea, "He is always hungry, I swear." AJ shook his head.

"You shouldn't let him sit that close to the TV, he'll hurt his eyes." John said as AJ and Punk just glanced at each other with smiles.

"He's not really that close, dad." AJ said steadily, "It's the only way he likes to watch it." She shrugged as Ivy began to cry from her basket, "She'll be needing changed." AJ stood up, lifting up Ivy from her basket and holding her close to her chest, "I won't be long." She said as Punk just smiled up to her and nodded, watching her leave the room as he turned his attention back to John.

"I'd ask if it's good to be out but… bit of a stupid question I guess." John said, sipping on his tea as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I think you know the answer to that." Punk said.

"How are you feeling? April told me about your injuries. Sounded awful." John said.

"Felt awful, trust me." Punk said, "I'm feeling better." Punk said, "I still feel like an invalid pretty much. I still can't pick Lucas up, and April won't really let him come near me incase he bumps my stomach or side." He said.

"You'll heal. That's the important thing. You just gotta be patient." He said.

"Yeah, I'm just thankful I can be here and see my kids, and there's… there's no time limit on anything." He said as John nodded with a smile.

"Must be the greatest feeling in the world." John said, "I mean… after everything you've been through." He said.

"Its great." Punk said, "I know there's still some mental challenges me and April will have to face but… we're stronger than ever and… I know that she feels at peace knowing that… we're safe, and we don't have to be in hiding anymore." He said.

"You can both live your lives normally now. Try and put the past… well, in the past." He said as Punk nodded.

"It's easier said than done. I'm still.. I'm still struggling." Punk said, not wanting to go into too much detail, "But it's a progress. I feel better from what I did when I first got here last week. So… it can only get better and better. Right?" Punk said as John smiled.

"I think you'll both be just fine." John smiled. He knew the strength that both his daughter and Punk had. They'd been faced with almost everything life had to throw at them and here they were, still strong together. He believed they really were made for each other, and he never thought he'd say that when he first met Punk.

"I… uh… I actually wanted to ask you something." Punk sat up a little, "I know you're a traditional guy, and I know you love your daughter- but I'd like to ask her to marry me." He said, "I honestly have no idea what I'd ever do without her." He said as John smiled, "I know how much it bummed her out before when we were in North Carolina, to know we could never get married because we were in hiding but… well, now we can." Punk said, "You'd be alright with that, right?" Punk asked with hopes.

"No." John said as Punk raised his eyebrows, not really knowing what to say, "I'm kidding." John smiled, "I know it would make April extremely happy… getting married to you." He nodded, "Ask away, son." John nodded. He respected Punk asking him even though he assumed he was gonna go ahead and do it anyway.

"Thanks." Punk smiled, "Hopefully my ribs will be intact for it." He said as John smiled.

"You just take your time to heal up." John nodded as Punk smiled, suddenly their attention drew over to Lucas who had thrown his sippy cup across the floor.

"Hey, what you doing?" Punk asked Lucas who turned around to him, "Your lucky mommy didn't see that." Punk said. She knew it drove AJ crazy, "C'mon, go pick it back up. Show grandpa how far you can walk." He said as Lucas got to his feet and walked over to get his sippy cup.

"He's really steady now." John smiled.

"He's now mastered running too." Punk said as John laughed.

"Let the fun begin." John nodded, sipping his tea as Lucas walked back over to where he was sitting, taking a drink from his sippy cup that he had collected as Punk smiled whilst watching him.

* * *

Later that night, Punk woke up in his usual state of panic, wincing a little when he jerked the wrong way whilst sitting up in bed, looking to the space beside him where AJ normally was fast asleep, but panicking when he noticed the space empty.

He walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs in his boxers where he assumed AJ would be, looking on at her curled on the couch with a blanket around her, the TV on in the corner, the living room dimly lit with just the lamp in the corner on.

"Hey." Punk said quietly as she looked up at him.

"Hey… I couldn't sleep." She admitted "Are you ok?" She wondered why he was awake.

"Uh… yeah, just… bad dream." Punk nodded, taking a seat beside her.

"You wanna talk about it?" AJ asked him with a tired smile. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. That was the problem.

"Not really." Punk said truthfully as AJ just nodded. She knew she couldn't force him, but she just wanted him to open up and he could see that, "There was this guy." Punk said as AJ looked up, "There was this warden. He would do everything in his power to just… piss me off." Punk said, "Pictures that you would send, letters you would write to me, he'd take and give to the other inmates around in the cell block." He said, "And whenever I tried to defend myself I'd just get a bat to the face, or the side, or the back." Punk said, "Whenever I got out to head to the showers, or get food, he'd grab me and just… batter into me, for no reason, and I couldn't do anything because if I put my hands on him, I risked spending more time in the place." He said, "And I know that's what he was trying to do. He wanted me to snap so he had something against me." Punk shook his head.

"So… it was just this warden?" AJ asked sadly. She didn't like listening to his stories, but she did like that he was becoming more vocal about it all. She was here to listen to him.

"Well… I had a few scraps with inmates every now and then, but they were all crazy lunatics." Punk shook his head, "When I was sent that picture of you, when Chad took you to… get married, and your mouth was taped and-"

"Yeah." AJ nodded quickly.

"Well when Chad sent me that picture, I panicked, this was when I didn't know Chad was even back and hurting you. I… I just thought someone was messing me and I panicked. I called the warden over and showed him, I told him your name and to make sure you were ok, that you could be in danger." Punk said, "And he just… took the picture from me and handed it to the inmate across from me." Punk said, "And then I had to watch the inmate across from me jerk off every night, to that picture." Punk turned to her as she looked up at him in horror, "That's the sort of… behaviour I had to deal with on a daily basis in that place. It was like a freak show. Like we were literally caged animals." Punk said, "I don't think I'll ever be able to forget about it."

"Maybe you won't be able to forget about it… but you'll be able to move past it." She nodded, "What is it you're dreaming about? That warden?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah, mostly." Punk nodded, "Or sometimes I just have a dream that I'm in that tiny cell again. No one else is around, not even the inmates around me. It's just me in that cell." He said, "And they feel so real."

"They aren't real." She said, "This is real. You, here with me right now." She nodded to him, sitting up, throwing the blanket that was around her away, "This is real." She whispered, leaning up and capturing his lips with hers, straddling his hips without contacting with his sides or stomach, "I don't want to hurt you." She said as he trailed the kiss down her neck.

"You won't." He mumbled, lifting her t-shirt up off her as he smirked upon her not having a bra on.

"I might." AJ whispered, feeling his mouth travelling down from her neck to her breasts, her words rejecting him, her body taking him in even further, having a mind of it's own when it came to him.

"You won't." Punk repeated again, hooking his fingers in her shorts and panties, sliding them down as she shimmied them off to help him out whilst he done the same with his boxers.

"What if I do?" AJ whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck as she continued to straddle his hips, pressing her forehead against his as he looked up at her into her eyes.

"I don't think I'll care." He admitted as she smiled, feeling him guide his length up to her entrance as she sunk down upon him, taking him all the way in as she moaned softly, pressing her lips against his as he smiled against the kiss. He was so ready to make this woman his wife. It had been a long time coming.

* * *

 **A/N: Hoping to bring light after the previous dull chapters! REVIEW and let me know what ya think. Thanks for the support.**


	45. Second Guessing

**Second Guessing**

* * *

"He woke up screaming the other night." AJ said, standing in the kitchen with Renee, "But I know he doesn't want to worry me… he tells me what he's dreaming of, but I think he really thinks their happening." AJ said, "I hate it." She shook her head.

"It will fade out." Renee promised, "He's been through a lot, mentally. He's seen a lot. It's obviously gonna play with his mind a little."

"I just keep thinking what would have happened if he was to stay in there for seventeen years? I don't think he would have made it out." AJ admitted.

"Well you don't need to think about that because he's out now, and he always will be out. Don't torture yourself." Renee said.

"Is there anything I can do to help his nightmares?" AJ asked curiously.

"I never came across anything." Renee said, "It will fade out, AJ. It's just because it's still fresh in his mind right now, and he's just gotten surgery, he's gonna be reminded by it all. You just gotta be there and be patient with him." Renee nodded.

"It's hard when he looks so frightened." AJ admitted.

"I know." Renee nodded, "He'll get past it." She said.

"He's going for a doctors appointment tomorrow, just a sort of check up after his surgery. Could you… watch the kids?" AJ asked as Renee nodded with a smile.

"Of course we will." Renee smiled.

* * *

Later that night after dinner, Ivy was asleep upstairs in her room, down for the night, whilst Lucas was collapsed on his mothers lap fast asleep on the couch. He was getting more tired now since all he seemed to be doing was running around like crazy. She really couldn't wait to take him to the park and watching him run around, helping him on the different things.

"He's nearly two… I can't believe that." Punk said, looking at a sleeping Lucas who was resting back against his mother comfortably. He was turning two in a few months and that was just crazy to Punk and AJ. Felt like he was just a baby a few weeks ago.

"I know. They're growing so fast." AJ nodded, "Winter is coming soon, he'll be able to go out and build a snowman." She smiled with glee, "With your help of course." She said.

"Yeah, we'll make a good snowman." Punk smiled, brushing Lucas' hair back, "I've uh… I've been thinking." He said.

"Oh, no." AJ whispered with a smile as he laughed, "About what?" She asked.

"My parents." Punk said, "I wanna know why they never told me anything about Chad." He said.

"Maybe they just thought it was best you didn't know." AJ shrugged.

"Maybe. But as I got older, surely I had a right to know." He said, "I wanna know why they gave him away and then… kept me and my other brother just a few years later."

"Maybe they weren't ready to be parents for Chad but then… they were for you." She said, "I don't think there's any need to dig up old skeletons." She said truthfully.

"I just feel like I need answers. This guy is claiming that I stole everything from him, including my parents but… it's not like I chose who my parents were, and I didn't ask them to keep me as a baby. Why-Why wouldn't he be mad at them?" He asked.

"He's ill, baby." AJ shook her head, "Just-Just like your mom." She nodded to him, "There could be so many reasons your parents gave him away, and… it might not be any of your business."

"He's my… brother." Punk hated to say the words, "I mean… this guy thinks I've had the perfect upbringing with parents loving me all the time. I would have switched places with him if I could." She said.

"You don't mean that." AJ shook her head.

"I do." Punk said, "He shouldn't be jealous of our parents keeping me and not him. It's not something to be proud of." He said, "You wanna know why I hate doctors so much?" He asked her.

"Why?" AJ asked.

"When I was six, I had the flu. It was just viral. A sore throat, blocked nose, you know… normal flu symptoms. My dad, who was actually sober at the time, told my mom I was fine. Just to give me some pills we already had and make sure I was in bed resting." He said, "But no, what does my mom do? One morning she pulls me from bed, doesn't even let me get dressed out of my pyjamas." He said, remembering very vividly, "I try and tell her I'm alright, but she's speaking in the third person, she's talking to other people who aren't there." He said as AJ listened sadly, "She pulls me into the doctors and starts screaming for help. That I'm dying and she needs help with me." He shook his head.

"Doesn't that show that she loved you?" AJ asked sadly.

"Shows she was crazy." Punk said, "And that wasn't even half of it. She came to my school once. I was in first grade. She was telling me bad things were happening and I had to protect her." He shook his head.

"What about when she was healthy? Did you get on with her?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "She was great when she wasn't insane. Problem was she was never really healthy." Punk admitted.

"Did she ever hurt you?" AJ asked, kissing Lucas' head as he slept in her arms tiredly.

"No. Not that I remember. She slapped my dad a lot but she never raised her hand at us." Punk said, "But it was just seeing her take episodes that was the worst thing." He sighed, "And there's no way to help her. It's not like a wound or a bruised leg, you can't just put a bandage on and it's suddenly better." He said.

"Do you think she's better now?" AJ asked him curiously.

"I doubt it. My dad done nothing to help her. I didn't… I didn't understand." He said, "If that was you, I would do everything in my power to make sure you were feeling ok, and you were taking the right pills, and you were sane around the kids." He said, "He would just sit with his cans of beer and forget she even existed."

"Maybe that was his way of dealing with it." AJ sighed.

"No. He just didn't deal with it. He didn't care to deal with it." Punk said.

"What do you think they're going to say to you after you ask them why they never said anything? Do you really think it's gonna change anything? Do you think it's gonna make Chad a good person?" She asked.

"No, but at least I'll have answers and peace of mind." Punk shrugged, "It might not make a difference, but if I hear valid reasons then it might." He said.

"It's your family. Your decisions. Just… heal up first, yeah? You're nowhere near one hundred percent yet. You don't need anything else going on right now." She said, "Just focus on you."

"I will." Punk smiled, "You and the kids are my main focus." He said as AJ smiled as Punk began to notice Lucas waking up in his mother's arms, opening his little eyes.

"Hi, baby." AJ smiled.

"Ell osleep." Lucas mumbled to himself as AJ and Punk smiled, "Daddy bed." He reached out to his father as AJ smiled.

"You wanna go to bed, kid?" Punk asked as Lucas nodded.

"Are you ok to take him?" AJ asked as Lucas was trying his best to wriggle out of her grip and over to his father.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Punk nodded, standing up and slowly lifting Lucas up, his chin resting on his shoulder as he held him tightly, "Say goodnight, mommy." Punk said.

"Night mommy." Lucas waved over Punk's shoulder to his mother who smiled.

"Goodnight, baby." AJ smiled, watching them disappear and head upstairs for Punk to put Lucas to bed. Things seemed to be shifting into place. Punk was definitely connecting with the kids like she'd hoped, and they were opening up to each other a lot more, not to mention Punk was physically healing good. The nightmares were still a thing but she had to take into consideration that he'd been through a lot. They'd fade out soon enough, she just had to be here for him through it all, because she loved him.

* * *

After Punk's doctors appointment the next day, which went really well, they got back home to the kids who Dean and Renee were watching. Lucas was very excited to see his mother and father, and whilst asking his mom to come sit with him along with Renee, Punk joined Dean in the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked as Punk nodded.

"Good." Punk said, "She gave me some meds to help me sleep too. Hopefully they'll work." Punk said.

"They gave me-"

"You didn't tell me what the plan was to get Chad in prison." Punk couldn't help himself, "You didn't tell me you encouraged my pregnant girlfriend to get beaten up." Punk said angrily as Dean looked across at him.

"It was her idea, man, and it was the only way. I'm sorry, I know it's horrible but-"

"You shouldn't have let it happen. He was already hurting her as it was, to have her provoke him would be the worst thing." Punk said, "Something could have happened to the baby." He said.

"She was ok, alright. We got her to the hospital and-"

"What?" Punk raised his eyebrows, "He put her in hospital?" Punk asked angrily.

"Yeah." Dean nodded quietly, "I was outside in the car, when I seen her holding her stomach through the window I ran in right away." Dean said.

"Oh, then that makes it alright then, doesn't it?" Punk said, "You should have been protecting her from him, from him hurting her… not encouraging it, Dean."

"I didn't know what else to do, alright. I was trying my best." Dean spat back, "I didn't want to do anything that he'd end up finding out about or else someone would have got seriously hurt."

"That someone was AJ. She got hurt. I asked you to look out for her and she ended up in hospital?"

"Hey, she wasn't mine to protect. I done my best, as a friend." Dean said, "I could have done nothing."

"I asked you, as a friend, to make sure nothing happened to her." Punk said, "And then you encourage her to get that bastard to beat her up?"

"You don't know what he was like. He was crazy. He knew everything, and with what he done, it meant AJ didn't have to give statements. The cops seen it live and at it's worst."

"Yeah, at it's worst. A bunch of scummy cops were sitting watching my pregnant girlfriend getting punched and stomped on, and then they just give him five years?" Punk spat.

"I didn't make the sentence." Dean said, "Why are you getting mad at me?" He asked with confusion.

"Because you were supposed to protect her. You were supposed to make sure nothing happened to her, along with Lucas."

"Yeah? Well I have my own girl to look after, and my own life? It wasn't my fault your ass was in jail. I was doing you a favour, your welcome!" Dean shouted.

"Oh, yeah. Thank you, thank you for sitting outside in a damn car whilst my girlfriend was in a house with a lunatic beating her up. Thank you." Punk nodded.

"Look, I get you're getting uptight because your dealing with a lot right now. I've been through it, alright. Are you forgetting about the five years I served in prison? You served a year in total. Try five of them." Dean spat, "I done that-"

"In Chicago. That prison I was in was a death camp, alright. It was nothing like Chicago. Chicago was a luxury compared to that place."

"I still spent five years away from my girl, I still lost five years of my life." Dean said, "I got my own problems. I helped you because you're a good friend, one of the only friends I've had where you haven't stabbed me in the back." He said, "But I done all I could to help AJ. Your brother, he was a lunatic and he was dangerous, so dangerous I was convinced someone was going to end up dead." He said, "I didn't want to risk that." He said, "I get you're finding this all tough. I'd feel the same if I was in your position, and this was Renee. You're frustrated you couldn't do anything, but it's over now. It's done." Dean said.

"I asked you to make sure she was ok. I asked you to look after her and Lucas for me, and you know what he done? He forced her into marriage, he beat her up, he raped her and he almost caused her to lose the baby." He spat, "You were no help to me." Punk said as Dean just looked across at him.

"If that's how you feel." Dean shook his head.

"Yeah, it is how I feel." Punk nodded, "Just-Just get out of my house." He said angrily as Dean just nodded and walked off. In all honesty, he couldn't be bothered arguing with him, especially all he had done for AJ whilst he was in prison. Maybe it didn't look like it, but he done his best, and he was hurt that Punk felt this way.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm. Is Punk being too harsh? REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	46. Isolation

**Isolation**

* * *

"Hey, baby." AJ stood at the doorway of Ivy's room where Punk was sitting on the rocking chair with his daughter, cradling her and rocking back and forth in hopes she'd fall asleep, "Why did Dean and Renee leave so soon today?" She asked, walking further into the room, tidying up a little to bide her time, folding some baby grows up at the side and putting them in the drawers.

"I don't know." Punk just shrugged.

"What did you say to Dean?" AJ asked. She knew him. She knew something had happened. He had been stiff all day since talking to Dean.

"Nothing." Punk shook his head.

"Phil, c'mon." AJ turned around, pausing her actions as he looked up, "Don't hide things from me. What did you say to him?"

"I just said… I said that he should have protected you more, like I asked." Punk said.

"Are you kidding me?" AJ shook her head, "Dean has been amazing. Everyone has." AJ said, "Especially Dean."

"Then how come he let you get beat up then? Huh?" Punk stood up, walking over to Ivy's cot and softly placing her down inside it, turning his attention back to AJ, "He should have been keeping you from him. You and Lucas." Punk said.

"He done his best." AJ said. She wouldn't back down on this one, "You weren't here. You didn't know what Chad was like. He was going to hurt anyone stood in the way of getting to me." She said, "He would have hurt Lucas if Dean had done anything. Is that what you would have wanted?" She said as Punk shook his head, "I'm safe now and Chad is in prison. I think that means Dean done a really good job of keeping me safe."

"He hurt you." Punk looked across at her, "And no one… no one even done anything."

"No one could. Chad was dangerous." He said, "We played safe and we caught him out in the end. That's all that matters." She said.

"No, what mattered to me was you not getting harmed." Punk said, "Do you know what it feels like to know he was touching you and hurting you whilst I was locked up in some cell like a caged animal?" He said.

"You couldn't do anything, and you can't beat yourself up about it, and you certainly can't take it out on Dean." She said, "If it wasn't for him I don't know where we'd all be." She shook her head truthfully.

"Oh, so now Dean is your hero?" Punk nodded.

"What?" AJ shook her head, "What has gotten into you?" She said, "Dean helped me. A lot. He came round at night, after Chad was sentenced, and he'd make sure I was ok." She said, "He helped me move in here. He'd play with Lucas when I was too tired to. He was there when Ivy was born-"

"And I wasn't." Punk said.

"You couldn't do anything-"

"I know I couldn't do anything!" Punk shouted as AJ jumped, "That's the god damn problem, April." Punk spat as AJ looked across at him, Ivy beginning to cry after being woke up. Suddenly Punk felt awful and tired to soothe her but AJ grabbed his hand before he could touch her.

"Get out of the room." She looked him in the eye.

"April, I'm-"

"Get out." AJ repeated. She wouldn't say it again.

Punk backed off, knowing he was in the wrong, and walked out of the room whilst AJ lifted up a crying Ivy, holding her close to her chest.

"Shh, baby. It's alright." AJ sighed sadly whilst bouncing her baby girl lightly, "Mommy's here." She said.

* * *

"Why would he say that to you?" Renee shook her head, looking over at Dean laid up on the couch, puffing on a cigarette, having just told her everything Punk had said to him earlier.

"Stage two. Paranoia." Dean said, "He'll get over it."

"Paranoia of what?" Renee shook her head.

"Of what ever his mind wants to make him paranoid about. Could be about AJ, or the kids, or what happened in prison." He said, "His mind is just playing tricks on him."

"And you're just gonna kick your shoes off, lie back and puff on a cigarette, which you promised you would stop." She groaned as Dean blew a puff of smoke into the air.

"What am I supposed to do? Only he can help himself." He said, "He's been through a lot. It's gonna take a while for him to get used to normal life again. We should just give him space." Dean shrugged. He was ignoring the fact that he was a little hurt by what Punk had said today, and it made him think that he could have done more to help AJ.

"What do you think they done to him in there?" Renee asked, folding her arms and sitting down next to him, budging his legs over.

"Tortured him." Dean said, "He came out with a collapsed lung. I highly doubt they pampered him." He said.

"That isn't legal, surely." Renee said, "I mean… I know that it's a prison. The inmates should be treated harsh and kept in line, I respect that, but they shouldn't be allowed to abuse anyone. They don't have that power."

"They do have that power." Dean said, "He was in one of the toughest prisons in the US. I wouldn't be surprised if he got a bat to the face every hour of every day." He said, "He's right, Chicago would have been a luxury to that place."

"I don't know what I'd do if I was AJ. I'd be so worried. Especially with two kids." She sighed.

"AJ is a strong girl. She'll be fine."

"She can't be strong for herself and Punk." Renee said, "She's been through a lot too."

"Well then they need to just get over it together because we aren't gonna be able to do anything about it." Dean said harshly as Renee sighed.

"Stage one is nightmares. Stage two is paranoia. What is stage three?" Renee turned to him, pulling the cigarette from him and taking a puff herself, exhaling with a stressed sigh.

"Isolation." Dean looked up at her.

* * *

"C'mon, let's get my baby all dry. Huh?" AJ smiled, lifting Lucas from the bath, putting him down on his feet and wrapping him up in a towel as he laughed. He really enjoyed his baths, even more so getting wrapped up in a towel after them.

"Jams. Pyjams." Lucas said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, let's go get you dried and your pyjamas." She smiled, lifting him up and heading out of the bathroom, straight into her own bedroom, placing him down on the bed so she could dry him and get him into clean pyjamas.

She'd avoided Punk for most of the night. She assumed he was downstairs right now. She was too busy staying mad at him for the way he acted earlier on in Ivy's room.

She dried Lucas, giving his hair a brief towel dry and then eventually getting him in his pyjamas as he spoke away to her. He was such a bright and cheerful little thing. It was hard not to crack a smile when he was around, and he was keeping her going for sure.

"Time for bed now? Are you tried?" She asked Lucas who nodded. Although he was nearly two, she still seen him as her baby boy. She supposed he always would be, "C'mon then." She said, lifting him up into her arms as he clung to her tiredly. Usually the bath would make him sleepy with the bubbles she'd put in it.

She put him down in his cot, tucking his blanket over him and making sure he had one of his cuddly toys beside him, "Sweet dreams, my sweetness." She smiled, cupping his cheek and walking out of his room, heading downstairs.

She supposed she would have to talk to Punk at some point, but when she walked downstairs, she didn't see him in the living room, or in the kitchen, but instead sitting at the back door on the step, outside in the dark. She frowned. She knew it wasn't in his nature to snap at her like he did earlier. This was just a lot harder than either had expected.

"Hey." AJ whispered, "What you doing out here?" She asked, walking out and down the steps, taking a seat beside him as he just looked down, refusing to say anything, "Hey." AJ spoke with a lump in her throat, "Don't ignore me." She shook her head.

"I don't know what's happening to me." Punk admitted, "I feel lost."

"You're having good and bad days. That's normal." AJ said, "You're still on heavy pain meds. You're still healing, mentally and physically."

"That's all just words. That's what everyone is saying. It'll get better. We'll get through it." He said, "When?" He turned to her. It was then where she realised he wasn't in a good place. This prison. This zoo like prison, had ruined her boyfriend. It had ruined his kind heart and now he felt lost.

"It'll get better, baby. I'm not just saying it for the sake of saying it." She said, "It's not easy for me either." She said as Punk just looked back down at the ground.

"I-I just wanna be alone." He said as AJ frowned, "Please."

"No. Please, don't shut me out." AJ said with a tear rolling down her cheek, "Don't shut me out." She wrapped her arms around him whilst sitting beside him, resting her cheek on his shoulder as he placed his hand on her arm, "Phil." She whispered, looking up at him as he said nothing. He didn't know what to say at this point.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	47. What Is In Front Of You

**What Is In Front Of You**

* * *

"I don't know what's happening to him, dad. He won't even talk to me anymore." AJ said, "It's like he wants to be alone the entire time." She shook her head, sitting in her father's house, a well needed cup of coffee in front of her in the kitchen as she sat sighing.

"You need to give him some space, honey. He's been probably running on shock this entire time." John said, "Maybe it's just hit him and he needs time to… face everything by himself."

"He doesn't have to do it by himself." She said, "I'm here. I don't want him to get used to shutting me out."

"Is he at home with the kids just now?" John asked as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. I told him I was going to the store for more diapers. I didn't want to tell him I was running off to my dad's. Then he'd really worry." She shook her head.

"He just needs time, sweetheart. In a few months, he's going to be fine. It'll all just be a nightmare."

"That's what everyone keeps saying." She said.

"Because it's true." John said, "When your mom died, that's all everyone said to me and I just didn't believe it. I knew there was no way things would get better after she died, but they did. I still had you and made each day count." He said, "It will get better." He said.

"I hope so." AJ sighed, "It's like he's going through stages." She said, "First it was shock, then it was the nightmares, then last night he just snapped at me, and it was like he was… jealous of what Dean had done for me whilst he was away. Like he was paranoid. And now he's just not saying anything." AJ shrugged.

"You think about it, April. Imagine you'd been cooped up in a cell for seven months. Treated poorly. Locked away from the ones you loved. I mean… he came out with a collapsed lung. He's lucky he's even alive." He said, "It's understandable that he's acting this way."

"Well I don't like it." AJ said.

"It'll get better." John nodded, walking over and kissing her head softly as AJ sighed.

* * *

She got home later on, walking through the door, having gone to the store on her way home because she remembered she actually did need more diapers for Ivy. She dumped the bag in the hallway and walked through to the living room where Lucas was sitting watching TV and Ivy was sleeping her basket.

"Momma!" Lucas clapped as he spotted his mom walk through the door, causing AJ to smile.

"Hi, baby. Where is your daddy? Huh?" AJ asked, but Lucas just turned back around to the TV whilst AJ walked through to the kitchen where Punk was, "Hey." AJ smiled as he stood scraping the burnt remains of a pot into the sink, "What-What happened?" She frowned.

"I uh… tried to make his dinner but… I must have left it for too long." Punk admitted as AJ watched him scraping the bottom of the pot, making an extremely irritable sound.

"Alright, alright." AJ nodded, not being able to take anymore of it, taking the pot from him, "It's alright. We can just order pizza." She smiled to him, "He's never had pizza before… well, just little bits." She smiled as Punk just nodded.

"S-Sorry about that." Punk nodded to the pot.

"It's ok." AJ almost laughed, "I know a way to get it off. Don't worry." She said as he just nodded, walking on by her and out of the kitchen as AJ placed the pot down and sighed. It was like the air had been sucked from him. That loving, fun, up beat man she loved was no longer there. He was hidden beneath all this darkness that was overcoming him.

* * *

Later on that night, after they ordered in pizza and the kids were asleep, AJ was tidying up in the kitchen, folding the pizza box up and putting it in the trash, doing the remaining dishes whilst Punk was in the living room. He didn't say much at dinner like expected, but she did see him smile and laugh upon Lucas having his first proper slice of pizza. It was hard not to laugh.

She was trying to think of ways that would brighten him up a little, things the could do with the kids, and then an idea came to her.

"Phil." AJ said whilst walking into the living room, watching him look up at her, "I was thinking we could go out tomorrow. Get some fresh air. We could go to the park?" She said with a hopeful smile.

"Uh… you go. I'll stay here." Punk nodded to her as she frowned.

"I want you to come. Lucas will want you to come." She said.

"It's ok. You just go." Punk mumbled.

"No! I did not wait seven months for you to get out of prison and then turn me down when I ask you to come out, as a family. We could never do this before. We could never really show our faces. Now we can and you… you don't want to?" She shook her head, "You can't push me away, Phil. It's not going to work."

"I'm not pushing me away."

"Well you're not coming anywhere near me." She said, "Why won't you come to the park with us?"

"I don't think I'll be much company." He said.

"The make yourself good company. Stop ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you, April." He shook his head.

"You are. You're barely even looking at me. You won't even let me hug you when you wake up during the night. You just get up and come down here." She said.

"Because I don't want to keep you awake."

"Bullshit." AJ spat, "Bullshit." She shook her head.

"What do you want me to say, April?" Punk stood up, "I'm avoiding you because I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me by doing what? Being scared and worried?" She said, "I want to be there for you. Why won't you let me?"

"Because you have a life to live." He said.

"With you." AJ reminded him, "I have a life to live with you. And our children. But right now, I feel the loneliest I've ever felt, and trust me, I've been lonely" She said, "I would sit on that couch, pregnant, watching the clock slowly go by in silence at all hours of the day." She said, "Now you're here, I feel like I'm still doing the same."

"Well I'm sorry, alright, but I don't wanna bring you down with me in all of this. I'm dealing with it on my own." He said.

"You don't have to. Let me help you." She said, "You don't have to isolate yourself from everything."

"Well I feel like I do." Punk said, "I can't stand you looking at me and feeling sorry for me."

"Is that what you think? You think I feel sorry for you?" She said, "I love you, you asshole. I want to be here for you and help you get better." She spat.

"Well I can deal with it on my own." Punk said as AJ moved in closer to him.

"All that's gonna do is push me away. And I don't want that." She shook her head, "I want you here. I want to have that life we always talked about when you were in Chicago prison. That life where we could wake up together and not be frightened of someone out looking for you. A life where we can go anywhere in the world and it won't be a big deal. I want that life and you're pushing it away. You're pushing me away." She said.

"I'm not pushing you away. I just want to figure this out on my own." He said.

"You don't have to!" AJ yelled.

"Well I want to!" Punk shouted back as she looked up at him, "I don't- God, April I don't wanna fight with you."

"Neither do I." AJ shook her head, "Just let me help you." She sighed desperately, "Let me be there for you." She said, cupping his cheeks, "You're a good man. And you have a good heart. And you're going to get better, but not by pushing everyone who loves you away." She said as he tried to turn away from her, "Look at me." She said as he looked down at her, "Let me help you." She said as he stayed silence, to which she just reached up and kissed him softly on the lips, feeling him pull her closer to him as she done so.

* * *

It didn't take them long to work up a sweat on the couch, clothes sprawled out around the living room, taking each other to that place where nothing else mattered.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum again." AJ moaned, tangling her hand down between them, stroking her clit whilst he thrust in and out of her, having already gotten her off a few times, reaching his own release now, "Don't stop… please." AJ rolled her head back on the arm of the couch whilst he settled in between her, thrusting into her hard and fast, kissing down her neck as her eyelashes fluttered with pleasure.

"You feel so fucking good." Punk moaned. He probably shouldn't have been doing this since he was still healing but he really didn't care that much, it felt too good not to, it always did. She really did make all his troubles go away, and he was beginning to feel bad for even thinking he could have pushed her away throughout all of this.

"Uh, I'm gonna cum." AJ almost cried out, stroking herself a lot faster as she felt her orgasm reach it's peak, feeling his mouth close around her breast as she bucked up against him, arching her back as she felt herself come, "Phil!" She moaned desperately, her legs shuddering around him as she met that release, looking up at him as he swooped down and kissed her softly, still thrusting into her as he felt himself reach the end.

"Fuck, April." Punk moaned as he parted from her lips.

"Mmm… cum inside me, baby." She whispered as he grunted on his last few thrusts.

"Shit." Punk groaned as he met his release, spilling himself inside her, "Fuck, April." He moaned, leaning down and kissing her as he continued to spill the rest of himself inside her.

"Oh, God, that felt so good." AJ moaned, cupping his cheeks as he leaned his forehead against hers. She felt her safest when she was this close to him. He couldn't shut her out. She wouldn't let him.

"Fuck, I love you." Punk gasped, kissing her neck as she smiled, cupping the back of his head. He couldn't push her away. He knew that. He just didn't want to see her unhappy whilst watching him go through this, but he knew without her, he wouldn't be able to get through anything. He needed her.

* * *

The next day, AJ and Punk left the house for some fresh air, and went to the park, where Lucas was extremely excited about. It was the first time he'd really been where he was able to actually walk around and explore the place for himself. He was still probably one of the smallest kids there, and he was still a little wobbly on his feet, sometimes falling over if he tried to run too fast, but he was in all his glory here and Punk couldn't have imagined missing this.

"You go with him. I'll stay here with Ivy." AJ nodded to Punk, who she was glad came with them today, and who had seemed to be a lot more open with her now.

"You sure?" Punk asked as AJ nodded, sitting down on the bench.

"Yeah, I'll just feed her. I can see you both don't worry." She smirked.

"Play! Play!" Lucas stood beside his father getting impatient as AJ smiled.

"Alright, alright." Punk nodded to Lucas who was just itching to get curious around the place he was. He seen lots of people running around and laughing. He was intrigued for sure.

Punk woke up in a much better mood today, and not just because he got laid last night by any means, but because he realised last night he needed AJ. He needed his family around him right now, now more than ever actually. Because they were the ones that kept him going, that kept him smiling and laughing.

"Ok, let's go. Give mommy a kiss first." Punk pointed to AJ as Lucas walked over to where AJ leaned down, giving him a kiss as he then ran off whilst Punk tried to keep up, lightly jogging after him. He might have been small, but his little legs could run fast, so fast he stumbled over.

"Oh." AJ cringed as she seen him fall over, preparing for waterworks, but instead, she watched her son stand back up and run again towards the swings as Punk turned back to her and laughed. She could see her son got his strength from his father.

And then she proceeded to watch whilst feeding her daughter and talking all sorts of nonsense to her, as Punk took Lucas around the park. He pushed him on the swing, helped him up on the chute and then caught him when he slid down, helped him on the monkey bars (he held him all the way along) and all the other park equipment too. It was the most relaxing thing she'd ever watched. Her boys had never looked so happy.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	48. Sweetheart

**Sweetheart**

* * *

 **A/N** : **Hey guys! This is a wrap for this one. I'm really pleased with the outcome of this story and thanks to those who followed it and reviewed. Always appreciated. Enjoy the last chapter!**

"I think you've definitely tired him out." AJ laughed, strapping Lucas into his car seat in the back of the car as Punk smiled, sitting in the passengers side, turned around to look in at his sleeping children. Ivy was fast asleep, her gorgeous angelic little face looked so peacefully relaxed. Lucas was out cold. It only took him the walk from the park to the car to fall asleep in AJ's arms. He'd never seen Lucas so happy in his entire life. He never stopped smiling, and it made Punk feel good inside. Seeing his son so happy, and seeing his girlfriend so relaxed whilst watching. It made him realise that he did need them to get through this. It was them who made prison just a nightmare.

"He was so happy, did you see his little face?" Punk smiled as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I seen." AJ smiled, finishing strapping Lucas in, then getting into the drivers seat in front, "I think you had more fun than he did though." AJ said, "Are you glad you came?" She asked him. She'd watched him the entire time he was with Lucas and he was just as smiley and cheerful as the near two year old. This was the kind of things he needed, so he could realise the things he had, the family he had, instead of constantly thinking of prison.

"Yeah, I am." Punk nodded, "I'm sorry for thinking that I could deal with this on my own." He said, "It's you that… makes me wanna get up in the morning. You and the kids." He said, "I thought that… facing it on my own would be a way of protecting you from everything." He shrugged.

"I don't need protected. Not from your problems anyway." She said, "We're here for you. All of us." She nodded, " Including Dean." She tilted her head a little as he nodded.

"Yeah, I think I have some apologising to do." Punk admitted. He knew when he was in the wrong. Things had just been rough. He never meant to take it out on anybody. The most important thing was family. That was what he learned. As long as he had his family, and his friends, he wouldn't be sucked into this dark, cold path to destruction.

"We can stop by on the way home." AJ suggested, "I'll wait in the car with the kids." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, ok." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, placing her hand comfortingly with a warm smile. This was more like the man she fell in love with. That strong, brave, charismatic man. That was more like him.

She started the car and headed home, stopping by Dean's place on the way for Punk to get out and speak to him. Punk knew that what he said to Dean was unfair. Dean had been a massive help in all of this, and he really had done everything he could, and he couldn't thank him enough for that.

He got out of the car, leaving AJ with the kids asleep in the back seat, walking up the steps to Dean and Renee's house, knocking on the door and waiting on someone answering.

Dean came to the door, peering his head round, opening it up fully when he noticed it was Punk, "Can I help you?" Dean asked him.

"I just uh… I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Punk said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "What I said to you wasn't fair. You were there for AJ, and you helped keep her safe."

"That's not what you thought a few nights ago." Dean scoffed.

"My mind is all over the place." Punk said, "I didn't mean what I said. You know what it feels like to just be out of jail. You're all over the place, your mind is somewhere else from your body." He said.

"I know the feeling." Dean nodded, "You go through different stages. First it's the shock of being out, then the nightmares come, then paranoia, then you think you can handle it all on your own and you push everyone away." He said as Punk nodded. Sounded familiar.

"Yeah, well I've mastered all that stuff already." Punk nodded.

"Well good." Dean nodded as Punk raised his eyebrows, "Because the next stage is realising what's in front of you. Realising everything will be fine." He said, "The last stage." He said as Punk nodded. It seemed about right, "Don't worry about it. You said it yourself, you've been all over the place. I get it."

"I know, I just wanted to apologise. You're a good friend. You're my only friend." He said truthfully, "And you've really helped me out. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did." He said as Dean just nodded.

"It's alright, man." Dean smiled softly. He knew Punk was a genuine guy. He only said what he said because his head was all over the place, and he knew better than anybody what that felt like, "Is that Lucas asleep in the car?" Dean smiled as Punk turned round and smiled.

"Yeah, we took him to the park. He loved it." Punk smiled, "I-I suppose I better get going." Punk pointed back to the running car as Dean nodded.

"Hey, man don't worry. We're still good." Dean smiled, putting his hand out as Punk shook it, pulling him in for a brotherly hug. Dean had shown more family, brotherly love to him than his own two brothers ever had. Blood wasn't thicker than water. Not in his opinion anyway.

"Thanks." Punk nodded, hugging him tightly. He was lucky to have Dean, and he realised that now.

AJ smiled from the car as she watched them both hug it out, relaxing back on the seat. It seemed like she was getting her Phil back.

* * *

 _3 months later…_

"Lucas, baby keep your gloves on, it's too cold." AJ shouted out the back door into their garden which was white as the clouds in the sky, thick with snow. She was surprised she could even see her small son amongst all the snow. Lucas was almost two now, and was currently out in the back garden with his father building a snow man, the holidays nearly upon them.

"They itchy!" Lucas shouted back.

"I don't care. Phil, make sure they stay on." AJ looked to her boyfriend who nodded.

"C'mon, buddy. Keep your gloves on, it's too cold." Punk said as Lucas huffed, putting his gloves back on his small hands with his fathers help, "C'mon, let's get this snowman finished before it gets too late."

"Needs nose. His nose." Lucas said.

"Go get a carrot from mommy, and an old hat and scarf." He said as Lucas nodded, running off to the kitchen door, walking on in where his mother was standing in the kitchen with his baby sister in her arms, who was now six months old.

"Daddy needs a nose. And hat and scarf." Lucas said as AJ laughed whilst Ivy looked down at her brother. She had really grown, and was moulding her own little personality now. She was now crawling, teething, squealing and everything in between, and she was looking more and more like Punk every day.

"Ok, you wait here." AJ said as Lucas stood still in the kitchen as AJ walked into the living room, placing Ivy down on her mat and rushing upstairs to find an old hat and scarf, emerging back downstairs and through to the kitchen where Lucas stood eating a cookie.

"Hey, did you steal a cookie?" AJ put her hands on her hips as Lucas shook his head and placed the half eaten cookie behind his back, "Those were for after when you came in." She scoffed. She'd made some cookies and sat them on the kitchen table which Lucas could now apparently reach.

"Sorry." Lucas frowned as AJ smiled. She couldn't get enough of that little face. He was a charmer like his father.

"That's ok." AJ nodded, "Here." She handed him the hat and scarf as he was about to rush off, "No wait, you need the nose." She said, digging under the cupboard where the vegetables were, getting out a carrot and handing it to him as he took it and rushed off back out to the garden.

"Daddy, I got them!" AJ heard him shout whilst running through the snow to get Punk at the bottom of the garden. She watched with a smile through the kitchen window as Punk lifted him up to put the nose, hat and scarf on him. The snowman was starting to look pretty good.

"Ok, get some stones at the side for his eyes and mouth." Punk said as Lucas walking off to grab some stones, coming back and putting them in for the snowman's eyes and mouth, "Hey, he's looking good, huh?" Punk smiled as Lucas nodded.

"Won't he need jackets?" Lucas asked Punk who was crouched down to him.

"I don't think he feels the cold, son." Punk said honestly as Lucas looked at the snowman with happiness. He'd been so excited ever since the snow came to go out and build one, and now they finally had, "We done? Can we go inside now?" Punk asked as Lucas nodded, watching him run off ahead, "Good, because I can't feel my feet." Punk mumbled to himself whilst walking through the snow and back into the house.

"Hey, you made cookies." Punk smiled as he walked into the kitchen, closing the back door over as AJ was taking off Lucas' coat, hat, scarf and gloves that she had wrapped him up in.

"Yeah, and somebody already stole his cookie." AJ looked at Lucas who grinned.

"I don't blame him. You make good cookies." Punk admitted, taking off his jacket.

"Go in the living room and watch some TV." AJ told Lucas who ran off into the living room, scuffing the floor in his little socks as he climbed up onto the couch whilst his little sister was sitting on her mat playing with her stuffed animals, "Here, give me your jacket." AJ looked at Punk who smiled, handing her over his jacket as she hung it on the radiator next Lucas' coat, hat and scarf, "The snowman looks pretty good out there." AJ smiled.

"It should. We've been at it the full day, I can't feel my hands… or face." Punk admitted as AJ smiled, cupping his cheeks softly. He really was freezing.

"You really are cold." AJ sighed, "I'll put on the kettle."

"Yes, please just pour some boiling hot water over me." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"I'll make coffee." AJ smiled, "And I'll put on the heating. On you go into the living room. Make sure you're daughter isn't picking up ornaments and smashing them." AJ raised her eyebrows. Ivy had been recently crawling to different objects in the room and tossing them over, and then giggling to herself.

"Yes, ma'am." Punk smiled, kissing her cheek and taking a cookie from the kitchen table, walking into the living room where his children were. His beautiful daughter, who got more beautiful by the second, and his son who got more charming and mischievous.

"Hi, princess." Punk smiled over to Ivy who was looking across at him, "You want a bit of daddy's cookie?" He asked her, breaking off a bit of his cookie, crouching down and handing it to her as she took it with her thumb and forefinger, looking at the piece of cookie and then back at Punk, "Go on." Punk laughed as she put the bit of cookie in her mouth, over exaggeratedly chewing it, a smile appearing across her face as she seemed to like it, "Hey, Ape! She likes cookies." Punk shouted through to the kitchen. They'd been trying some solid foods with Ivy now. They were just little bits here and there, but it was always funny to see her interested in a new piece of food.

"Did she like it?" AJ rushed into the living room as Punk stood up straight and nodded.

"Yeah, she was smiling." Punk smiled, "I'm telling you. Your cookies are just too damn good." He smiled as she laughed, walking back off into the kitchen as Punk sat back down beside Lucas who was looking at his father's cookie.

"Can I have a bit?" Lucas asked sweetly, "Please." He remembered his manners.

"You've already had one." Punk said. Truth was he hadn't even got to take a bite of his cookie.

"I know but… a lil bit." Lucas sat up as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Ok." Punk nodded as he broke the cookie in half, handing one half to Lucas and keeping the other half to enjoy himself.

These three months had been wonderful. He'd really found who he was again with the help of his family. He no longer was in the post prison stage. He was getting used to this beautiful life he had with his family and he'd never been more thankful.

He and AJ had gotten jobs recently which was a big thing they had celebrated together. AJ was working part time at a children's hospital. They needed someone for the job and her resume fit the job perfectly.

Punk had gotten his old job back where he used to work before he even knew AJ, at the video game store. They were both making such comfortable livings, especially with their wonderful children. Life was sweet, and he'd finally found his perfect time to make his move…

* * *

Later on that night, Lucas and Ivy where fast asleep upstairs after having their warm baths. AJ and Punk enjoyed a cuddle on the couch normally late on at night, but Punk had other ideas.

"Come with me." Punk stood up, extending his hand to her as she sat on the couch looking up at him with confusion.

"Why?" AJ shook her head.

"Just come with me." He shook his head as she stood up, taking his hand and following him out to the kitchen, "I got some new Christmas lights for the holiday, in the back garden. I wanted to see what you thought of them." He said.

"In the garden? But nobody sees the back garden." She laughed a little as he opened up the back door and led her out.

"Just stay out here, yeah?" He said.

"Ok, but hurry, Phil. It's freezing." She wrapped her cardigan around her body tightly.

Punk rushed back into the kitchen, turning on the switch that was connected to the cables, making his way back out into the lit up garden as AJ gasped looking around. It was beautiful. It was like another little world. She felt like she was in a magical garden, and the snow gave off the perfect touch.

"Like it?" Punk smiled, walking back out.

"Oh, it's beautiful." She smiled, "Did you do this today?" She asked.

"When you were bathing the kids." Punk nodded, walking over to her and taking her hands in his, "You know how much I love you, right?" He said as she nodded with a blushing smile, "And you know how much I love you for sticking by me, not even through these past few months but for… everything, from the very beginning, in that ugly little medical room in Chicago prison." He said as she smiled.

"What are you doing?" AJ whispered suspiciously, he normally didn't get this sentimental.

"Telling you how much I love you, and how grateful I am for you coming into my life, helping me get my freedom back, giving me two beautiful, amazing children." He said, "Telling you how I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you." He said as she just smiled whilst looking up at him.

"Phil, this is really beautiful." She looked around with a smile at the twinkling lights hanging around the face and down the paths, "And-" She turned back around to him when she noticed he was moving down on his way to one knee, dropping her hands as she placed them over her mouth.

"April, will you please, please do me the honours, and marry me?" He asked, opening up the velvet box to show her the sparkly ring sitting comfortably in it, all for her.

"Really?" AJ whispered in disbelief as Punk smiled.

"Really." Punk nodded.

She always assumed it would happen, but then again, this had taken her completely off guard, and the thought of it all, their surroundings, the lights, it was like a movie, she'd never felt so happy in all her life.

"Of course I will." AJ smiled, "Obviously I will." She smiled, holding out her hand as he took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger with a smile, standing back up straight as he cupped her cheeks, kissing her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She'd stuck by him, she never let him push her away, she took care of him, and that was all for one very simple reason: she loved him. So much.

"I can't believe this." AJ admitted, pulling back from the kiss so she could look at the ring with excitement as he smiled.

"Believe it." Punk nodded to her, adoring the everlasting smile she had right now.

"I could look at it forever." AJ gushed over the ring.

"Can you look at it forever inside?" Punk rubbed the palms of his hands together. It really was freezing outside, but man was it beautiful with all the lights.

"I think I can." AJ smiled, "You need heated up?" She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck as he nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I really need heated up. You have something in mind?" He asked her as she nodded, glancing at her ring with a smile. She was so unbelievably happy. Finally things were right.

"Yeah, I think so." AJ smiled, pressing a soft kiss on his lips as he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his body as he walked down the pathway between all the twinkling lights, into the house and shutting the door over.

In a way, the mistake he made almost three years ago, that he assumed would define him for the rest of the life, was actually the best thing that ever happened to him. He met the love of his life, his best friend, his soul mate, his sidekick, his soon to be wife. His sweetheart.

* * *

 **A/N #2: The end! Thanks for following the story guys! Hope you all enjoyed it. I did enjoy writing this one and who knows, maybe a sequel will follow, I'm not so sure yet. What do you guys wanna see? Let me know in the reviews and don't forget to let me know what you thought of this story. Thanks again!**


End file.
